Travelling Through Wonderland
by Aware-Mermaid
Summary: Draco Malfoy just lost his beloved wife in 2019, he is in grief, trying to be strong for his son. In a fit of rage, he throws a gift from his father against the wall, setting into motion a chain of events no one saw coming. Draco is transported back to his fourth year and he's about to shake things up. Apparently needs to be warned: Slight Ron Bashing. Shrug
1. I - Wake Me Up

I – Wake Me Up

Draco Malfoy's eyes fluttered as they cracked open, no footsteps running through the hall, no cats meowing to wake up Astoria and him early in the am.

Well, just him now.

Astoria would never be next to him again.

She was buried in their family graveyard. Taken way too young due to a blood curse found in the Greengrass' bloodline due to inbreeding.

It seemed he couldn't win. Couldn't pick the winning side of the war, couldn't live with his wife for more than 20 years. She was so full of life and unrepentant Pro-Muggle life that made his parents look down on her – his father especially seeing as his mother died not long after Astoria and Draco married. He offered to put Astoria out of her misery and that was the only time Draco punched his father in the face and threw him out of his small house that he shared with Astoria and Scorpius and their two cats.

Draco put his back to the door and sank to the ground, smacking his head on the door as tears fell down his face. He knew his wife, his beloved Astoria, wouldn't be alive much longer. He begged her not to get pregnant, as he knew it would lower her lifespan so significantly but she wanted to give him a son, wanted Draco to have someone after she died.

Astoria knew she would not have the long life that everyone else would have. She would die young but she would go out fighting. She would pour all her love and all her guidance into her husband and her son while she had the chance. She introduced Draco to the Muggle world, they would walk hand in hand as no one recognized Draco as a famous Death Eater, just as a beautiful, young couple walking around London. She taught Draco how to drive, helped him pick out a silver Audi, which he adored, introduced him to designer clothing which he took to like a duck to water. She made a difference. If a pureblood like Draco could see the appeal of the Muggle world, then maybe he could pass along that knowledge to their son and they could change the Wizarding World.

Draco wiped his tears as he got to his feet, walking past his cats, to his wife. Astoria was still asleep, her brown hair strewn across the white pillow, Draco gently caressed the brown locks as his wife slept on. She was incredibly weak and spent little time awake at this point in her disease. Her parents just left, they had known this day was coming but it came all too soon, they had just gotten a grandchild, something they thought they wouldn't get. Draco sighed as he clutched his wife's hand, rubbing his thumb along the slightly warm hand. The healers said they couldn't do anymore to help her and that just to make her as comfortable as possible for the rest of the time she was among the living.

Astoria's eyes flickered open, as she turned her head slowly to her husband, the man she was proud to know and she was so proud to be his wife. For the short time she had him, he treated her like a queen. She smiled gently at her husband, she could see that he was crying recently.

Draco tried to stop the tears from continuing to appear, to appear strong for his wife.

"Draco." Astoria's soft voice, weakened by the disease and disuse.

"Darling, save your strength." Draco gently admonished, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand.

"It is pointless; I'll be gone soon enough." Astoria remarked.

"Tori." Draco pleaded.

"I can't hold on much longer, Draco. I love you and I love our life. I have treasured these moments more than you can ever know." Astoria smiled at him.

"I love you, Astoria." Draco rose up and kissed her forehead. Astoria smiled gently, all of her strength dwindling.

"Tell Scorp." Astoria pleaded.

"I will." Draco promised.

Astoria nodded and then closed her eyes for the last time. Draco sat down and started weeping, placing his head on her stomach, his head not moving with her breathing.

Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was dead.

Draco spent some time, weeping over his deceased wife before rising to firecall his in-laws and telling them the news.

Scorpius was inconsolable.

Draco held his head in his hands as he tried not to let the whispers get to him at the funeral.

"Poor Astoria, must be that she married into the Malfoy family. Bad family." One funeral goers whispered to the other.

Eventually, after Scorpius returned to his room with his best friend Albus, Potter's son. Some days he couldn't believe the irony that he wanted Potter's friendship and his son got it almost effortlessly.

He sat down at the desk in his office and rubbed his face tiredly. He could do without all the passive aggressive whispers and condolences to his face.

Draco looked up as he heard his door open, he saw his father.

This is the last thing I need, Draco thought to himself.

"Draconius." Lucius intoned his blonde hair regally. Draco withheld a snort.

"You know as well as I do that my name is Draco, it isn't short for Draconius." Draco raised a pale eyebrow.

"Yes, your mother did win that battle." Lucius sniffed, stroking the head of his cane.

"What do you want? I really should check on Scorpius." Draco started to rise.

"I wanted to give you this." He took out an object of his robes, wrapped in cloth. "It is a true Time Turner, you lost your wife so early, you could go back and see her." He said nothing more, giving a nod and leaving to allow his son to mourn his young wife.

He looked at the Time Turner, sorely tempted. But it was too much of risk even if he desperately wanted to see Astoria well and not succumbing to the bone curse that eventually caused her death.

A wave of rage came over him, Lucius could have used the Time Turner for a multitude of reasons. To see Narcissa, but it was clear that Lucius did not particularly care for his late wife. But mostly, Draco was glad he didn't go back and make sure the Dark won the war.

Draco's eyes clenched shut as an ever present wave of grief swept over him for his mother, even after all these years. It was almost too much to handle with Astoria just passing away and him thinking upon his mother's unnecessary death. He could feel the grief building and building until it coalesced into pure, unfiltered rage.

He grasped the Time Turner and threw it as hard as he possibly could at the stone wall, watching in satisfaction as the glass shattered.

He grew alarmed as the dust came around him and formed a tornado around him, he fought it, trying to get free, to get to his son.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius was laid in his arms by a mid-wife. He looked over at his exhausted but smiling wife, Astoria.

"His name is Scorpius." She smiled tiredly.

The babe reached up and grabbed onto Draco's finger as he traced his cheek, grey eyes opened and he grinned at his father, his heart already stolen by this child.

The tornado coalesced.

"What do you mean, bone curse?" Draco demanded to his father in law.

"Astoria won't live much longer than I am now, that is if she doesn't have a child. Please consider persuading her to not have children, it acerbates the curse in our bloodline. Astoria has the full curse. Thankfully I have had only daughters so it cannot pass any further, but I wish I could heal Astoria, nothing will work. We've had many healers and experts around the world look at it."

Draco looked down. He was summoned to his father-in-law to have a "private meeting."

"I don't care if I'm the last Malfoy. I love Astoria and I will treasure every day I have with her." He stared Lord Greengrass down, unbeknowest gaining his respect for his new son-in-law.

Memories drifted through his mind, both his and others.

"Draco, I regret to inform you that your mother has died." Lucius informed him when Draco questioned why he was seen with a young witch in France.

Lucius then turned and left, Draco being left glaring a hole in his father's back and silently vowing to avenge his mother somehow.

Draco seeing Astoria walk down the aisle in a beautiful gown.

Gaining the new Minister, Hermione Granger's, nod when he agreed with her latest laws, when not a lot of people would.

Spending time with the new Minister, Hermione, as she preferred to be called, working on drafts of laws with a pureblood perspective. With his help, she was able to dismantle a lot of Pureblood restrictions and influences changes that she wanted to get into the Wizarding World.

Feeling joy as Hermione won Minister of Magic over his father felt all too real.

Watching as the Light celebrated winning the war, Draco silently cheering with them. The monster was dead and his mother was alive.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Molly Weasley cried, killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

Molly turned and saw her son on the ground, a smile curved around his face, tears running down her face at her Freddie on the ground and George still fighting Death Eaters in the Great Hall.

Not even in her worst nightmares did she imagine Fred and George separated by this damned war.

"Is Draco alive? Is he safe?" Narcissa whispered, pretending to make sure that Harry Potter was dead on the request of the Dark Lord.

"Yes." He answered without moving his lips.

"My lord, he is dead." She rose and Harry felt a wave of respect for Narcissa Malfoy, being brave enough to lie straight to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

I open at the close. Harry closed his eyes as he walked to his death. His mother, father and godfather Sirius formed around him due to the resurrection stone, telling him how proud they were of him.

Neville's eyes hardened as he gained speed, clutching the Sword of Gryffindor in his hands as Hermione and Ron ran away from the huge snake, soon they were cornered, clutching each other in fear as the snake came closer.

Nagini surged up, ready to attack these two humans – enemy of her master.

Neville jumped up, slicing the sword as strong as he could, beheading the snake with force.

Dark magic disintegrated as the Horcrux that the Golden Trio had no idea existed.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"That was brilliant, Neville." Hermione praised.

Neville grinned crookedly.

"You have her eyes." Severus sighed as he passed away from the Nagini bite.

"Slippery Severus." Voldemort purred. "I cannot take the chance that this might not be the Elder Wand, you understand, of course. I believe this is the only death I've caused that I will regret." He sighed. "Nagini!" The giant snake surged forward.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were shrouded in Polyjuice as they infiltrated Hogwarts for the Helga Hufflepuff cup located in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, having to ultimately escape on the back of a dragon that was located in the depths of Gringotts.

Harry speaking.

"We have the Cup, the Locket from Grimmauld, Dumbledore got rid of the ring in Gaunt Manor, now we have to find the Diadem."

Hermione getting Mudblood carved into her arm by Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco watching, frozen in horror. Hermione saw the horror in his eyes before he could hide it.

Later, Bellatrix summoned Draco to identify Harry but he said he wasn't sure and slipped him a wand before Dobby rescued them, ending in his needless death.

"Severus." Dumbledore pleaded, Draco biting back tears as he knew he couldn't kill the Headmaster, but if he didn't, he would cause his mother's death. He watched in horror as his godfather rose his wand, looking regretful but Dumbledore looked satisfied.

"You will get the Mark or something will accidentally happen to your mother." Lucius hissed as he gripped his son's neck so he couldn't escape.

Draco looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw his mother being restrained by her insane sister.

Sirius falling through the veil, to his death, in the Ministry, by a spell from Bellatrix.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed, a rage of agony, surging him forward, Remus grabbing him around the middle and making him escape before his pup died too.

"Just wait for it to sink in…" Dolores Umbridge simpered, giggling to herself.

Harry started writing and hissed as it appeared on his skin.

I must not tell lies.

"Kill the spare!" Voldemort crowed.

Harry facing off against a Hungarian Horntail, flying around the dragon on his broom.

Snape rearing up, protecting the three idiotic Gryffindors who couldn't stay out of trouble to save their lives, protecting them from the werewolf, despite his fears of the werewolf from his youth.

He had to protect these students, for Lily.

Water dropped in the Chamber of Secrets, a sound echoing, as the Basilisk moved around in the tunnels that she knew very well.

She sniffed, having been blinded by that infernal phoenix. She heard the runt.

She slithered to the main area where she emerged from. The sorting hat landing in front of Potter.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his champion?" Tom Riddle crowed. "A songbird and an old hat?" He cackled, grin fading as he saw Potter pull out the sword. "The Sword of Gryffindor." He groused.

Twelve-year-old Harry Potter climbed the statue of Salazar Slytherin and the basilisk reared up and Harry shoved the sword through the roof of the huge snake's mouth with all his might, killing it, but one of the razor sharp teeth stuck in his arms as he got to the floor.

"It is only a matter of time before you die, all alone, in this chamber, in Lord Voldemort's name." He smirked. "Basilisk venom is one of the only substances to kill ever so quickly."

Harry took the tooth from his mouth and crawled over to the diary with the last of his strength.

"What are you doing? Dying faster?"

Harry looked at Riddle, with his eyebrows raised, before taking the tooth and slamming it into the diary.

"No!" He cried as he clutched at his chest, Harry realizing that Riddle and the diary were seamlessly connected. He kept stabbing it until Riddle disintegrated.

He laid back, waiting for the world to go dark when Fawkes appeared next to him.

Harry smiled sadly and looked surprised when Fawkes looked at the puncture mark and started crying into the wound, Harry sitting up as the pain faded and the poison seemed to have become ineffective.

"Wow! Thanks, Fawkes." He smiled as the bird dipped his head.

Ginny gasped as she sat upright, looking around and saw Harry and gulped.

"What happened?" She whispered. Harry got up and held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go find Ron." They gripped a hold of Fawkes and the memory faded.

"The boy…" A voice whispered from the back of Quirrell's head as Harry sat on the floor where he was pushed.

"What, Master?"

"Check the boy." He groaned out from the turban, Harry's brow raising more and more.

"Potter, what did you see?" Harry didn't answer, realizing something was wrong with his defense professor.

"Let me see him." He groaned.

"Master, you're not strong enough…" Quirrell simpered.

"Do it." Quirrell unbound his turban, revealing a face on the back of his professor's head, Harry gagged in disgust. "You see what I've been forced to submit to… Potter. A one-year-old did this to me. Disgusting."

VoldeQuirrell forced him to look in the mirror and he felt a weight in his pocket but he didn't tell the enemy that.

Voldemort started getting angry and forced himself over Harry and Harry reflexively put up his hands to push him away.

Voldemort hissed in pain as the protection came through, causing him immense pain. Harry saw this and vindictively put his hands more firmly on his skin, eventually causing him to disintegrate and for Quirrell to die, the Dark Magic overcoming him without the Dark Lord to temper it.

"Snivellus!" The Mauraders crowed.

Severus and Lily sitting in the park as children, talking quietly.

Draco cried out in agony as the memories battered him, one after the other as quick as a blink of an eye.

His mindscape was battered and bruised.

His housemates noticed and called for Professor Snape immediately.

Severus stepped through and immediately went to the young blonde's side. He placed his hand on his forehead and tried to get into his mind to find out what was wrong but ran into a stronghold that Draco definitely didn't have this summer when he was teaching him Occlumency over the summer.

He lifted his godson out of his bed, walking him over to the fireplace and flooing to his personal quarters.

Draco slept for a whole day, Severus couldn't find anything wrong with his godson, just waiting for him to wake up.

Finally, almost twenty-four hours after he awoke screaming in pain, his eyes fluttered.

Draco was alone when he awoken, trying to figure out where he was. He remembered the funeral and then all these memories which seemed like an out of body experience.

He sat up, his head hurt a bit but otherwise, he felt fine.

His eyes caught the calendar across the room.

October 1994.

He stared at that calendar for a few seconds and looked down as his body and realized he was fifteen again. He was a fourth year again.

He pushed up his sleeve, and ran a finger over the unblemished skin, he hadn't gotten the Dark Mark yet. And if things went his way, he never would.

Something changed within him, perhaps it was Astoria's influence, perhaps it was the father's instinct to create a safer world for his son who hasn't been born and perhaps wouldn't be born.

Things needed to change.

He realized, through the war, that his family's pride and arrogance was perhaps unfounded. Just because they'd could trace their family back to when they arrived in England, doesn't mean that they are better than a witch born to a muggle family, as evidenced in Hermione Granger.

Granger was a bit of a swot while she was in school but she had matured and, if the tales she shared with him were to be believed, was the driving force in defeating Voldemort. Of course, Potter did the final deed but he couldn't have done it without his best friend, Granger.

But Hermione Granger bested him in every class, all the magic coming to her naturally where Draco had some talent and he had been around magic his whole life. It was maddening. But looking back and realizing some facts, from hours of conversation with Hermione, after she had become Minister of Magic, he realized that the new blood was beneficial to the Pureblood lines.

Just look at Potter, he had a Pureblood father and a Muggleborn mother and was undoubtedly the strongest wizard Draco had ever met. He overcame being Muggle raised (Who knew? Draco was certainly flabbergasted when he discovered that fact) and took down one of the most powerful wizards in a generation.

Looking at the Sacred Twenty-Eight, most of the offspring from those lines, were barely above a squib and not the most intelligent. Crabbe and Goyle weren't stupid but they acted it, they acted like goons, everyone treated them like they were dumb as a box of rocks. Pansy Parkinson looked like a pug with her face squished. He knew of countless squibs that had either been abandoned in the muggle world or murdered, all from the families in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, depending on the family, of course.

Things had not changed all that much, despite Granger's best attempts at equality, the Purebloods still clung to their ideals and ideation that they were so much better than the half bloods and muggleborns.

Astoria did not want Scorpius to be raised like that. She went into the Muggle world and explored it and brought Draco and eventually, Scorpius. His father disagreed with how she and Draco were choosing to raise Scorpius but Draco did not care. He stood up to his father time and time again, defending his choice in Astoria, defending her decisions in their parenting, time and time again. Astoria confided in her son that it was the bravest thing she had ever seen. She did not forget who Lucius Malfoy was, that he was a dedicated Death Eater, willingly committed heinous crimes and slithered out of the punishments by lining pockets with money and holding blackmail over almost the whole of the Ministry of Magic. Astoria was disgusted by Lucius but knew that Draco had idolized his father and it took the war to remove the rose tinted glasses when it came to his father. Eventually, he started standing up to his father, who was a powerful and ruthless wizard in his own right, held no qualms about destroying Draco and Astoria and taking Scorpius to raise as his own perfect little Pureblood soldier.

It meant a lot to her to have him stand up to his father. It did not go unnoticed.

He remembered picking out a house as newlyweds with Astoria, her beautiful hair curling perfectly around her face as she happily toured house after house, hand in hand with him. Eventually, they found the right one.

Remembered his beloved Audi sport's car – of Astoria teaching him how to drive the machine – of the roaring motor flying through the England roads.

Remembered his love of Muggle wine, of Muggle cognac, of Italian designers.

Astoria changed his life. Changed his outlook in life.

Changed him.

And he was ever so grateful for it.

Draco fell back asleep and when he awoke a couple hours later, Severus was there, checking on him.

"Draco." He came closer and put his hand on his shoulder. "I was about to firecall your father."

Unbidden, his lip curled in a snarl that looked out of place on such a young boy.

"I'd rather you speak with Mother than him." Draco schooled his facial expression into a neutral one.

"What happened, Draco? Your dormmates said you woke up screaming." Severus asked.

Draco knew he had to play this smart. He knew his godfather was a spy but he always thought he was on the Dark side, ultimately. But he knew that his godfather was instrumental in protecting Potter, despite his faults.

Severus was an invaluable asset.

"I don't know. I woke up being assaulted by memories that are mine but some not." He looked down at his hands.

"What happened before that?"

"I threw a Time Turner at the wall." Draco admitted, feeling a bit foolish that he did something so immature, no matter how good it felt.

"Where did you get a Time Turner?" He demanded.

"Father had one." Draco answered. Snape sighed, of course Lucius would have one. He would have thought he would have locked that up.

"Well, are you hungry?" Draco nodded.

"Uncle Sev, I came from 2019." He admitted. Severus jerked as he realized that a lot more happened during that time than just having a bad dream. Severus looked at Draco and saw how sad he was.

"That is twenty-five years from now." Severus stated dumbly. Draco nodded.

"It is. I just had the funeral for my wife." He stated, smoothing the sheet down.

"Did the Dark win the war?" Severus asked, slyly making Draco think that he was on the Dark Side.

It didn't work.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Let us cut through the Slytherin inability to say something straight forward, shall we?" Draco asked, smirking at the dumbfounded look on his godfather's face. "We both know that you're not on the Dark Lord's side but not completely on Dumbledore's side. The Dark Lord was defeated by Potter eventually, after many needless deaths and he gained a lot of power, mostly due to my father and his high-ranking Death Eaters."

Severus looked down.

"Power in the Ministry?" He queried.

"He took over the Ministry, so I would say yes." He folded back the blanket, placing his feet on the cold floor, feeling a sense of comfort that Hogwarts was unblemished from the Final Battle of 1997.

"We can't let anyone know that you know these things, they'll torture it out of you." Severus warned.

"I know. But I trust you. You actually care about me, unlike my Father."

Severus swallowed the burst of pride and affection he felt for his godson. He looked at him carefully. Blonde hair adorned his head, matching eyebrows and grey eyes, hard as silver, unusual for someone his age. His body was lithe from the Quidditch training and he held himself as a Pureblood Heir should, measured tone, and with the Black bluntness they were infamous for.

"We need a plan." Severus was brought of his thoughts from Draco's remark.

"A plan?" Severus raised a brow. "What for?"

A smirk stole across his face as he looked at his godfather.

"To win the war, of course."

Of course, it was not that easy to convince his godfather that he was telling the truth, Draco didn't want to tell too many secrets.

He told Severus a few little facts, which seemed to make him believe Draco at the very least.

"Draco, you have been brought to this time for a reason. You need to think about what happened this year in your timeline that changed things." Severus cautioned.

Draco furrowed his brow.

"It must be something to do with the Goblet."


	2. II - Goblet of Destiny

II - The Goblet of Destiny

"The Goblet of Fire?" Severus knew that he had a bad feeling about the Goblet but couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was that drew up his hackles.

"Yeah." He tried to think back on his true memories on that year. "Let's see. Tri-Wizard Tournament. Crouch Jr parading as Moody, turned me into a ferret…which bloody hurt, if I'm honest…" He trailed off when Severus interrupted.

"Wait, Barty Crouch Jr? He's Polyjuiced as Moody? The Defense teacher?" Severus queried, trying not to be alarmed that that insane man was with students. He willingly went along with Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers and tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, making them permanent residents to the Janus Thickey Ward, being basically vegetables, unable to care or even recognize their son, Neville. Neville had been given to his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, who was a formidable woman but since her husband had died of a dragon pox epidemic, along with Potter's parents, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, she had been a different person. She was colder and while she doted on Frank, the same could not be said for her treatment of Neville.

"Yes, Potter is a champion and he does well but something happened in the Third task." He mused, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Potter?" He cried out before he could stop himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his godfather.

"Uncle Severus, Potter at one point, singlehandedly delivered the killing blow to the Dark Lord." He paused for dramatic effect. "His magical strength is very high and he saved us all."

Severus had to agree with that point. It was well-known at this point that he was able to perform a Patronus at the age of thirteen years – which was pretty unheard of. His Potions grades were abysmal but perhaps he just didn't have an interest in it.

"So, something about the Tournament." Severus stated.

"There must have been something wrong with it, it spat out four names last time."

"I could speak with Albus and test it to make sure that it is tested, for the student's sake." Severus offered, Draco nodded.

"Yes, and reveal any animagus in the room, to reveal Polyjuice users. Just to be safe." Severus nodded. "I need to formulate a plan to get my father arrested, for good this time."

Severus' eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Imprisoned?" Severus queried.

"I need to remove Malfoy Manor as a stronghold for the Dark forces. Father was all too happy to resume his Death Eater activities without remorse." Draco bitterly remarked.

Severus nodded. It sounded like Lucius. He wanted Lucius away from Draco for his protection.

All too soon, the time was up for Draco and Severus, they hadn't much of plan together yet other than get Lucius Malfoy out of the picture.

Another bullet on the plan was get Harry Potter as far away from the Dark Lord as they could.

And the secret bullets on Draco's mind after these were taken care of was get Severus out of a contract with Dumbledore, get Sirius Black custody of Potter and find a way to get rid of the blood bone curse that lay dormant in Astoria, without her parents knowing he was intending on courting her. Not yet of course, she was only twelve after all.

Severus made his way among the teachers, to ask for a quick word with Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, Severus. We are about to start the ceremony." He queried, blue eyes looking over half-moon shaped spectacles as he absentmindedly sucked on a lemon drop.

"Albus, I am ever concerned about the safety of our students. We have some Durmstrang students, which I know have used Unforgivables. They loitered for a long time at the Goblet."

"I see." He looked pensive, contemplating these new facts. "What would you suggest?" Albus asked Severus.

"Perhaps an indepth analysis of the Goblet, right before to make sure nothing has corrupted it and a school wide revelio spell, to make sure no illegal animagus or Polyjuice are among the students. It might be best to be on the safe side…" Albus thought on his suggestion for a few minutes and then agreed, ultimately.

Albus kept Severus with him and gathered Minerva and Flitwick, they were all capable of strong spells and had a healthy core to perform big spells quickly.

Right before the ceremony, Albus gathered all three and they performed a indepth spell to see if any enchantments had been set upon the Goblet and right as they were about to be convinced it was safe, they saw it. The four professors looked at each other and saw the extremely well hidden confundus spell hidden among the layers of ancient magic.

Dumbledore stepped out of the room in which they were holding the Goblet until it was time to reveal the names and summoned Igor and Madame Maxine to view the results.

"Tis…tis English government, pah! Incompetent!" The Headmistress of Beauxbatons exclaimed before swearing in French under her breath.

"What does this mean?" Igor grunted.

"We are going to disable the contract portion of the Goblet, using all six of us, to make the confunded Goblet tell us what the confunder was intending on when they did this to this ancient artifact. Then we're going to reveal any animagus or polyjuice users, if there are none, we do not have to alert the aurors but I am going to have Amelia Bones on standby. After that we can arrange a group of curse breakers to put the Goblet how it should have been, using some English, French and Bulgarian curse breakers to keep it fair and not letting it sway one way or the other." Dumbledore decided.

"Oui. Seems fair." Madame Maxine agreed and Igor grunted in assent.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore swept to the fire and placed a call to the auror office to keep Amelia in the back room in case any animangus were discovered or Polyjuice users.

Amelia quickly stepped through and introduced herself to everyone, very willing to make sure that all the students were safe, her niece, Susan, among them.

Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Professors and the Heads of the other two schools returned to the Great Hall.

"Attention!" Dumbledore yelled, all sound stopped, the students yearning to have the Goblet of Fire read out the names. It was very exciting for the students to be witness to a tournament that has not been part of Hogwarts for many years.

For good reason. The Tri-Wizard Tournament has been the reason that many wizards and witches that had just reached their majority had been killed early for no reason other than glory.

"But 'm still eatin'." Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Arthur Weasley, complained. Hermione elbowed him. "Ow!" He yelled, garnering the attention of the Headmaster, who stared him down and Ron put his fork down and Albus turned his attention to the room.

Albus waved his wand in an elaborate manner, allowing the Goblet to appear.

"We shall draw names." Albus plucked the piece of parchment from the air.

"Hogwarts champion: Cedric Diggory!" Draco rolled his eyes, his father could never stop going on and on about how Cedric was the best in the school before he was murdered and placed the blame on Harry Potter when it should have been on the Dark Lord. Cedric, in Draco's opinion, was an average wizard and was doomed to have an average life.

Another piece of parchment flew into the air.

"Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons!" A flutter of applause from the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons' students were sitting.

A third, and hopefully final piece of parchment flew into the air.

"Viktor Krum, Durmstrang!" The Durmstrang students stomped their feet in applause from the Slytherin table.

Albus peered at the Goblet, the fire had not yet gone out. A fourth piece of parchment flew out.

Whispers started up and started getting louder and louder.

Albus grasped the slip of paper and opened it, before closing it and sighing.

"Who?" Severus whispered to the headmaster.

"Harry Potter." The Headmaster of Hogwarts whispered sadly.

The whispers started running rampant. The Professors and Heads of the three schools converged quickly to find the best spots to perform a wide revelio spell. The professors fanned out, covering every corner of the room, ignorant to an argument happening at the Gryffindor table.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be in the tournament?" Ron sneered at his supposed best friend, but best friends told you the truth when they wanted to enter a stupid glory filled and more importantly, galleon filled tournament. The things Ron could do with the winnings from the tournament – no more hand me down cloaks, no more worn boots! He would have the best dragonhide boots and would love to live in luxury like Draco soddin Malfoy. Harry had more than enough money, what did he need more for? What did he need more glory for? He was already the Boy-Who-Lived!

"I don't! The tournament is dangerous!" Harry hissed, his pallor finally coming back after paling very quickly when he realized he might have to fight in this death tournament.

"Some friend you are. Still lying to my face!" Ron hissed angrily. Harry glared at his supposed best friend.

"I thought you were my best friend, who was supposed to believe me." Harry glared at Ron.

"I thought you weren't a liar." Ron spat.

"I am NOT a liar!" Harry snapped.

"Well, well, well…" Draco sneered from behind Harry, Harry turned around and groaned. Draco hid a smirk.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron growled, his hands forming fists on the table.

"You know, Weasley, I thought that the Golden Trio, got over their little spats. We're fourteen for crying out loud."

"What is it to you, Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"Just interesting how fair-weather friends emerge when the going gets tough. Very interesting." With that, Draco sauntered away, leaving Harry conflicted and Ron seething. Hermione was looking between her friends and biting her lip, clenching her lip between her teeth.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had been friends since the Troll incident, further cemented by the trials to find the Sorcerer's Stone and uncover who unleashed the Basilisk and then further cemented by rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius last year.

But lately, she felt that Ron's temper erupts at the silliest things, resulting in hurt feelings and anger at Ron. And she was scared that one day, her friend would say something horrid, especially to her, Ron always got along better with Harry than bookworm Hermione. She was scared because she didn't have a lot of friends. She was trying to be the best witch she could because honestly, she didn't quite fit in the Muggle world. Everyone bullied her for being intelligent and called her a swot. And people in the Wizarding World bullied her for her blood status and her overexuberance in trying to be the best witch she could. She couldn't help it. She was just so in love with magic. But none of her female housemates liked her, they all made fun of her behind her back. She got along with the males in her house, Harry especially, but sometimes she felt that they just pitied her because she knew no one else really liked her.

She couldn't change who she was.

She was ripped from her thoughts from the feel of magic going across the room. Revealing magic.

Screams erupted as a fully grown witch appeared under the Hufflepuff table, wearing bright green glasses, disrupting the fragile Hufflepuff first years.

Amelia ran out into the room as she heard the scream and bit back a smirk. Rita Skeeter. Gotcha.

Amelia and her auror team knew that there was something fishy about Rita but they couldn't get any evidence to get charges to stick to her. But now she did.

Illegal animagus.

Before Amelia could get to her, Hermione stepped up and held out her wand, exclaiming, "Incarcarous!" Ropes whipped around the witch with a tightness as Hermione glared at the bug animagus.

Amelia was going to have to keep an eye on that girl. She had good instincts.

Before Amelia could congratulate the girl, her attention was grabbed by another scream, this time by Sybill Trelawney.

She was shrilly screaming as the Defense professor next to her started bubbling, as the Polyjuice potion wore off, allowing the imposter to be shown.

Amelia shouted out the same incantation as Hermione before the imposter finished transforming, not wanting to take any chances that it was one of the Carrows, who were unable to be found after the war or even on the odd chance that Bellatrix Lestrange got out of prison somehow.

But someone who was presumed dead, was not who she was expecting.

Barty Crouch Jr.

Who was supposed to be dead.

He struggled at his bond, screaming incoherently.

"You, Bartemius Crouch Junior, are under arrest for impersonating an official Auror, impersonating a Hogwarts profession, signing a employment contract under someone else's name and confunding the Goblet of Fire." She marched him over to the fire and personally escorted him via Portkey to a high security division of Azkaban, where he was to stay until his trial.

"You think you're safe!" Barty cackled. "But you're not! The Dark Lord will rise! And it will be glorious!" He gripped at the bars, twisting them in his hands. "You stopped my plans with the Potter brat, but he will die, if not by my means, there will be another! We are everywhere!" He cackled.

Amelia swallowed against the angry tirade she wanted to erupt on him, but she had to take care of Rita Skeeter. But she took into consideration what Barty had told her. The Dark Lord allies were everywhere. Probably in her own Auror force. She frowned, she was going to have to be even more careful with who she told things, especially now that her mentor was Polyjuiced. If Mad-Eye Moody could be taken over by Barty Crouch Jr., the crazy half-cocked delusional young man who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, then what's to say more competent individuals couldn't Polyjuice her or even the Minister.

It was dark times indeed.

Soon, Amelia popped back to Hogwarts and escorted Rita to a holding cell in the Ministry. She wasn't as high of a risk as Crouch was.

"Attention." Dumbledore cleared his throat. The conversations came to stand still. "Thank you. We have dismantled the contract portion of the Goblet as we figured out it was confunded. It thought there was a fourth school, making Harry Potter the fourth champion. However, none of the selections the Cup made will stand. It has been voided. We are having a team of Curse Breakers from all three countries make sure that the Cup is impartial to all schools and chooses fairly based on merit. Therefore, we have no way to put restrictions on the Cup as we had with the age line. There will be no placing of names in the Goblet. It will decide on its own which witch or wizard will be the Champion of that school." Dumbledore took a sip of water from his cup. "The new Goblet of Fire selection will begin in two weeks from tonight. Now, I will have the wonderful house elves deliver dessert and hopefully this will be the last hiccup in this tournament. Good night."

Dessert appeared on the table and Harry pushed it away, not feeling up to it.

"Not hungry, mate?" Ron mumbled over a piece of dessert. Harry felt a rage fall over his emotions.

"Mate?" Harry coolly asked.

"Well, yeah. Now I know you didn't lie." He shrugged non-chalantly.

"Well, Harry told you he didn't lie." Hermione stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you, you bloody know it all. Go read a book, that's all you're good for." Ron snapped at her, his temper had erupted again over Hermione, as she feared it would.

Hermione felt her eyes water as Harry defended her.

"Ron, you're a bloody arse tonight. Hermione doesn't deserve your angry tirade and neither do I. C'mon, Hermione." He helped her stand up and put an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "Come find us when you're done being a prat." He stated before walking out of the Great Hall, the entire student body observing the little spat with full attention.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye as she walked with Harry.

"What are friends for?" He tried cheering her up. It didn't work. She sniffed into her sleeve of her uniform.

Harry didn't know how to deal with his crying female friend, he wrapped an arm around a crying Hermione, letting her come closer as she lost her grip on her emotions and started to cry in earnest.

"It's just like in primary school. Everyone called me swot. I just like learning." She cried into his shoulder.

"I know. Everyone thought I was a troublemaker because of the Dursleys. They all treated me badly." Harry sympathized.

She dried her eyes as her tears came to an end.

"Thank you for being my friend, Harry. I've never really had one before." Hermione smiled through her red eyes.

"Thanks for being my friend too, Hermione. I'm glad I have you on my side." Hermione smiled genuinely at him.

After Harry and Hermione left, Ron's anger didn't abate, if anything it was acerbated.

Bloody Harry.

He gets everything.

He has a lordship, a huge pile of money and all he has to deal with is a few missed meals. Always acting like he has it so rough. Try having five brothers and a bratty sister to deal with. He was always being made fun of for having the ginger hair and the hand me down clothes – things he couldn't help. He never paid attention during all the pureblooded customs that his mother always lectured about, which was why he was last in line for the Lordship, not that they even had a Wizengamout so he didn't really care.

Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts, Charlie was a dragon handler in Romania, Fred and George actually got very good marks, especially in Potions, although they were never selected for a leadership position, but they never got bad grades. Percy was a little teacher's pet.

Not like Ron did. Ginny even got good grades despite her being possessed by Voldemort in her first year.

It wasn't that he was stupid, he just didn't want to put in the work. School was boring. He would much rather have Lucius Malfoy's life. The guy was an utter twat but he had it made. Didn't have to work a day in his life, he paid people to do things for him, what a life. No hand me downs, only elegant, designer dress robes encasing his body, the best dragon-hide boots adorning his feet, an imposing cane which held his wand, he held a terribly impressive figure.

But that was not the case for Ron Weasley.

One look at him and everyone knew who he was. Last born son of the Weasley family, no money, no charm, what was the point.

Everyone was looking down at the Gryffindor table, looking at him like he did something wrong. So what if he made Hermione cry?

She was always talking down to him, trying to explain every little aspect of every silly class.

The fact was, he didn't care.

He didn't expect to have good prospects. So why should he try?

But he didn't expect Harry to side with swot Hermione. Who cares if she cried herself to sleep every night, she still helped him with his essays when he asked.

"Um, Ron?" Neville tried, wary of his dorm mate now more than ever. He seemed to have a volcanic temper, erupting for what seems like no reason.

"Can you pass the syrup? It's the only one on the table…" Ron looked at the syrup and shrugged.

"Nah. Don't feel like it." He stuffed another piece of dessert in his mouth.

"You…don't feel like it." Neville drawled. Neville wasn't sure where this bravery came from. At this moment, he didn't care about how afraid he was.

"Nope." Ron replied. The older Gryffindors looked at each other before looking at the fourth year, unsure what to do about the irate redhead.

"Well, when you're back to being a decent sort, let me know, yeah?" Neville scoffed, abandoning his dessert, having lost his appetite.

"I am a decent sort." He retorted.

"Not with that attitude, you're not." Neville rose from his bench, unable to resist one last comment. "Reckon your parents should have taught you better."

Ron scowled with rage. "At least I have parents!" He yelled at Neville's back, Neville freezing in his steps. "Yeah, bet it hurts, huh?" He taunted.

The elder Gryffindors rose, to get a professor, to speak about Ron's increasing behavior.

"Ron, that's not…" a classmate tried to say but quicker than anyone expected, Neville included, he turned and pulled back his fist and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose, blood flying everywhere.

"You're an utter prick, Ronald Weasley, stay the hell away from me!" Neville threatened. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall with his head held high, a picture of Pureblood etiquette. A pair of eyes followed the Longbottom heir as he exited the room.

Minerva McGonagall ushered over to the bleeding and moaning fourth year with sympathy, having not been witness to what he had been spouting.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. Who did this to you?"

"Nebille." He lisped through the blood from his nose.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom? Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, Neville hit him right in the shnoz." Fred remarked, nonchalantly eating a piece of dessert.

"And you didn't defend your brother?" Minerva asked the twins.

"Why should we defend someone who told Neville 'At least I have parents.'?" Fred put his dessert down and rose in tandem with his twin.

"Certainly not us." George confirmed as they left the Great Hall.

Minerva watched as Ginny ran after her brothers, not wanting to be left behind.

"Well, a month's worth of detention for you, Mr. Weasley for being so callous and cruel about a housemate's personal distress. Perhaps working with Professor Snape collecting ingredients will put you on the right track. Twenty points from Gryffindor for Longbottom's physical aggression on Mr. Weasley. Come, Mr. Weasley, let me escort you to the Infirmary." She briskly started towards the doors.

In the two weeks that passed, there was still a clear divide between the former Golden Trio. Harry and Hermione started escaping to the library to get away from Ron's attitude. It seemed that he flew off the handle at the smallest remark or sound. He seemed to be angrier after his detentions with Snape and his mood carried through the rest of his day.

It was getting very tiring.

But today was the day of the true Goblet of Fire reveal.

There wouldn't be an age line. They wanted a true representation of who was a true champion for Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Hopefully the true champion wasn't a first year.

Dumbledore summoned the Goblet after it was assured that the Goblet was free of all spells and compulsions such as before. They checked it at multiple points to assure that it was untampered with.

Madame Maxine stepped out first, proclaiming, "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: A posse ad esse – From Possibility to Actuality. Who is our champion?"

A slip of parchment shot up into the air instantly, whether they didn't have a lot of strong witches and wizards among the French was on everyone's mind. Or maybe one just stood heads and tails above the rest.

Madame Maxine smiled.

"Fleur Delacour." Fleur stood, beaming in pride in her Headmistress' voice. "Come on up, child." Fleur made her way towards the table.

Igor Karkaroff approached the Goblet, in a raspy voice, commanding: "Dumstrang Institute. Who is my champion?"

A slip of paper shot up and Igor snatched it, opening it and saying the champion.

"Krum." Before returning to his seat.

Krum stood among the foot stomping and made his way, back straight to the table.

Dumbledore stepped forward last, proclaiming "Hogwarts: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus – Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Who is our champion?"

The Goblet took a few seconds, longer than the other two schools did. Finally, a piece of parchment floated out of the Goblet.

He opened it and smiled ruefully.

"Harry Potter is the Hogwarts champion." A scattered applause came across the room as Harry stood shakily on his feet, pale as anything.

Then Hermione gestured to the twins and they started cheering in earnest and it spread like wildfire, with the tables chanting, "Potter, Potter, Potter!"

Harry made his way to the table, still not happy about this new development.

Perhaps it didn't matter if there was a confunded spell on the Goblet or not.

Perhaps it was his destiny to be a champion for Hogwarts.


	3. III - Krum Interlude

III – Krum Interlude

Viktor had grown up used to the highest standards. He was a Pureblood, but he was one of the oldest families in Bulgaria, his father a politician who was very close to the Minister.

His mother was, even when he was young, fawning over him, trying to find him a Pureblood wife. He used his talent as a young Quidditch star to get him out of the house more, to escape his mother. He loved her dearly but they wanted different things out of his life.

He was quite good at Quidditch, catching the eye of a Quidditch scout early in his career at Durmstrang. He rose in the ranks quickly, feeling effortless on the broom, in the air, performing Wronski feints to catch the snitch.

He eventually played in the 1994 World Cup against Ireland and it was a fantastic game but he could only play Quidditch for so long before he had to find something else to do.

His passion for fighting against the Dark Arts came from when he was just a boy. His grandfather was mercilessly murdered by the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. His parents were whispering about it when they thought they couldn't hear. His parents thought they were safe, thought that they were untouchable because his father was close to the minister. He observed the funeral with somber eyes, something in him hardening that day.

He went to Durmstrang as he was expected to do. He couldn't honestly expect Hogwarts to send a well-known dark family's heir, now could he.

He studied and took home good grades but was not drawn into the lure of the Dark Arts that so many Durmstrang students fell under the lure for.

It was like a siren and so many good witches and wizards fell under to the song.

There was even a shrine built to Grindelwald, who was notorious for being from Durmstrang and one of the worst calamities to the entire Wizarding World, not just Britain. However, Lord Voldemort was certainly taking up that mantle where Grindelwald failed.

When Krum found out who built that shrine, he lashed out in anger for not just his grandfather but for all the people that were killed needlessly just to benefit "the Greater Good" as he termed it.

Viktor put a lot of time into researching Grindelwald, he researched when he was at Durmstrang as much as he could. But now that he was in England, where Grindelwald originally built his fanbase, he could understand this man that much more and when it came down to it, he could use the knowledge to help against the new threat of Voldemort. The public lauded an infant for defeating a worse Dark Lord than Grindelwald but Viktor wasn't convinced. No evil dies by the hand of an infant, no matter how powerful.

He elected during the career section of his last two years to shadow his father for his school project. He dutifully followed him around and watched as he carefully used information and urged it to go into the right hands and make legislation go his way, it was interesting to say the least.

His father was extremely excited that his son wanted to follow in his footsteps. His mother fretted about him not coming home as quickly to his wife but he quietly told his wife to let Viktor pick his own bride. He would only begrudge them if they pushed him too quickly.

And although, he didn't want to tell his wife this, the political tides were turning, away from Purebloods to Muggleborns. Their power was rising and rising and the half-bloods were more powerful still. It was more noticeable in small magical communities such as England, the purebloods were killing themselves out by breeding with the same twenty-eight families, producing more squibs than ever before and if they weren't squibs, then they were average strength, occasionally a magically strong heir was born. The Muggleborns were relatively strong for how brief their time that they had been exposed to magic was in comparison to the purebloods. But the strongest wizards happened when a half blood and a muggleborn had a child, or a pureblood and a muggleborn especially.

His wife was still pretty stuck in her ways. She did not like muggleborns or halfbloods and only wanted a pureblood for her son. But he didn't see Viktor wanting a fragile little Pureblood heiress.

He watched his son, clench his fist in his lap when the word mudblood in Bulgarian were slurred in the political system. He watched as Viktor campaigned his father to help a muggleborn wizard get out of Bulgaria to America where Ilvermony was almost anti-Pureblood. He saw the books his son was reading about muggleborns and politics. He could see the path that Viktor was taking and he honestly…

Couldn't be more proud.

He was going to do great things, his Viktor, and he couldn't wait to see it.

Viktor didn't go out of his way to be friendly to his fellow schoolmates. He didn't go out of his way to be mean either.

As he entered the Great Hall in England for the first time, he was in awe of the pure magic that emenated from the floors, from the bricks.

He, of course, knew the story of Hogwarts – it was the oldest school, most powerful, almost with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but Hogwarts was the oldest.

He could feel the magic washing over him, welcoming him and honestly, he felt more at home in Hogwarts than at the cold and bitter Durmstrang.

Durmstrang practically prepared its students with all sorts of courses, perfectly preparing every student who got chosen to come to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The students all felt they were evenly matched, but Viktor disagreed.

He knew he had an edge against his schoolmates. He didn't fall under the lure of the Dark Arts – he actually kind of loathed it. He knew how to use it to his advantage but he didn't like how it felt. He preferred transfiguration and lighter spells, charms.

Durmstrang taught them very little Dark Arts, despite the horrible reputation, but also dueling, martial arts and various other subjects. They were allowed electives and one class was on Pureblood Customs. Obviously, that meant no muggleborns or half-bloods were deigned an invite to the illustrious school.

It made for a lot of arrogance and not a lot of realizing that you weren't the most powerful wizard anymore. That usually took place outside of school, in the real world.

He sat with his school in the area of Slytherin, remembering the story of Salazar Slytherin, who founded Hogwarts with three friends, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They founded the school to teach the people of Scotland magic. Eventually, Slytherin left due to the other three wanting to let other blood status' in the school and he disagreed with that, eventually leaving the school, or so the legend goes. Who actually knows what really happened, it wasn't like there was paintings around to talk to or anything. Rumors evolve into facts when enough time fades.

The Slytherins seem nice enough, clearly most of them were Purebloods and they all knew how to act in public. An arrogant, blonde boy was following him around most of the time, when one day he stopped. Almost as if he awoke a different person.

He learned his name was Draco Malfoy and he was one of the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families and didn't have a betrothal contract, according to Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced, entitled, spoiled, Pureblood heiress. She also wanted a betrothal contract to have access to all that Malfoy wealth.

Soon after Draco's change in attitude, they had conversations about the new brooms and transfiguration and Potions. It was nice to talk to someone about school who didn't just want to be after the fame.

He often spent time in the Hogwarts library, before returning to his room in the ship to sleep, looking for information on Grindelwald.

He saw a curly haired, brown eyed young woman, usually studying by herself, a huge pile of books in front of her quite often.

He didn't say hello or anything, finding his native language of Bulgarian to emerge when introducing himself and it was often times embarrassing, how poor his English was. He struggled with long names especially.

He noticed the young girl run out crying, at something the redheaded male said to her, quickly consoled by the black-haired friend of hers.

"Who is that?" Krum asked, his accent thick to Draco.

"Who?" Draco looked up from his cup of tea to the seeker.

"Girl who cry."

"Hermione Granger." Some Slytherin's looked up in surprise that he knew her first name. They must not be friends.

"A _Mudblood_." Pansy hissed.

That didn't matter to Viktor.

He had a name.

Hermione.


	4. IV - Sirius' Innocence Proven

IV – Sirius' Innocence

The school was all abuzz after the Goblet of Fire spit out Harry Potter's name as a champion for Hogwarts. Some students felt there should be a minimum age requirement, some feeling that perhaps Harry was the strongest out of all of them despite his age.

Draco knew that it was inevitable that Potter perform in the Tournament. It was almost like his destiny.

Severus and Draco met again, early in the morning to discuss what their next step should be.

"What we need to do is get Sirius freed." Draco stated as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"And why is that important?" Severus raised an eyebrow, there was no love lost between him and any member of the Mauraders that made his life such hell when he was in school.

"We really should have Potter have some parental guidance. From what I see, his guardians were not all that kind to him, his aunt or something. I always heard Granger hissing about them when they think I can't hear them on the train." He shook his head mournfully.

"You aren't talking about Lily's sister, are you?" Severus asked. Draco made eye contact with his godfather, eying him carefully.

"Lily?" He knew who Lily Potter was, of course, but to hear his Slytherin godfather so used to calling her by her first name, gave him pause.

"We lived close together as children, Lily was my first friend. I lost that friendship due to a stupid humiliating incident and she never forgave me." _She never hesitated to forgive Potter for all his bullying_, he bitterly thought to himself.

"So, you know her sister." Draco stated.

"Loathsome girl. Petunia. _Tuney_." He sneered her nickname. "She was utterly abhorrent to Lily, made her cry when she would send these mean letters, she was even worse at Lily's parents' funeral. By then she was married to this walrus of a man. She was even more dreadful then."

"Petunia…" he sounded the words out on his tongue.

"If he's with her, he should be given to someone else. Anyone would be a better parent to a magical child than Petunia." Severus stated.

"So, we need to get him freed. But how?" He queried, running through various scenarios.

"Well, you could write an anonymous letter to Amelia Bones, declaring that Potter and I have memory evidence that could get him freed. And Weasley, of course, but I don't think he would really help out much." Severus snorted.

Ronald Weasley had mellowed out in anger, but he didn't seem to regret what he said to Hermione or Neville, even despite a Howler coming from Mrs. Weasley, he just ignored their existence.

The Golden Trio was no more.

No one was sure why Ron reacted the way he did, perhaps hormones, perhaps a deep-set anger. All anyone knew was that Ron wasn't all that close with Harry and Hermione anymore.

"No, I don't think he will help any of them out anymore." Draco agreed.

Draco agreed with Severus' plan to alert Amelia Bones to the innocence of Sirius Black.

* * *

The following day, he went up to the Owlery and wrote an anonymous letter, notifying Amelia Bones of the facts that he knew, he disguised his magic from leaving a mark on the parchment and used an anonymous school owl to send out the letter.

Feeling satisfied, he returned to the Great Hall and awaited some action from his move.

* * *

Amelia Bones was neck deep in deep analyses of all of her employees to find if any of them were guilty of being sympathetic to the cause of the Dark Lord.

She didn't find anything yet, but she knew there had to be some sympathizers.

She put her heads in her hands as a plain owl dropped a piece of parchment on her desk before leaving, not waiting for a reply.

She immediately checked it for compulsions, curses and dark spells. Finding none, just a spell to hide the sender's magical signature. She decided it was safe and untied the ribbon holding it together, unraveling the roll.

She spread it out and started reading.

**Dear Madame Bones, **

**It has come to my attention that during the crisis of the first wizarding war with the biggest calamity of our times, that a reputable Lord – Lord Sirius Black was falsely imprisoned and without a trial at that. **

**I assume you wouldn't believe some anonymous letter but I have information for you that Sirius Black was at Hogwarts last year and Harry Potter and Severus Snape both have information that could prove his innocence. **

**Surely, the Auror office wouldn't let an innocent man to be continually punished for crimes he did not commit. Surely, our Ministry is not that corrupt.**

**Concerned Citizen. **

She looked at her employee analysis and then looked at the parchment of potentially righting a wrong to a powerful Lord.

It wasn't a hard decision. She wanted to free Sirius Black.

He was a bit of scoundrel when they were in school together, but he was a good man. He was a powerful hit wizard, taking out Dark wizards hand over fist, teaming up with the late James Potter, best friends and almost brothers.

It seemed like the war would separate even bonds that close. People always believed that Sirius would turn dark like his family member, Bellatrix, did.

But Amelia didn't believe that.

She knew Sirius Black, dated him for a short time, even. But he wasn't a dark wizard. He would have rather died than betray James Potter and his wife and his beloved godson.

He grew up since his bullying nature in Hogwarts. She truly believed in that.

She got up and went out into the room of Aurors.

"Shacklebolt!" She called, a black man stood up, tall. "We have a project." She entered her office again and Kingsley Shacklebolt followed Amelia to her office.

She handed over a folder that she had on her desk for a while. She needed reason enough to act on it.

Kingsley opened the folder and closed it, looking up at her.

"Sirius Black." He stated, she nodded. He opened the folder and perused what little information there was in there. "Where's the rest of the file?" He asked as he perused, rereading a paragraph.

"That is the file." She watched, amused as his head shot up.

"There's no arrest on file." He pointed out.

"That's right." She nodded at him. He stared at her in confusion. "After the attack on the Potters, Crouch Sr started throwing any suspected Dark wizards into the prison, without due cause. Everyone was celebrating Harry Potter's miraculous defeat of Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that no one really thought about it."

"But you did." He stated.

"I knew that Sirius would never betray the Potters. But there is a kiss on sight order on behalf of the Minister, so we need to treat carefully." She cautioned.

"Should we talk to the Minister?" Kingsley asked.

"I'd rather not but I supposed we should. Let's go." They rose and Kingsley held onto the file tightly.

They did not speak as they made their way to the Minister's office. His undersecretary stopping them as they approached the door.

"Hem hem. Do you have an appointment?" Dolores Umbridge simpered. Amelia rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I am head of the DMLE. I have an ever open standing appointment, as you know, Dolores." Amelia stared down Dolores as she waved her wand to allow entry, hurriedly.

"Ah, Amelia. How are you?" Cornelius smiled at her, confused why she had an Auror with her.

"Hello, Cornelius. I'm fine, thank you." She looked at the pink shadow that hadn't quite left the room. "Kingsley, door, please." He immediately rose and shut the door and Cornelius' brow rose.

"Well, this must be important if you're kicking Dolores out." He stated.

"Or I just don't like her." Amelia replied.

He chortled. "Oh, Amelia, I do love your humor!" he snickered, Kingsley rose an eyebrow.

"We are here on the anonymous tip that Sirius Black is innocent."

"Balderdash. It was proven, he was thrown into Azkaban fair and square." He pointed out. Amelia nodded to Kingsley, who had the file.

He held it out to the Minister, who took it and opened it and perused it, not really understanding what it said. He got into the Minister's position due to his luck – He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killing all the good Ministers when he rose to power in the seventies and early eighties. He followed Crouch Senior around when he was Minister, acting as his aide until his fall in popularity due to his own son being a Death Eater. He was soon impeached from the position and Cornelius was given it as he was the only other person at the time. He held onto the position with an iron fist since then, not wanting his Undersecretary to get his position.

"There was no formal arrest, Minister." Shacklebolt explained. Cornelius Fudge's head shot up and peered at Amelia Bones.

"Oh my. He's a Black. Sacred twenty eight. How could this happen?" He wailed, thinking about the consequences to this oversight. Twelve years they had imprisoned a man who was a Pureblood Lord. He tugged at his hair. "Who was the anonymous tip?"

Amelia rose an eyebrow. "It was anonymous, Cornelius…" She trailed off. Cornelius hmmphed. "They listed two individuals who had memory evidence, which holds up in court as you know."

"Who are the two people?"

"Mr Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Professor Severus Snape."

"Pah, a child and a Death Eater. They aren't reputable sources." Amelia and Kingsley exchanged looks.

"Cornelius, Mr Potter is possibly the most influential wizard in our society. He has a huge following out of Hogwarts and is from what I hear from Susan who is his classmate, he is a brave student, saving Miss Weasley from an unknown adversary. He's very good at his classes. I do not think we should be so quick to doubt him, it would be a very foolish decision." Amelia warned. Cornelius pondered that point.

"Very well. Potter only." He decided. Amelia tried to press for Severus too. She knew he held a lot of information about Sirius, knowing they were classmates.

"Professor Snape was a Death Eater who was exonerated on Headmaster Dumbledore's word."

"Pah! Dumbledore! He wants my job, he does." Cornelius grumbled.

"Cornelius, if he wanted your job, he would have it. I dare say he's quite happy in Hogwarts." Amelia cautioned. She cleared her throat and tried again on behalf of Snape. "If Snape was a Death Eater in the inner circle as Dumbledore claims, then wouldn't he know if he was a Death Eater?" Cornelius frowned mightily at the valid point that Amelia offered.

"Fine. Both of them, I'll rescind the Kiss on Sight order until we are convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that Sirius Black did betray the Potters, resulting in their deaths." Cornelius wouldn't budge from that.

Amelia bowed her head, Kingsley doing the same.

"Yes, Minister." Cornelius perked up, not knowing he was put into the position that Amelia wanted him in to begin with.

Amelia rose, smoothing her robes and Kingsley followed her lead, standing also.

They shook hands with the Minister and left, feeling satisfied.

Amelia looked to Kingsley who was one of her most trusted Aurors, she knew that his beloved uncle was killed by Death Eaters and what caused him to want to join the forces at such a young age. She felt that she could trust at least Kingsley.

"I'd like to speak to you about another matter, outside of work. Can you come to Bones Manor after work?" Amelia questioned lowly, under her breath.

Kingsley nodded gently and they went their separate ways, heading back to their respective offices.

After the work day was over, Kingsley made his way to the Bones house, located in London, which had some strong wards for a Muggle house.

Amelia answered the door quickly as she heard the knock from within. She removed her formal robes and stayed in the muggle suit that she wore underneath the robes, not having gotten into casual clothes yet. She smiled warily at Shacklebolt as she ushered him in and took a look around to make sure that no one followed him.

Amelia closed her door and turned around with a smile that she didn't entirely feel.

"Tea?" She asked and moved to the kitchen when she heard his assent.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about, Amelia?" Kingsley asked as he removed his African hat, in respect to Amelia Bones, although it did not go very far from him. He was very proud of his culture and his beloved uncle had crafted this hat for him before he was killed by Voldemort.

"As you are aware, Crouch Jr was found at Hogwarts, Polyjuiced as Moody." Amelia spoke as she poured some tea into cups, bringing the tea set over to Kingsley, Amelia adding a cube of sugar and some cream.

"Yes. Unbelievable." Kingsley shook his head in disbelief. Moody was one of the strongest Aurors in history, let alone that he was retired.

"Yes. Quite. When I escorted him to Azkaban and put him in the highest security, he was crowing about the Dark Lord's return and how his men were everywhere." Amelia took a sip of the strong British tea.

"Amelia, you shouldn't take what that lunatic said seriously." Kingsley cautioned.

"But I think he was telling the truth. I've been looking at our staff and on the surface, they all believe in our cause, protect our citizens from Dark Wizards. But it seems like it has been enough time for all the evidence of dark behavior to have been put by the wayside. Sirius Black is innocent, but Lucius Malfoy gets off scot-free?" She sighed.

"You know that none of us believe that Lucius Malfoy was innocent, Amelia." He reassured her.

"But he's still free. Free to support the Dark Lord if he returns." Amelia pointed out.

Kingsley's brow furrowed.

"Do you think that he will?" He frowned. Amelia got a severe look on her face.

"I definitely do. Not only because of the fact that Harry Potter couldn't have killed a Dark Wizard at one years old. But also the fact that his followers are adamant that he will return. They are insane and most imprisoned but they are dedicated to him." Amelia had a faraway look in her eyes. "I know that your uncle was killed by Voldemort, Kingsley." He nodded. "If you see any suspicious behavior, and I mean _any_, report it to me immediately. I lost my sister and brother-in-law to that madman. I'm happy I got to be involved in Susie's life as much as I have but I would be happier if my sister was here to enjoy her triumphs as well."

Amelia and Kingsley sat in silence for a little while, thinking on what they have lost before parting company, intending on questioning two people at Hogwarts in the morning, before arranging the trial.

Amelia and Kingsley nodded to each other as they arrived at Hogwart's gate, both of them in awe of the imposing castle that was full to the brim of magic. You could feel it as soon as you apparated on the grounds.

Filch, the caretaker, with his ever present cat, came to the gate.

"What do you want?" He groused.

"Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Kingsley Shacklebolt to speak with Professor Snape on a matter of national safety." Amelia answered succinctly.

"Very well. Come through." He unlatched the gate and led the way to the doors and before he went in, he turned and went to tend the grounds.

Amelia and Kingsley went the rest of the way, opening the doors and Dumbledore bustled forward, feeling the wards admit two fully grown wizardkind.

"Amelia, Kingsley! How nice for you to visit!" He beamed, his moon and star robes shimmering.

"Unfortunately, Albus, this isn't a social call." Amelia said regretfully.

"Oh?" He asked, popping a lemon sweet in his mouth.

"Yes, we would like to speak with Severus, please." Kingsley spoke up.

"Oh my. Well, I must insist that Severus not be held liable for the crimes he committed under duress during his short stint as a Death Eater." Albus pleaded.

"This is not in regard to the last wizarding war. That has been gone and done for a while now. Something unrelated." Amelia answered, a polite if not cool smile upon her mouth.

The Headmaster got decidedly more warm after that. He summoned Severus and allowed them a room to have their "discussion" as he termed it.

Soon, Severus entered the room and knew that Draco and his plan came to fruition.

He inclined his head.

"Severus, we have a few preliminary questions before the official trial begins." Severus' brow rose as he wasn't given more information than that.

Severus sat down, used to the questioning due to his Death Eater activities. Alleged.

"We are being told you have some information regarding the innocence of Sirius Black." Severus sighed.

"Unfortunately." He sneered.

"We know you did not have a good relationship." Severus inclined his head. "Would you be willing to contribute memory evidence in a trial for Sirius Black, to ensure his innocence?"

"I would." He answered succinctly. "There were children there during the event in which I believed Sirius Black's innocence. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were there as well. Harry Potter has a preference for getting Black freed, no matter if he did kill someone or not."

"And what is the reason for that?" Amelia queried.

"Black is Potter's godfather. He would, I believe, much prefer to live with him versus his current living situation." Black, obsidian eyes stared at the head of the DMLE without flinching.

"And that situation is?" She pressed.

"With his muggle aunt." Kingsley made a choking sound that he could not hold back.

"Muggles? They left the savior of our world, with Muggles!" Kingsley seethed.

"I believe it was Albus Dumbledore's decision." Severus explained briefly. Amelia hmphed.

"We will arrange a custody hearing as well. Is there anyone else that you feel may lend a hand at providing evidence?" Amelia questioned.

"I know McGonagall knows something about the family Potter was placed with. Granger knows about his living situation currently as well as the Headmaster." Kingsley took over the interview from here, having sat in many custody cases, knowing what details were important.

"We would like to know some things for the custody meeting. Here is a parchment of the questions that will be asked. It may be beneficial for a lawyer to be present on behalf of Mr Potter. He is an influential teen and this could change the precedent for trials such as these."

Snape nodded, taking the extended parchment.

Amelia took out three rolls and unrolled a blank one, waving her wand across the parchment, words appearing. It rolled up as she tapped the parchment with her wand.

"These are scrolls, requesting your presence at the trial that is to be held later this week to decide the innocence of Lord Sirius Black." Amelia said formally, handing one scroll to Severus. She held out the thicker one, out to Severus. "This is summons for Sirius Black to attend the hearing, if he does not attend, then he will be immediately pronounced guilty. Please ensure a way to get it to him." Severus nodded.

"I will." He promised.

"Are the students in the Great Hall?" Amelia questioned. He nodded his assent as the two Aurors rose and left the room with a bow and a quick goodbye.

Severus made his way quickly to his room and firecalled Lupin on the quick.

"Severus?" Lupin's voice was shocked.

"Yes, yes, can I come through?" a whisper came from Lupin's side.

"What was Sirius' animangus form?" Lupin asked.

"A bloody disgusting dog, let me through." He snapped.

"Come through." Lupin cheerfully stepped back and he saw Remus Lupin, in better clothes and Sirius Black looking better, looking rested. He had his hair long but it looked clean and curled purposefully around his face. His face no longer looked gaunt and his eyes looked more full of life, less depressed.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Sirius and Lupin. They looked shocked.

"As good as we can, being a werewolf and a convict." Sirius remarked. "Thanks for asking, you?" Severus nodded. He held out the parchment he had received from Amelia.

"What is this?" Sirius pulled on the ribbon.

"A summons for a trial for your innocence." Sirius' head jerked up, searching his face for any lie, not that he would have been able to tell, Snape had the best poker face he had ever seen on anyone.

"Really?" The hope he held back in his tone.

"Don't mess this up. It's your only chance." Severus warned. Sirius nodded enthusiastically, acting like a dog in that moment of pure joy and hope. "That is all I have for you, I'll have your Wolfsbane later this month, closer to the full moon, Lupin."

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin nodded in thanks to the potions master.

"Yes, thank you." Sirius nodded to Severus. He was grateful for any help, any food, any kindness that he had been starved of for so long.

Severus nodded and flooed back to his office in Hogwarts.

Sirius grasped Moony's hand in hope. His hope was straining the box he placed it in, not wanting to get too excited.

Harry looked up as the owls brought the mail for today. His signature owl, Hedwig, was bringing the Daily Prophet towards him. His brow furrowed as he didn't subscribe to any newspaper and he took it from her, giving her a treat from a bowl provided by the House Elves in the middle of the table.

He looked at the note attached to the paper.

**You might find this interesting. **

He opened the paper and saw the headline.

**Trial for Sirius Black Innocence on Friday! Any info please see Auror Office.**

Tears pooled in his eyes as he was overcome with emotion. He could have a family again.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm in solidarity. He looked up as Hermione smiled wetly at him and they both looked up as the Great Hall doors opened and two adults walked in. The two adults stopped and asked a prefect something from the Hufflepuff table. They pointed down to where Harry and Hermione were curiously looking. They looked at each other.

The two adults made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"We are looking for Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." The African man stated, looking solemn. Harry gulped as he shakily rose his hand and Hermione rose hers as well, without the tremor. "Good. We have some summons for the trial upcoming, please attend at the appointed time." He handed the two youths two scrolls. They nodded eagerly. The two adults smiled at the two students before moving to the front of the room.

"I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and this is one of the chief Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt. We want to encourage all student to keep their eyes open and keep aware. A confirmed Death Eater was masquerading as your Professor. Please keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior and report it to your professors immediately. It is clear that we all need to be on our toes." She nodded to the professors and left the hall, among whispers.

Harry and Hermione clutched the scrolls before unrolling them and reading the contents.

_Harry James Potter is summoned on November Fifth, Nineteen Ninety Four to the Wizengamout, located on Level Two of the Ministry of Magic at Courtroom Ten At Ten AM Promptly for the Trial of Lord Sirius Black's Innocence of the Crimes He Was Imprisoned for on October 31, 1981. No Correspondence is Required At This Time. Students will need to be accompanied by a professor, if applicable. _

Harry looked at Hermione.

This was hopeful. Hopeful that he could get away from the Dursley's soon.

Draco smirked internally as he saw at least one of his plans coming together in the form of Amelia Bones, she was killed too quickly by Voldemort in two years in his old timeline. It was nice to see she was more on her guard now than before. Susan fought in the final battle but was cursed by Goyle Sr with a disease that made her pass away within a year after the battle, sadly. She was a bright and vivacious witch that could have followed in her aunt's path.

All too soon, the trial came up. Severus dressed in his best formal robes, trying to look as menacing as possible. He liked to see his former students and have them still pale and look terrified of him. It gave him joy.

He went to the entrance and waited for the two students to arrive. Hermione arrived first on the scene, pulling Harry with her.

"Hermione, gerroff! I'm hurrying!" He cried to his friend.

"We have to be on time!" She scowled at him.

"It's your fault anyways, I told you my hair doesn't tame!" He argued. Hermione huffed but dropped the subject. Granger must have transfigured some clothes for the formal setting, both wearing formal robes.

Harry and Hermione stopped when they saw the Professor. Hermione supposed that she should have foreseen it, he was there during the confrontation of Sirius and Pettigrew.

"Come, we need to check in before going to the courtroom." They nodded and followed the professor obediently. They used a portkey that Professor Snape had produced, landing in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione and Harry looked around, amazed by the building that was filled with magic, paper airplanes zooming around between departments.

"Wands." The guard grunted. Severus presented his first, the wand was almost like an identification number, not all wands were made the same, it narrowed the scope if they were looking for a certain core. "Name and reason for your visit." He asked.

"Severus Snape, here for a trial. Same as the students." He hmmphed and Severus was handed a badge that said what his name and purpose was and handed back his wand and the process was done twice over for Harry and Hermione.

Soon, they made their way to the second level of the Ministry and to the correct courtroom with plenty of time to spare. They were guided to the witness box by Professor Snape who sat down with the children.

"Miss Granger and Mister Potter." He got their attention. "We are not going to mention the werewolf incident. Please tell the whole truth but we don't want to make life worse for Mister Lupin. An incident like his could cause more problems for him." He cautioned, making sure that no one was in hearing distance of his warning. Harry nodded immediately and was followed by Hermione.

Wizengamout members filtered in over the following time. Dumbledore eventually showed his face, as the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the International Federation of Wizards. He settled onto his chair and looked unusually somber.

More seats filled in as witches and wizards entered the arena and some wanted to approach Harry Potter, having recognized him but were scared off by Snape's glare.

"Thank you, sir." He mumbled. Snape inclined his head.

"Thank you for attending. The accused, please enter." Madame Bones motioned to the Aurors and they brought in Sirius and placed him in a private box, able to hear things in his defense but not being brought to speak until later. "We will hear the testimony from Lord Sirius Black later in the trial." She cleared her throat. "We are bringing the full Wizengamout here today to find out if Lord Black was in fact, guilty of the crimes he was imprisoned for."

"He was!" A Wizengamout member cried. "He admitted it!" He shouted from his seat.

"Silence!" Albus pounded his gavel against his desk before gesturing to Amelia Bones to continue.

"He was imprisoned without a trial, which is a travesty not only for Harry Potter who was removed of a magical guardian but also a Pureblood was imprisoned, not able to use his Lordship as our laws dictate precedence over. Many inmates of the sacred twenty-eight are still able to perform their Lord duties but Lord Black was not able to do this." Whispers started up in earnest at the utter disregard of the Black Lord's basic duties.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge simpered.

"Yes, Dolores?" Dumbledore pressed, eying her over his glasses.

"I am sure the _prestigious_," Dolores Umbridge almost sneered the word. "Amelia Bones is not insinuating the Ministry did anything wrong." She stared down the head who was on the floor.

"I am not accusing one person but no organization or person is perfect, mistakes happen. We're here to get to the bottom of it." She replied firmly. Albus banged his gavel.

"Hear hear! Bring your first witness." Albus encouraged.

"We summon Mister Potter, Heir to the Potter and Black Lordship, to the stand." Whispers rose as Harry rose and tried to look brave. Albus frowned deeply. Amelia looked at Harry kindly. "Hello Mr Potter, please state your name and date of birth for the record."

"Harry James Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter. Born July 31st, 1980." He answered succinctly.

"Thank you. Please describe your relationship with the accused."

"I don't have much of one at the moment. I heard of Sirius Black because he escaped Azkaban and everyone told me that he caused the murder of my parents so I assumed that was true and I was angry but then I found the truth." Amelia nodded.

"Do you have a memory of that?" Harry nodded and tried to remember what Hermione told him and he placed his hands in the bowl provided and his memory went up in the big screen that the whole Wizengamout could view.

**Hermione, Ron and Harry went against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, Ron frightfully grabbing the rat. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks as they took in their Defense teacher and a frightfully looking man, looking desperate. **

"**Sirius, Harry has the right to know why we have isolated him." Remus pointed at Sirius. **

**"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!" He cried out, bravely surging forward. **

"**No, Harry, he didn't. The person who did I believed to be dead for some time!" **

"**Who was it then!" He yelled at his Defense professor. **

"**Peter. Pettigrew!" Sirius yelled, cackling loudly. "Come out, come out wherever you are! You little rat!" Unbeknowest to the two remaining Mauraders, Snape had snuck up behind him and disarmed Sirius.**

"**Well, well…" He sneered. "Vengance is sweet. I told Dumbledore you would have let your little friend into Hogwarts but no…Not Remus Lupin, of course not. Look where and what I find!" He shouted at him. **

"**Well done, Snape. As usual, that big brain and you come to the wrong conclusion, again!" Sirius pressed forward and Snape put his wand in Sirius' throat. **

"**Give me a reason why I should let you go." He enunciated slowly. **

"**Severus, please." Remus pleaded. **

"**Shut up, Lupin." Severus sneered. **

"**He can't help it, Remus." Sirius sneered. **

"**Look at you, still bickering like an old married couple." He sneered back at Sirius. **

"**Why don't you go play with your Chemistry set?" He quipped back at Severus, falling back into the old banter that he used to have with Severus in school. **

"**But the Dementors are so dying to see you… A flicker of fear I see? Well I can only imagine what the Dementors kiss must feel like." His eyes flickered to the students only after Harry grabbed Hermione's wand from her front jean pocket. He flicked his head to the students to go first. Harry stepped forward. **

**He pointed his wand and at the last second, pointed it at his Potions professor. **

**"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, Snape's eyes widening as he flew backwards. **

**Ron gasped, "Harry, what did you just do?" **

"**That's a teacher, Harry!" She admonished. Harry pointed his wand at the other two adults. **

"**Tell me about Pettigrew." He demanded. **

"**He was our friend. We thought he was. But he's alive." Remus pleaded with the teen. **

"**No, he's not." He gestured to Sirius. "He killed him." **

"**No, I didn't. I wish I did. Oh, how I wish I did." Harry didn't believe him. He was still skeptical. He pointed at Ron. "And he's right there." **

**Ron was aghast. "Me? But I'm not Pettigrew! I'm Ron! Ron Weasley!" He cried. **

**Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not you, you twig. The rat. He's an animangus!" **

"**But Scabbers has been in my family for twelve years!" He cried. **

"**Awfully long time for a rat, don't you think?" Remus gently reminded him. **

"**Give it to him, Ron." Harry pleaded. "If he isn't, then no harm, yeah?" Ron disagreed but handed over the rat and they placed the revelio spell on him and Ron looked horrified at the balding, ugly man who stood in Scabbers' place.**

"**My old friends..." He tried. But Sirius and Remus weren't having it. **

"**We're not your friends. You betrayed James and Lily! And Harry!" Sirius growled. **

"**I was scared!" He tried.**

"**Bullshite! This was pre-meditated." Remus growled. **

"**You were the secret keeper!" Sirius cried. **

"**I was brought before the Dark Lord and he tortured me!" He cried. **

"**If they tortured me, I would have died before giving up the Potters." **

"**Well, that's the difference between us, huh." A sneer transformed Peter's face into a face that was a Death Eater. "Perfect Potter and Perfect Black always better, always faster than stupid, dumb Peter. Well, I got the last laugh, didn't I? James is dead and you're on the run and I'm free!" He cackled before transforming and ducking through a hole. Sirius cursed and went after the rat and slammed his fist on the wall, cursing under his breath. **

"**He's gone." Sirius uttered, furious. **

The memory faded.

"Any questions?" Amelia asked.

A hand shot up, Dolores Umbridge.

"Are we assuming these memories aren't fabricated. Maybe Mister Potter is confused." Dolores said, rising to her feet.

"This memory enhancing liquid can only work on genuine memories and I highly doubt Mr Potter would be able to do that would be if he was much older than fourteen at the time." Dolores had nothing to say to that so she sat back down.

No other questions arose.

Hermione Granger submitted her memories of the same event and the events played out the same, leading more substance to the memory provided.

Then Professor Snape was called.

"Now, Professor Snape, I know that you were knocked out for the important part of the memory so I wanted to ask you more character based questions about Lord Black." Severus nodded.

"Very well."

"We are aware that you and Sirius Black had an antagonistic relationship, did you not?" Amelia questioned.

"We did."

"Yet, you're here."

"We are adults; we can move past it." He replied.

"Do you believe that Lord Black would have betrayed Lord Potter and Lady Potter and Heir Harry?"

"No."

"No? You seem confident about it."

"I am. There is no conceivable reason why Black would betray Potter. They were best friends, brothers basically. He was almost adopted by the Potters when he was thrown out when he was sixteen years old."

"And how do you know this?" She pressed.

"His brother, Regulus, was in Slytherin with me and would complain often about this." He rolled his eyes.

"I see. So you do not believe he was a Death Eater."

"No, I do not." He answered quickly. "Although, the Death Eaters had masks on but I highly doubt a Hit Wizard would be as good as Black was if he was truly on the dark side." Amelia nodded, agreeing with the point.

"Did you ever have interactions with Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"The only times I saw him was trailing after Potter, Black and Lupin like a puppy. He was a slimy, disgusting wizard. He had no real talents other than following and he didn't have any friends outside of Potter, Black and Lupin."

"I see. Thank you that will be all."

Severus returned to his seat.

"We call Sirius Black to the stand." Amelia declared.

Sirius stepped up.

"Sirius Black on the counts of betrayal of Fidelis, endangerment of a child, Harry Potter and the murder of twelve wizards, how do you plead?" He was asked.

"Not guilty."

"Do you have any other information than what was given in the memory?" Amelia asked.

"Only that I was the original choice for a Fidelis and I will never forgive myself for letting James and Lily get killed." He shook his head sadly. "Oh and that Dumbledore did the Fidelis ceremony." He lifted his head, earnest that that would help.

Whispers started up.

"Silence." Albus stated, getting many stink eyes for his involvement in the Fidelis.

"How do we vote? Innocent of all charges?" Amelia asked. An overwhelming amount of wands shot in the air. "Lord Sirius Black you are free to go." She beamed at Sirius. He shot out of his seat and hugged Amelia Bones fiercely, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Mia." He warmly spoke, Amelia's smile genuine.

Harry was standing on his feet, roaring his approval.


	5. V - Sirius Interlude

V – Sirius Interlude

Sirius breathed in the air as he exited the Ministry of Magic a free wizard, the weight of his accused crimes lifting off his shoulder.

He saw Harry and his female friend with the frizzy hair and Snape come to his trial and spoke on his behalf. He took Severus' words to heart and did all he could to ensure his freedom, Amelia doing a great job appealing to all the Purebloods with his lordship that he couldn't care less about before he realized that it could help him get custody of Harry.

And he would do absolutely _anything _to get custody of his godson.

He remembered Harry looking at him, happiness on his face as he cheered for Sirius when he was granted his freedom.

He remembered talking to Harry and him immediately asking if he could live with him. What fourteen-year-old asked to live with someone who had just escaped prison, had been living as a stray dog, scrounging for scraps and could barely live himself let alone with a dependent? It was telling, to say the least.

And Sirius knew what an abused child looked like, from personal experience and from evidence of other muggleborns in Gryffindor. More than one student hadn't returned after a summer, they had found out that they had been murdered by their non-magical relatives.

It was dark times, but he didn't think that it would happen to his godson. Not in his wildest dreams, or rather nightmares.

He drew on his Pureblood mask that he had perfected in his childhood and adolescence as he entered Gringotts. He approached the front desk and the goblin peered at him, looking at the dark, drab man in front of him.

"Hm." The goblin grunted.

"I would like to speak to a Black goblin, please." Sirius spoke directly to the goblin. The goblin peered at him before getting up and going around to the side.

"I was wondering when you'd finally return to Gringotts, Sirius Orion." The goblin sneered.

"I have just been granted freedom." He stated.

"Ministry regulations mean nothing to us." He replied as he turned back and led the way to his office.

Sirius sat down and bit back any remark he wanted to make.

The goblin peered at him, analyzing him.

"You will need to improve your physical appearance. As well as have some healing from the dementors." The goblin surmised.

"Yes."

"Hm." He grunted, before pressing a button on his desk.

A goblin appeared quickly.

"I need a healer here to heal Lord Black from those accursed dementors the Ministry likes so much." He stated to the goblin, the goblin nodded and bowed, leaving immediately. The Black goblin looked back at the Black heir, the unofficial Lord in front of him. "Any questions." He didn't seem like he wanted to answer any questions.

"How are the finances since I went away?" Sirius asked.

"They are ever rising as you are the only Black alive and unmarried at this point in time. Your father and grandfather invested wisely and the vaults are ever flowing." He answered.

"I appreciate your dedication to my family's vault and possessions." He bowed his head in respect, the goblin doing the same.

"Are there any issues with anyone connected to the Black family?" Sirius asked.

"Since Mrs. Lestrange was arrested and put on trial for her crimes, the vault was seized analyzed for additional evidence and there is an item in her personal vault that was of the darkest magic we had ever come across. We pulled it and put it into another vault with a curse of ever replicating other gold items in the vault, so ensure no one takes the cursed item." The goblin explained. "We have since gotten our curse breakers to take a look at the item and found an item of equal magical signature and depth of dark magic in the residential home of Grimmauld Place. We advise that you not live there until we have neutralized the threat. The other item has been known to change affected people's personality into a darker personality. I believe that with your affected nature with the Dementors it would be in your best interest to stay away from Dark Magic and especially those items for an indeterminate amount of time."

Sirius was quiet for a few minutes before inclining his head.

"Do you have a recommendation for a place to live?" Sirius asked the Goblin.

"We have a home here," He gestured to the folder in front of him. "In the States, it is a three-bedroom house with a pool in the back, beautiful in the summer and snowy in the winter. It is in the state of New York." Sirius nodded. "It is modern and light, lots of windows. It would be good for your recovery." Sirius contemplated it and the goblin showed Sirius a piece of paper and looked at an image of the house. Sirius smiled.

"Can I get two portkeys?" He asked. Then he thought and added Remus to the list. "Three."

"It will be done." He confirmed. The goblin opened a drawer and pulled out three portkeys, hooking them to the property in question. He opened another drawer and brought out a folder. He opened the folder and skimmed the contents. "For the will of James and Lily Potter, there has been no official reading. Would you like to schedule one?" The goblin peered at him. Sirius furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean, no reading? James wanted his read if Voldemort got to them before they could get to safety." Sirius started fingering his robes nervously, it was a habit he was hard-pressed to break.

"Yes, that was his intent. However, the executor of the will deemed it to be sealed, no possessions or money has been disbursed." The goblin sneered.

"What about Harry? There was information on where he was supposed to go when he was a baby." He was almost afraid of the answer.

"The executor found placement for the child." He answered.

"Who…" Sirius hesitated, afraid of the answer, half knowing the answer. "Who was the executor of the Potter estate?"

"The same person who didn't get you out of prison before, Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius heard static in his ears as he processed the information he just found out.

The Headmaster, the head of the Order, someone he and James implicitly trusted, someone who saved Remus – arranged for Harry to go to Petunia's. He arranged for the wills to be sealed.

A quiet rage built up around him.

Albus Dumbledore would regret the day he crossed Sirius Black.

Albus Dumbledore would remember why no one crossed a Black.

After leaving Gringotts with his lord ring on his finger, Sirius decided to get a haircut and get fitted for a new wardrobe from Madame Malkin's. She did the job without a lot of conversations with the Lord Black. Some stigmas weren't so easily shaked. It seems the citizens of the Wizarding World still believed that he would betray his best friends and kill Muggles. Good thing he didn't really care anymore what people thought of him.

He was Sirius Black and he would be damned if he let anyone manipulate him ever again.

He eventually went back to Moony's house and poured a generous finger of firewhiskey, throwing it back, not realizing that Remus was behind him.

"That good of a day, huh?" Remus asked, bemused. Sirius chuckled humorlessly.

"That good." He muttered, trying not to fly into a rage and destroy the few belongings that Remus had. He dug in his pocket of his cloak and tossed the portkey at Remus, Remus catching it out of the air.

"What's this?" He opened his hand to the plain coin in his hand.

"Portkey to the new house." Sirius said around a mouthful of alcohol.

"What?" Remus' eyes widened in shock. "What about your parents' house?" He asked. Sirius scoffed, placing the glass on the coffee table.

"If I had anywhere else, I would rather go there than the place that I hated more than anywhere else on this godforsaken planet." He groused. "It's in the States, New York, wherever that is. It looks nice. I want to go there and get it set up for when I get custody of Harry." He comments.

"When you get it?" Remus questions. "You were in prison for a long time, what if they don't give it to you?" He asks, trying to be realistic.

"I'll be damned if I let Harry keep being abused." He snarled, looking more like the rabid dog then than he ever had, taking Remus aback. "I'll show them all what it means to cross a Black and Dumbledore will regret crossing me." He promised, slamming the glass on the table, cracking it. Sirius swore under his breath as he wandlessly repaired it. The Ministry had taken his wand and snapped it, he was heading to Olivander's tomorrow to get a new one.

"Since when can you do wandless magic?" Remus asked, amazed at the repair charm he performed perfectly. Sirius shrugged.

"Probably since I embraced the Black name and the Lordship officially transferred to me. Some abilities come with it, each family is different. I've seen my grandfather do some incredible things, especially to my parents." He smirked at the memory of his grandfather putting his vile mother in her place. "I'm glad I don't have to go back to Grimmauld." He got up to make himself a plate of food, not wanting to lounge around.

"What happened to it?" Remus pressed, watching as Sirius made a simple sandwich.

"Goblins found some dark magic in a vault they reclaimed from dear cousin Bella, when she was thrown in Azkaban, they found something really dark and found something with the same signature in Grimmauld, so I shouldn't go back due to my effects from the Dementors." He said as he sliced his sandwich.

"Do you think it has to do with _him_?" Remus hissed the last word. They both knew that he referenced the last war with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Probably. I don't want to be around anything that he or Bella had touched." Sirius took a bite out of the sandwich.

"So what is the next step?" Remus asked as Sirius scarfed down the rest of the sandwich.

"Well, I have to get proof for my claim for custody of Harry but I need intensive healing before it goes to the Wizengamout." He waves his hand for the time. "Speaking of, I have an appointment at Gringotts, for healing. Their goblins are better at healing from the Dementors." He stood and smoothed his robes, freeing them from crumbs and placing his dish in the sink.

Remus had a muggle home, the only way he was able to get a job was in the muggle world as he had been famously outed in the wizarding world.

He said goodbye to Remus and took the Knight Bus, not trusting himself to disapparate safely.

Twelve hours later, he walked out of Gringotts feeling so much better. He felt the effects of the dementors lessen on his soul, he felt happier, lighter, more carefree like his animangus form would suggest. But he also felt more mature, he was imprisoned when he was 21 and now he was 34. It was a huge chunk of his life that was missing, no growth as a person.

He had a few follow up appointments with the goblins but they felt that they did as much as they could, he had a lot of exposure but an experience potions master can brew a potion to help other effects that affected the mind. The goblin healers healed a lot of his soul and he was grateful for that.

It was around four o'clock in the morning. He looked past the wand shop and saw a light on, the door unlocked.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" Sirius called quietly.

"Sirius Black." A gravelly voice answered. Ollivander exited the back room. "I knew you'd come. Right on schedule." He sat at his counter and steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"It was pure coincidence that I came here." Sirius disputed.

"Mm. Pure coincidence or fate?" He mused, rising before grabbing a wand box, before returning it, turning and peering at Sirius again, making him shuffle uncomfortably. Ollivander had very knowing eyes that made him feel like he knew everything about him, to make the best wand decision. "You know, Sirius, your grandfather loved you very much." He stated, sitting back down.

"I know. It was mutual." He knew he was the favorite grandchild of his grandfather.

"Arcturus was a strong wizard, he tried to convince the other sacred twenty-eight lords that you would have never done that but he was getting older and losing his strength. He did all he could to free you." Ollivander looked into the distance, as if remembering a fond memory. "He knew your innocence would come to light, that you would be free. The true Lord Black rises again. He was urged by more than one person to name a new heir, that the traitorous Sirius Black wasn't worthy of the heir status he was awarded but Arcturus was a stubborn man, he wouldn't budge. And when he knew he was coming to the end of his life, he came to me." Sirius paid much more attention at that. "He knew your wand had been snapped. He wanted to make sure you got the perfect wand for the new Lord Black, for the new generation of Lords, that you will be the start of." Ollivander waved his wand and a box appeared. "This is your grandfather's wand, one of my first wands, Arcturus Black held this wand until he gave it to me to give to you." He held out the box, Sirius stepping forward and grasping the box, opening it. In laid his grandfather's wand.

He picked it up and felt the wand accept his ownership of it and Sirius felt a true smile come across his lips for once.

He had a wand again.

Hedwig's attention was grabbed as her human came into the owlery. Sometimes, he came in just to talk to his familiar.

Hedwig flew down and landed on his hand, him smoothing her feathers affectionately as he greeted her, she pecked at his finger gently.

She hooted in greeting.

"This is so exciting, Hedwig!" He couldn't hold it in. "Sirius is freed! He could get custody of me! We would never have to go back to that awful Dursley family again!" He stroked her. "He could never threaten you again, girl." He stroked her feathers before spending some more time with her before bidding her a goodbye and leaving as quick as he came.

Being a familiar, she had higher intelligence than just a regular magical owl. She had bonded with her human almost instantly, feeling protective of him, not skimping on pecks if he wanted a response or going into battle mode if he needed protecting, like from that oaf of a human.

She soared into the air and took off to where she knew the dog man was hiding out for now.

Dog man had his head down pouring over some piece of parchment, mumbling words.

"Hogwarts letter?" He scoffed. "Where the bloody hell am I going to get his letter from three years ago?"

Hedwig perked up, twisting around to fly towards the old place her human used to live. It was empty when she arrived, swooping in a window the youngest human had left open in his forgetfulness. She angled her wings as she flew down to the main floor. She gripped a hook of the rug and pulled, flapping her wings as hard as she could, pulling the rug back until she found it.

A worn letter that had fluttered under the rug during the eruption of letters before it was successfully delivered to her human. She picked it up with her beak and flew out the window back to dog man. But not before leaving a few gifts for the people who tortured her human.

Sirius was pouring over the parchment that he had gotten from Severus, trying to get as much evidence he could to get the Wizengamot to swing winning custody of his godson.

An owl swept in and a letter landed on his desk while a very familiar owl landed on the back of a chair nearby, her eyes peering at him.

Sirius took what Hedwig gave him, the letter looking worn. He froze at the address

Mr Harry J Potter

Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Surrey.

"Cupboard under the stairs?" Sirius growled under his breath. "I'll bloody…" He swore colorfully.

Hedwig hooted.

Sirius inhaled.

"Right. Well, Harry isn't going back to that place. Over my dead body." He promised to the bird. She bobbed her head and took off to the open window and went back to presumably Hogwarts.

He would have to win Harry's custody and not let him go back to that house.

At any costs.

He didn't care if he burned every friendship he ever had, Harry was not going back to the Dursleys.

Sirius made his way to Amelia's office, still uncomfortable and cautious in the Ministry, still slightly scared he would get arrested again, although he knew he wouldn't.

Amelia looked up as he came in and smiled lightly.

"Siri." She greeted. Sirius smiled in greeting before shutting the door, hoping for some privacy.

"I got the parchment from Severus. I don't have a lot of the answers but I know who you could call on for the answers." Sirius handed over the parchment.

Amelia unrolled the parchment and roved over the named, before looking back at Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to do this? These are some influential people, Sirius." She warned. "Some have never been called into a custody hearing."

"This isn't just going to be a custody hearing, this is for my godson, I don't care who I drag through the mud. I want Harry to live with me." He stated firmly.

Amelia nodded succinctly.

"It will be done. Do you have any physical proof?" She asked, smoothing the parchment out to pen the summons after Sirius left.

"Only one." He took out the letter. She recognized the Hogwarts seal.

"His Hogwarts letter?" She asked, reaching to take the letter.

"One of them, he had a hard time getting them." Sirius let go of the letter that Hedwig got for him.

"Is this right?" She looked at the address. Sirius nodded.

"Bring that out at the perfect moment." Sirius advised. Amelia grinned wolfishly. She loved a good legal battle.

Sirius talked for a few minutes before taking his leave and getting ready to prepare for his next Wizengamout battle. One battle was won with his freedom but his war was not yet complete.

A letter soared through Hogwarts and landed on the Headmaster's desk, Fawkes letting out a sad trill.

A letter soared through the Weasley home, landing on the kitchen table, which Molly Weasley noticed right away.

More letters flew in different directions, to surprising locations.

Amelia hoped that Sirius knew what he was doing.

Petunia Dursley returned from her book club meeting, happily opening her door.

No freak, only normal people in her house. It was peace.

She loved when that freak school was in session so she didn't have to see her nephew.

She hoisted the bag of groceries, snacks and food for dinner onto her hip, unlocking her front door and opening the door and stood frozen at the utter mess of her living room rug. She let out a cry and immediately smoothed out the rug.

But then she wondered how did it become messy to begin with.

She began to think someone got into her house, she ran to the kitchen, to grab a rolling pin, to brandish as her weapon. She turned before she exited the room and looked at the blueberry pie that she had cooling on the counter, looked like it exploded and she saw what looked like footprints across her new white tiled floor.

Looked like chicken feet prints.

Or bloody owl footprints.

The freak's bloody owl.

She scowled as she lowered her weapon, sighing at the animal that was long gone. She sighed at the fact that she would have to clean the floors deeply to get the blueberry out of the floors.

She went up to her bedroom to change into a less formal outfit to clean. She went through her door and saw her pillows shredded to bits and as she peered closer at the mess, she shrieked in terror as she found a dead snake on her bed.

The light faded from her vision and she fainted dead away.


	6. VI - The Fight For Harry Potter

VI – The Fight for Harry Potter

Harry stared at his plate in the Great Hall morosely. Today was his "custody hearing". He was really hoping that it wouldn't have to be a big to-do but it ended up coalescing into that sort of situation. He had a full Wizengamot session for his custody. More attention. Kind of the opposite of what he wanted. But if it made it so he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys and so he would have an actual loving home, a home where he would actually be able to eat when he wanted to, where he didn't have to fear for his familiar's life. Where he'd be able to practice magic and be able to do his homework out in the open.

Hermione looked at her friend, who looked miserable. She knew that he hated the attention but she was hoping that she could do what she could to help her friend. She munched on some toast and sipped a cup of tea. She looked at Harry not drinking or eating anything.

"C'mon Harry, have a cuppa." Hermione urged. Ron looked up at Hermione's voice, sneering a bit but didn't say anything.

Harry took a sip of the strong English brew and was able to finish half a cup when Professor Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat behind him.

"Potter, come. Granger, you as well. And the Weasley twins." She twirled on her heel and led the way, the students scrambling to keep up with the elder witch.

The Hogwarts students watched the students trail after the Transfiguration professor, wondering what that was about. The owls swooped in and the Daily Prophet landed in front of the students, solving their confusion.

The Custody of Harry Potter – is Sirius Black Worthy? We can't wait to see how it unfolds.

Whispers started up immediately, not knowing that Harry Potter wasn't happy where he was.

Where had Harry Potter lived up until now?

After signing in with the front clerk, they made their way to Courtroom Ten – the same courtroom as Sirius' innocence trial was located.

Harry was more nervous now hands-down, then he was when he attended Sirius' trial. He was greeted by a tall man.

"Hello, Harry. You'll be sitting with Sirius and me. I will be asking a lot of questions, so I won't be sitting with you a lot, but my name is Ted Tonks." He held out his hand, Harry shook it warily. "I am a children rights lawyer, in both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. I will do my absolute best to make sure that you are able to go with Sirius at the end of today." He reassured the young boy. Harry smiled briefly, still extremely worried.

Sirius rose from his seat, seeing Harry finger his robes worriedly.

"Pup." With that word, Sirius showed his affectionate tone to relieve some of Harry's terror. His shoulders relaxed as he saw Sirius come closer. "Let Ted take care of it, I got some good witnesses, Harry. Everything will work out." He tugged him to the chairs that Sirius just vacated, Harry going willingly. They sat next to each other as the Wizengamot members trickled in, Dumbledore absent from his place.

All too soon, Amelia got the attention of the crowd.

"As I am sure you have noticed, as Dumbledore is a witness against the child in question, Harry Potter's, change in guardianship. We will interview all witnesses and then vote whether we believe Sirius Black is a good guardian for Mr Potter." Amelia spoke succinctly. There were no questions or comments so she got right to it.

"Lawyer Tonks, you may begin." Amelia nodded to the lawyer.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." He nodded before getting up and calling out the first witness. "Hermione Granger, friend to Harry Potter." Hermione rose before walking down to the chair in the center, holding her head high. "Miss Granger, please tell us your name and how long you've known Mr. Potter." Hermione swallowed before strengthening her eyes.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, a muggleborn." She raised her chin. "And Harry Potter is my best friend and I have known him since I was 12 as we were in the same house in Hogwarts." She answered.

"What do your parents do?" He asked.

"My parents are dentists." She replied.

"Ah. Teeth healers." He said to the room at large. Hermione nodded.

"How did Mr. Potter's guardians differ from your parents?" Ted inquired.

"Well, my parents took me to Diagon Alley upon my Hogwarts letter, after my parents were convinced that magic was real. Harry's guardians lock his school things away. My parents support me in everything I do here, even if they don't understand what I am aspiring towards. Harry's don't." She said emphatically.

"So, when did you feel that something was out of place with Mr. Potter's guardians?" Hermione frowned, thinking.

"That Christmas. First year." Harry sat up straighter, he didn't know this. "I went home for the holiday, but when I came back, I caught up with Harry and they Dursley's sent him a fifty-pence piece, Muggle money." She shook her head. "He was over the moon about the sweater that Mrs. Weasley made him. It was probably the first Christmas gift he'd gotten." Mrs. Weasley sniffled into her handkerchief, her husband wrapping his arm around her, consoling her.

"What else did you notice?" Ted asked her.

"Harry couldn't send owls out during the summer, he usually had Hedwig fly somewhere else. He always came back very thin and very tan, he's deceptively strong. I think they had him work outside and didn't feed him much, if I'm honest." Hermione replied.

"Has Mr. Potter talked a lot about his primary school?" Ted inquired.

"No, but what I have gathered, he was reprimanded when he got better grades than his brute cousin, so he didn't try." She worried her lip with her teeth. "It's the worst kind of thing to deprive a child of their education!" She cried out. Harry smiled genuinely, there was his best friend, Hermione.

"I quite agree, Miss Granger." Ted informed her. "I think that was all the questions I had for you." He told her and gestured to the floor, Hermione got up and bowed her head and went back to her seat. "Any questions?" Ted asked the room in general.

"I have one." Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat. Ted stared at his brother-in-law that he didn't like to acknowledge, they were still related, no matter if the Black family disowned his wife or not.

"And it is?" Ted trailed off.

"Miss Granger is a Muggleborn. Perhaps she is confused about our culture." He sneered.

"Well, I'm sure it will be sufficient that we are calling up Purebloods next." He sneered back, the other Wizengamot members shifting in discomfort at the tension between the two men. "Fred and George Weasley." The twins stood up as one and made their way to the center of the room.

"Please state your name for the record." Ted asked of the twins. The twins were oddly somber, realizing how serious this was.

"Fred Weasley." Fred stated.

"George Weasley." George added.

"You specifically requested to add your memories to allow Sirius to adopt Mr. Potter. What happened the night that you wish to give your memories?" Ted asked.

"Well, our little brother, Ron, was best friends with Harry and hadn't heard from him all summer." Fred started.

"We became concerned as Ron grew more and more worried." George continued.

"And Hedwig was at our house and she was getting more and more agitated." Fred informed him.

"We tried to talk to our parents but Mum said that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and we were to leave Harry alone." George added. Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her cloth again, never able to forgive herself.

"But it didn't sit right with us."

"Being told what to do never does." George smirked.

"So we enchanted a car that was in our yard." Fred stated, not wanting to get his father in trouble for having an enchanted car in their yard.

"And we took Ron and made out way to where Harry lived."

"Got a little lost, though." Fred admitted.

"Muggle streets are so confusing. But we got to his house and we saw there were bars on the window." George sneered at the last part of the memory. Sirius looked at Harry.

"So George and I put a chain around them and used the car to pull the bars off the windows." Fred smirked.

"It was like prison bars on his windows. There was a flap on his door big enough for a can of tuna fish to get in, he obviously wasn't getting any whole meals." George stated.

"But the car woke up the walrus. He tried to stop Harry from escaping, Harry had already throws his luggage in the boot and Harry jumped from the window, clinging to the door and the walrus grabbed a hold of his leg but Georgie and I were able to get away and he fell out of the window." Fred finished his story.

Ted nodded, looking back and forth at them, thinking over the story they told. He gestured to the liquid that rose from the floor.

"Please place your hands in the liquid and think of your memory." Ted instructed, the twins nodding as the memory formed in front of the Wizengamot, the memory played out exactly as the twins described it.

"How did you enchant a car?" Lucius Malfoy sneered. "From what I see, the Weasley twins get average marks." Fred and George frowned at the slight.

"I will have you know, Lucius Malfoy." Molly Weasley stood up and glared ferociously at the fellow Pure-blood. "My boys have the top 10th grades in their year!" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Hm." He huffed, distain evident in his tone. Molly glowered at Lucius, unrelenting.

The members murmured to themselves as this new evidence was demonstrated to him, by Purebloods no less. There was no disputing this memory and it went in Potter's favor, despite his half-blood status. Molly sat down eventually, giving up on trying to out-Lucius Lucius.

Soon, the twins were dismissed and they were escorted to their parents where their parents fussed over them.

"Oh my handsome boys!" Molly Weasley smoothed out the wrinkles of their robes.

"Mum!" Fred whined.

"Boys." Their father got their attention. He beamed at them. "I'm so very proud of you." The twins genuinely smiled at their father. All too often, they were overlooked by people as the jokey twins, the practical jokesters, that they forgot that the twins got good grades, were Beaters on the Quidditch team. They were strong wizards and not to be trifled with.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall." The elderly witch rose and made her way to her seat. Ted asked Minerva to state her name and job to the room.

"Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts."

"And what is your opinion of Harry Potter and his current living resident." Minerva sighed.

"Unfortuantely, I don't know too much. There are a lot of students in Gryffindor and I have head duties, along with Assistant Headmistress and Transfiguration classes and grading, I know of Harry Potter and his place on the Quidditch team. Before Harry was placed with the Dursley's, I monitored them in my Animangus form and I thought they were the worst sort of Muggles. I told Dumbledore this but he disagreed with me, stating they were family." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor." Ted Tonks dismissed her.

Harry watched as the next witness was called upon. Ted was obviously building up to something, something that would tip over the scales into Harry's favor.

"I call Griphook of Gringotts to the stand." Yelling broke out immediately, outrages being shouted.

"Silence!" Amelia shouted, the yells winding down to a whisper between the people present. "As the Goblin peace treaty dictates, goblins can be called upon in the Wizemgout court of law when needed. It is just that they are not called upon very often." Amelia waved to Ted Tonks to resume his questioning.

Griphook made his way to the chair, sneering at the wizards gathered.

"Hello Griphook, when did you first see Mr. Potter." Griphook sniffed at the question but was happy with the directness. There was nothing the goblins hated more than superfluous questions.

"I met Heir Potter when he was taken to Diagon Alley upon his first year of schooling at Hogwarts." He answered.

"Who was with him?" Ted asked.

"Half Giant, Hagrid." He answered. Whispers started up again. A non-accredited staff member taking a muggle raised student to Diagon Alley, it was unheard of!

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Gameskeeper at Hogwarts took Heir Potter to Diagon Alley and Gringotts upon receiving his letter?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"That is correct." Griphook replied.

"So what did Heir Potter want to see on his first trip to Gringotts?" Ted asked.

"Well, we wanted to speak to the Heir Potter at great length but the Half Giant refused, saying Dumbledore would be in touch for further inquiries on behalf of Heir Potter. But alas, Heir Potter visited his trust vault and took some money for his school supplies and that was all." Griphook replied.

"Why would Dumbledore have say over what happens in Gringotts? Headmaster Dumbledore only had in loco parentis in certain matters and is unable to have any say over the finances of a student, to eliminate any unethical actions." Ted looked confused.

"Well, he was named Heir Potter's magical guardian upon the sealing of the late Lord and Lady Potter's Will upon their death."

"And who sealed the Will?" Ted inquired.

Griphook smiled nastily. Dumbledore was about to stop the question from being answered when Griphook answered quickly.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Chaos reigned. The Wizemgout members screamed about the utter disregard for traditions in regards to the Potter's murder and Sirius swore under his breath, causing Harry to look at him concerned, Sirius smiling back confidently.

Soon, Griphook was given leave and the other side of the situation, disputing Sirius' plea for guardianship was allowed to contest their side.

Albus Dumbledore was the only witness and he made his way to the chair.

"Theodore, my boy." Albus began. "Mr Potter's guardianship is of no dispute." He became smiling benevolently looking around the room. "The young boy is satisfied where he is, there is no need to disrupt his routine."

Ted's eyebrow rose.

"You believe he is happy where he is?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, not happy, but alive. You see there are some blood wards, protecting him, he needs to live there." He explained.

"So living with Sirius would not be safe." Ted surmised where the Headmaster was going.

"No, the boy's safety is the most important thing." Albus smiled benevolently.

"Hm…" Ted trailed off, disbelieving. "So, before you sealed the Will, who did James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents, want him placed with?" Albus frowned.

"I am not sure, I placed him with his maternal aunt, so his mother's love with continually protect him further down his life." Ted stared down his old Headmaster.

"You placed Harry with his maternal aunt, despite the fact that that might not have been what James and Lily Potter would have wanted?" Ted clarified.

"I was for his own good." Dumbledore defended himself. Ted scoffed.

"For his own good?" Ted asked incredulously. He turned and grabbed a folder from his files. "Tell me, Headmaster, how do the Hogwarts letters get delivered, to a room they're in the most?" Ted asked. The Headmaster frowned as the questioning shifted dramatically.

"They are generated automatically. They are drafted to the place that the residents and the student feels their bedroom is located." He answered.

"So, this is where Heir Potter's family and Heir Potter felt his bedroom was located for who knows how long?" He held up an envelope that then was displayed to the room at large.

Dumbledore face paled, he knew with this letter being shown, it was another nail in this case being shut.

"The cupboard under the stairs?" A person asked, incredulously, echoing through the room at large.

Dumbledore said nothing further, not answering any more questions, he knew this battle was lost.

All too soon, Amelia called for a vote and Sirius was gained guardianship of Harry Potter and all the Wizemgout was present to the joy that Harry had when he embraced his godfather tearfully.

It was over.

He never had to return to the Dursleys ever again.

It was everything he wanted.


	7. VII - Draco Takes an Important Step

V – Draco Makes an Important Step

Draco had been quietly observing since Black won the custody battle. The Daily Prophet had been quiet since the succeeding of the suit and Potter had been ecstatic. He was beaming from ear to ear and telling anyone who asked that Sirius was his guardian.

Draco waited a while until the news calmed down and Potter mellowed out into general contentment.

Draco made his way to his dorm room, where he had his official Heir of Malfoy stationary that he wrote a special missive on arranging a meeting on behalf of himself and his mother, a Black by blood. There was no way that Lord Black could refuse.

In his previous "life" as he described it to himself, he didn't say anything in his mother's defense. And although she ultimately saved him from death by the Dark Lord, he didn't say anything when he saw the wince of pain from whatever punishment Lucius doled out, for whatever reason he was able to make up.

Lucius spent no time in Azkaban due to his political maneuvering and donations to various works, the same result happened, he claimed Imperius and his wife agreed, although she had no other choice in the matter. At least, none if she wanted to live another day.

Lucius stayed locked up in the house, a social pariah, and took a lot of his aggression that the public were not so easily swayed as the members of the Wizengamot were, on his wife. None of his prior acquaintances wanted to have anything to do with the publicly outed Death Eater, his money coming in trickled in slowly, nowhere near what they had been receiving before.

Narcissa dealt with it as much as she could but Draco could see her fading before his eyes. Despite Draco being an adult and faced much scarier things than Lucius Malfoy, it remained that he never grew out of his fear of his father.

And then one day, he regretted his inaction more than he could put into words. He was looking at his chart of the Malfoy Family, with the cursive letters spelling out Purity Will Always Conquer in latin, eyes skimming to his line, going up to his mother's and he paused, his eyes going wide. The silver letters, signifying the person was living had been extinguished. Draco had scrambled to a journal that he found, unused in the attic. It told him how every Lord or Lady died when their time had come. It was quite interesting to read who succumbed to suicide or who had succumbed to the Dragon Pox epidemic.

Draco flew through the pages, eyes roving over the last page.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Deceased – Cruciatus Curse – Heart Seized.

Tears blurred his vision as he kept reading that sentence over again to himself, impaling himself more with self-anger. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so selfish? His mother could have been killed at the end of the war and he let her die because he feared his father? He almost couldn't live with himself with that decision. He spent a few days in Firewhiskey before he realized he couldn't change the past and he had to protect those that he did love before he made the mistake of inaction again.

The next day, he read in the Prophet that Lucius had been seen with a beautiful French witch that was his age! He couldn't stop looking in horror and embarrassment at the picture replaying on the page. And although he shouldn't, he agreed with the headline.

_Can Lucius Malfoy Be More Despicable? Not a Day After He Announces His Wife's Death, He Has a New Woman on His Arm!_

When Draco got the chance to change things, the first thing he thought of was his mother. He wanted to save her. He wanted her to have happiness. And he would do whatever he could to get her out of that marriage.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lord Sirius Black rose a black eyebrow as he saw a distinctly Malfoy owl swoop into the loft he was still sharing with Remus until he had all the wards and everything set up in the New York house that he wanted.

The Malfoys bred lots of creatures, it was originally how they amassed their fortune. They bred Abraxans – winged horses and majestic beautiful owls and Lucius had started breeding his Albino peacocks that he adored so much when he was younger. No one had any idea that Lucius would turn into such a vile man, when he was so much different when he was younger. Sirius was observant in Hogwarts and saw many of those owls get deliveries to his cousin, Narcissa. So, it wasn't hard for him to place the owl.

The owl landed and peered at him, before sticking the leg out and Sirius reached for the letter. It was a smaller owl than the bigger ones that can come out of the breeding, so it wasn't Lucius' to be sure. Lucius wanted only the best, the biggest, the biggest wingspan. It had to be Narcissa or the Heir.

He sent a piece of bacon to the owl and he ate it gratefully as Sirius opened the scroll and saw the official Malfoy stamp. He breathed in; he was never looking forward to official house business as Lord Black but it seems that it begins.

**Greetings Lord Black, **

**Congratulations to you on your freedom and custody of your godson. I wish you the best in both of those matters. **

**I wish I didn't have to contact you this way but I feel it is my responsibility to notify you when a member of Black blood has been taken advantage of. My mother, Narcissa nee Black, has been taken advantage of in her marriage rites. I am not privy to the contract they had, as I was born after their marriage, as is proper. But my mother gets physically and magically punished and I cannot bear to see it any longer. **

**I have been trying to get my father distracted so he leaves my mother alone, and with no other relatives on my father's side to speak sense to him, I realized that you could help my mother on my behalf. **

**I realize that I am just fourteen and am often prone to whims of overdramatic acts but I have memory evidence that supports my claim. **

**Please respond to me so we can set up a time for us to speak about this sensitive matter face to face. **

**Cordially, **

**Draco Abraxas Malfoy**

**Heir of the House of Malfoy**

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco clutched the parchment in his hands as he made his way through Hogsmeade and to a flat just outside Hogsmeade. He notified his Head of House as was the requirement when leaving the school for house business. Severus wished him luck, sincerely.

Draco arrived at a flat above a storefront, knocking on the door. Sirius opened the door slightly and saw it was Draco and opened it slightly more.

"You have my note?" He asked, not opening it more. Draco nodded and handed over the note and Sirius cast revealing notes on it to reveal the true sender and recipient of the letter. He opened the door and gestured him in with much more warmth than before.

"Welcome Cousin." He smirked as he gestured to the room. Draco nodded in welcome back, not trusting his voice to be steady. Sirius faltered, looking at Draco's uneasy look. He knew it wasn't easy to betray the confidence of a family member. Merlin knows that's why he didn't say anything to Regulus about his mother's Cruciatus curse obsession to be used on him. He didn't want to taint Regulus' opinion of their mother.

"Hello Cousin Sirius." Draco murmured, his voice thankfully steady.

"Before we get to the truly dreary subject at hand, let's talk about your mother and you." Sirius tried to ease Draco's mind.

Draco nodded.

"Did your mother complete her Potions mastery?" He asked. "I know before I got disowned, she was in love with Potions." Draco stared at him, he had no idea his mother was interested in Potions. He swallowed.

"I hadn't any idea she was interested in Potions, Cousin Sirius. She has no held a job during her marriage, that I am aware of. She tends the house and attends gatherings with other Pureblood women." Draco answered.

"Cissa does this willingly?" Sirius asked, quite bewildered. Draco nodded.

The Black sisters have always been an outspoken bunch. Andromeda running off with a Muggleborn, thumbing her nose at her parents and having a daughter with said muggle born. Bellatrix, turning down every marriage proposal who demanded she have a child. Bellatrix was adamant about no children and for that Sirius was thankful – and he was sure the entire wizarding world was thankful as well. And Narcissa, well she was a studious, well-mannered girl but she had no intent on being chained to a house and forced to play the perfect wife. She said time and time again, how grateful she was to Lucius, who was going to allow her to complete her schooling and have a child before joining an Apothecary. Lucius had obviously changed his stripes from the person the Black family agreed to let Narcissa marry. He needed to get his hands on that marriage contract.

"Interesting. Well, what classes do you like?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I like Potions, obviously. With Uncle Sev as my godfather, it was always something I enjoyed doing." Sirius nodded, not surprised that Severus was close to the Malfoys. He suspected that in addition to his crush on Lily, and genuine friendship – it was nothing compared to the companionship he felt when he was a young student with the beautiful blonde Narcissa Black, who was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy when they were first introduced in Severus' first year. Narcissa noticed the superior grades he received from Potions when Slughorn complimented him on his essay in the common room. She, from what she told Sirius, was that Severus Snape had a great mind, even as a young child and he would do quite well in his life, whatever he chose to do. They brewed together and Narcissa treated him as she would a peer of hers, sometimes Severus would suggest something better and more effective. All too soon, though, much to Severus' disappointment, Narcissa graduated and married Lucius right out of school. But when Narcissa left, with only Regulus as protection against the Marauders, Severus didn't stand a chance. They weren't nearly as frightened of one Black who seemed very introverted compared to the quick and powerful witch that Narcissa Black was.

"Are you close with Snape?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes. Uncle Sev often took me when my father was elsewhere, Mother accompanied me sometimes. We often had a good time walking in a shopping district in France." He answered. Sirius hummed. "I know you and Uncle Sev didn't get on at school, will this count against my plight?" Draco asked shy, scared of the answer.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. "No. I'm sure Snape and I can put the childish grudge behind us." He answered, to Draco's relief. "Now, let's talk about the proof you have. I have, from our conversation, a vague idea of the difference in the Narcissa I knew and the Narcissa that is with us now. They are alarmingly different." Sirius paused. "I hate to talk to her child about this, however, you are the one that brought this to my attention. The Narcissa I knew would have never agreed to being a housewife for the remainder of her life. So, something must have happened." He stared at Draco, who nodded and pulled an unbreakable vial from his pocket.

Sirius took the vial into his hand and waved his wand for a wandless gesture for the Pensieve. He then dumped the memory in the liquid and dipped his head in.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Draco awoke during the night, craving a cookie. He knew he wasn't supposed to but he prayed he wouldn't get caught by his parents. He snuck down the stairs and tiptoed by his father's office, which wasn't reinforced with silencing spells as usual. His parents were obviously arguing. Draco's curiosity was insatiable and he leaned close to hear what was happening. **

"**Lucius!" His mother had hissed, then a sound that seemed louder than life, a slap echoed throughout the cold, unfeeling hall. Draco heard a thump as his mother hit the ground after the hard slap. **

"**Stop talking back to me." Lucius hissed. "Do I as I say, and Draco will be not be hurt." Draco straightened, squared his shoulder and resolved to get his mother away from his father, no matter what. **

oOoOoOoOoO

Sirius leaned out of the pensieve and thought quickly. He would have to speak to Narcissa alone, it was clear that she was being abused and he would not tolerate anyone beating on his cousin's, whether she loathed his blood-traitor status or not. He could not in good conscience, when knowing something was happening, not do anything to help her.

He opened his grey eyes and saw the same ones peering at him, curiously.

"Well, I do need to speak with your mother, I will send a letter." Draco nodded.

"Are you excited to be teaching Potter some of the Black magics?" Draco asked, hoping to draw attention from such a dark matter. But Sirius just looked confused.

"Black magic? Harry isn't a Parselmouth or anything." Sirius scoffed. "Bloody useless it is, there hasn't been a Parselmouth in generations." He grumbled.

"But Potter is, he spoke to a conjured snake in front of the whole second year class." Draco explained. Sirius grinned toothily. Finally, he could with Harry's help, finally get into his grandfather Arcturus' journals. He was the last Parselmouth and he protected the contracts of the family with them, with Harry's help, he could get the documents much more easily.

"Excellent." Sirius Black did his family proud and started scheming.

Draco was going to be a powerful ally to have and it was always good to have an ally in your debt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius wrote Severus a letter, asking for a meeting in his work office, on his "turf" where he would feel the most comfortable.

Snape agreed.

Soon, he flooed to Snape's office and they spent the afternoon talking of Narcissa and how she had changed, Snape offering a unique perspective of knowing Narcissa and being an acquaintance of her husband.

"How did you become Lucius' son's godfather?" Sirius was unable to withhold his curiosity as they had both apologized for their behavior in school and Snape had apologized to Sirius for mistreating Harry during his first few years, he was still in an angry position, no excuse but Snape realized what he did was wrong and he promised to apologize to Harry also.

"I was not Lucius' first choice but Narcissa had already done the ceremony by the time Lucius arrived at the Manor, the midwife thought I was the father, he was there so late." Severus remarked without inflection.

"He was late to the birth of his son?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

"You didn't hear this from me." Severus intoned. "I have my suspicions that Draco was not Narcissa's first birth." Sirius' attention was grabbed. "I believe that Lucius may have done something to either her or the baby." Sirius gasped. "I know, as well as you, that it is impossible for someone to know if a child will be a squib or not." Sirius nodded. "I had been consulted with Narcissa's pregnancy with Draco because she was at such a high risk, much higher than she should have been with her age and with her first child as well. It was almost as if she had either given birth a few times or had quite a few miscarriages." Sirius' eyes roved around the desk, thinking this over. He simply had to speak with Narcissa about this. This wasn't just a matter of getting Lucius away from Narcissa and Draco anymore, this was Black line theft. Any heirs that Narcissa produced were able to get the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Now, Sirius didn't much care about all the politics of the Lordship but to murder children that he could care for, that really set his blood on fire.

He needed to think about this at length.

"Thank you for speaking with me about this, I am most troubled by this marriage. I intend on having a private meeting with Narcissa over these matters." Sirius inclined his head.

"Good." Severus simply said.

"Now, would you be able to call my godson down here? I would like to have his assistance on a matter, a Black House matter." Severus nodded and send a Patronus message.

It was a doe. Just like Lily's. Sirius got misty eyed looking at it.

"Lily?"

Severus closed his eyes in grief and slowly opened them.

"She was my greatest friend, I vowed upon her death that I would never let her sacrifice go to waste. I would make sure that Harry Potter would not be defeated by the Dark Lord, not while I am still breathing." His black eyes glittered.

"Thank you." Sirius thanked him genuinely.

The two men sat in silence, both consumed by memories of a young woman whose light was burnt out far too early.

Soon, Harry knocked softly on Professor Snape's door, wondering what the Potions professor wanted with him.

"Enter." Snape called out and when Harry opened the door, he was surprised to see Sirius there.

"Sirius!" He charged forward and hugged his guardian.

"Hey pup." He looked down upon him warmly, ruffling his hair.

Harry's smile was incandescent.

"Now, I found out from a source that you can talk to snakes, is that right?" Sirius asked carefully, not dropping his tone, still keeping it warm. Harry was obviously the subject of some less than stellar reactions to his ability if he looked that glum and dropped his smile that quickly.

"Yes." He answered sadly.

"Well, that is great news." Sirius chirped. He went to his pocket and enlarged a box. "My grandfather Arcturus locked this box from my mother, it can only be opened by a fellow Parselmouth. I think he was being cheeky; he was insistent that either I or my son would have the ability. That old codger seemed to be right about that, my son would be a parselmouth." He smiled at Harry, whose eyes watered at his guardian – his father – someone actually wanted him. Someone cared. He wiped away a tear, not wanting to look too wimpy in from of his potions professor or his guardian. Harry looked at the box and looked up at Sirius.

"It says Sirius or son of, apply a drop of blood to this box and it shall open with the password Torjurs Pur." Harry's brow crinkled at that, he looked at Sirius. "What does that mean?"

"It means Always Pure. It's the Black's family motto that they try to live by. A lot of the wizarding families had them." He answered.

"Did my family have one?" Harry asked, hoping for more information about his family.

"Yes, the last enemy that will be conquered is death. Bit of a mouthful, to be honest. James always thought the mottos were a bunch of hooey. He never put much stock in them." Severus scoffed. Sirius arched a brow at him.

"Someone, obviously not knowing the Potters that well, put that on their tombstone." Snape replied, flipping the page to the next essay he was grading.

"Who would have possibly done that?" Sirius exclaimed. Severus rose a brow.

"Who indeed." He resumed his grading. Sirius was flummoxed until Severus scoffed at the ignorance. "The same one who put Potter with Petunia, obviously."

"Dumbledore." Sirius hissed. Harry looked concerned. "Well, we will have our fight another day, this is something that needs to be done." He took out his wand and made a small cut in his finger, dropping a drop of blood on the box and said the password. Nothing happened so it must need to be done in Parseltongue. He nodded to Harry and he whispered the password, the box clicking open.

"Excellent." Sirius clapped his hands together. He looked to Harry. "We're going to start your heir training right now." He chirped, Harry looking eager. "Do you have a small unused brewing room where Harry and I may discuss our House business, Severus?" He nodded and pointed to a door across the room. Harry and Sirius quickly made their way over to the door and Sirius took a couple documents off the top of the box and sorted through them.

"Now, Harry, House business is only to be discussed with other House members or Allies. Now, I was an Ally of the House of Potter, as I was their ward, meaning they didn't adopt me but I was part of their family when I was kicked out by my darling mother. So, I can talk to you about what I know of the Potter House business as well. The Potters only had the heir of James and now you but the Black house had many houses originally but then when I was a child, there were several Heir candidates. It is a great honor to be chosen by magic to represent their house." He told Harry gravely, he nodded, understanding what he had been told so far. "Now, I had three cousins, females, who could be chosen and a little brother. I was the fourth born, the first male. My grandfather waited until we were all over the age of eight before doing the Heir choosing ceremony." He paused. "It was painless but Grandfather called upon the magic of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black to choose an heir. Our magic symbol – or the thing in which the Black family magic takes the form of, was a snake. At the time, we all thought it was a Slytherin thing but I think, now that I think about it, it's a parseltongue thing. And now, through you, we have our magic purity back again!" He declared, setting Harry at ease.

He looked at the first document, skimming it quickly.

"This, on top, is the last document Grandfather authorized. It was his Will. He left everything to me, with the exception of a few galleons here and there." He explained. "I will have to go over this with the goblins to make sure everything was executed perfectly." Harry nodded and they moved onto the next document. "Well. Here's a document I wasn't looking for but I have to admit that I am curious." Sirius mused, reading the contract quickly, getting the gist. "This is the marriage contract written for Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Aren't they Death Eaters?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, they are and very dangerous. Bella was a gifted duelist when she was sane, let alone after _he _got to her." Sirius turned back to the document. Very interesting. Bella campaigned for no children and Rodolphus agreed, probably to the dismay of his father. The Lestrange family would die out in shame. "Moving on." Another document they read over together, Sirius explaining the jargon that was used so Harry could understand it. A few documents were clipped together and scribbles were written, he couldn't understand them. "Harry, please translate this, we may have to transcribe it, if it has to do with what I think it does." He handed the papers to Harry, who took them, eager to help. He gulped at what he read.

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, you are the only thing I have close to a son, I trust you to keep this confidential." He earnestly said to his godson. Readying some parchment for his transcribing of the documents and a quill ready.

"Okay." He inhaled and let it out slowly. "Sirius, or Sirius' son – I have no concrete proof, Lucius is too crafty of a bastard, more so than I thought. He is either a genuinely caring husband or he has us all fooled. I get notified of every birth and here are Narcissa's. It is disconcerting, I am concerned for Narcissa. I have tried to access her alone but Lucius insists on being with her. Perhaps you can think of a better solution, I know I am nearing the end of my life and it pains me to see my granddaughter suffer so. ASB." Sirius charmed the pen to wrote down the note. Harry swallowed but read off the birth certificates. "Lyra Malfoy – location unknown. Celeste Malfoy – location unknown. Orion Malfoy – Location unknown. Draco Abraxas Malfoy – Born June 5, 1980. Current heir to Ancient House of Malfoy. Location – Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire." Harry finished reading them off.

"Harry, Draco Malfoy came to me for protection and for his mother against his father. I know he's been at odds with you before but I am hoping that you two can get along as you will both be under my house, the House of Black."

"Yes, of course, Sirius." Harry agreed.

"Good." Soon, he wrapped up his lesson with his godson and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll see you soon, pup. I need to set up a Black family meeting and you'll be invited." Harry nodded seriously and Sirius smiled down at him before leaving Harry at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius stared at the list of letters that he penned and exhaled. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting but he couldn't wait to see the look on Lucius' face when his plan to get Lucius away from Narcissa and Draco started to work.

OoOoOoOo

Narcissa sat at her place at the table, delicately eating her breakfast and sipping her tea with delicacy. She winced internally as her stretching to place her teacup in the saucer pulled on some muscles that had been twitching after the Cruciatus curse.

She wouldn't show anything on her face, of course. She couldn't show Lucius weakness, he'd exploit it, and all the portraits in the Manor were on the Lord of the house's side and they wouldn't hesitate to tattle on her.

Lucius strolled in and started demanding his breakfast from the house elves. They hastened to do what he wanted, to avoid punishment.

They did not speak to each other as they quietly ate breakfast in the same room, Lucius flipping open the Daily Prophet, the paper rustling in the room being the only sound aside from the scrape of the eating utensils against the china.

Soon, a house elf popped up, a tray being held up with a single letter on the tray with her name written on it. Narcissa took it and patted her mouth with an embroidered napkin. Lucius tilted the paper so he could look at her from across the table.

She opened it up and it was a demand for her to attend a Black family meeting. She sighed internally, this meeting would undoubtably be a ridiculously long meeting, they hadn't had one in so long, due to Sirius being incarcerated and her beloved grandfather deceased. Narcissa placed the letter at the side of her plate and ate more of her breakfast.

She then went to look at the date again and as she was reading, it was ripped from her hand, her hand moving quickly so she wouldn't be cut open from the harsh movement of the parchment.

She looked at her husband, who she was once in love with, or so she thought, before she realized how cruel and cold he actually was. He really had her fooled. He treated her so nicely during their courtship, she had no reason to indicate, all the meetings with his family, they all seemed so kind. But they weren't.

She watched as his eyes roved around the meeting document. He sneered at the notice.

"I'll be going with you, of course." Lucius stated, a cold sneer on his face.

"Of course." Narcissa stated, taking a sip of lukewarm tea. Lucius sniffed and went back to his paper.

Soon, Narcissa left the kitchen table and went to leave the room.

"What are you doing today, wife?" He asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Oh, just going to go to my study and read a novel or two, maybe attend the garden." She replied. Lucius made an agreeable noise in his throat.

"I will be away but I will attend this meeting with you tomorrow." Lucius turned a page, the rustle echoing in the empty and cold, unfeeling Manor.

"Yes." She said and went up to her study. She requested no portraits in her office and Lucius in one rare agreeable mood, he agreed. So, her study became her paradise. Even if she just wrote some letters to Draco or read a novel, it was much safer than anywhere else in the Manor for her.

She clicked a button under her desk and a secret drawer popped down, she grabbed the pictures that she saw. Her children. They were taken from her, she didn't know why or how they were rid of, or if they even survived. She fingered the pictures of the black haired little princess, the curly blonde haired heiress and the dark haired prince with grey eyes. All taken from her. She clutched the pictures to her chest and sobbed. She could not forget those heartbreaking moments when she wouldn't get an answer to where her children were. She was grateful that Draco was able to survive. But Narcissa wishes she had all the children she carried to term. She dried her tears and transfigured her pictures and all proof that she had against Lucius, if she was able to be with Sirius by herself, she prayed she could.

The only way she could get out of this farce of a marriage was at the behest of her Lord of her major house. She hoped that she would be able to convince Sirius of this.

She saw a picture of Draco as a toddler and smiled despite the heartbreak she felt, the picture showing Draco trotting over to her on wobbly legs and grabbing her skirt. He was such a sweet child, she prayed she could get him away from his father.

She had to.

Thank you everyone for following and favoriting – it brings me such joy seeing the emails. I will do my best to read everyone's reviews – I have posted on before and got cyber bullied via comments quite badly, so I read them quick and squeeze my eyes and say is it mean is it mean and then if it's not I breathe a sigh of relief…whew.

Mini rant – people are so quick to be mean in reviews and comments on this site – I've noticed it in my readings and in the spirit of Mental Health Month we should all be more kind – there is a human being on the other side of the screen and even if we didn't like it, someone still put effort into the story so you don't need to leave full on volcanic hatred or trash the author's personality. Some people act so mean when they're hiding behind anonymity – it's sad.

In other news, this chapter was supposed to have more in it but it kind of ran away from me and ended up being super long. This chapter is already my second longest and I cut it off here, as it was a natural stopping point.

If you see any Wizemgamot misspellings or other spellings, my apologies - I hate editing (-.-) and I edited a couple times but I don't spend hours on it. For some reason my brain wants to spell it Wizemgout and I don't know why lol.

I was worried about falling behind but I was very inspired this weekend and wrote lots so we are good to go for next week.

Oh yeah, and I am American – I am no expert in "British-isms" but I try to make them sound not American… I caught myself from saying apartment instead of the correct term "flat" so oopsie.

I live on the East Coast and live in a region where it is really hot in the summer and then slammed with snow in the winter so that's why I picked New York state for where Sirius and Harry will live. I honestly have no idea how English weather works other than its cold and wet…like all the time. I am able to write NY better, so that's my explanation for that.

Thank you again to everyone that followed, favorited, left reviews, actually read the story and even if you liked it, didn't comment, I'm not offended – I do the same thing sometimes! I am super grateful to those who took the time to do so.

Toodles!

M


	8. VIII - The Black Family Meeting

VIII – The Black Family Meeting

Sirius was settling all his papers in order in the folder he had prepared for the meeting with Narcissa. He arranged for her to come earlier so he could talk extensively with her before the family meeting later on that day.

He got up when he heard a knock sound on the door.

Time to put on a show then.

He opened the door to Narcissa and Lucius at the door. One more than he was expecting then.

"Narcissa, lovely to see you again." Sirius kissed her cheek affectionately. Narcissa smiled sadly and said nothing. "You can head straight into the dining room that we will be using for our meeting." He dismissed her and Narcissa did as her Lord commanded her and closed the door with relief, sagging against the door.

Lucius went to follow his wife when Sirius stopped him.

"Well, well. Lucius." Sirius admonished. Lucius pressed his lips together to keep him from cursing the man in front of him. "Forget your manners so soon?" Sirius chided.

"What are you speaking about?" Lucius snarled.

"You cannot enter a Major House's domain without the blood or permission of the Major House." Sirius sneered at the blonde.

"I am a Malfoy." He growled. "I am a Major House."

"But not as dark and deep as the Black magic, as we both know. No use in posturing." He smiled serenely at the anger in Lucius' face.

"You cannot keep me from my wife, Black. She is a Malfoy."

"I can do whatever I want to those with Black blood." Sirius didn't budge. Lucius was nothing compared to his dragon of a mother and he faced her down innumerable times in Grimmauld Place. "I am head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – the Malfoys came from France in the 1000's – long after the Blacks were an established family of magic. We were here before Hogwarts and there is no one who is as old as my family and my family name. You don't want to cross me." Sirius got more and more serious as he ended his monologue with a promise in his voice.

"I am a Lord too, Black. My family has been in Hogwarts since its inception." Lucius said placidly, trying not to let it show that he was intimidated.

"Yes, about 50 years after it opened, the Blacks knew Salazar Slytherin." Sirius scoffed. "We could do this all day, but I have a busy day and to be quite frank, you're a waste of time." Sirius waved a hand and him and Lucius was pushed out of the flat by an invisible force. Sirius gripped the side of the door that he just threw Lucius out of. The blonde looking disheveled and looking around for his bearings.

"What the hell was that?" Lucius asked, getting his footing.

"What?" Sirius smirked. "You mean the wandless warding that all Blacks can do?" He shrugged. "Another day in the life."

"Narcissa cannot do that." Lucius stated, completely sure. Sirius smirked.

"You sure about that?" Sirius quirked a brow and slammed the door on him, chuckling at the pounding on the door and the yelling that came from the other side.

Sirius returned to the dining room and closed the door softly behind him, watching Narcissa as he sat down.

He summoned a house elf for tea and biscuits and then began his questioning.

"So, Narcissa, how are you?" He began easily.

"I'm alright, Lord Black. How are you?" Narcissa answered politely.

"I'm doing alright. So, let's go back to the beginning and talk about your life from Hogwarts until now and you can tell me about your heirs." He told her as he got out a sheet of parchment.

"Okay." She agreed.

"You and Lucius Malfoy began courting when you were the age of sixteen, as is what is proper, correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Did you have any promises that he made to you that were unfulfilled?" He asked. The promises that the suitor offered his spouse-to-be were witnessed by magic and it was not beneficial if you broke those oaths.

"Yes. He promised I could complete my Potioneering mistressship. He would not allow me to do so after we were married, not allow me to have a job." She admitted.

Sirius jotted a few notes.

"Did you have an acceptable wedding and honeymoon by your standards?" He asked.

"Yes. It was fine."

"Did you have any _relations_ before the wedding?" Sirius asked. Narcissa blushed hotly, discussing this with her cousin.

"No." She confirmed, Sirius nodded his head and jotted a few notes.

"How was your life after the wedding?" He asked.

"Horrible." She spat.

"Horrible how?" Sirius asked.

"He started treating me horribly. He called me horrible names and laid his hands and his magic on me and it was only my defensive magic that kept him from doing unspeakable things to me." She exhaled, finally able to get this off her chest.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa." Sirius reached across the table and took a hold of her hand.

"Thank you." She sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek and disappearing.

"Did you like your in-laws?" Sirius asked.

"No. They would often be cursed by Lucius and would do anything to deflect the attention off of themselves by getting me in trouble." She still felt a wave of cold rage over her in-laws who she initially liked but did nothing when she got punished and often made it so she got punished. They fell to the Dragon Pox epidemic shortly after they got married, thankfully.

"Has he ever laid hands on the Heir Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I know of. You'd have to ask Draco." Narcissa took a bite of biscuit, trying to get an appetite.

"Now, as the Lord Black, I have access to documents that others would have tried to destroy." Narcissa nodded. "Including the birth records for Lyra, Celeste and Orion." Narcissa felt a sob make its way out of her throat, her hand covering her wobbling chin. "Cissa." She kept crying. She couldn't help it, she hadn't heard their names in so long, she tried so hard to not even say their names in case the portraits heard her. "Have you seen them?" Narcissa shook her head.

She took out a tube of lipstick and waved her hand over it and produced a small file of evidence she had of her children.

"This…" She took a shuddering breath. "This is all I have of my children. The three eldest." She took a shaking hand and took out three small pictures, placing them in the middle of the table. Sirius looked at the happy babies.

He thought of how he could even locate them. He vaguely remembered a heir ritual where he could locate his heirs if they ever tried to hide from him, maybe he could do this to find Narcissa's children.

"Do you have any hair or anything from them?" He asked. Narcissa nodded and took out three little bags with a curl of hair.

"It's a tradition to keep a lock of hair. It's all I had." Narcissa felt overcome with emotion as she handed over the bags of hair.

"I'll do some research; I vaguely remember a ritual I might be able to do." Narcissa nodded, tearfully.

"Now, Draco has come of age." Narcissa nodded. "Tell me about him."

"Draco has his father's coloring the most out of all the children I bore but the most opposite of personalities. He is very sweet but spoilt. He enjoys potions as I did and he is very close with his godfather, Severus." She told him.

"He seems like an excellent addition to the Black family, we will see today at the meeting, if the Black magic will accept him." Narcissa nodded. Sirius flicked a look at his wrist and saw the time. "I have a meeting with my lawyers and Lucius' lawyers as well as Lucius in fifteen minutes. You will accompany me." He demanded. Narcissa nodded before casting a light glamour on herself.

Sirius held out his arm to side apparate her to the bank, to a discussion room for the lawyers to hold the meeting.

OoOoOoOo

Lucius sat there, unhappy with the surprise of the sudden demand for a House Malfoy to House Black meeting. He got a pinched look on his face when he saw Narcissa there. His lawyer got a steely look in his eyes.

Sirius sat down across from Lucius and Narcissa sat next to Sirius on the opposite side of the table as her husband.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Lucius' lawyer drawled.

"Well, do you recognize this?" Sirius took out a document from his folder and placed it on the table.

"Yes." The lawyer answered for Lucius.

"And what is this that your client willingly signed?" Sirius' lawyer asked. "This is a magically bound contract."

"It was the marriage contract between Narcissa and I. Doctored between myself and Arcturus Black." Lucius answered.

"And do you see these squiggles on the bottom?" Sirius' lawyer asked further.

"We do." Lucius' lawyer answered wondering where they were going with this.

"Well, Lucius…" Sirius smiled sweetly at him. "That is written Parseltongue." Lucius' lawyer went ashen when he realized that what was written could negatively impact his client.

"What is in another language is null and void." The lawyer hastened to argue.

"I disagree." Sirius injected. "My grandfather thought Lucius was a slimy little snake and wanted to protect his granddaughter in every possible way so he put a little paragraph, protecting her and her children." Lucius glared at Sirius so violently, he was surprised he didn't burst into flames.

"No one can read Parseltongue." Lucius declared.

"Harry Potter can." Sirius grinned at the implications in Lucius' expression. "He so kindly translated it for me. Let's see here: 'Narcissa is protected from the date of this agreement being signed to marital protection in the cases of spousal abuse, infidelity and curses brought upon her by her spouse. If the spouse is found committing a crime or endangering the life of a Black or of Ms Black's future children, the contract will be voided and a sum of 10,000 galleons will be paid to her for each child he had endangered and 20,000 for endangering her along with her 50,000 galleons dowry that was paid at the time of this contract. If any proof is found by the Goblin healers, as they are not as easily corruptible, then a trial before the Wizemgout will need to be held for the safety of the minors.'" Sirius looked up at Lucius' ashen face and clapped his hands together. "Let's get a healer in here, then!" He chirped brightly. He clapped his hands and a female goblin entered and asked Narcissa to stand and the Goblin waved her hands in a complicated motion and grabbed the parchment from the air.

The Goblin cleared her throat and began to read.

"In the event of Narcissa being the victim of spousal abuse – Lucius is guilty. In the event of Narcissa being the victim of infidelity, I find Lucius guilty. And Narcissa is a victim of curses upon her person, as well as physical abuse." Her lip curled as she looked upon the wizard in front of her who paled with each sentence being uttered. "Gringotts has always recognized the marriage contract and will abide by these terms. We find that Narcissa is to be given 100,000 galleons from the Malfoy family vault."

Lucius' lawyer started voicing his disagreements.

"No, it should be just 70,000." Lucius' lawyer argued.

The Goblin smiled nastily. "No, Lucius Malfoy hid three children, the galleons are valid for line theft."

Lucius' lawyer whipped his head and looked at Lucius, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true?" The lawyer whispered, aghast. Lucius shrugged.

"I accept the annulment of the contract between myself and Narcissa." He said airily. Sirius scoffed, unbelieving of the arrogance once more of the Malfoy lord.

"You don't get it; this is a formal divorce. It will hit the papers promptly. And the hearing will be held as soon as possible." Sirius' lawyer said. Lucius shrugged. He felt that he would win any fight with the Wizemgout as he had his hands in so many pockets.

Sirius shook his head. But all too soon, Mother Magic swept into the room as all the elements of the wording of the contract came into fruition and she was able to complete the terms of the magical contract. Magic coalesced around Lucius and Narcissa as their marriage was broken and Narcissa smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

Then she marched over to Lucius and punched him in his nose and flicked her hair and left the room, Sirius following her, snickering at the blood flowing from the blonde aristocrat's nose.

OoOoOoOo

Narcissa followed Sirius as they made their way back to his flat, her mind reeling. While she was happy she was not under Lucius' fist and wand anymore, it didn't take away of the pain of her missing children. She didn't know where they were or if they were even alive.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked her as he paused before opening the door to the dining room, where his family members had been gathering for the first Black family meeting.

Narcissa inhaled a shaky breath and smoothed her dress robes and exhaled and nodded.

Sirius opened the door and Narcissa spotted an open seat by her son, Draco. She made her way over there, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Mother." Draco greeted with affection.

"Dragon." She smiled lightly as she grabbed and squeezed his hand lightly. He smiled back at her and let her keep ahold of his hand for as long as she wanted.

"Welcome to the first Black family meeting under my lordship." Sirius began the meeting, sitting at the head of the table with members of his family sitting around the table. Sirius' eyes roved around the table and took a quick inventory on who was there. Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora, Harry, Draco and Narcissa. All those that remained from a once prospering family. "I believe we all know, that someone by blood is not here." His family members looked around and thought about it and paled. "I believe it is a good thing she is in prison, as we would all likely be dead if she was here. Bellatrix Lestrange was born a Black and while she was sane when she was a teen, being a Death Eater and married into the dark family of Lestrange and being in the presence of him, has no aided her insanity that some Black family members are prone to."

Sirius summoned a small cauldron and added some ingredients to it before letting it simmer for a minute.

"As I am the Lord, I can make decisions that perhaps my grandfather didn't know about or didn't want to do anything to hurt a granddaughter that he had once treasured. But the fact remains that Bellatrix has committed sins against a couple Purebloods in the name of the Dark cause, which we are against. Alice and Frank Longbottom as permanently wards of the Janus Thickey ward and do not even recognize their son." He paused, and the family members took a breath as they felt the magic rise in the room. "Therefore, I have reached the decision and will hereby revoke the Black magic from Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black for crimes against magic and disown her from the family. Here is a lock of her hair, that is kept from when she was a child, as is the tradition, for potential disownment." Sirius dropped a lock of curly black hair into the cauldron and the magic swirled around the cauldron and produced a vial of magic that had been taken from Bellatrix's core of magic, her Black magic. Sirius grasped it and bowed his head. He knew that the once fierce cousin he had was no longer within her and without the strength of the Black's family magic, it wouldn't be long until she succumbed to death due to the Dementors.

Sirius sent the vial over to where Harry sat, who took it.

"Please give this to the Longbottom heir for a cause he feels needs some extra magic." Harry nodded and added cushioning charms and put it in the side of the bag he brought with him.

"Now, onto happier new: Andromeda Tonks nee Black was never officially disowned, so let us welcome her back into the family along with her husband Ted, who is a lawyer and their beloved daughter Nymphadora Tonks." All the table clapped. Tonks' hair flashed from black to pink back to black. Narcissa gasped.

"A metamorphagus! Oh, Andy, you must be so proud!" Narcissa clasped her hand to her chest. She knew as well as Andromeda that only the most blessed of marriages gave gifts to the children, the gift of metamorphagus' had been lost for generations.

"We are." Andromeda gave her daughter a loving look, which Tonks sighed at. "Nymphadora is very talented."

"Mum." Tonks whined. "It's Tonks." She decided that she wanted to be called by her last name for quite some time.

"She doesn't like her first name." Andromeda stage whispered to Narcissa from across the table.

"It is a mouthful, Andy." Narcissa commented. "You really should have gone with a constellation." She smirked.

"I am not a Cassiopeia, thank you very much!" Tonks griped. Narcissa smiled at her niece.

"Of course not, dear." Narcissa and Andromeda shared a look.

It seemed it wouldn't take much for the Black sisters to be sisterly again.

"In other news…" Sirius began. "Narcissa and Lucius' marriage contract has been voided and pending a trial in the Wizemgout, Draco's custody will be decided on other things." Questions were being thrown at Sirius and he held up a hand halting questions. "We had just came from Gringotts where a goblin enforced contract was revealed, grandfather used another language on the contract that Lucius signed so it was enforceable. Narcissa is now a Black again. As we said, we will have a trial deciding if Lucius needs to be imprisoned and if Narcissa will retain custody of Draco or if she will need to share it. I am sure we will support Narcissa in this trying time in her life." Sirius peered at his family members, making sure they knew that he required them to help her as much as possible.

"Now, let us talk about the heirs of the family. We have young Draco and Harry here. I am sure we think we know Harry well, but we shall hear from the heirs to hear of their accomplishments. As Draco was born first, let us discuss him first."

Draco cleared his throat.

"My full name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy and I am the Heir apparent to the Lordship of the Ancient house of Malfoy. I am a Slytherin, fourth year and I enjoy Potions. I aim to have good grades, not only to please my parents but I enjoy school and wish to do well. Father wanted me to go into politics but I had always enjoyed time with my godfather, Severus Snape, who is the youngest Potions Master in the world. He is someone I look up to greatly. I am a seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team at school, I like it but I'm not obsessed with it. I have some talent but I am not the best seeker in the world. At home, I enjoy reading with my mother and visiting our animals that we still have on the property, the Abraxan horses."

"Thank you Draco." Sirius nodded and nodded to Harry.

"My full name is Harry James and I guess I am Heir apparent to the Lordship of Potter?" He questioned. He didn't know a lot of the terms he should use; he was very new at this. "I survived a killing curse from him, so it made me very famous for a really dumb reason. I do okay in school, not particularly fond of any class, I try to get by and the only class I do really well in is in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but we've had all rubbish teachers, except for last year with Professor Lupin. I got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team on my first year and I enjoy Quidditch and flying very much." He ended his speech.

"Thank you, Harry. As you know from the papers, I have gained guardianship for Harry and we have acquired a house in the States, in New York where we will live the majority of the time. This flat will be used for family business and for Wizemgout meetings, please don't hesitate to send urgent letters through the Gringotts portal, my house in the States will alert me immediately if I am needed in Britain." Sirius talked about his house for a short time. "For now, we should consult with Narcissa on where she would like to live for now, until we can get her a house of her own."

Narcissa cleared her throat. "I have a Chateau in France that I am quite fond of from when I was a child, it should have been left to me in Grandfather's will. I was unable to attend the reading of the will. It would be lovely if I could have that."

Sirius hummed and looked through the will and didn't see anything related to that.

"Harry, would you mind?" Harry got to his feet and his eyes roved over the document and he flipped it over and started whispering to Sirius and he nodded and transcribed what he was telling him in English. "Grandfather Arcturus spoke and wrote Parsel – so Harry kindly translates some things for me, sorry about that. Yes, Narcissa you are correct, a Chateau in Paris, France has been bequeathed to you along with one Black house elf who has been taking care of the house for you since Grandfather's death."

Narcissa smiled and nodded, thankful for her own place, a place where Lucius had never been, where no memories would haunt her.

She could start over.

"Harry can read parsel?" Ted inquired, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, Potter has always been able to." Draco looked down at his nails as he did so, using his most unaffected voice.

"Always?" Ted inquired.

"As far as I am aware." Draco looked at Potter. "Hey, Potter, have you always been able to talk to snakes?" He asked. Potter looked over at him, amused.

"As far as I can remember." He answered.

"Well, there you have it." Malfoy replied to his uncle Ted.

"Isnt that a dark power?" Ted asked generally.

"Is Potter dark?" Draco raised an eyebrow, Ted looked at him flatly.

"Are you asking me if I think the Boy-Who-Lived is dark?" He asked, not seeing the dark look pass over Potter's face as he was called the moniker that he loathed.

"I was asking you if you though Harry Potter was dark." Draco stared down his uncle.

"No." He answered.

"Then its not a dark power." Draco stated, smirking victoriously.

Harry just watched the exchange, surprised.

Did Draco Malfoy just stick up for him? He asked himself in shock.

* * *

Thank you so so much for all the love in the favorites and follows and reviews! I appreciate them all!

Now, if you'd like to leave a suggestions of something you'd like to happen in the Lucius' Trial chapter, I'm completely open to suggestions. :) I have chapter nine done and I am working on Lucius' trial next. I know generally in what direction I'd like to go but I'm open to suggestions for other things to happen, la de dah, etc.

Feel free to suggest something if you'd like, I'm not going to threaten to withhold the chapter if you don't.

I'm not that type of gal!

Thanks again and talk to you all on next Monday!

M


	9. IX - Sebastian McCray

IX – Sebastian McCray

Neville placed the Daily Prophet down on the table in satisfaction. The headline was screaming out at him, Bellatrix Lestrange Found Dead in Cell After Disownment.

The woman who led the charge against his parents and tortured them so much that they don't even recognize him when he comes to visit was dead. He supposes he should feel pity for her but he couldn't drudge up even a glimmer of pity for the crazed Dark Lord follower.

Neville didn't even have a single memory of his parents. They were ripped from him so young, they were both Aurors and good at it, intelligent in school. It was a lot to live up to someone who wasn't able to reason with his imposing grandmother. He had a hard time living up to her expectations and that of his demeaning, emotionally abusive great uncle Algie. From cutting down any accomplishment that Neville did to dangling him out the window, threatening to drop him, to scare the magic out of him, thinking he was a squib, he suffered through it all.

He had no other relatives who would check on him as a child and as a teen and getting closer and closer to his coming of age and coming into his own, coming into his magic and his path that he wanted to take, he was apprehensive. He was approaching the age of sixteen, which was the age that most wizards started courting witches but he genuinely had zero interest in witches. He wasn't sure if he had the added disappointment of being gay or if he just hadn't met the right witch yet but as he looked at Lavender Brown and tried to picture himself with her, he almost vomited. But he wasn't sure if it was just because it was that her personality was so abrasive to his or what.

He sighed as he finished his breakfast and made his way to the greenhouse, arriving early as he always did and caught the attention of Professor Sprout who beamed at him. She trotted over.

"Mr Longbottom!" She chirped before showing a flyer to him. "I just received this from Herbology Monthly! They seem to have found this new plant that thrives in bog conditions and we have many bogs in the Black Forest, I think we may have an abundance of this new plant! How exciting!"

Neville beamed at her and agreed immediately and looked at the flyer, eyes roving over information about it.

"Can I take this? Or copy it?" Neville asked.

"Of course! Of course! This is your copy anyways, I made a copy for you as my best Herbology student." Professor Sprout smiled at him and he smiled back. He truly loved Herbology – he was sure his grandmother would not approve in the least if he chose this as his career – she wanted him to either become and Auror or go into politics like her. He couldn't really see himself doing either.

He felt like he was actually good at something when it came to plants. He would have to research this plant a little further.

OoOoOoOo

Draco entered the room of his godfather and saw him grading some papers.

"Hello Uncle Sev." Draco greeted. Severus didn't look up but grunted and slashed through the parchment in red ink. Draco waited patiently until his godfather looked up and gazed at his godson flatly.

"Yes?" Severus drawled. "What was so important you had to disrupt my grading time?" He peered at his godson.

"Well, I know its early but I wanted us to start working on the bone curse remedy that is in present Pureblood heiresses." Draco started.

"You mean Astoria's." Severus flat reply came. Draco blushed, not liking the embarrassment he felt as a teenager come through again, however much he tried to stop it.

"Not just her but others, but yes." Draco mumbled.

"Mm. I'm sure." Severus replied, getting to his feet and moving over to a bookcase. He lifted two books out of the case and handed them to Draco and sat back down. "These two books have all I am aware of about the bone curse. We need to research the curse so we can make an appropriate remedy. Thankfully, it has fallen out of fashion and the previous generations are taking out our witches even now." Draco looked down at the books and nodded seriously.

He flipped open the book and found his way to the curse.

Blood Bone Curse – makes the victim die of an early age due to poisoning of the marrow in the bones.

"Read these books, try and brainstorm some ideas and then come back and we can have a discussion." Severus nodded at him and Draco stood up when Neville Longbottom stormed into the room. Severus eyed the Gryffindor who stood in front of him with a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

"Mr Longbottom." Severus sneered. Draco sat back down, he wasn't about to miss this. Either Heir Longbottom would cower or he would get to witness the Gryffindor bravery first hand. Either way, it was a show.

Neville gulped when he saw the dreaded Potions professor's full attention on him.

"P-Professor Snape. I want help creating a potion to help my parents. A new plant has been discovered and it could help my parents. Please." He pleaded. Severus felt himself softening. He went to school with Frank and Alice, he knew them, he wanted to fight for them but going against Bellatrix was akin to suicide.

"Mr. Longbottom." He started when he saw the tears build in the student's eyes and he folded in on himself.

"Please." He whispered tearfully. Severus sighed deeply, thinking quickly.

"I am not the best at creating potions with more of an emphasis on Herbology, I know of someone who would love to help. Let me get a hold of him." Neville didn't say anything. "It is not a no, if he can't help, then I will." Neville finally nodded and sighed, figuring it was better than nothing.

"Thank you." Neville mumbled as he shuffled out of the room.

Draco and Severus exchanged looks.

"I can't believe he stood up to you." Draco smirked at his godfather.

"I am not that bad." He couldn't believe some students were that frightened of him.

"To him, you're very frightening." Draco got serious for a second. "From how I saw him act, especially around his family, I think he might be not treated that well. I think that you scare him because you remind him of whoever treated him cruelly." Draco stated before looking down at the book in his hand.

"I see." Severus thought over what he observed from Dowager Longbottom and her grandson. Augusta definitely treated her son like a prince but it was clear that she was bitter from losing her husband and her beloved son and only had her brother and grandson left. Instead of cherishing him, she constantly compared him to his father. Severus heard her talking to Minerva asking how much of a disgrace he was, was he being naughty, not asking what he was good in. And although he wasn't a good potions student, he was exemplary in Herbology and Pomona thought of him as a prodigy and there hadn't been a Herbology prodigy in so long, it gave the small Herbology professor joy to teach him.

OoOoOoOo

Severus sipped on a cup of tea as he sat in a café in Muggle London waiting for his Potions colleague to enter the establishment.

Sebastian McCray was an American Potion Master and he absolutely loved Herbology almost as much as potions so it was no surprise that he meshed the two and became the leading Potion Master in the States and specializes in revolutionizing potions to heal people of things they didn't think they could heal. He had a bubbly personality and positive outlook on life and Severus really thought that Neville could be taken under Sebastian's wing and nurture his love of Herbology by someone who was a little older than him but not as old as Pomona is.

Sebastian had finally arrived.

"Ah, Severus, how is London treating you?" Sebastian smiled at Britain's most renowned Potions Master.

"I live for the next day surrounded by dunderheads." He sneered and Sebastian laughed as if he made the best joke in the world.

"I do love your sense of humor, Severus." He smiled gently as he sat down and looked at the cup of tea and added sugar, which made Severus cringe.

"You Americans love your sugar." Severus commented, drinking his tea black as any good Brit would.

"Hush, hush." Sebastian chided. "So I have to admit, Severus, your message had me intrigued. You said you had a case that I wouldn't pass up."

Severus straightened and cleared his throat and pushed forward a picture of Neville that he had gotten from Minerva.

"This is Neville Longbottom." Sebastian picked up the picture of the shy looking boy. "On October 31, 1980, after the Boy-Who-Lived destroyed You-Know-Who, a very psychotic follower went after a second family." Sebastian's eyes were wide as he listened. The States didn't cover the Dark Lord war as much as Britain did, America wasn't really involved at all, so he didn't really know who was affected or what events took place. America's news glanced over it but since Sebastian knew Severus, he knew some of what had happened. "Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband and brother-in-law broke into the Longbottom's residence and after hiding Neville from them, his parents were tortured with the Cruciatus curse until they were driven insane." Sebastian looked at the sad little boy in front of him. "Neville is an adequate brewer when I am not there but he is extremely talented in Herbology. He came to me, to make a potion to help his parents, he thinks that the new plant that was in Herbology Monthly…"

"The Spinacia Oleracea Oxidane." Sebastian chimed in.

"Yes, that that plant would be instrumental in helping his parents." Severus finished, taking a sip of tea.

"I must admit you have me intrigued, Severus. You say he's a student of yours?" Severus nodded. "When can I meet him?"

OoOoOoOo

Neville shuffled his way down to the Potions classroom, where McGonagall told him he had a meeting with Professor Snape. Of course, she said it in front of the whole common room so clearly the whole school would know that he was in Snape's classroom, taking bets on how long he would last before passing out.

When Neville entered, he saw a man standing next to Professor Snape that he had never seen before. He looked like a nice Lucius Malfoy with shorter hair.

He was tall and slender, with bleach blonde hair that had been kissed by the sun that was a few inches long and styled into a wave style, he had blue eyes and although he was Caucasian, he looked kissed by the sun.

"Mr Longbottom." Snape greeted. "This is Sebastian McCray – he is from the States." Severus started when he was interrupted.

"California actually, America is actually really big so I live in a state of perpetual sunshine!" He chirped. "I think Britain is too cold and rainy, that's why Severus is so moody all the time, not enough Vitamin D!" Neville stared at this man who poked fun at Professor Snape and he didn't do anything in retaliation other than roll his eyes. "But shoo shoo, Severus, I want to talk to this boy alone." Sebastian made shooing motions with his hands and with an exaggerated eye roll, Severus spun on his heel and dramatically left the room. "Missed his calling, theater calls his name, Mr. Dramatic." Sebastian murmured. Then Sebastian turned all his attention to the young man in front of him.

"Hi." Neville wished the ground would swallow him up but Sebastian took it in stride.

"Hello, young Mr. Longbottom. Let us discuss." He gestured to a table and Neville sat down across from the new man he was introduced to. "Tell me about what you brought to Severus."

Neville cleared his throat.

"A new plant was discovered…"

"Yes, the Spinacia Oleracea Oxidane." Sebastian interjected, getting a genuine smile from the young man.

"Yes! The Water Spinach. It grows in bogs and swamps and greatly resembles the Muggle vegetable Spinach. And Spinach is high in Vitamin K and protects Muggles against Cancer and Diabetes. With the magic in the water in the Black Lake as much as it is, the bogs and swamps here at Hogwarts, which is thrumming with magic, it strengthened the Muggle hybrid Spinach into a super healing plant that I think if we do it correctly could help my parents who suffered from nerve damage from being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sebastian rubbed his chin, thinking.

"You have solid theory, Neville, but I make no promises. I got permission from the Headmaster to assist Severus this term at least, we will be sharing the classes as Severus is working on a special project and I think I've found mine. I am a Potions Master but I specialize in healing potions with emphasis on Herbology and I think we could have a beautiful working relationship, would you like to be my apprentice?" Sebastian beamed at the young man.

"But…I'm horrible at Potions." Sebastian scoffed.

"Potions is easy, its Herbology that's hard and you've nailed that. I think you just don't mesh well with Severus' teaching style. It's understandable, not everyone thrives in that environment but I think you're bright and we could mesh well. You'll be excused from classes of course, can't expect me to be impartial, now could we, my apprentice?" He winked.

"I would love to work on this with you." Neville breathed. He would be able to help heal his parents.

OoOoOoOo

Sebastian kept up the chatter on the way to the bog that was off the Black Lake as well as in the Forest. Neville learned numerous things about the man. He was from California, which he already knew, had a greenhouse, which wasn't surprising to him. He also learned that he was gay and had a partner, whom he loved very much and they had a crup together. His name was Martin. And his partners name was Mark.

"This Hogwarts land is very interesting, I wouldn't be surprised if in that gloomy Forest over there, there was all sorts of rare ingredients that we had never heard of. This land is imbued with magic. I could feel it as soon as I stepped near here. It is fascinating!" Sebastian kept the chatter up.

Neville smiled and stopped when he came near the bog. A creature popped up and peered at Sebastian, not sure what to think of him.

"It's alright, he's with me. He's going to look at the plants and see if we can help my parents." The creature peered at Sebastian and seemed to make a decision before plopping under the murky water again and disappearing.

"What was that creature?" Sebastian asked, never seen that creature again.

"Grindylows. They're supposed to be a dark creature because they occasionally eat humans but they're just hungry. One isn't too dangerous, I bring them food, the swamp grindylows seem to tolerate my presence." Neville explained as the grindylow brought up a plant from the bottom of the swamp and handed it to Neville. "Thank you." Neville bowed his head and the creature grinned toothily and Neville dug in his bag and enlarged a huge fish that was not native to the lake and the Grindylow screamed in excitement, several heads popping up and the fish was quickly devoured.

Neville brought the dripping plant to Sebastian.

"This is from the bottom where the excess magic clusters, this bloomed not too long ago." Sebastian opened a bag that had a preservation charm on it to make sure that the plant kept its efficiency.

Sebastian seemed deep in thought compared to the way down.

"How did you know when it bloomed, did the Grindylow tell you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, Grindylows can't really speak, they scream to signal other grindylows. It's quite interesting. But I found a trove of Gillyweed not to far from there and I bribed the Grindylows with ocean fish that they can't get here, they love it. They leave me alone and I looked for the Water Spinach to see if I could find any."

"And you just found one?"

"No, it's everywhere, but that is where I felt the magic the strongest, at the bottom of the bog." Sebastian hmmed and walked silently back to the imposing castle, his thoughts whirling.

"I think we should put as much of this plant in the potion as we can, I would recommend the root or heart definitely as that would hold the powerhouse of health benefits and be the best part for our potion." Neville nodded, he could understand this type of potions, plants make sense to him.

"Maybe some leaves, Muggle eat spinach raw a lot to get nutrients." Sebastian nodded, agreeing.

"Start with a nice base that gets into the bloodstream and nerve system really quickly, I started some preliminary work on a Cruciatus potion with Severus but I didn't make any headway with it, maybe this plant will help me complete it and then we can make a supercharged version for your parents, as they have been suffering for a long time with it and not much progress has been made on that front. Would it be weird for us to visit your parents?" Sebastian didn't want to overstep.

"I can visit anytime, my grandmother usually forces me to go on Boxing Day but it just makes me sad, maybe if I feel like we're doing something, I'll feel better." Neville answered.

"Super. Let's go this weekend. Let us not bother your grandmother with it." Sebastian declared.

"I want as little contact with her as possible, anyways." Neville answered truthfully.

OoOoOoOo

Neville Longbottom was an enigma, if Sebastian was completely honest.

He was admittedly the worst potion student of Severus but Sebastian thought that had more to do with the intimidation that Severus undoubtedly had. Sebastian was always asked why he was friends with Severus and to be honest, Severus was a good friend and an excellent person to converse with, not just about potions but lots of things. His partner, Mark, liked him as well and found his extremely dry humor hilarious. Severus had a hard life and it seemed that it was looking up for him, he seemed to have slept better and he was spending time with his godson, who he always loved spending time with.

Sebastian had a suspicion that Severus had some sort of crush on his godson's mother and Sebastian was surprised when Severus told him he was the godfather to her son. It seemed a little hinky. And even more hinky when Severus told him he was the first to hold baby Draco other than his mother. His birth father was late to the birth.

But Neville was vastly different from Severus, he flourished in Herbology which was a pretty trying subject. After Sebastian had spoken to Pomona Sprout, she couldn't stop from exclaiming her delight in having Neville as a student, she wanted to apprentice him as well after Sebastian was finished teaching him and taking him under his wing when he was at such a young age. She told him that Neville was such a delight and all the plants loved him and did whatever the task was happily, not too many students have that touch with plants. One either had it or they didn't and most didn't care about the art of Herbology anymore. It gave her hope that Herbology wouldn't die out.

Neville was clearly passionate about plants and offered many original ideas when they started preliminary research on the potion they were trying to craft to help Cruciatus curse victim but primarily for his parents. He tried at his other subjects but wasn't as proficient in Defense, Transfiguration and Charms. He had taken Ancient Runes and Astronomy as well and he seemed to enjoy those also.

But Sebastian definitely noticed that Neville was soft-spoken if not talking about Herbology, it indicated some sort of talking down to or emotional abuse at the least. His partner, Mark, was constantly belittled and made to feel stupid so much that he started to believe it and sometimes it's insane how much we can start to believe what other tell us we are. Mark struggled but he made something of himself and now Sebastian and him had a great life together. Sebastian could sense a struggle happening within Neville and he didn't want to overstep or make Neville uncomfortable so they best that he could do was just encourage and try to build up his confidence and stay in contact and hopefully develop a trusting give and take relationship with Neville to make him comfortable enough to trust in him.


	10. X - Progress Made

X – Progress Made

Sirius fingered the parchment that just got delivered via owl from Draco. He looked at the tomes that were unlocked when Sirius received his lordship. They were all squiggles to him so they must be Parseltongue. He obviously loved his godson and didn't want give him tomes that would be a danger to him but he had no clue what they said.

He gathered the tomes and put them with his things he wanted to talk to Harry about when he had his meeting with him later on tonight at Hogwarts.

He didn't want to know what the first task was – he just knew that he didn't want to lose Harry to it.

OoOoOoOo

Neville couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe they got nesting dragons as the first challenge. Who the bloody hell invented these tasks, they were guaranteed to kill the contestants! Harry was only a fourth year!

He made his way through the forest to the castle and made his way briskly through the castle to the Great Hall and spotted Harry and made his way over to him, shoving some fangirls out of the way to get to his friend.

"Oi!" One scoffed angrily.

"Oh, like you had a chance anyway, go bugger off to someone else." Neville snarked before turning his back to the girl who turned her nose up at the Gryffindor. Meanwhile, anyone that knew Neville was staring open mouthed at the usually meek and mellow guy. "Sorry." He looked uncomfortable before firming up his expression and turning to Harry with a serious expression. "Harry, I saw what they have for the first task. Nesting mother dragons." Hermione gasped, hands flying to her mouth and Harry whitened. Harry knew that dragons were vicious but mothers of any species were more vicious so he was scared to imagine what the dragons would be like.

Then Harry had a thought. Ron's brother was a dragon trainer in Romania. He turned to Ron and asked him a question.

"Did you know?" Ron looked up from stuffing his face and conversing with Seamus.

"About what?" Ron mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"About the dragons."

"Oh yeah. I knew." He turned back to his conversation and Harry audibly scoffed.

"And you didn't tell me because?" To which Ron shrugged and turned back to his conversation, not giving Harry another thought.

Harry scowled and decided to ignore someone who he thought he would be mates with for forever, who was his first friend. But if Ron wanted to be petty then Harry would just attribute the change in friends to people naturally growing apart.

"How could they put you against dragons?" Hermione breathed.

"Because they're bonkers, that's why." Neville started putting food on his plate, suddenly famished.

"We will have to do research." Hermione decided.

"What good is that going to do, Hermione? Dragons are impervious to most spellwork, potions and enchantments. The only way to get them to do something is if they want to. I'll talk with Sirius about it during our meeting tonight and maybe he will have an idea." Harry decided.

"That's…a good plan, Harry." Hermione agreed.

"Don't sound so surprised." Harry mumbled into his food and Hermione shoved his shoulder from across the table, playfully.

"But I am still going to research what I can." Hermione declared.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Harry smiled at his best friend. Then he turned to Neville. "Thank you Neville for telling me, I appreciate it. You're a good mate." He clasped his shoulder, not seeing the dark look from Ron but Neville did and gave Ron a flat look until he dropped his eyes.

Neville didn't know what was wrong with Ron lately but it wasn't anything for him to concern himself with. He had many other things going on in his life that he had to concern himself with.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione was very concerned about the task and her friend's safety that she didn't even notice the book on her bed, wrapped in nice paper, with a note on the paper.

Granger,

Thought you could use this. Let me know if you have questions.

DM

Hermione had to admit her curiosity was piqued. She pulled at the string holding the paper around the book and unfolded the paper. The title was Wizarding Traditions That You May Not Have Known.

Interesting, she thumbed to a random page and started reading.

OoOoOoOo

Sirius sat in the same abandoned brewing room that Harry and Sirius had met in last time before the family meeting, he had a stack of books with him and a snake in a tank on the table.

Harry entered the room and stopped and saw the snake. He walked over and sat down across from Sirius.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" He asked, ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Alright. I have some stuff I want to talk to you about, if we have the time." Harry answered uneasily. Harry had a hard time with some not having an issue with his Parseltongue.

"Sure, go ahead." Harry swallowed.

"The first task is dragons." Sirius smirked. "What?" Harry asked, exasperated. Didn't Sirius realize that this was his task he was undertaking!

"Well, Parseltongue also extends to dragons as well as Basilisk, thought one of those hasn't been seen in Britain in a thousand years so I'm sure we won't have to worry about that." Harry cleared his throat. "What?" Sirius asked.

"How much did Dumbledore tell you about my second year, again?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really."

"Ah. That explains it." Harry started rolling up his sleeve and showed off the long scar he had from his battle with the Basilisk. "When I was twelve, I got into the Chamber of Secrets – Parseltongue opened the way – and I fought a huge basilisk and killed it with Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix and a fang pierced me during that." Sirius gasped and grabbed Harry's forearm, his eyes roving around the skin. "Fawkes cried into it, so I am fine, I promise."

"You've had one of the craziest lives I've ever heard of." Sirius shook his head and Harry smiled ruefully.

"And it's only beginning." Harry remarked.

"Yes, it is." Sirius stated, looking in the distance, thinking about something deeply.

"Sirius?" Harry tried after a minute, forcing Sirius back into reality with a jump.

"Right, so, this is a Common Adder, she is going to be helping us train you in Parselmagic." Sirius lifted the snake out of the tank and handed the snake to Harry. Harry took the snake and started hissing to it and it hissed back and the snake slithered to Harry's neck for warmth and comfort. "Now, is the gender male or female?" He asked, purposefully keeping the gender neutral in his explanation.

"Female."

"Correct. She is young but should be a good pet for you when we live in the States, she will stay with me as I am sure your roommates wouldn't appreciate a snake living with them." Harry shook his head ruefully. "Now, can you read these titles to me, before I decide what ones I want to give to you." Sirius indicated the stack of several books and Harry read off normal titles that he knew he wouldn't have an issue giving Harry before one came up that seemed a little dark.

"Wasn't your grandfather a good guy? What does he have a dark book?" Harry asked curious.

"Harry, someone's magic is very loose fitting. Grandfather Arcturus was a good grandfather and an extremely capable wizard but sometimes you need a little dark to keep your loved ones safe, I think he was slightly grey. Not dark, he found no solace in the dark magic like many others that fell under that spell." Sirius explained, Harry nodded in understanding. "Now, Parselmagic is a lot more than simply talking to snakes, although that is a part of it and admittedly very cool. Parseltongue has very few speakers and that means any Parselwards would be very hard for a cursebreaker to take down. Parselmagic can be used offensively which is why it has such a bad rep from the last wizarding world. Voldemort definitely used quite a bit and in Slytherin's name which who knows what actually happened back then with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I have no idea if Slytherin actually hated Muggles but it remains that Voldemort use a lot of Parselmagic in the last wizarding world." Harry nodded seriously.

"I understand."

"Parselmagic can also be used defensively, which Voldemort does rarely. It can protect you during a battle and can make spells that wouldn't normally be very powerful, quite powerful. Voldemort could, or so I've heard, conjure a snake made out of fire. There is no telling what you could do if you put your mind to it." Sirius told him. He gestured to the snake. "I will bring the snake with me whenever I come and meet with you, she will help you on your journey towards fluency in Parseltongue. My grandfather could accent his English with parseltongue and it made him sound much cooler than he actually was. So let us three have a conversation." Soon the conversation began and Sirius helped Harry try and figure out how to tell when he was speaking Parseltongue, versus English.

It was a productive afternoon.

OoOoOoOo

Sebastian arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting on his apprentice, who after waiting a few minutes, rushed up to meet his Master, wearing nice robes and putting and effort into his appearance, even if his parents couldn't appreciate it right now.

"Hi Neville." Sebastan greeted easily. Neville smiled nervously. He was always nervous before he met with his parents. "Ready?" Neville nodded and they made their way out of the castle and to the gate, where Sebastian side-apparated him to Saint Mungos.

"Name?" The bored reception asked.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, I am here to visit my parents in Janus Thickey ward." Neville said concisely. The bored nurse snorted under her breath and asked what was the point, to which Sebastian glared at her when Neville wilted visibly before handing a pass to the ward that they had requested.

"Ignore her, Neville. We'll help them at the very least." Sebastian was always careful about not giving his client's or apprentices, as the case may be, too many assurances if he couldn't follow through with it. He didn't want to hurt Neville more than he already had been hurt.

"Yeah." Neville didn't sound too confident but Sebastian had faith that their theory was sound, it was just the execution that they had to perfect.

Neville and Sebastian were both in their thoughts as they made their way to the rooms that Neville's parents were in.

They opened the door and saw the two adults laying sedate in the bed, looking dull and lacking life and color in their skin. Sebastian made his way over to the medical charts located in a bin attached to the wall. He flipped through it roughly.

"N…" Alice tried. Neville stroked the back of her hand as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before patting her hand and doing the same to his father, who he had never known.

Sebastian flipped through the chart and saw nothing that would help the motor skills at the very least. No wonder Neville was so heartbroken, he had never even heard his parents speak in his memory. He felt a wave of empathy for the young teen who clearly loved his parents dearly. He read the visiting charts and saw that Neville came during every holiday, mostly with his grandmother. His grandmother refusing experimental treatments and eventually the staff stopped asking. He flipped to the forms that Frank and Alice signed as part of their living will and it stated that until the heir is fourteen, Augusta Longbottom may make all decisions for care of Frank and Alice if they are unable to do so, when Neville turns fourteen, he may make the decisions for his parents.

"Neville?" Sebastian hated to interrupt his apprentice's moment. Neville straightened the blanket on his father and made his way over to Sebastian. "According to the forms your parents signed when you were just born, when you turn fourteen, you are able to make decisions about your parents care. I see that your grandmother refused all experimental potions and procedures, but I developed a motor skills potion, mostly for special needs individuals to help them communicate slightly better with those around them. Would you give me permission to give them this potion? It is fast acting; we would be able to see if there were any improvements right away." Sebastian would not make a single move on Neville's parents without his express approval. Sebastian got the feeling that Neville didn't often get to do what he wanted.

"Let's try it and see." Neville nodded. Sebastian enlarged a small chest that he carried with him of his potion and ones that he might need on any given day. He pulled out two vials of the motor skills potion he had developed and handed one to Neville. Sebastian went over to Frank and gave him the potion, massaging the throat to make the potion go down and Neville mirrored that in his mother.

Sebastian went and looked over the chart in further detail, reading the healer's notes and making some notes himself. The good thing was they hadn't been healed hardly at all, the bad news was the same. It was good from his perspective because he didn't have any other potions or magic in their system to counteract with the potion that Neville and him were developing. The bad news was no one really tried to help them. Mental illness or incapacity of the mind was an area in the magical world that could use improvement. As it is in the muggle world, no one likes to admit that one could have mental health problems, shying away and ignoring it until they have to go into a mental institution. It was sad how many people could be saved if more healer or more doctors put less of a stigma on mental health and tried to help more people who need mental help.

It was troubling.

Sebastian heard mumbling, occurring more and more, which made Sebastian turn and walk to where Neville was.

"Ne…" Alice was trying. Neville's head snapped up, he looked at Sebastian.

"She's been trying to say my name!" Neville cried, tears running down his cheeks. "She knows who I am!" He wiped away some tears.

"She loves you, Neville. She protected you the best she could, and I know she would be so proud of the man you're growing into. Hopefully we can achieve our goals so she can tell you that herself." Sebastian rested a hand on Neville's shoulder.

Alice's lips were moving, mumbling, staring ahead, at nothing.

"Neville." Alice said, moving her eyes to the boy next to her bed. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Baby." She stated. "Love." Her eyes drifted shut as her energy was sapped. Neville let out a choked sob and cuddled her tight to him and cried into her hair, his heart breaking for the years he had gone without love, gone without his parents who he knew loved him more than how he was treated.

He knew his grandmother loved him at one point of his life, but she became a bitter woman after losing her husband shortly before his parents were tortured into the vegetables they are today. She had her brother, Algeron, come to help her care for Neville when she was in Wizengamot meetings as she took over the Longbottom seat and slowly Algeron became Uncle Algie and he became a live in member of the Longbottom house, "assisting" the raising of Neville.

Neville did not have many bouts of accidental magic that was observable to his guardians – which may have been indicative of a squib. Never mind that Neville used his child magic to make the plants grow faster to his window, so he could look at the ivy stretching across the window. He didn't feel the need to get a bottle to levitate to him which was the obvious way most magical children demonstrated their wish magic. But Algie and his grandmother took steps to make sure he wasn't a squib. From when he was a toddler to almost ten years old, Algie made accidents happen where Neville would be forced to use his magic to avoid getting killed such as slipping though the thin ice that Algie put him on, catching a cold in the process. Neville grew up utterly loathing his grandmother who always thanked Algie for putting him through these trials and hating Algie with every fiber of his being for trying to scare the magic out of him. And when he became Hogwarts age and got a letter, the attempts to scare the magic out of him were replaced with emotional abuse in his abilities.

Your father was much better at defense.

Minerva says you're dreadful in Transfiguration. That was your mother's best subject but I shouldn't expect you to live up to her as little more than a squib.

No, I am not getting you a new wand, if your father's isn't good enough for you, nothing will be.

Why can't you be better at Potions?

How the bloody hell did you become a Gryffindor? You aren't brave at all.

You should have been put in Hufflepuff.

That was all Neville would hear for years and years until he decided that he was a good student, he was good at things, he had friends and he had magic. He saved up enough allowance money, volunteered for some pranks for the Weasley twins and earned some money from that, enough to get his own wand over the past summer. And his new wand was working amazingly, it was suited for Herbology work and his coursework was improving hand over fist.

But this moment, this moment right here, when his mother said his name, it made all the struggle worth it. Because he was strong enough to do this.

And he would get his parents healed if it was the last thing he did.


	11. XI - The Trial of Lucius Malfoy

XI – The Trial of Lucius Malfoy

A gavel banged on the wooden desk as Dumbledore called the Wizengamot to order.

The conversation dulled to a whisper, giving their attention to the Chief.

"We call this emergency session for Lucius Malfoy's dissolvement of marriage to Narcissa Black and for the custody of Draco Abraxas. Please raise your hand if you have a pertinent question that would make sure that Draco is not put into a continuing harmful situation." Dumbledore cautioned the group.

The members of the Wizemgamot shifted their eyes between Dumbledore and Malfoy, a man who had most of them under his thumb, with blackmail or bribery. But here he was, at the mercy of the law. A lot of the members had the same thoughts. They could take back their freedom and make the decisions in here that they had wanted to make all along.

"Let us hear from Sirius Black, head of the Black family and the one who brought this dissolvement of Narcissa and Lucius' seventeen-year marriage." Dumbledore peered at Sirius almost disappointedly.

"Thank you." He stood and made his way to the base. "I was approached by a concerned party that thought that Narcissa might have been abused. As some of you might not know, she had the ambition to get her potions mistressship. She entered into a courtship with Lucius Malfoy and he made the promise to let her do so, as you all know, courtship vow breaking is an extreme offense. Once married, he not only wouldn't let her get her mistressship or further her education in any way, he wouldn't even let her get a place of work." Whispers started up. Lucius scowled. "Not only that but there is evidence that he cursed her and physically abused her to the point where her defensive magic prevented the worst betrayal of them all." The witches in the room inhaled in anger at the implications, levying a glare upon the Lord and a sympathetic look to Narcissa. "Not only is there evidence of that, the goblin healers found Lucius to be in violation of the marriage contract and of line theft."

"Line theft!" An outraged Lord yelled.

"The goblin healer had found that Narcissa had given birth four times yet we only know of Draco." Sirius responded.

Whispers ramped up.

"Order!" Dumbledore banged the gavel. "Do you have proof of the alleged births?" Sirius rose a brow, as if the goblin healers were not enough.

"I do." He produced three birth certificates with a lock of hair attached. "These are the birth certificates, with a lock of hair, as is the custom, for three children. Lyra, Celeste and Orion Malfoy, born 1977, 1978 and 1979 respectively."

"I find it hard to believe that Miss Black has never seen them." Dumbledore mused, unaware of all the mothers in the room that glared at the chief, clapping in defense as Narcissa couldn't stand anymore of her name being slurred.

"If you think, for one damn minutes, Albus Dumbledore that I wouldn't fight, tooth and nail," Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and she choked on her words. "To get my babies back, you're dead wrong." She sat down and tried to get a hold of her emotions.

Dumbledore was aware of all the glares that he received for that question. Perhaps he shouldn't have inferred that a mother wouldn't know where her kids were.

"If you're done questioning a woman who has gone through so much already, Chief?" Sirius arched a brow and Dumbledore stared down Sirius. "I'd like to call Draco Malfoy to the stand."

Draco rose and made his way to the chair.

"He is underage!" Dumbledore declared.

"In Lord cases, he is over the age of thirteen and he can testify with one of his parent's permission or Lord permission, which I am the Lord of the Major house as Black is more Ancient than the Malfoy house is, so he is allowed." Sirius responded and nodded to Amelia to start the questioning, paired with Alastor Moody, both of whom were deemed fair to most.

"Tell us about your home life."

Draco looked visibly shaken and close to tears.

"It is quite scary, if I am completely honest." Draco whispered tearfully.

Lucius reared back in shock, who was this boy? His son was quiet but never close to tears on command.

"In what way?" Amelia softened her tone.

"I would walk past Father's office and I would hear my parents fighting and then I would hear this big slap and a thud and he would yell at her and sometimes curse her and it made me not want to do anything wrong."

Chatter built up in the chamber again before quieting down.

"Did you ever notice any weird items anywhere in the house?" Alastor Moody questioned. He was angling for some hidden rooms with Death Eater regalia.

Draco let a tear fall down and glanced up at his father before flinching hard and the members of the Wizengamot felt sympathy for the young boy. Lucius saw all this with an angry eye, his magic shaking the things around him.

"He can't hurt you for anything you say in here, Draco." Amelia softly told him. Draco swallowed.

"I did. I accidently found myself in a wine cellar in the Manor and I was trying to find another way outside, I was going flying... and a door opened up and I saw a black cloak with a white mask hanging on the wall... It looked really scary so I tried to find another way outside." Draco wrung his hands together.

"Did it look like this?" Alastor conjured a picture of a death eater in the regalia.

"Yes." Draco answered solemnly.

"Interesting." Alastor let the picture fade. "Well, we cannot charge him for past Death Eater activities when this body declared him under the imperio, however true that may be. Unfortunate." Moody sneered at Malfoy who lifted his chin. "Was there anything else you noticed?" 

"Well, I was in my father's study this one time and I saw this black book on his desk right before my second year. He was constantly writing in it but then after my second year, I didn't see it again. It was odd." Draco mentioned.

Arthur Weasley raised his arm, Dumbledore glancing at him and letting him ask his question.

"Did it look like a diary?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it did." Arthur glared at Lucius.

"Arthur?" Amelia queried.

"Lucius and I got into a physical altercation in Flourish and Blotts where were getting the schoolbooks for our children when at some point, Lucius slipped a black diary into my youngest and only daughter, Ginevra, her schoolbooks." Arthur swallowed. "It turned out to be of the darkest magic and possessed her mind as she had unknowingly transferred some of her magic to the diary while innocently writing in it."

"What happened while she was possessed?" Amelia asked, almost afraid to ask.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened." Draco answered for her, ominously. Every member of the Wizemgamot gave all their attention to Draco. "Potter was with her." The members looked around, looking for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, would you mind?" Sirius asked.

Harry Potter strode down to the main floor and every single person's attention was on the savior of their world. He stood proud and defiant.

"The Chamber of Secrets was a part of the castle that Salazar Slytherin created for a creature that was to protect the students. It was a basilisk. When he created the chamber, it was a different time. Despite what most people would like to believe, Salazar wasn't against muggleborns but against the muggles that were, at that time, burning witches and wizards at the stake, hanging them. He wanted to protect the students so if there was ever an invasion, she could defeat them. What he didn't account on was one of his heirs taking advantage of the basilisk and using the beast to attack muggleborns in the castle."

Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"During the school year, the Chamber had opened, the basilisk's eyes are deadly, which is how, upon the first opening of the chamber in 1942 by a student who was a descendant of Slytherin through the Gaunts – Tom Riddle, accidentally killed a Ravenclaw student, Myrtle Warren. She was crying in the bathroom after being bullied and saw the basilisk's eyes. Tom was never brave enough to try again." Harry looked around and made eye contact with Arthur. "Until he possessed her via a very dark diary that he poured dark magic into and her being only a first year, despite being Pureblood, didn't have a good control of her magic. He made her kill the roosters on grounds, which could kill the basilisk, he made her write in blood, she started waking up surrounded by blood and feather and didn't know what happened. She thought she was going insane."

"But it was much worse. Ginny was being possessed and the whole school thought it was me. Because I spoke parseltongue but I wasn't the one that they were thinking of. I am a descendant, Riddle and I quite distantly related but poor Ginny was forced into the chamber and he wrote on the wall, Her Body Will Lie in The Chamber Forever." A gasp went through the room. Dumbledore couldn't interrupt without making himself look badly.

"So, her brother, Ron and myself got a professor and we went to the girl's bathroom and set out to rescue her. Needless to say, I killed the 1500-year-old basilisk and met the embodiment of Tom Riddle in the diary. I don't know what magic made him exist but it was extremely dark. He spoke to me and told me all the things I'm telling you before trying to kill me. Ginny lied there, in a puddle of muddy water, almost in a coma state while Tom Riddle was sucking her life force. I took one of the basilisk fangs and slammed it into the diary. If I couldn't save my friend's sister, then I was going to make sure he went down with her. Ink spilled out violently like blood and then Ginny gasped awake. Looking around terrified. I don't blame her. She was so grateful we saved her and we made our way out safely."

"What is the relevance of Tom Riddle that you mentioned?" Alastor asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Harry tilted his head. He drew out his wand and wrote in the air Tom Marvolo Riddle and waved his hand and the letters rearranged themselves to spell I Am Lord Voldemort. "It's his past, present and future, he said." Harry smirked and went back to his seat, watching the pandemonium explode.

"You-Know-Who was in Hogwarts?" A woman cried.

"Malfoy let him in!" Someone else cried.

"Silence!" Dumbledore banged the gavel and sighed, he didn't want this information to get out in a way that he didn't not predict. "Draco, please continue." Alastor stared at Dumbledore for so long, he felt uncomfortable.

Draco was waiting for a question. Amelia and Alastor called for a vote for emancipation under his father. It was immediately agreed that Draco shouldn't be around Lucius anymore for any period of time. Sirius and Narcissa cheered and Draco asked one last question.

"I have a question." Draco submissively asked, bowing his head.

"Yes?"

"I may be wrong, but could I be chosen by my family magic as the preferred heir over my father if magic so wishes?" Draco asked. Alastor smirked, this boy was devious, he loved it.

"You certainly can." He motioned to the aurors guarding. "We're signalling the Unspeakables, only they can do the ceremony." Draco nodded nervously.

Lucius couldn't believe how far and fast this situation has spun out of control. His son was playing the member like a fiddle but he couldn't speak against his son as they had already awarded Draco emancipation, now he wanted to claim the family magics? It was maddening.

"Is that really necessary? I'm sure Lucius is fully capable of..." The Minister tried.

"Well, seeing as how Lucius is getting charged with endangerment of the entire school, attempted murder of Ginevra Weasley and attempted murder of Harry Potter, he isn't going to be doing much of anything for any period of time." Alastor sneered before waving a hand and Lucius was bound in his seat, unable to escape.

There was a spark of magic in the air, the Unspeakables had arrived.

They started chanting in ancient Latin, five wizards moving in tandem around the small blonde boy. He screwed his eyes shut, what most people thought of as apprehension, but was actually letting the magic wash over him, feeding the magic the memories or alternate timeline that he witnessed, whichever it was.

The group gasped as the magic took a corporal form, as an Abraxan, which the Malfoy family was well-known for raising. The white horse stood behind the fourth year, protectively. Draco sagged as he fainted, head lolling to the side.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried out, surging against the auror who held her in protective custody. She fought and although the aurors felt a sense of pity, he had his orders and he wouldn't let her enter the arena.

"Have you decided?" One of the Unspeakables asked the Abraxan.

The Abraxan inclined its head.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper." The horse spoke sagely. Lucius swallowed; he didn't have a good feeling about this. "Purity will always conquer." The Abraxan's wings fluttered as he shifted his legs. "It seems that the decendents of Armand Malfoy have forgotten what this truly means. Not purebloodedness but the purity of magic." Lucius clenched a fist; his House business being brought out into the light like this. He would find out how to get revenge on his son, somehow, he would. He would rue the day that Draco crossed him. "Too long has the Malfoy heirs and lords not had the full capabilities that our magic would allow if they were truly pure. Pure of heart, pure of intent." The Abraxan slammed a hoof onto the ground, people wincing as they heard the screech as it dragged across the floor. "But Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you have no purity, no integrity. I have looked into your son's mind, in his memories, in his aura. How you created someone so pure, it must be a credit to Miss Black." Lucius glowered at the Abraxan but said nothing. "I declare Draco to be the Lord Malfoy for the forseeable future and bar Lucius Abraxas from being able to take any mantle in the Malfoy house, not even as an advisor. So, I have declared, so mote it be."

One could hear a pin drop as Lucius' jaw dropped and he felt his family magic leave him, only leaving what he needed to survive.

He glowered at his former son as he awoke when the Abraxan disappeared, misting into Draco. Draco opened his eyes, straightening his spine when he saw his father – not really knowing what happened as he was incapacitated. He felt his family magic washed over him, he never felt this – his father never relinquished any power in the other timeline.

Lucius was released from his bounds and surrounded by aurors.

Draco rose with grace and walked past his father and Lucius surged against the aurors to crowd against his son.

"I will destroy you." He hissed. His son looked him dead in the eyes and his grey eyes held no fear.

"This was for mother. You'll never lay a hand on her again." He lifted his chin.

"I'll see you dead for this." He growled, fighting against the Aurors viciously, spit flying into Draco's face but Draco wasn't fazed. If anything, he looked amused.

"I'd like to see you try." He sneered before turning and walking to his mother, allowing her to fuss over him.

Lucius didn't stop staring at him and was feeling unsettled when Draco turned back and smirked at him, unrepentant.

What a bloody Slytherin move. He took the Lordship, poisoned all his allies against him, stole his wife and his vaults and still came out smelling like a rose.

Narcissa yelled at him in front of all the witnesses.

"Where are my children?" She yelled angrily. "I want to find them."

Lucius smirked vindictively.

"Good luck." He turned and ignored her pleas as he was put in a holding cell for his criminal trial.

Hi all. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves. I am behind so either we will have a little baby Hermione chapter or a twofer.

Thanks for reading!

M


	12. XII - Forging Her Own Path

XII – Forging Her Own Path

Hermione felt like an outcast most of her life. She was an unusual child, a reader and wanting to do well in school. That was mostly due to her parents instilling that good grades were going to get her into the dental school that they went to.

But honestly, even before Hogwarts, she wanted to do anything but that.

So, they instilled the good studying habits in a young age and with piano, archery and dance hobbies since she could walk, she was an extremely precocious child, speaking fluent French at five and absorbing book after book on everything.

She loved to fantasize what it would be like to live in a world with dragons and wizards and be a princess.

She slowly came back to earth and hard when she was bullied relentlessly, slammed by the pretty, popular girls in her school. Shoved into the muddy ground by older girls.

Hermione had no friends and was feeling quite sad, if she was completely honest.

Then a knock came to the door.

It was Professor McGonagall and she realized all the oddness that made her an outcast in her life was because she was magic! She was a witch!

Her parents were horrified.

She soaked up all the knowledge she could before she went to Hogwarts, not that it did any good.

Because unlike her oddness in the muggle world, she had a different kind of oddness that made her an outcast, more than one.

The students in Hogwarts, or at least in Gryffindor, weren't as studious as her and she was often ridiculed for studying so much.

Her dormmates were not like her at all. All they cared about was the cutest boys and she never forged female friendships like she had dreamed of having one day.

It seems like she couldn't do that in either world.

But she did have friends in Harry and Ron, or at least at this point Harry.

She went through trials and tribulations during her first few years but she was growing up and out of her parents shadow and while she thought her education was extremely important, she became more lax in the rules when her friends needed her or if there was something in the bigger picture that was more important that a school rule.

Like Voldemort.

He was a serious threat to not only her but her friends and her peers.

She tried to imagine even if one of the girls that bullied her in Hogwarts, if they were attacked by Voldemort and they died, she would be absolutely heartbroken. That evil being had destroyed more than enough lives and ruined enough families. Poor Harry had been put through the worst childhood for what seems like no reason.

She often thought about the big picture of her life and tried not to be annoyed by her roommates' petty concerns. Who was the cutest boy, what was the latest hair product to be released, what did Rita Skeeter say in her latest article, did you read the last issue of Witch Weekly?

Hermione wanted to ask if they had read the latest issue of Potions Quarterly, but she thought they wouldn't understand a word of it, so she refrained out of kindness.

She was glad she had someone like Harry who was as out of his depths as her with the people in his dorm as well.

Hermione pushed the food around on her plate absent mindedly.

She sighed silently, lost in thought, looking back to the letter she received her parents, inviting her to stay at the school for the holidays.

She could read between the lines.

They were edging her out of their life.

She felt hurt but to be honest, she was relieved. It means she didn't have to. Whenever she would bring back her accomplishments, they just wore blank faces and didn't congratulate her. Then again, they wanted her to do better, get higher marks, get more precision in her dancing, in her archery competitions and in her piano. Always room for improvement, practice makes perfect, well, no one can get perfect grades, I guess.

She was an outcast in her own home, in her muggle life and in the wizarding world.

But unlike the muggle world, she could really make a difference.

She was smart and she could do anything she wanted. She was determined that she would make a difference in this world, she would change the wizarding world for the better.

With a determined look on her face, she marched to her next class, determined as ever to tackle the next project laid in front of her.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. This was a baby chapter. Enjoy. Another Chapter is on its way.


	13. XIII - Parselmagic and the Greater Good

XIII – Parselmagic and the Deathly Hallows

Harry met with Sirius a few times over the next few weeks and he felt he was getting a grasp on the Parselmagic, slowly.

He was studying with Hermione but like most of the things he was good at, he needed some hands-on training. Thankfully, Sirius was bringing Delilah again, which was what he named the snake. She was really helping his language differentiating between Parseltongue and English.

He made his way to the room and saw that Sirius just arrived.

"Harry." Sirius smiled gently when he saw him. Harry smiled back. "I think Delilah was really missing you, she was winding around me when she saw the conjured tank."

Harry grinned as he let her sneak up his arm around his shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" Harry teased her in Parseltongue. Delilah nudged her head against his neck affectionately.

"Dog man doesn't make hot spot for me. Too cold."

Harry stared at his godfather, until Sirius became uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You need to make it warmer for her. She is used to a more temperate climate. Please charm a warm rock for her." Harry warned.

Sirius nodded. Harry had such a way with Delilah, he was glad he went with his instincts in regards to the snake.

"I understand, and congratulations, that was English."

Harry forgot his ire and grinned, stroking his hands down Delilah's scales affectionately.

"Now, put the snake down and let's go through the drills again." Sirius grinned wolfishly.

Harry groaned but complied and went through the defensive and offensive stances and tried to protect himself against Sirius' onslaught with the Parselmagic spells he learned and some that he tried to create himself.

Parselmagic is very intuitive and personable and it conforms to what Harry was trying to do.

Currently, he was warding off a dangerous spell and he hissed under his breath when his wand got snatched from his hands, soon blue flames erupted around his hands on the outside as circular rune markers, he made a karate move and Sirius continued his onslaught and the rune circles absorbed the spell damage and powered him more and he shoved his hands forward, palms out and a light flew out and hit Sirius and he went flying into the wall.

He hit it hard and slid down to the floor, not hurt but shocked that his godson was able to get him away from him so quickly.

"Sirius?" Harry dropped his hands and the flames shimmered and extinguished.

"Harry..." Sirius got up. Harry looked on, wary.

"Yes." He gulped.

"That was..." Sirius trailed off. "AWESOME!" Sirius crowed. "Where did you learn that?" He demanded.

"I didn't learn it anywhere...I just went off my instincts." Harry offered.

"I think your instincts are the best weapon we all have. For surviving this war." Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a walk with Delilah around the grounds?"

"Sure." Harry answered happily.

Sirius watched his godson leave happily, wand reclaimed and he waited until Harry was gone before drooping his shoulders. How could he be happy that his godson is growing in leaps and bounds in confidence when he knew that eventually he would face You-Know-Who and possibly join Lily and James in the beyond.

He fell to pieces and started crying for all the horrors that Harry went through and the fact that Lily and James wasn't here to enjoy their son growing into such a fantastic man. They would be so proud.

Sirius knows he sure as hell was.

OoOoOo

Sebastian looked over the potion and shook his head regretfully at the earnest look on Neville's face and his face fell.

"No dice yet, Neville." Sebastian felt bad for telling Neville the bad news but he liked to employ a truth policy with anyone he was close with.

"Is it okay to have this many failures?" Neville gestured to the room, which was littered with discarded ideas, failed potion ideas and no breakthroughs yet.

"We just need to keep trying." Sebastian told him. "Now, let's start this variant..."

OoOoOoOo

Harry strode confidently around the castle, showing the snake where he lived when they were apart. She chatted asking questions and was very interested in the basilisk story and definitely wanted to see the king serpent.

Harry promised her he would bring her down there. One day, with Sirius of course.

Harry was walking through a courtyard, breathing in the fresh fall air, a breeze coming to his face as he enjoyed the sun on his face. He smiled at the snake winding to find the best spot on him to sunbathe.

He wandered over to a stone bench and sat down and ran his fingers over the names engraved in the stone, thinking optimistically that his parents might have been on this very bench at one time.

He heard a rustle and saw a blonde head of hair pop out of the bunch of trees, hands feeling the tree bark.

"C'est bien toi, Gabriel?" She asked, tilting her head. She stopped when she saw Harry sitting on the bench. "Hello." She said in unaccented English. "Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes. What is your name?" He asked the beautiful girl.

"Oh, I'm no one in particular." She looked down.

"I'd still like to know, if you don't mind."

"My name's Claire." She admitted. Harry got up and made his way to the girl.

"Are you here for the tournament? With Beaubaton's?" Harry asked, petting the snake, enjoying how she had no fear of the serpent.

"Oui. My siblings and I go there."

"Do you like it?"

"It's alright. The girls are mean there but I do alright. I can't wait to leave. I like England better. Less snooty." She smiled easily.

"There are plenty of snooty people here, too." Harry warned.

"Aren't there always?" Claire teased, smiling wider. A thought came to Harry's mind.

"Aren't you scared of the snake?" He inquired.

"The French loves Parselmagic, it is revered there. Will it hurt me?" She asked, tilting her head in askance.

"No. Deliliah likes you." Claire smiled widely as she dipped her hair and then someone called out in another language.

"I must go. It was lovely to meet you, Harry." Claire kissed his cheek and darted off quick as she came.

An older boy came rushing in the courtyard.

"Claire!" He called. The boy froze, looking at Harry as if he was the devil incarnate.

"Hi?" Harry asked confused.

"Did you see a girl named Claire?" He asked.

"No." He answered, lying through his teeth but he felt that he should keep quiet about seeing the girl.

"Thank you." The strange boy answered before darting off, looking for this Lyra girl.

Harry looked where Claire disappeared and moved back to the room that Sirius was in, determined to keep the girl's appearance to himself, wanting to enjoy her presence on his own, in his own memory.

OoOoOo

Claire looked at the Potter heir as he left. She gripped the branch, dying to soak in every second she could of the effervescent personality that was the Savior.

She heard a stick snap and whipped her head around to see her older brother there, frowning at her.

"Claire, she's looking for you." He intoned.

Claire scoffed.

"She can keep looking." She turned her attention back to the distant figure of the Champion.

"Claire, I can't protect you after this year, you have to stop incurring her wrath." Gabriel warned her.

"I don't need your protection! I shouldn't have to roll over and be a good little girl for that cow! She's horrid!" Claire cried out in frustration.

"She's our guardian." Claire scoffed. "You know as well as I that we have no idea who our birth parents are, there was a memory charm placed on us. We couldn't find our parents even if we wanted to." Gabriel brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face.

"I feel a connection to this school, more than Beaubatons. I think there may be an answer in these stones..." Claire whispered, looking across the courtyard.

"I feel it too. C'mon." Gabriel urged her to follow him.

Claire followed him, unwilling to get punished more, her wrist still pulsed from the last time.

OoOoOoOo

Viktor poured over wizarding history tomes, using a translating spell so he could understand in fluidity the English that was being written about the war with Grindelwald.

It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore disarmed the Dark Lord and he was thrown in the prison he built, never to escape, to survive the rest of his life in Nurmengard. But Viktor knew that there was more to the story but he couldn't find it anywhere.

A blonde girl slid into a chair across from Viktor and smiled brightly at him and he stared at her confused.

"Hello Viktor. I am Luna Lovegood, are the Nargles affecting you?" She asked in fluent Bulgarian.

Viktor goggled at her, baffled. The girl, Luna, took her wand from a bun on the top of her head and let it travel over her fingers, twirling it as magic escaped wordlessly and formed a silencing spell around their table.

Viktor cleared his throat. "I do not know what Nargles are, Miss Lovegood." He answered.

"No? That's okay, most people don't. Nargles feed on nasty thoughts. Anger, rage, hatred. You seem to have a lot of them. Maybe I can help?" Luna tilted her head.

"I.." Viktor paused and gathered his thoughts. "My grandfather was killed by Grindelwald." He admitted.

"Ah. You seek information about his youth. How he went from a curious and ambitious boy to the Dark Lord that killed so many before defeated by Albus Dumbledore." Luna giggled at the end, confusing Viktor.

"Yes." Viktor replied.

"Well, that's easy. Daddy did an exposé on the Greater Good a couple years ago. I have his notes, I like to look at them." Luna pulled a thick bundle out of her bag affixed with a drawing of the Deathly Hallows.

"Where did you get that?" Viktor demanded pointing at the drawing.

"Oh, the Deathly Hallows?" Luna tilted her head, pulling out another book, Beedle of the Bard.

"That's a children book." Viktor pointed out, confused.

"It is." Luna giggled as she flipped through the pages. Then she flipped open a story and began summarizing. "Three brothers of the Peverell family were clever to evade him and he gave all three brothers a boon. A wand, to the eldest, Antioch, a stone to the middle brother, Cadmus and a cloak to the youngest, Ignotus." Luna paused. "Antioch wanted a wand more powerful than any in existence, a wand that would win any duel. Cadmus wanted to humiliate Death and asked for the power to recall others from death with a stone. Ignotus wanted a cloak to hide from Death." Viktor watched her entranced. "Antioch killed his opponent in a deal and boasted his winnings and during the night he had his throat slit and the wand was stolen. Cadmus realized that when he went to revive his wife that she was a pale imitation of her living self and killed himself to be with her."

"And the youngest?" Viktor asked.

"Ignotus hid from Death for a long time, until he was an old man and he passed the Cloak of Invisibility to his son and greeted Death as an old friend." Luna pulled out a clear piece of parchment and sketched a wand.

"The one who died for power." Viktor couldn't take his eyes off the parchment. Luna sketched a circle over the wand.

"The one who died for love." Luna drew a triangle.

"The one who greeted Death like an old friend." Viktor made eye contact with the strange girl. "The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. Together they form the Deathly Hallows and together who wields those items, they master Death."

"Is that story true?" Viktor breathed.

"Oh yes, I've seen two of the Hallows with my own eyes here at Hogwarts." Luna looked at the drawing. "No one believed Daddy though."

"I believe him." Viktor smiled at the odd girl as she made eye contact again and smiled at him.

"So, Gellert. You want to know who he was."

"Yes. I know he was expelled from Durmstrang."

"Yes, he was obsessed with the Hallows. He wanted to master them all and they have made many people fall to madness in their quest." Luna nodded. She untied her bundle of parchment and flipped through a couple. "His aunt still lives. Bathilda Bagshot, although she's quite old. He arrived in England after being expelled and became extremely close to his neighbor, a boy around his age, who was fascinated with the Hallows also, to his younger brother's disgust. Gellert and this boy made plans, plans for the Greater Good, to help the Wizarding World to become more powerful, stronger as a whole, to destroy the Statute of Secrecy. Gellert and this boy entered into a romantic and sexual relationship but one night, there was a terrible accident, the boy's sister was killed in a three-way duel between Gellert, the boy and the boy's elder brother. No one knows whose wand fired the kill shot killing her and everyone was blaming each other. Gellert ran away." Luna turned a page and continued. "Somehow, Gellert found that Mykew Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand and he broke into his shop and stole it. And he became undefeatable and thus his war began."

"Who was the boy?"

Luna looked Viktor in the eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Viktor stared at the girl in horror. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, the Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot was the lover of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald.

"How...how could he do that?" Viktor asked, absolutely horrified.

"Gellert was very good at drawing people in. Being charismatic is a trait that all the Dark Lords have until people realize what evil they're capable of and cut ties. Albus was entranced with the thought of Muggles being subservient, of Wizards rising above, after all he was an angry sixteen-year-old boy and his sister, Ariana, was the subject of abuse by Muggle boys in the village, almost killing her for making flowers float. His father later killed those Muggles for Ariana had been traumatized by the event and her magical powers were representing themselves in random and destructive ways. He was sentenced to Azkaban where he later died. But shortly after school, his mother died and as Albus was the eldest and he was responsible to Ariana and Aberforth, no matter how he wouldn't want the responsibility. When Aberforth found out what he wanted to do, to leave with Gellert – oh Aberforth was furious, it eventually escalated into the duel that ended up killing Ariana. Albus was absolutely devastated. His brother blamed him for his sister's death, his sister was dead and his lover had turned out to be the type of person to use a killing curse of some kind in a duel with his brother. He lost everyone that day." Luna trailed off sadly.

Viktor tried to digest all the information.

"So, then he gained followers and was eventually defeated by Dumbledore." Viktor stated.

"Yes. Albus disarmed him, and locked him in the castle he built, making it a prison for him to live the rest of his days." Luna finished.

"Is he still alive?" Viktor asked.

"Oh yes. He asks to see Albus every day when he is brought food and water." Luna remarks.

"Why?" Viktor is baffled.

"Well, I think that they both love each other still, but Albus won't go near him, he's disgusted with the death that he caused during his reign."

Viktor nodded, although he didn't completely understand. He knew a lot more about the Dark Lord and although he still was not sympathetic to his grandfather's murderer, he could concede that there were many factors that made a person go evil and Gellert Grindelwald was obviously a complex person as was everyone else, to be quite frank.

"Thank you, Luna. You have been very helpful. I'll try and let some of my anger go." Viktor bowed his head.

"People are happier with less Nargles." Luna put her parchment back in her bag and put her wand in her hair.

"Shouldn't that go in a wand holster?" Viktor queried.

"Oh yes, it should." Luna smiled brightly and then waved a hand, dispelling the silencing ward and skipped out of the Library.

Viktor stared at her as she skipped away, baffled.

"People act like that around Luna often." A feminine voice sounded from behind him in English this time. He spun and came to look at the young woman who peered at him over a huge tome.

"I..." Viktor tried to find the English word and kept getting frustrated. "English hard." He grunted. The young woman's eyes softened.

"Is French better?" She asked in fluent, perfectly accented French.

"Oui." Viktor smiled.

"Luna's a nice girl but a bit odd." She offered.

"Viktor Krum." He offered his hand to her and she placed hers in his and he kissed the back of her hand, making her blush lightly to his pleasure.

"Hermione Granger. I know who you are. I was at the World Cup."

"Ah. Did you enjoy the match?" Hermione flushed and bit her lip but she answered.

"Um... I don't really like Quidditch." Viktor grinned at her honesty.

"Perfect, let us sit." He motioned to the chair that Luna vacated.

"I bet you get a lot of fans." She commented as she slung her bag around her chair and set her book on the table.

"Too many. It's refreshing to meet someone that does not like the sport. I only have five years of fame anyways. People think I want to do it forever but I want to do other things and finish schooling and have a family. Quidditch dangerous." He answered, surprising himself with the honesty that he quite honestly hadn't shared with anyone other than himself.

"I can understand that." Hermione nodded. "Do you like Hogwarts?"

The next few hours passed by quickly, too quickly, as Hermione and Viktor spent the entire time talking and smiling at each other.

And surprisingly, Madame Pince didn't come to shout at them at all.

Madame Pince had a special place in her heart for the muggleborn Hermione Granger, who treated her books with such care, she couldn't interrupt the beginning of a love story as pure as this one, no one was in the library anyways, she thought to herself as she worked on cataloguing new book titles.


	14. XIV - Here Be Dragons

XIV – Here Be Dragons

Harry exhaled shakily as he tried to summon all his Gryffindor courage, not at all soothed by the dragon he was given, the Hungarian Horntail. Obviously, he got one of the most dangerous dragons on the planet because that was his luck.

He knew that Sirius was here and Hermione was watching and coached him through what she found in the library. He rolled his shoulders as he waited for his turn, Krum and Delacour going before him. It was not calming his nerves.

Sure, Sirius taught him how to use Parseltongue to survive this task, but it wasn't a guarantee. He could be swallowed up before he even got a chance to reason with the dragon.

It was terrifying.

Finally, he was summoned to the area where the dragons were kept.

He gaped at the huge, powerful dragon in front of him and swallowed, feeling all the eyes in the stadium on him.

"Um...Hello." Harry greeted awkwardly in Parseltongue.

The dragon stared at him and began to walk closer and Harry stepped back, warily. The dragon's nostrils flared and steam flew out the holes. Harry swallowed, terrified.

"I will not hurt you, young one." The dragon spoke so he could understand him. Harry gaped at the dragon.

"You can understand me?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if it would work until it did.

"Yes. And you can understand me. Fascinating." The dragon peered at the small human in front of him. "You are not at your majority like the other humans, you are a youngling. Why are you fighting dragons?"

"I don't want to fight!" Harry cried out. "I just need to collect a golden, fake egg from you, I don't want to harm your eggs or you at all."

"What is the reason for this trial?" The dragon asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was chosen for my school." Harry admitted.

"Hm. You should visit me and my clan when you reach majority. You can help the stupid humans feed us what we want." The dragon decided.

"I would love to, it sounds amazing. I know one of the people who works with you." Harry offered.

The dragon laid down and folded her giant paws together, getting comfortable for a conversation.

"Hm. Which one?"

"Charlie."

"I don't know the human names. Does he have a coloring?"

"He's a redhead."

"Ah. He's adequate. He doesn't bring us enough deer. I really like deer." She remarked.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked.

"The humans keep calling me Firestone but my name is Opal. I would like to be called that." Opal remarked.

"Opal it is, then." Opal bowed her head.

"I will get your egg. You seem nice but I don't trust anyone near my eggs not even my mate. He's a brute." She sniffed. She rose and went to the eggs and sniffed out the one that wasn't her and she bit it gently and brought it to the wizard. She dropped it in front of him and laid down again. "What is your name, child wizard?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

"It is very nice to meet you, Harry Potter. If you need my service, I would be willing to talk to my mate to help, he is very good at destroying cities." Opal offered.

"That is very kind of you. Is there anything else I can do for you other than informing the handlers to call you Opal and bring more deer?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is one thing, I keep trying to tell the humans that I need a descaling and they do not understand." She huffed.

"What is a descaling?" Harry asked.

"After giving birth, stronger scales emerge for a reason none know, stronger to protect the brood, my adolescence scales need to be removed. It is very uncomfortable." She told him.

"I would love to help before you leave for Romania." Harry promised.

"I will kill all those who try to make me leave." Opal bared a fang and Harry smiled at her viciousness. "I will tell the other dragons of your kindness; they may have other requests. We do not often have those that are able to communicate with dragonkind."

"I can speak with reptiles; it is a gift I have always had. I can speak to snakes and I have one, her name is Delilah and she helped me with my Parselmagic but it is a great boon that I am able to speak with dragons as well." Harry explained.

"Interesting."

A yell sounded from behind him and he spun to see Claire getting backhanded by an older woman and a rage poured over him like he had never felt and he felt his Parselmagic responding and he let it flow from his palm and the crowd gasped as blue flame magic emerged from the young Potter heir's outstretched palm. It coalesced effortlessly into a giant snake and he leapt on it and zoomed through the air to the surprise of everyone and leapt off near where he saw Claire and he smacked into the older woman. He got to his feet and stood protectively in front of Claire, his blue magic sparkling, his vibrant killing curse eyes glaring daggers at the older woman as she got to her feet.

OoOoOoOo

Narcissa had accompanied Sirius to Hogwarts, to watch the trial.

Who on Earth thought it was a good idea to force these champions to go against mother dragons? It was proposerous.

It was interesting to see the French girl use her Veela powers to put the dragon to sleep and the Durmstrang boy used the Conjunctivitis curse, causing the dragon to destroy some of her eggs, and the sounds that the mother dragon made were heartbreaking. Narcissa cried quietly into a hankerchief. She had a sensitivity to children being lost and empathized with every single witch that had miscarriages, no matter their blood status.

Sirius rubbed her arm as she got herself together and yelled in an angry voice that he should get penalized more than points for destroying the dragon's eggs.

Then she watched, anxious as she saw Harry speaking with the giant dragon. She was terrified for her cousin's adopted son.

Narcissa placed her hand on Sirius' arm, feeling him tense. He barely blinked during the ten to fifteen minutes that Harry was in the pit, conversing with the dragon. Sirius knew that his godson was a capable wizard, even at his young age, he just really wanted him safe, all the time.

Suddenly, the Potter heir's attention was grabbed by something behind him. Narcissa took her binoculars and looked to see a beautiful blonde Beauxbatons student get backhanded.

She gasped. She watched as Harry flew over there on his blue magic snake. Sirius was frozen and she smacked his arm and motioned him to move so they could see what was going on.

Sirius made his way over to the older woman and Harry.

Harry relaxed when he saw Sirius, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to Claire or any other students under his watch.

The older woman turned and Narcissa gasped and gripped Sirius' arm in alarm as a series of images and memory slammed into her at once. Orion, handing her to Great Aunt Agnes to hold, nothing, Celeste, handing her to Great Aunt Agnes to hold, nothing, Lyra, handing her to Great Aunt Agnes to hold, nothing.

Obliviation.

Lucius had obviously obliviated her.

Agnes snarled as the Pureblood Princess recognized her.

"Agnes." Narcissa spoke, coldly.

Harry looked at Narcissa and this Agnes person, there was tension between the two women that he could feel almost immediately. He turned and helped Claire to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her as he brushed some dirt off her uniform.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What's going on?" She whispered back as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, her siblings were making their way to her, being distracted by Lady Irmine's little thugs so they couldn't get to her in the speed that Harry did.

"I have absolutely no idea." Harry answered as he turned back to the two women glaring at each other.

"How's Lucius?" Agnes sneered at her. Narcissa glared at her.

"I know you know where my children are." Agnes cackled.

"Lucius really did the Obliviation well, didn't he? He's the master at it!" Agnes sneered at her. Narcissa released her wand from her wandholster and armed herself.

Agnes knew that Narcissa was a formidable witch.

"They have been out of your life for almost their whole lives, why care now?" Agnes scoffed at her.

Narcissa's wand glowed. Agnes took a step back.

"They are MY children! I have never stopped looking for them, thinking of them, loving them with every fiber of my soul! Something a cold-hearted bitch like you would never understand! Something that all my last memories of my children have one things in common: you. So tell me, where the bloody fuck are they?" Narcissa raged.

"Who cares?" Agnes scoffed.

"I care!"

"Lucius didn't." Agnes smiled malevolently.

Narcissa didn't let her intimidating look on her face drop.

"Obviously, as he obliviated me off their existance, but they can't remove their imprint on my soul." Narcissa cried out in anger. Agnes rolled her eyes.

"Lucius didn't like how any of them looked, however, Draco was a perfect replica. He would impregnate you and keep breeding you until a male heir looked like him. It's probably your fault that it took four children. The eldest had black hair, not suitable for a male heir of the Malfoy line and the two others were girls. Psh, useless for a Lord." Agnes sneered.

Narcissa charged forward, determined to get a curse or two in, or at least a punch, damn her Pureblood manners.

Agnes agiley volleyed over the bannister into the dragon's area, trying to make it for one of the entrances to escape for now and regroup.

"Opal! Egg stealer, don't kill her." Harry yelled out in Parseltongue.

Opal roared into the air, echoed by the other mother dragons brought from the Romanian reserve and Opal charged at the terrified woman and fainted dead away.

Claire stared at the woman who always hit her, held her under curses, without an ounce of sympathy. She rubbed her face.

Claire turned her eyes to the woman in front of her.

"Lady Irmine has had custodial powers over me and my two older siblings since we've been born. There's three of us." Claire told the blonde woman. The woman held a shaking hand to her face.

Sirius stepped forward.

"As Lord of the Black family, and the Major house I can prove if you are a Black, if you'd like. I would just need a strand of hair." Sirius offered.

Claire nodded and pulled a couple blonde strands out of her head and handed it to him.

"O, family magic, prove this wizardkind is granted access into the Family magics of old." He chanted as the magic came out of his wand.

A roll materialized in the air and Sirius grabbed it and unrolled it and looked at the girl.

"Lyra Claire Malfoy-Black, born August 4, 1980." Sirius read, in disbelief.

Claire choked on a sob, her mother. Her mother was in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She had always dreamed about her family but everyone told her it was a lost cause, that she would never find them. Even her siblings.

Narcissa stepped forward and placed her hand on Lyra's cheeks.

"You look just like me when I was your age." Narcissa said tearfully. "I wish I was there during your childhood but I will be here for you and your siblings for anything for the rest of my life." Narcissa promised. Lyra clutched her mother's hand with her own, trying to keep a hold of the lifeline offered.

Lyra motioned to her siblings and they walked over, letting Lyra have her moment.

"This is Clara and Gabriel." Lyra introduced.

"Celeste and Orion." Narcissa smiled. "I'd know your coloring anywhere. Black's through and through. With that black hair. I remember..." Narcissa choked on a sob and held a hand to her mouth, overcome with emotions. Orion could take no more and engulfed her in a warm embrace.

He should have listened to his little sister that this trip would change their family. Their Three Musketeers.

Narcissa sobbed into her son's shoulder and tried to get ahold of her emotions and eventually, after a minute, she clasped her hands to her son's cheeks.

"You are so handsome. Any witch would be lucky to have you." She smiled tearfully at him.

"Or wizard." He stated, feeling her out for any homophobia.

"Or wizard." Narcissa agreed.

Clara, or rather Celeste, stepped forward.

"Hello, mother." She choked on a sob on the second word, unable to keep it in and ran to embrace her mother, something she never thought would happen.

"Celeste, my star." She roved her eyes all over all three children's faces, trying to imprint their looks in her mind, not wanting to miss a single second.

"Mother." A fourth voice came from behind her. Narcissa spun around and her dragon was standing there, looking so young and afraid.

"Darling." Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and brought him close. "Come meet your siblings, Lyra, Celeste and Orion." She motioned to each one. Draco smiled at them, belying his discomfort.

He took in his older siblings, feeling at odds with himself. He couldn't rescue his mother from her fate in his old life and here were three siblings that he never knew or would have known in the life he lived.

He took in his beautiful older sisters and older brother.

"I'm Draco." He introduced himself to the others.

Sirius cleared his throat, breaking up the moment.

"Perhaps we should continue this in private." Sirius recommended. Nodding, the siblings shuffled after the Lord Black followed by Narcissa and Harry.

Once they were in an enclosed space, he threw up privacy wards and the three Beauxbaton's siblings stayed close to each other. Draco didn't let go of his mother's hand.

"I never imagined the day I would find you all again." Narcissa couldn't stop the tears from dripping from her eyes as she took in her missing. "I just thank the stars that Lucius didn't..."

A foreboding silence came over the room. Everyone knew what Narcissa was referring to. Killing them.

Harry swallowed the bile that threatened to come out of his throat at the thought of killing children.

Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well, I am Lord Sirius Black, head of the Black family, which all three of you are now a part of. You have spent a significant amount of time in France but you are welcome to return to England, to Hogwarts if you would like. Orion, I believe you are graduating, if you don't have any contacts in France, I would be willing to get you a job somewhere in England." Sirius offered to the sibling who would be reaching their majority very soon. Orion inclined his head in thought. "Narcissa has recently had her marriage with Lucius annulled due to his oath-breaking. She is now Narcissa Black and Draco is the heir to the Malfoy fortune. Lucius has disowned all three of you children from the Malfoy family but I would be willing to adopt you into my family magic." Sirius gestured to Harry. "This is my godson, Harry Potter. He has been adopted into the family magic and is a Parseltongue and can use parselmagic."

Harry waved awkwardly as all three siblings looked over at Harry in askance. They obviously knew who Harry Potter was, he destroyed You-Know-Who when he was but an infant. Orion judged that he was going through an awkward phase of his adolscence.

Orion took a look at his youngest sibling, his new brother, Draco. He was observing, reserved and quite handsome. And apparently the lookalike to their father, Lucius. Orion himself had black hair not unlike Sirius, with gentle waves and steel gray eyes, matching Draco. His younger sister, by one year, Clara, who's real name was Celeste had long straight black hair and gray eyes and Claire, who was apparently Lyra, his youngest sister had blonde hair and gray eyes.

Celeste was the shyest of them all, very reserved. She was very intelligent but was not outgoing in the least.

Lyra was outspoken and brash, outgoing and strong. Stronger than him, Orion thought, as she faced down Lady Irmine, time and time again, not caring one whit if she got tortured or not.

"Do you still live at Malfoy Manor? Or wherever Lucius lived?" Celeste asked, pulling some black strands in back of her ear.

"No." Draco answered. "Mother got a chateau in France where she is living as she gets used to her independence again. I heard Uncle Severus has been visiting her..." Draco teased.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried out, embarassed, hitting him gently in the arm. Draco grinned unrepentant.

"Severus Snape, the youngest Potion Master in a century?" Celeste asked, looking interested.

"He's my godfather." Draco smiled. "I can introduce you, if you'd like?" He offered.

"I would love that." Celeste smiled earnestly.

"Do you need anything more from us, Sirius?" Draco asked.

"Go ahead." He waved a hand in dismissal.

Draco waited for Celeste to come to his side as he and his oldest sister made their way to the dungeons.

Draco and Celeste made small talk until they arrived at the Potions professor's office. Draco knocked gently as he waited for an answer. The door swung open and Severus peered out and his eyes softened minutely as he laid eyes on Draco.

He always had a soft spot for the little inquisitive boy that Draco was. He looked absolutely angelic as a toddler which led to him getting whatever he wanted and all the ladies in the shops swooning at the polite blonde boy who looked so cherubic.

"Hello, Dragon." He inclined his head.

"Uncle Severus, I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Celeste." Draco held the hand of a black haired, blue eyed girl who was slightly older than Draco, it seemed.

"Sister?" Severus wasn't often flabbergasted. He exchanged a look with Draco and gestured for them both to get in the office. "I didn't know you had siblings, Draco."

"Neither did I. Neither did Celeste. I just found out about them about an hour ago." Draco shrugged.

"Interesting." He took a look at Celeste and immediately got a feel that she was a shy, introverted young woman. "Hello, Celeste. You may call me Uncle Severus as well. Do you enjoy Potions?" He addressed the young lady.

Celeste's face brightened and she started talking about her Potions experiments.

Draco smirked behind his hands as Severus' eyes lit up and knew that he warmed up to Celeste almost immediately, as he knew that he would.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	15. XV - Aftermath and Opal

XV – Aftermath and Opal

Harry couldn't help but feel a little awkward and out of place as the newly discovered family was feeling each other out. He was overjoyed for Narcissa that she got some of her family back. Although, he knew she would give anything to have the childhood years back with all four children.

He saw how overjoyed Lyra was and how Orion was trying to hide how relieved he was over something.

Sirius wanted to adopt them into his family right away and sent Orion and Lyra away to collect Celeste from Severus' clutches. Orion mentioned that Celeste loved potions and Sirius knew that there was nothing that Severus loved to talk about more than Potions. Severus may not have been the best professor but he did love Potions and Sirius hoped that the students realized what a luxury learning from such an expert in the field.

Harry was left with Narcissa and Sirius and they seemed to be exhausted emotionally. Harry was awkwardly hedging his way outside the door.

"Harry." Sirius noticed him trying to escape. Harry stilled. "I'm sure you have things to do, but we need to keep an eye on our new family members. Please help them and Draco adjust to each other."

Harry nodded, solemnly.

He knew what Sirius was saying in between the words.

Because he was adopted into the family magics, he couldn't be involved with Lyra. Sirius and Harry had many conversations about the Pureblood and how the magic has gotten perverted among all the inbreeding. Harry obviously knew about inbreeding from his muggle science courses, why you were not allowed to marry first cousins, siblings (which was something Harry couldn't imagine, yuck!) due to the genetics making any children from that union have some serious birth defects is the child was born. He explained this to Sirius, who did not have a non-magical education, as he was a Pureblood. He understood the gist of what Harry was telling him and told him it was the same with family magics.

Sirius even made the comparison that if Harry wanted to get involved with Draco, it would make any children they had, through a surrogate and magically fuse the magics together to create an heir to either houses, not defected in the same genetic way that Harry had described.

Harry burst out laughing at the thought of Draco being romantically interested in him, it was laughable. He wasn't sure what sexuality that Draco had but he was fairly certain that he was into females. Harry hadn't the time to figure out what he felt for either gender.

He felt safe telling Sirius this, after Sirius told him that he himself was bisexual and that Harry had no hurry trying to figure it out, just be himself and he will find the right person in the end.

He felt comforted by this advice and decided to focus on surviving the tournament and making himself a real champion and make Hogwarts proud. He was chosen on her behalf, after all.

He made his way back to the stadium where the Hungarian Horntail was still in.

"Human, you came back." Opal peered down at the little human.

"Of course, I promised to help you with the scaling." Harry smiled, glad that the Agnes person was removed from the stadium and he took his egg and placed it with his bag next to a wall that was erected to keep the dragon in the stadium.

A group of dragon handler's came into the arena.

"Whoa, kid. You're supposed to be gone." One said.

"Well, Opal needs help." Harry folded his arms into a defensive gesture.

"You expect us to believe that you can speak with her?" One scoffed.

A redhead strode to the forward of the group and scowled at the loudmouth.

"Are you calling Harry Potter a liar, Samson?" The scarred redhead growled lowly.

"No, of course not." He stammered, unwilling to stare down one of the most intimidating dragon handlers.

"Red is my favorite." Opal murmured, having Harry hide a smile.

The redhead, who he now realized was Charlie Weasley, the second oldest Weasley child, peered at the youth in front of him.

"Hello Harry." Harry smiled bashfully at him. "Did you say Opal?" He asked.

"Yes. She said that's her name but that you call her Firestone." Harry answered. Charlie nodded his head.

"And deer. Tell him about the deer." Opal huffed impatiently.

"And she and the other dragons want more deer. They like deer a lot apparently." Harry dutifully translated.

"Fascinating." Charlie breathed out, looking at the giant dragon behind Harry. "You said she needed help?"

"Yes. She said she needs help with descaling, her new stronger scales are coming through as she laid her eggs. I may need to help the other dragons that we have here as well." Harry told him.

"Okay, well dragons don't usually let humans on them, they tend to be very vicious." Charlie warned.

"Use a flying stick." Opal murmured.

"She wants me to use a broom to get up there." Harry spoke to Charlie. "Do you have one?" Charlie inclined his head and motioned to some rookie dragon handler and they got a broom and he handed it to Harry.

"Can you handle the broom?"

Harry got a cocky smirk on his face.

"I think I can handle it." He said, pushing off the ground and barrel rolling into the air, the place he loved the most, the air. He landed gently on Opal's shoulder and carefully walked up her long neck to her head. "Tell me where to start, Opal."

"The top of my head is super irritated." Opal told him. "Since we live where we do, we don't have any caves to rub up against. Thank you for helping me, human."

"No problem. Put in a good word for me with your other dragon mates." Harry smiled as she directed him on how to loosen the old scales from her head, fitting in between the spikes on her head. He twisted the scale and threw it off her head. He realized that the black scales had a greyish tinge to them, those were the weaker ones.

Harry spent the next few hours plucking scales from Opal's skin, crawling all over her as she laid there and let him descale her.

"That's the last one, I think. How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"That feels much better, thank you." Opal sighed happily. "I will tell the others of your kindness."

Harry accioed the broomstick to him and he gently floated down to the ground, handing the broom to Charlie, who was the only one that stuck around.

"Can I see the other dragons?"

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"We should transport Firestone – I mean, Opal." Charlie said.

Opal stood up and Charlie released the charm on her collar, chaining her to the floor, having been assured by Harry that she would not be a hazard to the one who had helped her.

Opal carefully and gently took her eggs and placed them in her pocket, where they would stay nice and safe. She flapped her wings to stretch them and then followed Harry as he took to the air and flew to where they were keeping the dragons, Charlie carefully following quickly, motioning to his men to be on guard in case Opal started to veer towards viciousness against the underage wizard but Opal landed and went into her area quietly and fell asleep, finally able to sleep after being unable to get those scales off her body.

"Opal!" A Common Welsh Green cried out, pulling against her chain.

"I'm alright, Amber. Young human can speak. He helped me with my descaling. You know how that's been bothering me." Opal didn't open an eye as she calmed her fellow mother dragon.

Amber scoffed. "Course I do, that's all you've been complaining about, well you don't hear me whining about it day in and day out!" She huffed.

"Human, help her too." Opal declared and that was that.

"What do you call her?" Harry asked, pointing to the brown dragon with green spots intermittenly strewn throughout her body.

"Um, Emerald." Charlie answered. Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Becuase she's a Common Welsh Green? How creative." Harry drawled as he stepped closer to the dragon. "Her name is Amber." He bowed to the dragon. "Hello Amber. My name is Harry Potter. Is there anything I can assist you with, anything you'd like the handlers to provide you with? Do you need help with descaling as well?" Harry asked politely.

Amber sniffed.

"Well, it is nice to have someone to communicate with, I will say that." Amber replied. "Tell Red to call me Amber, I will make him burn if he doesn't stop calling me Emerald, that is not my name." Harry laughed as he translated that to Charlie and Charlie immediately nodded. "I would appreciate some descaling. Would you be able to tell me what happened? That little girl did something and I can't remember a thing." Amber whined.

"I'll tell you what I can, I wasn't present for what happened." Harry told her as he mounted the broom and started on the process of descaling her as well. He asked Charlie to fill in the blanks for when Amber was asleep.

"So, the little one is okay?" Amber asked, pretending not to care for the little human.

"Yes, she is fine. You accidentally huffed some fire out of your nose and caught her on fire a little but she is quite alright, I promise you." Harry smiled as he continued raining down scales in a pile to the right of her.

"Well, that's alright then, I suppose." Amber sighed.

Soon, Harry hopped down and asked if there was anything else.

"Well..." Amber sighed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have some damage to my tail, at the very end. Something attacked me without reason I swear!" Amber cried out.

A dragon scoffed, unable to help herself.

"Hush up, Azure!" Amber hissed at the Swedish Short-Snout and Amber turned up her nose to the dragon. Azure snickered under her breath.

"She deserved it, she was flirting with another male dragon, the female took offense." Azure teased.

Amber scoffed.

"Well, let me take a look and if I can't help, I'm sure Charlie can help me as well." Harry waited for her to demonstrate her tail, he looked at it and saw the scratch. "Charlie?" Harry called and he came over. "Would you be able to heal this?" Charlie looked at the scratch and he had a balm ready and slathered it all over the injured area.

"Much better. My thanks." Amber sighed.

Azure stood to her full height as she peered down at the youth.

"Are your scales okay?" Harry asked the intimidating dragon.

"Yes, I have descaled already due to this being my second clutch. These others are new to motherhood." Azure told him. "I have no competed in the trial so I have no injuries to report."

"Is there anything else you require?" He asked.

"I wish for more height. I like to be high and the area they have us Swedish dragons are not high enough. I am made for the mountains!" She huffed, stomping her foot and blue smoke emerging from her nose in frustration.

Charlie hedged closer to Harry in order to protect him if necessary. It wouldn't be good if especially Harry Potter would die on his watch.

"It's alright, Charlie." Harry told him. "Azure is frustrated that she isn't high enough in the area you have for her, she's a mountain dragon, she needs to be up higher." He informed Charlie.

"Oh..." Charlie looked at the Swedish dragon and bowed his head in apology.

"Thank you. I do not think you should see Jade, she is quite inconsolable at the loss of her eggs. Each egg is such a gift, you know?" Azure gazed at the dragon who was still knocked out from her agony.

"I understand. If there was anything I could do to help, I would do it in a heartbeat." Harry told Azure.

"You should come with Red and help others. There are arrogant males who are hurting because they don't want to let the humans know or their pride is in the way. You could be a great asset to helping us survive." Azure laid down in front of the young man.

"I am still a child, in dragon years. I have three more before I am done with..." Harry tried to explain in dragon terms. "Childhood, til I reach majority, only then can I make decisions on where to go for my career." Azure huffed.

"Well, please visit and keep it in mind." Azure closed her eyes and Harry bowed and walked over to Charlie.

"You have some great dragons, Charlie." Charlie puffed out his chest and looked proud over his dragons.

"We can always improve our treatment of dragons, I will always believe that."

"Yes, but they like you the best and they are in relatively good health." Harry told him.

"No injuries?" Charlie questioned.

"Just on Amber's tail." Harry replied, looking over at the dragons who were sleeping.

"Was it something we overlooked?" Charlie asked.

"It probably just happened, apparently she was flirting with another male dragon." Harry smirked, as Charlie cackled in glee. "Azure wants me to visit, to check on the males. Is that something we can arrange?" Harry asked Charlie.

"I can speak to the Director of the Reserve and see if we can get you a consultant pass. I'm sure if I explain that you can speak to them, he would be foaming at the mouth to get you there. Once you graduate, you could be a real asset to the team." Charlie told him.

"Maybe, I still have a lot of time in between then and now. I will keep this in the front of my mind though. I really enjoyed helping the dragons, at any rate. Can I write you and make sure I keep up to date with the dragons?" Harry asked, turning his green eyes on Charlie, who immediately agreed.

"Azure is the Swedish's true name? And the Chinese Fireball?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes, Jade." Harry sighed. "She is quite inconsolable about her eggs being ruined. I would keep an eye on her." He recommended.

"I wish we could have put spells on the eggs but they're spell resistant. I was very reluctant to bring the real eggs but the mother dragons wouldn't be seperated from them. They don't even allow males to go near them back on the Reserve." Charlie had his heart broken from the heartbroken roar that the Chinese Fireball cried out when she realized that half her eggs were destroyed.

"I'm sure that Viktor was just trying to complete the task but it wasn't right of him to do that." Harry sighed, sadly.

"We lose eggs quite often." Charlie explained. "No one knows why, maybe if you study with us, we can figure it out and have more dragons being born. It would help with the efforts to keep the dragons alive for generations to come."

"I think that could be a very worthwhile pursuit. I would love to talk more about this with you and the Director." Harry smiled.

Charlie immediately agreed.

Harry said his goodbyes and Charlie topped off the dragon's food and water and went to the nearby camp to settle in for the night.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione was relaxing in the chair, sitting next to Ginny, reading a book as Ginny was reading Witch Weekly.

They looked up as Harry entered the common room and plopped into a cushy red chair, sighing in exhaustion.

"Hi Harry." Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, how was it?" Hermione closed her book after marking the page and set it next to her.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. Charlie was especially excited that I could speak with them. I was helping them get their old scales off. Apparently they don't have caves at the Romanian Reserve so it has to be done by hand and the handlers had no idea." Harry explained.

"I'm sure Charlie was thrilled to have the feedback. He loves those dragons more than life. Drives Mum bonkers when his letters home are filled with all dragons. She wants him to meet someone and settle down. Like last year." Ginny snickered with no sympathy for her brother.

"Speaking of Charlie," Harry leaned in to Ginny. "Why the hell didn't you warn me that your brother was so hot?!" Harry demanded.

"Um...Gross! He's my brother!" Ginny cried out, looking disgusted.

Hermione cackled.

"I agree with Harry, he is rather attractive." Hermione giggled behind her hand at Ginny's betrayed look.

"But seriously, what do you other brothers do? I mean, dragon handler is pretty exotic of a career." Harry asked, turning seriously.

"Well, Bill, he's the oldest, he's a curse breaker – he's really good. He works for Gringotts and they really love him there." Ginny started speaking. "Charlie, you met. He went to Romania right out of Hogwarts, he wouldn't listen to a word Mum said about it, he just up and left and sent word when he got a place to live. Mum was frothing mad." Ginny giggled. "Percy graduated last year, he got a job in the Ministry, Games or something, Percy clearly isn't interested in games of any kind but a start is a start, according to him." Ginny rolled his eyes. "I think he's trying to distance himself from the family, he's starting to snipe at Mum and I can tell it's hurting her feelings a little bit." Ginny frowned. "Fred and George are still here in school, they're two years older than us, pranksters but not in a mean way, just like trying to make a laugh. I think they're really brilliant but they hide it. I suspect they've been inventing some stuff during the summer and here."

"Dear sister!" Fred cried in dramatic fashion.

"You know us too well!" George finished his dramatic statement. Then George produced a box and opened it. "Our very first invention, Canary Creams!" George flourished.

Fred sat up and crowded next to his twin.

"Guaranteed to turn whoever eats this into a Canary." Fred grinned. "It's temporary of course. But quite a bit of fun." Fred assured Hermione who looked a little worried.

"Wicked." Harry breathed out. "How'd you do it?" He looked at the candy and back at the twins. "Gotta be potions, mixed with some transfigurative substances, maybe some Transfiguration at the base."

"Oh ho!" George grinned. "Seems Harry's got some brains under all that hair!" George noogied him as Harry gently pushed him away and told him to stop, grinning despite his protests.

"Something like that, Harrykins. We can't give away all our secrets." Fred smirked at him. "It's a family secret." Fred looked down at the candy. "But alas, this is all that we can afford to make."

"I'm family!" Ginny cried out, wanting in on the surprise.

"Ah, yes, you are." Fred agreed solemnly. "But not as close as Georgie and me." Fred grinned at her affronted look.

"Well, no one can be as close as you loons, you were born fifteen minutes apart!" Ginny cried out.

"What about a benefactor? An investor?" Harry leaned in.

The twins inhaled.

"How much?" They asked together.

"To start: 10,000 Galleons, third share of the company." Harry haggled.

"Done." The twins agreed immediately.

"I'll have the Goblins make a contract so nothing can happen to either party." Harry grinned easily.

Fred and George grinned happily as they walked up the stairs to their dorm, shoulders hitting against each other as they chattered happily in their unique language that only the twins could understand.

"That was very nice of you, Harry." Hermione commented.

Harry scoffed.

"I didn't do it to be nice." Harry replied.

"Then why?" Ginny asked.

"Because those twins are geniuses and they deserve to be able to expand it without worrying about money." Harry replied, matter-of-factly.

"But they don't apply themselves to their studies..." Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, they've got the highest Potions and Transfiguration grades in their year." Harry pointed to a list on the Gryffindor bulletin board.

"They do?" Hermione couldn't believe those pranksters applied themselves like that.

"Everyone underestimates the twins. Even Mum." Ginny frowns. She didn't like that about her mother, she still loved her, of course.

"I won't. I won't ever forget them rescuing me from the Dursleys." Harry declared. "I will always be on their side."

The twins looked at each other and smiled at their honorary brother and soon to be investor.

Maybe they could get their shop after all.

* * *

I apologize for the wrong chapter being uploaded! Thank you to Aurora301 for letting me know.

I HAVE OTHER NEWS!

I have officially finished this! I am working on some epilogue what the heck happened to the characters after fifth year M? What the actual fluff?

So what I decided to do was separate them and give each character their chance to tell their story. I had a lot of plot lines happening and I thought they would get a little blurred so there will be a Draco, Hermione, Harry and Neville story. We started with Draco and will end with Draco's story. I'm working on one right now.

So the schedule will be accelerate - MWF postings from chapters 16-23. So happy this came together and I am so proud of myself that I finished a story of this length. I haven't written in so long so I am just so happy.

Thank you for all the faves, reviews and follows. I am so thankful!


	16. XVI - The Yule Ball

XVI – Yule Ball

Harry blinked at Professor McGonagall as she informed he that he had to bring a date as he was going to be one of the leading pairs of the Yule Ball, before being released for a shorter Christmas break than usual.

"You want me to what?" He asked, for clarification. McGonagall huffed and repeated herself.

"You have to enter the Ball with your date and participate in the first dance."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Harry grumbled. McGonagall rose a brow. "Look, Professor, I don't even want to go to the Ball, let alone bring a date!"

"Well, it is required." She sniffed as she turned and left the corridor and Harry stared after her.

"These professors are bloody bonkers, one thing after another, its bloody ridiculous." Harry grumbled as he stomped back to his Common Room.

"Harry?" A voice lilted as the feminine voice found its way to Harry's ears. He spun on his heel and smiled genuinely at the girl.

"Lyra, hi. How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." She smiled. "How about you?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose. I have to go to the Yule Ball and lead the whole thing, seems like more of a hassle than I want to deal with if I'm honest." Harry admitted.

"Well, you could go with a friend if you don't want any drama." Lyra pointed out.

" That's very true." Harry hadn't thought about that. "Would you like to go with me?" Harry asked.

"As friends?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, of course." Harry agreed.

"I think it would be lovely to attend." Lyra smiled at Harry. Harry exhaled.

"Great! Thank you, Lyra, I feel much better about this. I have had not the best school years; I'm hoping I'll have a normal life at some point in my life." He smiled ruefully.

"Draco has been telling me." Lyra laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm off to dinner, I'll talk to you soon, let me know what color your dress is so I can coordinate." Harry waved and turned towards the Common Room to meet up with Hermione, to pull her out of her books so she won't starve to death.

As he entered the portrait hole, she was looking over a book in the Common Room, as he suspected.

"Hermione, we have to eat." Harry teased as he gently pulled the book from her. She pouted but obediently marked her place before stowing the book away in her bag.

"Honestly, Harry, I was just reading about the fifteenth session of the Wizengamot, it really is quite fascinating, misogynistic and bigoted of course, but fascinating..." Hermione chattered next to him as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I'm glad you're interested in that, Hermione, but you need to eat and sleep as well." Harry admonished.

"I know, I know. You're right." Hermione and Harry talked quietly until they arrived at the Great Hall and sat with the Gryffindors. They piled up their plates and ate quietly as word spread quickly through the rumor mill about the Yule Ball.

"Angelina, my love!" Fred cried, drawing attention to himself and Angelina, to her slight embarrassment. "Would you attend the ball with me?" He swooned over her arm. Angelina grinned at him.

"I already said I would, you loon." She laughed merrily with Fred. George whispered into Katie Bell's ear and she rapidly nodded.

It spread a wave of people asking other people over the next few days.

Lyra sent over her gown swatch in emerald green which would complement her pale hair and complexion with the bold color as well as accent his eyes. It was a great pairing.

They were sitting at the dinner table when Ron started in on Hermione again. Harry knew it really upset her when he was so mean to her because she really thought he was her friend.

"Well, I already have a date." Ron bragged. The other male Gryffindors were asking him for more information on his date. "She's incredibly hot. Much better than the pickings in Gryffindor, that's for sure." He turned his nose up and was ignorant of the glares being sent towards him by the other girls in Hermione's year who shared the dorm with her. Hermione didn't deign to give him the time of day.

"Like it's gotta be depressing not having a date. It's embarrassing for a guy, but it's gotta be downright awful for a girl." Lavender scoffed at his audacity under her breath. She thought he was kind of cute but he was acting like a right jerk so she buried that crush right then and there.

"Like Hermione." Ron continued. Hermione's shoulders tensed as she heard her name. "Hermione!" He called. She didn't look at him. "Granger!" Ron bellowed. Finally, she looked at him.

"What." She stared at him.

"How does it feel to be so bookish, so not as beautiful that you cannot even get a date to the Ball?" He grinned viciously.

"Not that it's any of your business, I have a date already. But I do feel sorry for your date, arsehole." Hermione stood to her feet and flicked her hair as she stormed out of the room.

Harry glared at Ron, his former best mate. How could anyone be so cruel, especially to prey on Hermione's insecurities like he was doing.

"She's probably lying. Gets that from Potter, she does." Ron muttered.

Harry couldn't listen to much more of this. He stood up before he even got dessert and left the hall after Hermione.

What an arse.

OoOoOoOo

Harry smiled as he saw Lyra walk towards him as he straightened his tie made of beautiful emerald fabric. Lyra was dressed in a beautiful emerald gown layered with beautiful laces, making her look like a fairytale princess, pulled all together with a small tiara on her head.

He smiled at her.

"Excited?" He asked.

"I'm sure it will be a good time." Lyra smiled easily.

"Is that Hermione?!" Someone exclaimed from behind him. Harry turned to see Hermione walking down the stairs, looking resplendent in a beautiful pink gown accented with lilac and purple, her hair being muscled into gentle curls around her face and some shiny jewelry accenting her gentle beauty. It looks like she put some makeup on as well.

Harry looked around to see who would take her hand to escort her and to his complete surprise, it was the Bulgarian Champion, Viktor Krum. He looked overjoyed to have the honor to escort her.

Harry stopped Viktor and Hermione.

"You hurt her, I will make your body unfindable." Harry threatened. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Harry!"

Krum said something in another language to Hermione. She glared at him too.

"What did he say?" Harry asked, not wanting it to be anything bad.

"He said he likes that others are protective of me." Hermione translated, before glaring at the both of them. "I can take of myself!" She cried out, in exasperation.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it." Harry promised. He had only her best intentions at heart.

Hermione's eyes softened.

"Don't worry, Viktor is very nice to me." Hermione told him.

"He better." Harry turned, done with the conversation and turned his attention to his date. Lyra giggled behind her hand. Whoever ensnared Harry's heart would be a lucky person indeed.

"Boys." Hermione grumbled behind him.

Soon, the doors opened and the Professors called for the Champions and their dates, Fleur and Draco's new brother, Orion, filed into the crowded ballroom followed by Viktor and Hermione and finally, Harry and Lyra.

"Is that Hermione Granger, with Viktor Krum?" Someone next to Ron asked.

"Absolutely not." He glowered, his lip sneering in what he told himself was not jealousy.

Hermione heard none of it. She was having the time of her life with someone who she could talk to. Someone who wasn't completely absorbed into Quidditch, someone who cared about their career and their education. Someone who didn't try and change her one iota.

Her roommates were always trying to get her to participate in normal witch activities but it was honestly not interesting in the slightest but listening to Viktor's explanation of what he enjoyed doing, fit in so well with what she liked to do. He liked to read and to visit France when he could and enjoyed the beaches of Italy.

He slid his hands to her waist and lifted her as part of the dance and for the first time in her life, she felt butterflies and she couldn't stop smiling at him.

Harry was having a good time dancing with Lyra, glad that he didn't have the added pressure of having any romantic relationship yearning with his date, he was just able to enjoy the company without having to worry about looking like an idiot in front of a girl he liked. He wanted to make sure that Lyra was having a good time.

Soon, though, Harry and Viktor pulled their dates out of the dancing and brought them to a nearby table.

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked and Lyra nodded and Viktor asked the same question to Hermione in French and she nodded gratefully.

"It must be so exciting being front seat for all of Harry's crazy adventures." Lyra broke the ice with Hermione.

"Well, it is quite exciting and also extremely terrifying." Hermione was about to tell the French girl some of her experiences when two hands thumped loudly on the table and both girls jumped in fear.

Ron Weasley stood in front of them and he looked properly sloshed. He pointed a shaky finger at Hermione.

"You are a TRAITOR!" He shouted, getting the attention of many students around him.

"What?" Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"He's Bulagarian! He's the enemy!" Ron shouted.

"Excuse me? The whole point of this tournament is international cooperation. To create friendship and relationships." Hermione defended herself.

"You think he wants anything but in those pants of yours, you're delusional!" Hermione got up and walked away, towards the open doors to the outside and as she got there, she couldn't help herself. She started to cry and couldn't seem to stop.

Harry and Viktor went back to the table to see only Lyra there at the table.

"Where is..." Viktor struggled with Hermione's name in English.

"Some boy came and yelled at her and I think she got upset." Lyra answered as she sipped her drink after Harry handed it to her. She felt a little bad but she felt that Hermione wouldn't want to cry in front of some girl she just met.

"Ron." Harry groaned.

"I find." Viktor went looking for her. He went outside and heard quiet weeping and saw Hermione crying into her hands, shoulders shaking. Viktor swore under his breath and made his way over to the poor girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean her head against his shoulder.

"What happened?" Viktor asked in French as she her cries started to lighten.

"He's so cruel. I've been made of fun of my whole life but he's so...cruel. I thought he was my friend. How could he do that to someone who was their friend?" Hermione cried.

"He is stupid and I will not let you feel bad about yourself any longer. We will write even after I leave this school."

"Really?" Hermione sat up, interested in this. Even though she knew that Ron was wrong, she was worried that Viktor wouldn't want to talk to her after he went back to Bulgaria.

"I promise." He promised the brunette. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently kissed her forehead.

OoOoOoOo

Severus was watching the students with a hawk's vision, watching for mischief and a lowering of inhibitions. He would be damned if he let any of these little boys take advantage of a young lady's body in a way she wouldn't consent to if she was sober of a drink or potion. He didn't care if they were both of majority or not.

He peered in each shrouded corner, checking the dark corners for any couples as the party was winding down.

"Mister Weasley." Severus sneered as he came to the corner. He wasn't sure which hellion was necking but he wanted them to stop before he lost his dinner.

"Which one?" A voice said from behind Severus. Severus whipped around. A mischievous grin stretched across the second eldest Weasley, the dragon handler. The career seemed to agree with him, although Severus was sure that the matriarch of the family would disagree. He had many conferences with Molly Weasley and she was a formidable witch, especially when it came to her children.

But Charlie's arms and chest were well defined and bulging under his fitting dress robes. It looked like he had a dragon tooth for an earring.

"Obviously one of your hellion brothers." Severus replied to the older brother.

"Oi. Forge. Come on." Charlie called. Fred lifted his lips from Angelina's and saw his professor there and grinned, unrepentant.

"Oh, hi Professor." Fred chirped as Angelina giggled into his shoulder, hiding her face.

"Did you not hear me?" Severus demanded.

"Don't get your wand in a knot, I was distracted." Fred sniffed, playfully.

"Mister Weasley..." Severus was about to threaten when Fred started pulling on Angelina's hand, pulling her out of the shadows.

"Come on love, let's get you back to the Common Room. Cya, Charlie, Professor!" He called as he escorted his girlfriend back to the Gryffindor tower.

Severus growled lowly in his throat.

"Don't take it too personal, Professor. They've always been like that."

"Hellions." Severus snapped at him.

"Well, they were born on April Fools." Charlie cheerfully reminded him as he waved his old professor away and back to his group of handlers.

Severus shook his head and moved further on his rounds.

A red uniform with an accompanied pink dress came in from outside.

Mister Krum and Miss Granger.

A formidable match, if he ever did see one.

Another red head was making their way across the room, moving with speed and Severus couldn't hear what was being said but Miss Granger grabbed onto the Bulgarian's arm and his shoulders tensed.

Then something more was said and she released him to gasp in shock of what was said.

Then all too fast, Krum's fist sailed through the air into the youngest Weasley's face, making him slam to the ground.

He didn't get up for a few seconds and to make sure he was not a witness to murder, too much paperwork, he didn't want to put in the effort there...

"Mister Krum, even if people deserve it, we cannot just use our fists to demonstrate our anger." Severus chided.

"Demonstrate..." Krum pondered the word, not understanding the word, looking to Hermione who spoke a word in French. "Ah. I cannot let his words be without..." He spoke a word to Hermione and she said, "Consequence." He nodded definitively.

"Even so, please refrain from doing so. You may escort Miss Granger back to her tower." Severus nodded to the fourth-year student. Krum held out his arm and she curved hers around it as they walked in tandem, looking very much like an English royal couple.

"Bloody wanker." Ron mumbled as he opened his eyes and saw his potions professor and screamed bloody murder. "Merlin, what a sight." He muttered when he came to.

"Detention." Severus informed him.

"Detention?" Ron sqwacked. "What for?" He demanded.

"Antagonizing foreign diplomats, insult to a teacher... The list could go on and on. Run along." Severus waved a hand and Ron stomped away.

They really didn't pay him enough for this...

OoOoOoOo

Viktor entered the ship and was stopped by his headmaster who was waiting for him to return.

"Viktor." Karkaroff stated.

"Headmaster." He intoned.

"She is a mudblood." Karkaroff hissed.

"Don't call her that." Viktor hissed.

"It is what she is." He yelled at what he thought was his pride student.

"You may have been able to weasel yourself out of a conviction, Headmaster Karkaroff but it seems the bigotry has stayed with you from your Death Eater days. How interesting."

"You dare!" He took a threatening step forward.

"I dare." Viktor lifted his chin at his Headmaster. "You forget who my father is. I wouldn't threaten me. You know not who you are messing with."

"I am your Headmaster! You will show me respect!"

"I wonder if the press would feel the same way. If they were going to believe Quidditch superstar, best seeker in the world, over Death Eater Headmaster Karkaroff. What do you think, who would they respect more?" Viktor mused.

"Just...go to bed." Karkaroff sighed, he knew he wouldn't win that battle.

Viktor smugly went to his room as Karkaroff glared at his back.


	17. XVII - Christmas

XVII – Christmas

Ginny was having a bit of a shit Christmas break, if she was completely honest. The ball was wonderful, really. She attended with Neville and he was perfectly polite but any good feelings she had about the ball were utterly ruined by her dumb brother.

Ron ended up yelling at Hermione and making her cry and then her date ended up punching him for what Ginny felt was good reasons but he whinged and whinged about it so much that now her mother won't say a good thing about Hermione anymore. Saying that all she cares about is school and that it won't make her a good wife and mother and feeding fuel into Ron's utter anger towards Hermione.

Ginny honestly had no idea where this rage, this cruelty came from. Her brothers gave her a hard time, obviously but they were never cruel, they would never be malicious, even Fred and George with all their pushing boundaries, they would never be this mean, especially not to girls. Once, Fred found out some upper year Slytherin was harassing his best friend at the time, other than George of course, Angelina and started mouthing off about her and Fred punched him clear in the face and him and George geared up to torture the kid. He never even looked in Angelina's direction again.

So, she plucked up her courage and tried to talk to her mother about it.

Her mum was at the counter, chopping some vegetables.

"Mum." Ginny broached.

"Oh hello, dear. Something on your mind?" Molly kept chopping some vegetables to put in the dinner. Ginny once asked her why she chopped them by hand and she said she liked the taste better this way.

"I think somethings wrong with Ron, he's been very angry lately." Ginny spoke while fingering some skin ribbons of the vegetable.

"Nonsense, he's just going through some things." Molly tutted.

"I dunno, he's been quite mean to Hermione and Harry, even Neville." Ginny tried to explain what she'd seen.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing, dear." Molly started on a new vegetable.

"But Mum..." She tried before being harshly interrupted by her mother.

"I said, that is enough, Ginevra. Go outside and play." Molly turned away from her.

Ginny grumbled but made her way outside – 13 years old and told to go play like she was five. Preposterous. She grumbled up to her room before being spotted by her eldest brother, Bill.

"What's up, Gin?" Ginny sighed.

"Ron's been acting weird and I tried telling Mum but she won't listen to me. No one ever listens to the youngest." She told him petulantly.

Bill looked concerned.

"Been acting weird, how?"

"Well, he's been really mean. Like mean like he's never been before, I don't understand it. He's so cruel to Hermione, making her cry and Neville punched him and Neville's like the most even-tempered boy in their year. He's been an utter prick all year and I can't help but feel like it's something causing it, like the diary in my first year." Ginny sighed.

"Maybe I can do a simple spell to see if he's under anything." Bill offered.

"Only if it won't get you in trouble with Mum. She won't hear anything being wrong with us kids." Ginny sighed. "She wouldn't even take me to the mind healers that Hogwarts was going to pay for, seeing how I was possessed by You-Know-Who. Said there was nothing wrong with me."

"She told us she took you." Bill was livid, his sister probably did need help but she had to heal all on her own. It's a good thing that children are resilient, Bill supposed.

"Yeah, well, she didn't." Ginny turned and went to her room and flopped on her bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in thought, her eldest brother watching her for a minute or two and then leaving to think.

OoOoOoOo

Narcissa was overjoyed at all four of her children at her Chateau, enjoying a wonderful Christmas, getting to know each other and bonding. Laughing and warm joy were a plenty in the house. It wasn't big enough for all five residents all at once but some could visit as they pleased, one at a time. She only had three bedrooms in her little chateau but it was perfect for her.

"Mother, I'm going to show everyone the Manor and the changes I want to make to it, are you sure you don't want to come?" Draco asked.

"I am quite sure, Dragon. I had a bit too much wine to be a good companion." She laughed.

"If you're sure..." Draco gave her a last chance to come along.

"I'm quite sure, go have fun, dears." She waved a hand and Draco shrugged and told them how to get through the Floo in the right place.

One at a time, they arrived at the Manor and were gobsmacked at the utter wealth that was everywhere. Marble floors, white walls, cold air.

"Master Draco!" An elf chirped.

"Hello Holly. How's everything going?" Draco asked.

"Good, we have been cleaning as you requested." She nodded feverently.

"Excellent, glad I could count on you." Holly beamed. "Holly, these are my siblings, Orion, Celeste and Lyra. They may be living here once we get the Dark magic out of here more, it seems my father disowned them on the Malfoy end but they are still Blacks through my mother."

"Very nice to meet the babies all grown up." Holly nodded.

"You remember them?" Draco asked, astonished.

"Oh, yes. Elf magic remembers and House magic remembers too. They will always be welcome here at Malfoy Manor, no matter what Master Lucius intended, he didn't do it right." Holly confirmed.

"Well, that's a relief." Draco remarked. He turned to them. "I was worried you were going to need me to get here. But it seems you don't so that's a relief. If you live here, you'll have more independence." He gestured to the room. "So, this is the main room where people will Floo in from outside of the Manor. We have many wings and I am trying to clean as many rooms as I can with the house elves help, but Lucius had a lot of Dark things stored everywhere. I plan on having the Aurors and Cursebreakers here to help me with the darker objects, I have been having the elves not touch anything but block off the room as is what the law says to do." Draco began giving the tour.

He brought them through the expansive sitting rooms, floor to ceiling window rooms, then going to the grounds and showing them the extensive forests and stalls for the Abraxans, one male coming up to Draco, recognizing him immediately. Draco stroked his nose affectionately.

"So you grew up here?" Lyra asked.

"Yes. It seems like a magical place to grow up but it wasn't with Lucius as a father." Draco responded, sighing. Then he straightened. "So, I was planning some renovations, meeting with some developers over the break to start some preliminary changes to the Manor, so if you have any requests that you'd like, I can take that into account if you'd like to live here, there is plenty of room." Draco informed them as they made their way over to the Manor.

"A bathtub!" Lyra and Celeste chirped as one. Orion groaned.

"We will definitely have bathtubs..." Draco said not getting the point.

"These two have never been satisfied with showers. We never had bathtubs at Beauxbatons." Orion explained.

"I love the bathtubs here; I'll bring you to the luxurious bathroom and you can tell me if its good enough." Draco offered and the siblings immediately agreed.

"I'd like a nice modern kitchen; I like to cook." Orion requested.

"Sure, I will see what I can do. I would love to fill this house with people." Draco smiled at his siblings.

OoOoOoOo

Harry beamed as he took in the house that Sirius had. It was a spacious, luxurious home with warm brown wood and white paneling on the outside. As it was December, there was plenty of snow fall decorating the outside. Someone put some Christmas lights outside, making it feel very welcoming. Sirius opened the gate, gesturing to the lovely brick pathway making their way to the front door.

"Is it Muggle?" Harry asked.

"About half and half. It has Muggle amenities that James and I always thought could be more integrated into Wizarding homes but you can perform as much magic as you want." Sirius answered as he opened the door. The door opened to a spacious living room where there was a huge fireplace, instead of bricks, there was beautiful white marble tiles around it. The flooring was a light birch wood and the wall was a light grey. Sirius had installed white couches with grey pillows and a nice gray shag rug in front of the couch.

"This looks really nice." Harry commented.

"I tried to have the designers make it as light and airy as possible, the mind healers said that would be good for my recovery. Apparently, it is a trend among the Muggles. The richer the people, the plainer they want their house." Sirius shrugged. Sirius showed him to the spacious kitchen and the luxurious bathroom and the bedrooms.

All throughout, the white and gray aesthetic was carried and natural light was featured throughout the house. Harry found that he quite liked it. He would have thought that the Gryffindor theme would be all over the house and he mentioned that to Sirius.

"I think we should move past the houses as the be all end all for our personalities. I'd like to think I am more than just a Gryffindor." Sirius admitted. "My mind healer has gotten me to see past the houses and I think I made all Slytherins like my mother, cruel and muggle hating but they aren't all like that. I'm trying to judge people's actions and not where they came from."

"That's a good way to look at it." Harry told him.

"I'm finally growing up. Azkaban stunted it but I'm trying." Sirius told him. "I'm not perfect and I feel ashamed for some things I've done and said but I am trying to be a proper adult not just for you but for me too. It's hard. I'm glad I have Narcissa and Andromeda, they've been visiting and it's nice to have some family who have known me my whole life to tell me when I'm being unreasonable." Sirius smiled ruefully. "And Orion is graduating this year and I think he's going to help me with some basic Black House stuff so I can focus on my healing a bit more."

"Is there room here for him?" Harry didn't think it was all that big.

"Oh no, Draco's renovating the Manor, he's arranging some things this break to do over the next few months and then doing major stuff during the summer when he's there." Sirius pulled a dish out of the oven that had been in stasis for a while. "Apple pie?" He offered.

"I'd love some." Harry grinned.

"Then we can open your gifts." Sirius grinned easily.

"Gifts?"

"Of course, people love you and tons sent Christmas gifts."

"Wait, people, like the public?" Harry goggled at him.

"Of course, you're their saviour. Don't worry, I tested for hate mail, cursed items, love potions and spells and general anger mail." Sirius ruffled his hair. "Eat your pie and then we will go."

Harry ate his pie.

Sirius then brought him to another room that he hadn't seen yet. Sirius set up a Christmas tree but the tree was overrun by the sheer magnitude of gifts.

Harry stood there staring.

"Why am I suddenly getting all these presents? I never got anything before."

"Well, I think Albus directed your mail and only let through mail that he approved of." Sirius told him.

"He looked through my mail?" Harry asked, horrified.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, although I don't agree with them. He probably wanted you to stay as unaffected by fame as he could." Sirius shrugged. Harry felt a wave of anger wash over him. "But let's start opening them, shall we?"

The next few hours, Sirius and Harry opened all the gifts, Sirius noting what was from whom, which was something that he had to do with the gift numbers of this magnitude. Most of it was books, candy and seeker items from the general public. It seems they just wanted to wish him a Happy Christmas. It was crazy to fathom that this many people knew who he was.

But he did get a wonderful book on snake lore from Hermione, a new plant from Neville – to promote good dreams, he said, a box of chocolates from Remus, a new Gryffindor scarf from Ginny, a scented necklace that Luna told him to wear and surprisingly, a photo of his mother from, as he reread the tag, he was still in shock, Professor Snape.

"He was friends with Lily for years, before they came to Hogwarts even." Sirius explained.

"Why did he hate me so much?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry, it was probably my faults, me and your dad. We weren't nice to him. He was poor and didn't have a lot of friends. It was quite cruel of us and I regret what I did when I was a teenager."

"You bullied him." Harry whispered.

"We did. I've apologized to Severus on numerous occasions and Remus has too, I know."

"Yeah." Harry didn't sound convinced and Sirius knew that some respect was lost.

"Harry." Harry looked at him. "We're all human, no one is perfect. James made mistakes, I made mistakes and so have you. But we need to accept our faults to become a better person. I can be mean, I can be cruel but I don't have to be all the time. I know a lot of people just talk about how James died defending you and Lily from You-Know-Who but he was a complex human. He loved you with all his heart. Lily too. He wanted to be with Lily since he met her but she thought he was a jerk and he made it his mission to make Severus as miserable as he could, as he was friends with Lily and eventually, he succeeded. We humiliated him and he lashed out when Lily tried to help and called her a mudblood." Harry gasped. "He apologized immediately and although he wasn't a Death Eater yet, she thought he was and wouldn't forgive him and that is what ultimately drove him to the Dark side of the war. No one on the Light side believed he was a good person and Lily not believing in the person who had been her friend for years devastated him. But when he found out that the Dark Lord was going after you and Lily and even James, he immediately told Dumbledore and tried to get more protection. He is loyal to you, Harry. The last reminder left on this Earth of Lily." Sirius swallowed as he saw Lily's eyes look at him. "But James was not kind if he did not like you, he didn't even start dating Lily until seventh year, he dated other girls before."

"What about Mum?"

"She was a lot like Hermione. Very bookish. But unforgiving and stubborn. She wouldn't give Severus the time of day even though he kept apologizing. Eventually he gave up and treated her like he treated everyone else, with distain. He told me recently, that he couldn't fathom why James was worthy of forgiveness of everything he had done but he wasn't for one mistake. I can understand his anger." Sirius shook his head. "Your parents loved you, Harry, but they were not perfect, they tried but nobody wants to talk about the fact that Lily was horrible at History of Magic and that James was pretty terrible at Charms. That they had faults. They've been glorified as the heroes and they are heroes, but they had faults as well. That's all I'm trying to say."

Harry nodded, wanting to think on this more.

"Enough of that. Here's my gift." Sirius handed him a box.

Harry opened the gift carefully.

Inside was a small box and a medium size box. Inside the medium sized box was a watch, that said to James from Sirius. He looked up at Sirius.

"It was supposed to be his Christmas gift, I got it made right before..." Sirius swallowed. Harry felt a lump in his throat. He ran his fingers over the watch and vowed never to lose it.

The small box he opened and it was a key. He looked at Sirius.

"It's the key to this house. You'll always have a place with me." Sirius smiled tearfully at the happy teen who moved to embrace him. Sirius was never going to let this kid go, he loved him with all his heart.

OoOoOoOo

Draco strolled into Gringotts at his appointed time the Goblins had set for him the day after Christmas.

He was immediately shown into a room where a Goblin and two wizards appeared. One was a Weasley.

"Mr. Malfoy. We commence this meeting of the Malfoy Manor. Proceed." The Goblin jotted down the meeting's points to keep as record to hold the wizard to his promises.

"Yes. I have need of a cursebreaker to dispose of dark objects that Lucius left behind, I have the House Elves section off the room that has been affected."

"I can help with that." The Weasley held up a hand. "William Weasley. Bill, if you would." He held out a hand to shake.

"Thank you, I will pay the standard Gringotts rate for your services, which is..." He gestured to the Goblin.

"16 Galleons per hour of labor." He grumbled, jotting it down.

"16 Galleons per hour of labor of the neutralization and removal of the dark objects. I would like this done before I get released from Hogwarts in June." Bill nodded as he could feasibly do that with extra time left over. "And, although I would not like to think this of any Gringott's employee, but if you steal or attempt to remove anything, the House Elf team will be watching along with my portraits."

"We would never!" The Goblin yelled, outraged.

"I am just letting you know, even though I am not there, I will have my team watching over, there have been many people try and steal the Malfoy's belongings and I will not let it happen under my watch." Bill watched as the Malfoy heir – now head, according to magic. It was hard to imagine that this young man was the same age as his brother and acted completely different. He was arranging things that most adults couldn't do.

"Understood." Bill told him.

"Great. Now, I also need a home improvements expert from Gringotts, that would be able to make improvements to the Manor without ruining the wards. Is there someone who can help me?" He asked the Goblin. He pressed a button on the table and a Goblin entered and he yelled in Gobbledegook. A wizard appeared shortly after.

"Your services are required. Help Lord Malfoy with his Manor." He grumbled as he returned to his paper, jotting down the new contract outline.

"I want to update the Manor." Draco said to the new person.

"I'm listening."

"I want to remove the muggleborn curses in the library and bedrooms, I want to change the architecture of the house without dismantling the wards."

"Do you have any plans?" He asked.

Draco took out a small scroll and tapped it with his wand, ignoring the grumbling of the Goblin and unfolded the architecture paper.

"I want to open the house more and let more natural light in, make more windows. I want to redo four wings to be identical but slightly different in color for each of my siblings and I to have – for their significant others and two extra bedrooms and luxurious bathrooms. I want a big kitchen that we can cook in and a less cold sitting room." Draco pointed out various other things that he wanted.

"Furnished?"

"No. I'll take care of that this summer." Draco answered.

He spoke with the Goblin in Gobbledegook.

"250,000 Galleons." The Goblin demanded. "Done by September."

"What?" Bill asked, shaken by that amount of wealth. "Isn't that bit much?" He asked in a more respectful tone.

"275,000 done by June." Draco countered, leaving Bill baffled.

"Done." The Goblin agreed immediately, making notes on the parchment. "Main vault?"

"Agreed." Draco inclined his head.

"Is your business concluded with Gringott's Bank?" He asked.

"It is."

"The contracts will be sent over tomorrow morning, then we can start." The Goblin stood and left the room. The meeting was over and Draco was feeling good about the Manor, for once.

* * *

I don't know if they were actually allowed to have a Christmas break, because of the Yule Ball. But I wanted Harry to have the best Xmas so that's what I did. It was always in my very rough outline that he would get a wonderful Christmas with Sirius. :)

Thanks for reading!


	18. XVIII - The Second Task

XVIII – The Second Taskand Exploring the Black Lake

Harry had found out a while ago that the task was in the Black Lake and Neville sent away for some gillyweed as soon as Harry told him about it and now... now he was just nervous.

Someone or something he cared about was going to be taken and he had an hour to get it back before it was gone forever.

Pretty daunting.

He wore his wetsuit that Sirius had gotten him and stood at the side of the lake with the other two Champions, shivering as the February air cut through his wet suit. He was really not looking forward to this.

Then the whistle blew and he dove in, the gillyweed taking effect and allowing him to breathe. Fleur had employed the bubble head charm, as she was exceedingly good at Charms and Viktor had employed a partial human transfiguration – turning into a shark.

He made his way to the middle of the lake, seeing three unconscious people bound by lakeweed, looped around them haphazardly.

Soon, Fleur was attacked by grindylows, attracted to her shiny hair and she tried to maintain her grip on her charm but she failed to realize that the grindylows didn't mean to maim her and she lost grip on her charm and then, thinking she was going to drown, she shot to the surface and immediately tried to dive back under, but her Headmistress stopped her from going back, summoning her from the water.

"My sister!" She cried in French, distraught.

"You cannot go back in, it is against the rules!" Madame Maxine tried to tell her.

"What happens if I don't get her?" She asked her headmistress. She didn't answer, but looked away and Fleur began to struggle in earnest to get to the Lake.

"Gabrielle!" She cried, her magic reaching for the Lake.

"We have to restrain her. She's going to try to get to the lake." One Ministry worker commented.

"Yes." One said and before Fleur could defend herself, an English Ministry worker cast a spell making Fleur unconscious. Madame Maxine looked in anger at the Ministry worker.

"What have you done?" She cried, Fleur colliding with her leg, unable to right herself.

"She was making a nuisance of herself." The lady in pink sniffed.

"Do you have any idea whose daughter she is?" Madame Maxine cried out.

"Does it matter?" She sneered at the barely human headmistress. Honestly, the French allowing an _animal _to teach students, ludicrous.

"Yes, it does." A male, angry voice boomed from behind her. Umbridge paled.

"Fr-French Minister, hello." She inclined her head.

"French Minister Delacour. My daughter is the girl you just assaulted. So, indeed it matters." He looked down his nose at her, his French accent appearing more when he was upset than he intended. "I shall not forget this." He stared at the stuttering pink woman in disgust. "What is going to happen to my daughter if she cannot be rescued by Fleur?"

"Um...um..." She stuttered.

"WHAT will happen!" He bellowed.

"She is forfeited." Umbridge whispered.

"Meaning she will drown." He whitened. "You mean to tell me, I have to go back to my wife, their mother and tell her that the English ministry encouraged the death of my youngest daughter?" He looked down his nose at her.

"It's out of my hands." Umbridge declared.

"Her death is on your hands! You better pray to Merlin she appears alive, or so help me." He sneered before sitting with the Headmistress, who shook her head in disgust at the English Ministry.

"Let us hope that someone rescues her." Maxine whispered. She hoped that Gabrielle's fire wouldn't be doused so soon.

"I hope. Although, I don't know what type of Champion could rescue two hostages..." He smoothed a hand over his daughter's hair.

* * *

Krum darted through the water, aggressively fronting at the merpeople, Merlin help them if they got in his way getting to Hermione.

He made a beeline for Hermione, only seeing her and immediately sliding his knife through the rope and barreling for the surface.

The spell broke on Hermione as she reached the surface and she gasped and looked at Viktor, confused.

"Let's get you warm, love." Viktor swam both of them to the shore as Hermione was still very groggy from the spell keeping her unconscious.

* * *

Harry drifted through the water, barreling through the murky water, the merpeople watching closely. He saw both of the hostages still there and spun in the water looking for Fleur, seeing nothing.

He remembered what the riddle said. Once time is up, they'll be lost for forever.

He couldn't leave Fleur's here. The young girl looked remarkably like her, probably a sister of some sort.

The merpeople were circling like vultures, one shot out, biting him. He hissed in pain as he kicked his leg, dislodging the merperson, sending them rolling backward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a ward at the bottom of the lake, he made a mental note and proceeded to finish his task.

Bugger, he thought to himself. Guess I'm going to have to go into Parselmagic. He closed his eyes and unbeknownst to him, his eyes glowed green as he grabbed both Lyra and the young French girl and zoomed to the surface in record time, both girls gasped in the air and a cheer went through the stadium as the French Minister saw his daughter cling to the Potter boy.

"Lyra, I'm going to send you to the shore, I can't handle all three of us." She nodded and he sent some Parselmagic to her and she zoomed to the store and was immediately swaddled into a blanket.

Fleur's eyes snapped open and immediately roved over the lake and saw Gabrielle's head.

"Gabrielle!" Her father's arm trapped her against him. "Papa?" She asked looking up at him.

"We will go together." She nodded and got to her feet, feeling faint.

"What happened to me?" She asked, feeling woozy.

"Some stupid Englishperson cast a spell on you that I didn't approve of." He sniffed. She grumbled under her breath.

Harry floated using his magic and subconsciously keeping the merpeople away as his feet finally touched rocks and he waded to the beach, the young girl clinging to him in fear.

He set her on the ground they both were covered in blankets.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur rushed over and hugged her sister, holding her face, memorizing her face so she would always remember this fear that she would never see her sister again. "'Arry! Thank you for saving my sister!"

"Don't worry about it." Harry mumbled, shy from all the eyes that were on him at that moment, wanting the earth to swallow him whole.

"I will not forget your kindness, Harry Potter." Fleur told him seriously.

"Nor will I." Harry looked behind him to see a man standing behind Fleur with a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my father, French Minister Delacour." Harry gaped for a second and then stuck his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Harry Potter." He introduced himself.

"It is very nice to meet the young man who rescued my daughter, Gabrielle." He bowed his head. "If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know." He said as he guided his daughters in the opposite direction.

"Hello, Harry." An airy voice spoke from behind him.

"Hi, Luna." The blonde girl stared at him serenely.

"It's quite interesting what people forget is under the water, isn't it?" She questioned and Harry's eyes darted to the lake and back to her and she smiled. He knew he had something that he had to do in the Black Lake.

The party in Gryffindor lasted until the next morning, so the earliest opportunity Harry had to sneak out was the following morning. He still had some gillyweed left over and he chewed it as he quietly made sure no one was following him as he waded into the lake.

He dipped under the water and saw the remnants of the task but ignored that and pushed towards where he saw a rune. It took him a little bit before he could get to the area, fighting the currents and he finally made it and touched the ward, expanding the ward and he saw it was a parseltongue ward, which he had not seen in person before. He spoke parseltongue and the ward unlocked and he swam through the ward. He saw a cave right on the other side of the ward.

He made his way to the cave and made sure he had his magic at the ready in case he had to defend himself. He swam through the opening of the cave and hit a wall. He decided to try and reach the top and if he couldn't find anything, he'd turn around and hit the showers.

He swam up and up and hit air and looked around and it seemed that he wasn't on the surface of the Black Lake as he thought. He saw a small beach so he made his way over to it and dried off his skin and the chill and looked to a door that was attached to a stone wall. He opened the door and looked inside and it looked to be a potions laboratory of some kind.

Harry looked around the room and saw various books on the shelves and a giant book on a table. He was curious and took a closer look. It seemed that it was a Slytherin genealogy book, self-updating.

He was reading a brief summary of the woman who was a relative of Salazar Slytherin's who founded Ilvermony in America, it was quite fascinating to read the account. Isolt Sayre's mother was a Gaunt, born in 1603 and their cottage was burnt to the ground, killing her parents and was rescued by her mother's estranged sister, Gormlaith Gaunt. Eventually, she escaped her cruel aunt and found solace in America and through trials, founded Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was well respected by her death.

He was scared out of his wits when he heard a voice boom behind him.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

Harry spun on his heel and he saw a man in the portrait. He had dark black hair and a goatee and ice blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." The man roved over the wetsuit he wore.

"Hmph. Well, I am Salazar Slytherin." He sniffed.

"The Founder?" He gasped.

"Well, yes. I have a self-updating current events book that Rowena discovered, so I must say I am surprised to see you in my hideout." He peered at Harry. "How did you get past the Parseltongue ward from the lake?"

"Oh. I can speak to snakes."

"Hm. Interesting. I suppose you can find yourself in that book but you may be interested to read about one before you. Off you trot." He waved his hand.

Harry went over to the book and lifted heavy pages until he got to the almost end.

Merope Gaunt – born 1907 – died 31 December 1926 Aged Nineteen. Abused mentally and physically by her father and brother. Betwitched a muggle and married him, became pregnant under the guise of a love potion, muggle left her and she died in childbirth.

Tom Marvolo Riddle – born December 31 1926 – Self Proclaimed Lord Voldemort.

Harry stopped reading and his eyes snapped to Slytherin's.

"Keep reading, it may help you in your quest." He gestured.

Harry read on.

Tom Marvolo Riddle – born December 31 1926 – Self Proclaimed Lord Voldemort.

Horcruxes created to cheat death – founder's items, diary and two live Horcruxes, his distant cousin, Harry Potter and snake, Nagini.

Harry fell to the floor in shock. What the bloody hell was a Horcrux and how was he a live one?

He shuffled his bare feet back, moving himself until his back collided with the desk behind him. He started hyperventilating. What was happening?

"Calm down, Potter!" The man demanded.

"What's a Horcrux?" He got out, brokenly.

"It is a soul fragment container. They are extremely hard to destroy and only one truly insane would even contemplate doing something let alone achieving it." Slytherin replied. Harry slowly climbed to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes that were a result of the anxiety attack he had just experienced.

"How am I one?" He couldn't make eye contact with him as Slytherin answered him.

"It must have happened when he went after your parents. I'll tell you my thoughts." Slytherin told him.

"Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be helping him as he's your descendent."

"He's singlehandedly destroying our population. I was only against muggles because they were killing us in burnings, my sister died thanks to some village stoning her to death. It was a different time." Slytherin sighed. "I am glad that my monster was not able to hurt many people, I regret Myrtle Warren very much. I am just glad he wasn't able to use her to hurt more people. She didn't deserve that."

"Our Hogwarts class is very low."

"I am aware. I can only fix what I can, I will help you. I will tell you all that I know."

* * *

Progress report:

Harry - 2753 words

Neville - Basic Outline

Hermione - Basic Outline

Draco - Basic Outline

Thank you to all the follows, reviews and favorites!


	19. XIX - Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem

XIX – Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and the Scar

Draco met Severus in his office.

"Draco." He greeted.

"I know where one is." He exhaled, running the entire way.

"Wha-Come in." He barked as he looked around for any listening ears. "Where." He demanded.

"The Room of Requirement." Draco grinned.

"What?" Severus scoffed. "The Room of Lost Things? What could possibly be in there?"

"Ravenclaw's Diadem."

OoOoOoOo

"So, what do I have to do again?" Harry asked the portrait.

"I have a basilisk venom infused sword. It should be in the weapon room attached to that door, there." He pointed to a door.

"Okay."

"Only things that completely destroy an object can destroy a horcrux, yourself not included. Basilisk venom, fiendfyre, those are the only things that can destroy the soul container."

"What are we going to do for me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"I need to think some more. I need help if I want to do what I think would be the easiest way to get rid of his soul in you." Slytherin steepled his fingers together. "Now, get the sword." Harry went to the door and pulled out the sword in the middle of the room.

"Here it is."

"Excellent. Now, when Tom was a student, he was obsessed with finding Rowena's diadem. It seemed he was successful and when he returned for a teaching position, he hid it in Hogwarts herself. Now, where could he have hidden it so well?" Slytherin peered at him in a way that Harry was absolutely certain that he was definitely a teacher at some point in his life.

"I don't know of such a place here, sir." Harry answered.

Slytherin frowned. "Hm. We thought it'd be less of a secret, ah well. There is a room on the seventh floor. Anything that is lost or misplaced appears there. It is vast and I would love to see what could possibly be in there, alas portraits can't go portrait hopping in there. You'll have to tell me all about it." He smiled at Harry.

"So where exactly on the seventh floor is it?"

OoOoOoOo

Draco looked around, not really sure what he was looking for. When he lived this last time, he was kind of concentrating on not dying from Crabbe's idiotic move that could have gotten them all killed.

"Where is it?" Severus hissed, already tiring from looking through the giant room for a trinket.

"Uh..." Draco trailed off.

"You don't know where it is, do you?" Severus folded his arms and glared at his godson.

"I didn't actually see this one but it's in here somewhere. Someone set fire to the whole room."

"What brainless idiot would do that? To all these books?" Severus was itching to read all these forgotten knowledge tomes, what things he could learn.

"Uh...Crabbe." Draco mumbled. Severus snorted.

"Well, that explains that, then." He sniffed and turned the corner and was startled when he ran into another student. "Potter!" Potter jumped out of his skin, breathing hard, placing a hand on his chest.

"Merlin, you scared me half to death!" He cried out.

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco pressed forward.

"Well, that doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" Harry asked instead.

"I asked you first." Draco replied petulantly.

"I asked you second." Harry was unmoving.

"Okay, that's enough. We are searching for something." Snape stared at Potter evenly, watching those green eyes stare him down as if searching for his prerogatives and finding something, he looked at Draco, analyzing him in the same way.

"Are you looking for the diadem too?" Harry asked.

Draco almost fell over in shock.

"W-What?" Draco swallowed.

"Um...yeah, just kind of found out about horcruxes." Harry rubs the back of his head nervously.

"You just found out." Severus stated, deadpan. "One doesn't merely come across them in the latest Charms quarterly, Potter. Who told you? Was it Dumbledore?" He demanded. A rage poured over Potter's face.

"Wait. Dumbledore knows?" He asked angrily.

"Well, he has the one my father had." Potter's eyes snapped to Draco.

"What one your father had?" Potter asked.

"The diary."

"That Ginny had." Potter stated.

"Yes."

"Interesting. Anyways, as fun as this conversation is, there's the diadem. What's your strategy for killing it?" Severus and Draco turned around and Severus cursed colorfully as he saw it was behind them the whole time, while they were arguing. Figures.

"Not as such..." Draco muttered, setting his godfather's ire on him.

"You don't have a plan?" He demanded to which Draco shrugged.

"Guys..." Harry tried to interrupt the argument.

"I cannot believe..." Severus ignored him.

"Hey, it's hard keeping everything straight..."

Both of them turned when they heard a horrendous scream, emit from the corner that the Horcrux was in. Harry stood above the diadem, pulling a sword with emeralds on in from the ruined shell of the tiara.

"Is that Slytherin's sword?" Severus breathed.

Harry looked at his Potions Professor.

"Yes. He let me borrow it for this purpose."

"I never knew that you knew where Slytherin's sword was..." He trailed off, not seeing the odd look pass over Harry's face.

"I can bring you to meet him if you want." Harry offered, off hand. He slyly knew that any Slytherin would kill to meet the founder.

"Right now?" Draco asked, eagerly.

"Sure."

"Well, I supposed I must accompany you as a member of the staff." Severus sighed.

OoOoOoOo

Harry led them to Myrtle's bathroom where he quickly said Open to the sink so they could get to Slytherin's secret chamber quickly without being waylaid by the ghost.

They made their way past the monster, which Severus and Draco stopped at.

"That was true?" Draco breathed. He turned to Potter. "You really fought a giant snake?" Harry looked at Draco and at the basilisk.

"Clearly." Harry said before making his way to the hidden passage and pulled a lever and said a password and the door opened and he waved them in.

Draco and Severus took in the room, a giant tome the only thing that sat on a giant table and a portrait sat on the wall.

"Salazar, these are two of your sorts. They wanted to meet you. They were looking for the Horcrux too."

"Were they? How interesting..." Salazar purred as he took in the two wizards in front of him. "Related, not by blood obviously but by the heart. Godfather and godson, correct?"

Draco gaped.

"How'd you know!" Draco was overjoyed.

"Simple." Salazar sniffed.

"Indeed?" Severus sniffed.

"Harry told me." Salazar told him matter-of-factedly. Harry lost it and started snickering, making both Slytherins glare at him.

"Oh Merlin, that was great." Salazar looked smug.

"But onto more important news, Mr. Malfoy here is from an alternate future where he is trying to stop the being known as Lord Voldemort, why don't you tell me about that instead?" Salazar stared down the Malfoy heir, who went extremely pale.

Harry looked at Draco.

"Is that true?" He whispered.

"How did you know?" He whispered to the portrait, afraid he gave something away.

"Your eyes. You've seen many things, things that can help me and help Harry to succeed in destroying that monster once and for all." Salazar said wisely.

Draco swallowed.

"Yes. I woke up and was fifteen again. I'm trying to help as much as I can."

"That's why your father is in prison and you've been so nice."

"Yes."

"Did you know I was a Horcrux?" Harry asked, bluntly. Severus startled and looked at him.

"What!" Draco cried out. "But...but... you were alive when I was sent back! And he's been dead for years!" His mind was flashing with every memory that he had of Potter.

"Salazar and I need help destroying the Horcrux in my forehead. Can you help?" Harry asked.

"Why not ask Dumbledore?" Draco asked him.

"Pah. That coot." Salazar sniffed.

"That's why. I mean, I know he did a lot or whatever but he hasn't had my best interests at heart all the while." Harry said.

"I will do whatever you need of me." Severus agreed first. Draco nodded immediately.

"Let me tell you what my theory is." Salazar spoke.

OoOoOoOo

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked the portrait seriously. "I do not want anything to happen to Lily's son."

"It should work." Salazar told him.

"It better, or I'll burn your portrait." Severus turned dramatically.

Salazar rolled his eyes at the dramatic professor behind his back.

Harry laid on the table that originally held the tome. It was moved temporarily as the table was a ritual table. He was fastened to the table as they were not sure how wound the Horcrux was within Harry, the host's body may try and resist.

Harry was unconscious and Draco was prepping the area with cleansing potions while Severus was preparing for the extraction.

Severus exhaled and took a ritual knife and cut along the scar, blood flooding to the surface. Severus eased his magic into the youth's forehead and felt for the horcrux. He encased the horcrux in his magic, rising it, detaching it from the good soul that Harry had, the black squirming magic trying to get back to the place where it laid.

Severus felt sweat beading down his forehead as he rose it to the surface of the scar, the blood bubbling due to the anger that Horcrux was feeling, Harry's fingers twitching in response.

"Draco." Severus demanded.

Draco grabbed the small dagger, doused in basilisk venom, the goblin steel gleaming in the room as he stabbed right below the scar.

It worked instantly.

Harry's body convulsed as he screamed out as a black face emerged from the curse scar and screamed and then turned to magic dust.

Harry fell back to silence and laid extremely still, Draco looked at Severus and he immediately grabbed his head and cleaned the wound and poured healing draughts down his throat, healing the wound with a quick spell and feeling his pulse. Sometimes, the muggle methods worked better than anything else.

"His pulse is steady." Severus stated.

"Should we bring him out of the sleep?" Draco asked. Severus shook his head.

"We should let him come out of it on his own. Only time will tell." Salazar stated.

Severus moved his hands to his side and settled in for waiting.

Many hours later, Harry's eyes fluttered open and green eyes looked around and he cleared his throat, surprised to feel some scratchiness – almost like he had been screaming for a while.

"Potter." Severus was at his side in a minute, not wanting to remove the restraints until he was sure that Potter was unaffected.

"Did it work?" Harry looked at him earnestly.

"We think so. How do you feel?"

"So good. Like all this anger is gone, I feel like a completely different person." He gushed.

"Severus, release him." Salazar commanded from behind him.

Severus released the bonds keeping him to the bed.

Harry sat up slowly. He felt his forehead and felts smooth skin.

"Is my scar gone?" He breathed.

"Once the curse was resolved, in this case, removing the Horcrux, the scar healed flawlessly." Draco answered, coming up to the table.

"Wicked." Harry exhaled, extremely relieved.

* * *

Progress:

(Had a rough weekend - not a lot changed but I am energized to write this week, in between some DIY xmas gifts)

Harry - Didn't save my latest copy but I'm pretty sure its around ~3000 words

Draco - Outlined

Hermione - Outlined

Neville - Outlined

Please note that 2/4 epilogue stories will be have LGBTQIA themes. If it isn't your cup of tea, that's fine but I want to let you know that.


	20. XX - Salazar Slytherin

XX – Salazar's Plan

Draco walked into Gringotts on the Saturday a few weeks after destroying Harry's horcrux. Draco still couldn't believe that he had one in him, how gross was that? Having him in your head? He couldn't imagine it.

Shudder.

"What is your business with Gringotts?" A Goblin demanded, seeing the Black heir.

"The Black family has requested I do an audit of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's vault. It seems she may have been the pilfering type." Draco said with a sneer.

"You do have permissions to visit it." He sneered as he waved to a goblin.

Draco went to the vault and found the cup that looked out of place from the other linens and hand-me-downs that she had stored there. The golden cup was placed on a pedestal.

He dared not touch any other gold, knowing how paranoid Bellatrix was. He made sure that the Goblin stayed outside and took out his goblin blade and stabbed the cup. It squealed and disintegrated. Draco waited until it was completely gone and poked the ashes, making sure nothing was going to come of that again.

Satisfied, he turned and returned to the goblin.

OoOoOoOo

"Is it completed?" Salazar asked the blonde boy in front of him, who nodded firmly. "Good, let us move onto the next phase." He nodded to Harry.

"Kreacher, on behalf of the Lord of the House of Black, I request your presence." Harry stated in a firm voice.

"Kreacher comes." A bitter, gravelly voice utters as a pop of apparation sounds through the room.

"Elf." A voice booms behind the house elf. Kreacher turns and saw the portrait.

"Yes." Kreacher always dealt better with direct orders, especially as he's gotten older.

"We are aware what Regulus was attempting to do and we would like to finish his mission."

"Oh, Kreacher has tried, Kreacher has failed, no magics works on it!" Kreacher wailed, pulling on his ears in an agonizing manner.

"Bring it here." Salazar told him.

Kreacher popped off and then returned with a locket.

Salazar looked at it.

"It saddens me greatly. I had hoped this would stay in the family instead of being ruined by Riddle." He looked at the necklace and then closed his eyes and Draco stabbed the necklace while his attention was elsewhere, it squealing in agony.

Kreacher burst into tears when he saw the locket was destroyed.

"Kreacher has satisfied Master Regulus' demands..." He said as his eyes dimmed and he fell to the ground, dead.

Harry looked on in horror, looking at Draco who dropped his head in mourning.

"He must have fought, trying to finish Regulus' task. He was an exceedingly old house elf. I haven't seen one so old." Draco sighed. "I'll contact Sirius and let him know."

Salazar called upon the house elves of Hogwarts and arranged for a proper burial that would be adequate for the House of Black.

Harry didn't really know Kreacher and he was still very affected by the death of the house elf. He cried himself to sleep, even if Kreacher knew that, he would be disgusted with him, but Harry didn't know that. He just felt empathy for the creature.

The following day, Severus, Draco and Harry went to Godric's Hallow.

Severus remembered the last time he came through as he gazed upon Harry who walked in front of him, remembering the night when he held the dead body of Lily, crying at the unfairness that this vivacious woman's life was snuffed out too soon.

He would always be haunted by that night. He might have been bitter since then but he never lost sight of the fact that he needed to protect Lily's son. He was their way to being free of that monster. Such a heavy burden place upon such young shoulders.

Severus didn't really know the half of how much strife that Harry went through but somehow came out strong and so much like Lily sometimes, that he couldn't handle it.

They walked to the Riddle residence where Severus immediately scanned for curses and wards. He found none.

He then found a surge of magic coming from the floorboard, he set up strong curse-breaking wards that he read about in his many book referencing the subject.

There were a lot of compulsions on the ring to wear it, to handle it, with the underlying curse under the lure of the ring.

"There are a lot of compulsions, we need to be quick. Who cares about the stone." Severus commanded, brusquely, sweat pouring down his face, trying to mute the compulsions to the minor wizards.

Harry strode forward and stabbed the ring with his sword.

The ring screamed in agony as it curved in on itself. The stone lost its red color as it faded. Harry stabbed it as well, not knowing what it was, thinking it was evil.

Death looked on as one of his boons was destroyed, he didn't know why that infernal Riddle had his resurrection stone but he was glad the basilisk venom had destroyed it. The boy could keep the cloak and he would see about that wand.

OoOoOoOo

Neville breathed out a sigh as the potion changed colors, meaning he did it right.

"See?" Sebastian chirped. "You are getting better." He commended.

"I'm still not much help with the project for my parents." He grumbled as he stirred the potion.

"Look, Neville." Sebastian clapped a hand on his shoulder. Neville looked up at him. "These take time, I am so close to getting the approval to test on the mice, which is always the step before testing on humans, so we just need to keep pushing forward. We will do our best to help your parents." Sebastian felt for Neville, he really did. It seems like he hadn't had a lot of good people in his life that pushed him to do the best he could. Someone who genuinely cared for him. Neville told him that he was using his father's wand – which everyone knows that the wand chooses the wizard based on how good of a match they were. Neville was extremely different from Frank, even from eleven years old – they lived very different lives.

"Okay. I'll try and stay positive." Neville seperated the potion into separate bottles and started cleaning his station.

"Good man." Sebastian said approving. "Hey, Neville?" He asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, scrubbing the cauldrons.

"Would you like to come back to LA with me? Meet my partner and see the magic side of Los Angeles? Stay the summer with me?"

Neville whipped his head around, looking around his face, to see if it was a joke or not.

"I'd love to." Neville breathed.

"Awesome." Sebastian smiled easily.

This year was a bit of a whirlwind, Sebastian enjoyed teaching and working with Neville but usually he didn't do the teaching bit. He could understand why Severus was so frustrated.

Severus was always very talented on creating new potions and spells, he was a very good creator, not necessarily a good teacher. He wasn't exactly sure why he taught but it must have something to do with his death eater status, or some penance or something. Severus' personality wasn't a good teaching personality – he was much better suited to a potions creator versus an instructing. Severus was quite relieved when he was liberated from what he called "dunderheads" and focused on his NEWT and OWL students while working with Draco on various projects. Sebastian wasn't sure if they were actually working on the potion that they said they would but they seem to be working quite furiously on something else.

Although, it wasn't Sebastian's place to ask about it but he was curious.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione smiled widely at Viktor, as they walked to the courtyard, spring trying to make its way through the cold and bitter Scottish lands, some green popping in here and there.

"Is that really what happened?" She giggled as Viktor finished telling a hilarious story of his classmates, in French of course. She was working on the Bulgarian language but French came naturally to the both of them.

"It really did. He was so embarrassed." Hermione laughed harder as she thought about it more.

"That's so funny." She tapered off her laughter as Viktor guided them to a seat.

"Mia, what do you know about courtship?" Viktor asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Malfoy gave me a book. I know of them. I don't expect to get many offers, to be honest, with my unpopularity here and my muggleborn status."

"I intend to court you when you turn sixteen, as is what is proper." Viktor declared.

"Viktor, it is quite a bit of time before then, please don't promise things, you might meet a wonderful Bulgarian witch who is much better than me." She took his hand in hers.

"Impossible." He grunted in English. Hermione smiled sadly as tears came to her eyes as she thought of Viktor with someone else. She never thought she would meet someone who valued her intellect as much as Viktor did. He loved having intelligent conversations and even though he was a Quidditch star and he liked it, he didn't want his life to revolve around it. He told her he mostly did it to get his mother and Headmaster off his back. He didn't have to be home as much or be at school as much, as he had Quidditch practices.

"Let's just see what happens, no promises." She whispered, the conversation taking such a drastic turn from the laughter that they were having.

"Let us move on." Viktor said, not promising anything. "I am being told I will be in America, New York, for my training this summer."

"Really?" Hermione squealed, her hands coming to her mouth.

"Yes." Viktor said warily, he wasn't used to her squealing.

"Sorry, it's just I'll be living with Sirius and Harry this summer, they live in New York. We could see each other." She smiled at him.

Viktor grinned.

"I would like that very much." He nodded and Hermione smiled as she leaned her head on Viktor's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

OoOoOoOo

Harry looked over the book, at Salazar's behest.

"It looks like just one is left, Nagini." Harry looked up.

"Maledictus, probably." Salazar thought of what Nagini translated to.

"What is that?"

"A Maledictus is a cursed woman. This woman is cursed to transform into an animal, eventually the animal taking over and unable to change back to a person and they lose their human identity." Salazar sighed. "A very sad life. They are able to change at will but eventually it becomes uncontrollable and they are not able to turn back into themselves."

"How horrible." Harry looked at Nagini's name in the book.

"Before you feel too badly for her, just think that she has been trapped in the snake body for a very long time. I vaguely remember seeing in the paper, that in America, there was this woman who could change into a giant snake – this was 1927." Harry looked on in horror. "Now, this may not be the same person or snake, as the case may be, but what if it was – Riddle somehow found her and gained her loyalty and made her into a Horcrux. It is incredibly sad but we need to free her soul." Salazar stared into the air, unable to believe that there was another live Horcrux, but this Horcrux – she had to have been in agony for years and unable to say anything because the snake mind took over. It was quite sad.

"We should free her." Harry stated and Salazar nodded.

"Yes. But we need to plan. Here's what I think..." Salazar started speaking to Harry, talking a strategy to take down Riddle.

Hello! Sorry for the delay – I've been feeling a little depressed and sad – I have had some family members pass away around the holidays – so they're kind of rough for me. But I shall power through. I have not made any progress on the stories – I've been feeling some sort of way, we've all been there…

Thank you for the favorites and etc.

I got a review – I don't want to say flame, but probably that – saying that I bashed Ron to make Draco look better and that I have a lack of understanding and I'm sloppy.

Insert crying emoji – people take fanfiction so serious – it's for fun, it's a hobby – I am not a publishing author or anything, I barely edit – I am a late twenties, make shit money at a non-profit and I do this just because I wanted to. If you don't like it, oh well. I don't think I bashed Ron that badly, I've definitely seen WAY worse and some people have written him really well – it depends on the author and their plotline. I wanted him out of the way as I wasn't focusing on him. Shrugs

Anyways BYE. I'll post ch 21 tomorrow.


	21. XXI - The Third Task

XXI – The Third Task and the Breakout

Everyone gathered around the Quidditch pitch, which was transformed into the final task, the maze. It was filled with challenges where the champions would have to overcome.

Harry went in first, followed by Viktor and then Fleur.

They were all determined to win the maze for the glory for their school.

"Go Harry!" The twins shouted together.

"Good luck!" Hermione called, not wanting to pick between Viktor and Harry, they were both very important to her.

Soon, a horn sounded and Harry dove into the maze – and immediately ducked the blast of fire. He swore and dropped to the ground and rolled – it was those blasted Blast-ended Skrewts – full sized one.

Damn it.

He knew they were a cross-breed that Hagrid has orchestrated, never thought they would be working to his detriment.

"Come on, come on, think, think." Harry told himself as he tried to remember the lesson with the Skrewts – of course, he was goofing off during the lesson with Ron so he tried to reason himself out of this situation with logic. "Fire crabs, manticore – unprotected underside. Ice? Would ice stun him? It might."

The Blast-ended Skrewt reared up and Harry fired a ice spell at the underside of the Skrewt and he froze and Harry darted as fast as he could past him.

He made it and soon the Skrewt was screaming in frustration that he was unable to kill the prey. Harry breathed heavily and felt relieved.

This is why of age students should be doing this stupid tournament, he thought to himself.

He suddenly felt quite cold and a shudder of fear coursed over him and he knew immediately what it was.

A Boggart.

Bugger.

He turned around and saw the Dementor floating towards him, he cursed and brandished his wand towards the boggart.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried out, thinking of the happiest memory he had. The pure joy he felt when he knew he didn't have to go back to Dursleys, the embrace he got from Sirius, the Christmas they had where he got gifts and felt loved for the first time since his parents died. Someone who loved him since he was born and still loved him now. Unconditional love.

Light burst from his wand. A stag, like his father and a giant snake, both on the attack, the stag brandishing its antlers and the snake rearing up and lunging his teeth at the boggart. They attacked as one and destroyed the dementor.

Two patronusi? Something to think about when there is less danger, definitely.

He pressed forward and was engulfed in this golden mist.

"What the bloody hell?" He gasped as he felt he was in another world, where the gravity was reversed. He felt himself move to the sky, looking at the ground like it was the sky. It was the most extreme stage of vertigo that he thought he would ever feel.

He tried not to freak out, he had been upside down on brooms loads of times, he just put one foot in front of the other to get through the mist.

Once he reached the end of the mist, he was righted and he shook his head.

"That was bloody weird." Harry muttered and moved on, pressing on.

He went around the corner and encountered a creature he had not seen before, a female Sphinx.

There was a gorgeous Egyptian woman's head on a giant lion's body. She had sun-kissed skin, the Pharoah makeup that was traditional during that time, with the eyeliner and hair stringed together with gold beads. A golden crown encircled her head, with a serpent attached to the top.

"Apep?" Harry asked.

The Sphinx smiled at him.

"Very good. But that won't get you past me that easy. It's more difficult than that." She warned.

"Of course it is." He muttered, ignoring the Sphinx's growing smile.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"I hate riddles." Harry grumbled. He thought about the first line – someone who lives in disguise – who deals in secrets – a spy obviously. Whats the last thing to mend, middle of middle and end of the end. A D – it's the middle of middle and the last letter of mend and end. Sound often heard in a word search. That's tough. Okay sound it out. Spy d – Spied – Spider!

"You have three guesses." the Sphinx told him solemnly.

"Spider." Harry said.

"Correct, good luck Harry Potter." She bowed her head and moved out of the way.

"Thank you." He remarked as he moved on.

He turned the corner and of course it was Hagrid's pets. The Acromantulas.

He sighed and started fighting the giant spider – thank goodness he wasn't scared of them.

Eventually, it fell over, having gotten knocked out from Harry's blasting spell.

He sighed and rolled his neck, striding around the corner and ran into the three Heads of the schools and Ludo Bagman, who was grinning at him.

Harry looked at the heads.

Dumbledore raised his hands and waved his wand and the walls fell to the ground, the mist dispersed, Harry turned around and watched as cages enveloped all the creatures. Viktor wasn't far behind and Fleur fell to the ground out of the golden mist.

"The winner of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament is HARRY POTTER!" He declared and the stands went up in a chant.

"Potter! Potter! Potter!" They chanted.

Harry grinned as he shook Ludo Bagman's hand and walked back to the entrance where he was embraced by Sirius, who looked him all over and hugged him close.

"You'll have to tell me all about it, pup." Sirius gushed when he saw he wasn't hurt.

"Okay, but I'm exhausted." Harry told him, quite frankly.

"Don't worry, we have all summer!" Sirius chirped, cheering up Harry, who smiled wearily.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione clutched Viktor's hand as she walked him to his ship.

"I am sorry I have to go, Mia." He kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, I understand. Write me?" She asked.

"Of course I will, otherwise I will go insane." He teased.

"We wouldn't want that." She demurred.

"I will never forget you, Mia. You'll never be far from my mind." He pressed a kiss to her forehead again and wrapped her in a hug and she wrapped her arms around his middle, memorizing his scent even if he was going to see her this weekend, she wanted to remember every moment.

"I'll never forget you either." Hermione told him.

"Viktor!" A voice called.

"I must go. Goodbye for now, Mia." He looked over her one last time before releasing her and she smiled bravely and waved a goodbye to her first love.

She sniffed as she made her way back to the castle, Viktor's eyes following her the entire way. He was definitely not letting her go that easily, he didn't care if he had to fight her other suitors with his bare hands.

Hermione saw that Harry was waiting for her as she made her way to the castle.

"Oh, Harry. You didn't have to come out."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She smiled bravely but a few tears snuck out without warning. Harry wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll miss him so much." She cried.

"I know. But you'll see him this summer and you'll write. You'll be done with school before you know it." Hermione nodded and started walking into the castle.

She was excited that she was going to America – there was such different history there, it would be fascinating to do some research into the different practices that magical New York had versus London. She was very grateful that Sirius and Harry invited her to go on holiday with them.

Her biological parents sent her a letter telling her that they were going to Australia this summer. It was quite clear that she was not invited.

Which she was to be quite honest, grateful for. She didn't have to hide her books in muggle novels like she had to do quite a few times when studying over the summer.

Harry and Sirius liked her the way she was, so did Viktor so she needed to let her parent's toxicity go to the wayside and let them go. She was who she was and she didn't need to be fixed.

That was that.

OoOoOoOo

Draco met his mother at the train station, he was going to her chateau and then heading to Malfoy Manor to see the improvements.

But when he got there, he saw something was wrong. There were Aurors with his mother and she looked quite grave, as his siblings arrived as well to greet their mother.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked before the others.

"Dragon." She greeted each of the children, ignoring Draco's question.

"What happened?" He repeated. Narcissa bit her lip and looked at Kingsley behind her.

He cleared his throat.

"This morning Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers escaped Azkaban."

DUNDUNDUNNNNNN

We are getting into the ending part of this fic!

Progress Report:

Harry – Completed 4985 words – pending revision - I am pretty happy with it, but I could probably expand on a few things

Neville – WIP - ~900 words

Hermione – Outlined

Draco – Outlined (I'm most excited for this one but I must wait! I must!)


	22. XXII - Summer and Things are Happening

XXII – Summer and Things Are Happening

Viktor held Hermione's hand as they made their way to the stadium to meet the team.

Hooting and hollering was becoming more present the closer they got to the changing room.

Viktor shouted something and opened the door.

"Mia, these are my teammates." The men all waved at her and she waved bashfully back.

"So, you are the British girl who has bewitched our Viktor here?" A man with a thick accent drawled in English.

"I guess so." Hermione replied with her chin raised.

"I like her." The man declared in Bulgarian.

Viktor beamed as he kept Hermione close to his body.

Afterwards, Viktor helped Hermione get back to her home after they had a good time acquainting themselves with each other, his teammates and his Mia. He still had a smile on his face when he went to the American portkey office the next day.

"Bulgaria?" The attendant asked, recognizing the famous Seeker.

"Please." He agreed, nodding his head and she motioned to a pedestal where he grabbed the portkey and felt the familiar feeling of being whisked away and he then, after getting his bearings, apparated to his family house, where he entered before making his way to his bedroom and hitting the pillow and getting some major sleep.

He was stopped by his mother entering the entryway, near the stairs. Her arms were crossed and she was furious.

His father came out of his office when he heard the front door close and was alerted via the wards that someone arrived.

"What the hell is this?" She hissed as she held up the local paper. The headline read: Krum New Beau – English Muggleborn Witch. It showed a picture of Krum holding Hermione's hand, someone must have taken a picture as he was introducing Hermione to his teammates.

"Anastasiya." His father scolded.

"No, Nikolai! I want to know if my son has been cavorting with a mudblood!" She bellowed the last word.

Viktor's lip curled and Nikolai closed his eyes, massaging his head. He knew that this would eventually happen. He loved his wife but she spent way too much time envisioning the perfect woman for Viktor, she wasn't going to like any person, not thinking they were good enough for Viktor. But Nikolai knew that Viktor loved this English girl and she would someday be his daughter-in-law and he was sure that she was a lovely girl but his wife would not accept her.

"Do not call her that." Viktor threatened.

"Her blood is muddy from those Muggles!" She shouted, grabbing a vase nearby and throwing it at the wall, glass shattering and her anger was still throbbing in her.

"She isn't the dirty one." Viktor replied, the fire in his eyes matching his mothers. She didn't understand why he kept talking back to her – he was always such an obedient boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, advancing on him.

"Enough." Nikolai declared. Viktor obeyed his father, while his wife did not.

"Did you hear what he said?" She demanded to him.

"I heard what both of you said. Viktor, your mother loves you, she is just letting her prejudice get in the way." Viktor didn't say anything.

"I am not prejudiced! They're lower than us!"

"That's being prejudiced, Anastasiya." Nikolai levelled a stare on her.

"I can't believe you!" She cried and went to smack her husband across the face. He caught her wrist.

"Viktor, we shall talk tomorrow, please retire to your bedroom." Viktor immediately went to his room. He paced the room, burning off the energy from the anger he felt at his mother. He immediately wrote a letter to Hermione, feeling much better afterwards, although he wasn't sure if he would send it.

"Nikolai!" She shouted, trying to get him to release her so she could go after her son and shake some sense into him.

"No." He told her. "You are being horrendous. I won't let you ruin my relationship with Viktor also." He told her seriously.

"You cannot be serious! You need to tell him to leave her!" She cried.

"I will do no such thing." He informed her.

"Well then, I will!" She went to march past him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, not pressing hard.

"You will not."

"I can't sit here and do nothing while your son ruins his reputation with that mudblood. Probably spreading her legs and being whorish." She muttered hatefully.

"Anastasiya. You do not even know this girl. Viktor cares for her and we shall support him." He told her.

"I will certainly not do that." She scoffed.

"Then I will no longer support you." Anastasiya's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" She whispered, taking a step back.

"If you are asking me to choose between you and my beloved son, I will choose him. We were arranged in marriage, it wasn't like I was in love with you and we wed. I wanted Viktor to have a chance to fall in love like I never did." His eyes hardened. "And I will be damned if I let you ruin that chance for him." She stepped back once more.

"What will my friends say? Our acquaintances?" She demanded.

"I never cared what they think. You always did so I don't really care. I'll call my lawyers tomorrow. I would suggest packing what you have. You can have the small cottage in town for your estate. I'll be keeping this." He turned and left the speechless woman standing there, gaping like a fish.

Nikolai called a house elf.

"Anastasiya is no longer your mistress, ensure she doesn't steal anything."

"Ana will make sure." The elf replied, glad the callous woman was gone.

OoOoOoOo

Viktor stood outside his father's office the next morning, as bidden to do by his father.

"Viktor." Nikolai opened the door and ushered him in.

"Father."

"Sit." Viktor sat in front of his father's desk. "What is this girl's name?"

"Hermione Granger." Viktor pronounced it slowly as to not butcher the name.

"How old is she?"

"She's fifteen." Viktor replied.

"And nothing irresponsible has happened, correct?"

"No. I am waiting to court her when she is sixteen. Nothing happened between us, physically."

"Good, I can't wait until you can introduce us." Viktor stared in shock. Nikolai laughed heartily. "I can't wait to meet the girl that has betwitched my Viktor."

Viktor smiled and started telling his father all about his beloved Mia.

OoOoOoOo

Harry hit the ground, grunting in pain as he struggled to get back up. He flipped his hair back as he raised up on his arms, rising to his feet.

Sirius handed him his wand.

"Again." He stated. Harry groaned and got to his feet and they started duelling again.

Soon enough, he went flying and summoned some Parselmagic and fought back.

"Good." Sirius called back as he battled the snake magic.

Eventually, Sirius broke through and Harry went flying back again and groaned as he hit the ground.

"Okay, that's enough for now. We will try again in two days." Sirius helped Harry up.

"Ugh." Harry grunted as he got up again. "How much longer?" He whined petulantly.

"Until I think you're ready. Not a second before." Sirius told him seriously as he thumped him on the back.

Sirius left the room and the portrait of Salazar was there, with Hermione sitting in a chair next to the portrait, with a book in her hands, flicking a page.

"How'd he do?" Hermione asked without lifting her eyes from the page.

"He's getting better." Sirius admitted.

"He's a natural with Parselmagic." Salazar informed Sirius. "You should focus on that."

"Let's talk." Sirius told the painting.

OoOoOoOo

Draco sighed as his mother looked upon him with such sorrow for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Mother, I have to go increase the security at Malfoy Manor so Lucius cannot get in." He tried not to whine but he was relatively unsuccessful.

"Yes, yes, dear." Narcissa remarked but smoothed his hair down. He sighed.

"Mum." He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I'll be alright." He soothed. She put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Dragon." She whispered, afraid that she wouldn't see him again.

"I love you too, Mum." The other kids hugged and kissed Narcissa, making her feel emotional about the departure but she wasn't sure she could raise her wand against her ex-husband and brother-in-law. She was terrified. For good reason. She wasn't as versed in duelling being a housewife for eighteen years, her duelling skills were rusty. Lucius didn't care enough to keep her skills up to date.

"Okay." She whispered, not bearing to keep them here for one more second.

Draco flooed to the Manor and walked inside with his siblings and they were all amazed by the transformation of the Manor inside – it was no longer like a mauseoleum – it was a modern, Muggle influenced house. Draco smiled as he looked around – it was just as he wanted – just as he envisioned.

It was perfect.

He let his siblings explore their wings and he went to the main office, where the ward stone was. He let his magic sink into it, letting the magic know he was the Lord of this house and he made sure the wards were airtight, they were pretty airtight – Lucius was removed by there was a big open space for Tom Riddle's magical signature and Draco removed that right away along with anyone outside of his immediate family and Sirius.

No one else was permitted in the wards. They were on high alert.

OoOoOoOo

Lucius watched the muggle home that they were staked at.

It was time.

He signalled to the other Death Eaters and they advanced on Number Four Privet Drive.

They burst the door open, making a woman scream in fright, advancing further on the muggle woman, making her last out and throw kitchen objects at her and then they eventually stunned her.

"Hey! Let go of my Petunia!" A burly man advanced upon them hearing his wife's scream.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" Vernon turned white as he realized the gravity of the situation. He prayed to every god that Dudley stayed quiet.

"No." He whimpered.

"Avada Kevadra!" Rabastan instantly killed him.

Dudley covered his cries– this is what Harry was facing when he was at school – why would he want to return?

"Come on, let's bring her to him." He levitated her. "What's the date of that thing again?" He asked Lucius.

Lucius shrugged and not seeing any witnesses.

"We attack on Halloween." He answered. "Hogwarts will fall."

Dudley laid there and cried silently, hearing little pops and he looked around as the police were called as his front door was blown off and they would find a dead body and no evidence of murder.

What the bloody hell was he going to do? 

What was that lady who always watched Harry? Didn't his mum say that she was odd? Was that code for magical? 

He had to warn Harry.

He didn't want to think about his mother – she would probably be dead soon. He cried harder as he walked past his parents door – what parents anymore. He sat on the step and hypervenilated on the horror he just saw.

He walked to Mrs. Figg and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and saw Dudley looking white as a sheet.

"Dudley? What happened?" She demanded.

"Are you magical?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Well, not as such. I have just enough magic to see things but not enough to use magic." She tried a basic explanation.

"I need to talk to Harry." He told her.

"I can get in touch with his guardian."

"Please." He was ushered to a seat and he sank into it.

OoOoOoOo

Neville was loving his vacation with Sebastian – he really was.

He was going to muggle parks and visiting the ocean and it never rained in California. It was amazing.

So many plants flourished in California and he was just getting started on exploring the different strands of the plants in America.

Sebastian and Neville were working on the cure for his parents, furiously. They have the mice and were testing it on them and it was almost there. They had inspections happening all the time. They were doing things by the books so the process wouldn't get paused in any way.

For once, he was flying high.

He couldn't wait to tell his friends about all the things he did during his summer.

OoOoOoOo

Petunia cried helplessly as a blonde man with a manic look in his eyes took a lot of her blood and threw it into the cauldron, mixed with a lot of other things that he mumbled under his breath about.

She tried to free herself from the binds even if she wouldn't go very far if she escaped, her ankle was sprained and they didn't fix it for her.

A man rose from the cauldron, his skin flapping around uncontrollably, almost if he had too much skin for his body.

"Lucius! You did something wrong."

"It's the muggle's fault!" He spun and Petunia was suddenly extremely scared and she was dead before her next thought.

"I killed her, Master!" He cried victoriously.

"Fool! What if we needed her?" Lord Voldemort spun and Lucius sighed – his master did not look how he used to look.

"Get Severus to help me." He demanded.

"Severus is lost to us." Lucius replied.

"Get Amycus Carrow then." He was the next best potions master.

"Yes, milord." Lucius bowed and saw to his demands.

"Fools." Voldemort scoffed under his breath. "I'm surrounded by them."

OoOoOoOo

Harry couldn't believe that Dudley was in front of him and helping him no less.

"Halloween?" He exhaled. He rubbed his head. "Why is it always Halloween?" He muttered to himself. He caught his cousin's eye. "I'm sorry about your parents, Dudley."

"I'm sorry some psycho is after you." Dudley's voice was scratchy from all the sobbing he had done.

"I wish he would just have never come after my family." Harry frowned sadly, feeling glum.

"We need to make plans." Salazar piped up. "We have less time than we thought."

Harry sat there thinking for a little while, thinking of his next step.

"I have an idea." Harry stated.

OoOoOoOo

Charlie was going through the owl post when he saw a letter to him from Harry and a letter to Opal.

He opened the letter -

Charlie,

Hello. This is Harry, which you could obviously tell from the envelope but I have a message for Opal – it is the howler in the second envelope. Things are happening in England and I think we may need some back up. Opal offered her bondmate – Onyx. Please play this message for her.

Best,

Harry.

Charlie looked at the envelope that carried the howler. He shrugged, what could it hurt?

"Opal!" He neared the Horntail enclosure. Opal awoke slowly and slowly got to her feet. "I have a message from Harry for you." Opal stretched and made her way closer.

Charlie opened the envelope and Harry's voice in the hissing tenor came out.

Opal stared into the air and eventually roared in rage. Her bondmate came stomping out and answered her roar, fire breathing into the air.

Charlie honestly wished he knew what was happening.

Here is Chapter 22! Honestly been feeling super depressed and sad these last two weeks and I'm trying to get through it. But this story has 100 followers! OMG just hit 100! Thank you to StorSpeaker for being lucky #100!

See you later, guys. This story will be complete as of Friday, December 20, 2019 and Harry's story will be posted in the same story so you don't need to go searching for it. It will all be included in this one story. The stories will be once a week maybe? If I finish Neville's and move onto Hermione and Draco.


	23. XXIII - Confrontation

XXIII – Confrontation

Harry sent the message to all his allies, from the Weasley family, to Charlie in Romania, to Viktor Krum in Bulgaria, to Fleur Delacour in France. The message was to be ready on Halloween.

They were ready.

They went around during the first couple months of school, subdued but practicing in private, keeping their skills up.

"Huddle up!" Harry called to the common room. Students gathered around him. "Hogwarts is going to be attacked tonight." Whispers started up.

"Quiet!" Hermione yelled. "Listen."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry turned back to his peers. "We need to remind them that Hogwarts will not fall that easily. That some idiot who thinks he's better than anyone can kill us and take over. We won't let him!"

"No! We won't!" The common room's occupants yelled around him.

"Good. Let's go."

Neville watched as Harry fastened a sword to him and armed himself to the nines for this battle.

OoOoOoOo

Charlie was dressed in his dragon battle gear.

"Onyx! Let's go." He called, the black scaled dragon nuzzled his mate before going to the entrance of the enclosure. It is a great honor for a cause to call for a dragon to come to arms. Charlie put armor over Onyx's sensitive spots and he levitated himself on and they shot off into the sky.

OoOoOoOo

Harry and his friends were covering up their tension with fake laughing and joking, Dumbledore had no idea and left for a meeting with the Minister that night.

He should have known something would happen.

At 7:00 PM, something shook the castle. Harry and his friends stood up as one, followed by the older students.

"Prefects, guard the younger students." Harry barked out. "Everyone else, battle stations."

The professors looked in awe as Harry and his year were leading the charge.

"Potter!" Someone yelled outside the castle as they were getting closer to the door.

Harry nods to the others and Harry, Hermione and Neville all walk out together, the Golden Trio, facing down the decimated Death Eater army – consisting of the Carrow Twins, Lucius and the Lestrange brothers. Although, there weren't that many, they were still very dangerous duellers in their own right.

"Potter, you will die tonight." Voldemort threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry raised his chin, looking more like his mother than in any other moment. Voldemort hissed in anger.

"Go." Voldemort waved the Death Eaters as they started attacking the students at the school.

The students started screaming and spells were flying.

"You traitors!" Rodolphus Lestrange hissed as he saw Severus and Draco fighting on the side of Hogwarts.

"Too bad you didn't figure it out sooner." Severus sneered as he cast spells at the Death Eaters, trying to incapacitate them. Draco was on his six, making sure he wasn't taken out while he was casting the spells.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the thing in front of him. He used the word thing because he didn't look like he should be even alive. He was grey toned in his skin, no nose, no hair, skin flapping around his face and on his exposed hand, clutching a wand.

Voldemort was still strong, but not as strong as he should have been.

Voldemort cast a spell and Harry flew back, his sword clattering to the ground, when Harry lunged back to his feet and started using his Parselmagic to fight back against the Dark Lord. Voldemort staggered back but he was still having some strength due to one Horcrux still existing.

Harry just needed to hang on a little longer. He needed some more firepower.

"Nagini!" Voldemort called, Harry swore, feeling for the sword and realizes he lost it in the battle he was having with Voldemort.

Harry saw the snake swerving through some rubble and he swallowed at how large the snake was. He stumbled backwards and fell over some rubble, a lump in his throat forming at the fear he suddenly felt. Voldemort looked on in pure glee.

Neville picked up the sword and leapt over Harry's prone form and beheaded the giant snake as it leapt to kill Harry. The black magic floated in the air, Voldemort sucking in a breath, some strength leaving him.

"No!" He cried out.

A noise made him turn around.

"What now." Voldemort growled. Voldemort couldn't believe what he saw. A god-forsaken bloody dragon.

"Onyx, now!" Harry cried out. Onyx darted towards the ground, a whirring coming from the sheer force of air moving around the dragon.

Voldemort turned to Harry. His attention was pulled to behind Harry where Aurors started trickling in, having been alerted to the attack on Hogwarts. The Minister was in attendance being guarded and Dumbledore started herding students to the Hospital Wing that were injured.

"It's You-Know-Who!" One cried.

"Protect the students at all costs!" The senior Auror commanded.

Voldemort looked back at Harry in pure rage.

"You little shit! I'm going to destroy you." He moved towards the Potter heir, who moved back and the ground shook as the dragon landed on the ground.

Voldemort brandished his wand at the impressively large dragon and was snatched up by the powerful jaw of the dragon and swallowed whole.

Pure silence.

The black dragon was smug, he started strutting around the courtyard.

Harry just laughed incredulously.

Voldemort was now mortal so he could be killed by a dragon just like anyone else. He wouldn't be coming back ever.

The Carrows froze at the huge dragon that just ate their leader. They immediately surrendered when the Aurors pressed in towards them.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione was edging backwards, away from Lucius, who saw her and recognized her. He was trying to escape the Aurors and not go back to Azkaban.

"Get back here, you little mudblood. You're going to pay!" He seethed as he advanced. She tried to run, but tripped over something and bit back a sob. She was stronger than this.

She heard a body hit the ground.

She turned around and saw Lucius on the ground, looking at Viktor Krum.

"Over my dead body." He spat and bound him and went to check on Hermione. "Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded tearfully.

Hermione followed Viktor's footsteps as they made their way to the courtyard and gave the old Malfoy lord to the Aurors.

Hermione saw the cheering that was going on and she was so relieved to see everyone alive, no deaths. Harry grinning at the dragon and the second eldest Weasley slid off the dragon.

"Charlie." Harry greeted.

"Hey." He smiled effortlessly.

"Celebratory ride." Onyx grunted at him. Harry smiled.

"Onyx is going to take me for a celebratory ride." Harry told him as he levitated himself up and Onyx leapt into the air.

He made loops in the air and Harry screamed in delight as he barrel rolled around in the air.

After a little while, Onyx landed and Harry beamed as he landed on the ground.

"Did you throw up?" Charlie teased.

"Nah. I love the air." Harry beamed happily.

"Good rider redhead."

"Onyx says you're a good rider." Harry parroted.

"Oh, well, that's good. Thank you, Onyx." Charlie told the dragon.

"Deserve sheep."

"He says he deserves sheep."

Charlie laughed.

"We'll see, big guy. Opal already scored some deer for you guys." Charlie patted the arm of the dragon.

Onyx huffed.

"Fine." He said petulantly.

Harry couldn't stop smiling.

The relief that he felt that he did not have Voldemort hanging over his head was all encompassing. He could live his life the way he wanted.

What would he do now that his purpose was filled. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, he defeated or helped arrange the defeat of the Dark Lord. What was he going to do now?

Well, he had time to figure it out.

Draco made his way to Harry.

"Congrats, Potter." He greeted.

"Thank you. Did it happen this way?" He asked, knowing that Draco would know what he was referring to.

"No. Much harder." Draco looked over the school, no real damage done to the school or students. His godfather was alive, Harry was healthy, all the bodies that he kept seeing in his mind in the Great Hall – Lupin, Tonks, Fred – they were all still living.

He did alright.

SO that was the battle.

I never wanted to draw it out very much, wanted it to be very anti-climatic.

Next on Friday is a conclusion ish chapter featuring Dumbledore and then next monday I will post Harry's conclusion :)

Working on Neville's

I was a little distracted watching the documentary series Broken yesterday. Crazy stuff.


	24. XXIV - Albus Dumbledore

XXIV – Albus Dumbledore

Albus was cleaning out his office, reflecting on the events that had happened.

Albus was tired.

Tom Riddle had met his demise. Granted it was not how Albus had envisioned it happening, in the slightest. Eaten by a dragon. But he had confirmed with Severus, who had apparently been working on destroying the Horcruxes, that he was mortal at the time of the dragon eating him.

It was humbling.

He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he did purposefully place Harry in a home where he might not have been the best place for him to make him grow up grateful for the slightest bit of attention, the tiniest affection. So that one day, when Albus was ready to tell him, he would be willing to sacrifice himself to save magical Britain – to get rid of the Horcrux in Harry's head.

He had it confirmed with Poppy that Harry no longer has dark magic resonating in his scar.

He didn't know how it happened but only that all the Horcruxes were gone and his job was done. The two darkest lords were defeated, the light won.

Grindelwald, granted, he was more hands on with the defeat. Gellert, his first love, who was so brilliant and charismatic, who he often thought about ruling over the muggles, whom he hated at the time. For the Greater Good, he would always say with him.

It became perverted as Gellert turned cruel, high off the power that he had, of the people that he had under him. It was his undoing.

Albus never wanted any of that. Power goes to people's head and he realized that getting drunk on power is his greatest fault so he never wanted to have a lot of power.

Then with no real intent, he became the Headmaster after Dippet retired, after being on the staff, then with the defeat of Gellert, he was granted the Supreme Wugump of the International Confederation of Wizards and then became the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

He needed to let some of that power go. He held too much office. He was nowhere near the end of his life, if he kept up his health. He had another 60 years before he would be that old to have to retire. But he could hone his efforts into making a real change.

He summoned some of his objects in his office and shrank them and put them in his trunk.

He had a lot of knick knacks accumulated over the 37 years he had been Headmaster. But perhaps he made the wrong decisions while the man held the appointment. He didn't want a cursebreaker to look at the Defense curse, he didn't want any help with the Chamber of Secrets issue. Perhaps Minerva will do a better job than he did.

Albus felt his true place should be on the Wizengamot, he was pushing for equality between the Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. He wanted to advocate for equal representations, not just representations for the Sacred-Twenty-Eight. Those days were outdated and half-bloods and muggleborns outnumbered the pure-bloods by quite a bit. The purebloods needed to accept it.

He picked up the diary, the one Horcrux he had ever had in his possession, reflecting on Harry, who seemed to be loving life lately, he had a family, friends and many prospects and he couldn't help but feel a little bad that the Dursleys could have snuffed out that life quite easily. He was glad that Harry didn't let it defeat him.

"Poor Harry." He sighed, talking to himself.

"Harry did exactly what I thought he would do." The Sorting Hat muttered.

"How so?"

"He acted like a Slytherin, just as he was supposed to have been sorted, but he argued with me and I couldn't fault his arguments." The Sorting Hat sniffed.

Harry in Slytherin.

Well, as much as Albus would like to say that he wasn't predisposed to a certain house, it was a lie.

Gellert was in Slytherin and so was Tom – usually the problems he had the most were from Slytherin house students. Severus was in Slytherin and he definitely didn't treat him like he would have treated him if he was in Gryffindor.

Albus wasn't perfect but he made the best decisions he could. He had regrets and self-loathing.

Ariana is one such regret and another is Severus.

He tried to help him by shielding him in Hogwarts and now he helped defend Hogwarts from the Death Eaters. Hopefully the public truly believes that Severus is a good man, like Albus thought he was.

He packed more things into his trunk, pondering more memories. He was feeling a bit sentimental.

He packed some books away, thinking of Harry's friends for some reason.

Miss Granger continued to get top marks and she was one of his first picks for his muggleborn representations on the Wizengamot – she was a brilliant witch who could do anything she wanted to do.

Mister Weasley, it seems that his younger sister's fears were not unfounded. Molly confided in him that Ginny told her that she thought he might be cursed. Ginny told her oldest brother, William and after the battle, he tested Ron and found that he was indeed under a curse.

It must have been placed on him at the beginning of the year by Barty Crouch Jr when he was masquerading as Moody.

Unfortunately, the curse only made his thoughts come out easier and his anger was much quicker to ignite. Which explained the lashing out at Miss Granger – he was attracted to her. Hormones were an overwhelming thing for a young person, especially one under the curse.

Unfortunately, he burned a lot of bridges, under a curse or not and Albus thought it quite sad that the students weren't as forgiving as he might have wished that they be.

Mister Longbottom continued to surprise him and flourish under Sebastian's tutelage. His potions grades were on the incline and his confidence was definitely flourishing. He seemed to be working with Sebastian for a cure for his parents. Which Albus thought a fruitless effort but if that is what Neville wants to try and accomplish, it will be even that more surprising and amazing when it happens.

Albus closed his trunk with a click. He sighed, looking around at the empty room. He felt the empty portrait, knowing that the magic would activate as he left, leaving his magical signature in the room for forever, helping future Headmasters and Headmistresses with his advice and his mistakes.

He closed the door and made his way down the stairs and passed the gargoyle and made his way out of the school.

He looked back one more time as he made his way to his brother's pub.

"Goodbye, Lady Hogwarts." He waved in farewell, knowing that Minerva could handle it from here.

* * *

This is the end!

Keep an eye out for the four mini sequels, following Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco on their life journeys. They will be posted in this story, so you won't have to search for them.

I have started an outline for a new story, that I am pretttty excited about. I just started outlining it and I might start posting the story in January/February, after I finish up these sequels. I made it to 1800 words for Neville and Harry has close to 5k written. Once I finish Neville, I will move onto Hermione's Ft. Viktor.

Toodles!


	25. Through Harry's Looking Glass

JK Rowling herself said that she thought Charlie never married because he liked dragons more than women. I took this as possible asexual and built their romantic story from there.

* * *

Through Harry's Looking Glass

Harry flopped onto his bed, one arm under his head as he gazed at the ceiling, thinking deeply.

Sirius stopped at Harry's doorway.

"Harry?" He saw that he was deep in thought. Harry started and looked at Sirius.

"Oh, hi Sirius."

"Hey, pup. Is something wrong?" Sirius went into the room and sat the edge on his bed, rubbing his leg comfortingly.

"No..." He trailed off. "No." He said firmly, rising up on his elbows and looking at his godfather.

"No?" Sirius prompted. Harry sighed and flopped back onto his back.

"It's just...Hermione and Neville have such a clear direction where they are going since we finished school." Harry sighed as he finished his petulant explanation.

"And you don't have a clear direction, yet." Sirius stated.

"I mean, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I obviously have a ton of offers." He waved a hand and a stack of parchment came floating over.

Sirius was always surprised at the wandless magic that came so easily to Harry being demonstrated without any thought at all.

Sirius grabbed the parchment. He flipped through them.

"Daily Prophet, Quibbler, Auror Office, Misuse of Objects, Half Blood Council, Hogwarts?" He looked up at the last one.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall offered me the Defense position." He sat up and swung his legs over to the edge.

"It has potential." Sirius told him.

"I guess..." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of Dark Arts and school to be quite honest, I want to do something that I can help someone or something. Not that teaching isn't a great profession but I always thought that Hermione would be the one to go that route." Sirius inclined his head agreeing with it and flipped through more parchment.

"Firebolt Tester, Seeker for..." He flipped through the parchments, going through about twelve. "Every single professional Quidditch team out there." He shook his head in disbelief.

"It's bonkers, isn't it?" Harry laughed bitterly. "All because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"Look, Harry." He gestured to the parchment. "These offers don't matter. The world is huge and you could literally do anything in any city in the world. Do some soul searching and do something that makes your life worthwhile." Sirius patted his shoulder consolingly and left the room, closing the door softly with a click.

Harry sighed.

Back to where he started. Which was nowhere.

He thought back to the graduation, where they took boats back over the Black Lake, the professors lined up at the entrance of the castle, waving goodbye to the last wave of students. He remembered suffering through his exams, struggling with the theory of everything, except defense. He obviously knew that back to front.

Then he remembered how low he felt when Neville and Hermione kept talking about how excited they were for their plans.

Neville was starting to finalize a potion to attempt to heal his parents – with the help of Sebastian and after his confidence had gained by leaps and bounds. He stood up to his grandmother, flounced off to America every break with Sebastian and stood up for anyone he felt was being stepped on. It was a completely different Neville than the one that tried to stop them that first year from going after the philosopher's stone.

He became quite the ladies man (after experimenting with both genders), including Draco's older brother, much to Draco's horror.

"Orion?" He squeaked, horrified.

"Oh, yes. He's fantastic." Neville relished in Draco's agonized face. "But he had to go to America for training so we broke it off." He frowned.

Harry thought that Neville really did love Orion but what did he know? He had never even dated anyone.

Hermione was going into the Ministry, which, great for her, but it was never something that was on his radar as somewhere he wanted to go into. Even if Dumbledore offered him a place on the Half-Blood Council – he didn't want it.

Hermione, though, she wanted it really badly and she was stressing out that she wouldn't have good enough grades to get in. Which, Hermione, not having high enough grades? Yeah, Harry didn't think so either. And what did grades matter to a law regulation council? It didn't make much sense to him. But Hermione did have standing offers in every department in the Ministry so maybe the grades did help. The one she ended up accepting wasn't a surprise to anyone who knew her.

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Clearly, no surprise to Harry that was what she chose. She always wanted to help the beings looked down upon, just like she was looked down upon. It was an admirable goal.

Then they asked what Harry wanted to do and he honestly didn't know how to answer them. He had no idea.

What was he good at?

He was good at flying on a broom, catching snitches, hoarding food (thanks to his lovely relatives for that one) and defense.

But what did he want to do for his life?

He just didn't know.

OoOoOoOo

Julian Ellington roved over the documents laying on his desk. Being the Director of the Romanian Dragon Reserve wasn't the easiest job but he did love it. It was about half paperwork and half dragon handling. Thankfully the bureaucracy of the position didn't take over what he loved to do and that was being outside and being with the dragons.

Of course, he wasn't as obsessed with being with the dragons as his most dedicated worker, Charlie Weasley. Charlie would probably sleep outside the dragon pens if he let him.

He chuckled under his breath at the thought.

His reserve has been abuzz with rumors since the Triwizard Tournament when Harry Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived – was discovered to be a dragonspeaker. It was incredibly rare and was often hand-in-hand with a Parselmouth, which the rumours were that he was one of those as well.

He furrowed his brow and looked at the date and looked at the ceiling and thought how old that Potter boy would be.

A smirk came across his lips as he realized that he would be graduating a few days from now.

Perfect.

OoOoOoOo

Harry stumbled down to breakfast a few days later, having succeeded in letting himself have a good sulk over his life.

He wouldn't say he was feeling depressed – except, yep, that was where he was.

He honestly felt like he wasn't normal at all. He didn't have any romantic feelings for anyone – no matter the gender and every time he struggled to get past some person touching his arm to Merlin forbid – kissing, he wanted to either run or throw up, or both.

He never talked about it with anyone but he felt like he was a freak about a hundred percent of his life.

And now he didn't even know where to start with how to spend his time outside of school.

What a great start to the rest of his life.

A foreign owl swooped down and dropped an envelope on the dining table and darted out the window with a flick of the wing.

Hedwig swooped in and settled on the back of Harry's chair, pecking at his hair.

He rubbed his fingers over her head, affectionately.

"Good morning to you too, Hedwig." He smiled, despite feeling so low about himself. Sirius and Remus slid in to the room, looking away from each other. Harry rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious that Sirius and Remus were in love but didn't want him to know. Whatever, he didn't have the time to worry about their relationship when he was trying to figure out his life.

"Who's the letter for?" Sirius asked as he loaded food on his plate.

Harry forgot about the letter, quite frankly, consumed in his own thoughts.

"Let's see." He used his wand to cast a spell to see if there were any curses or anything of the sort on the letter. He had become quite adept at using the spell for any mail he received, the wards were very good at not allowing any letters with love potions, compulsions, curses or Howlers but one can never be too careful.

Seeing none, Harry looked at the front of the envelope. It was for him!

"It's for me." He said, surprised. Harry turned the envelope around and looked at the seal on the back. The Romanian Dragon Reserve.

His heart thumped in his throat. He swallowed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. Harry dared not breathe. He knew that Charlie said to talk to the Director when he graduated but he thought that it was a long shot, a dream that he would get to work with dragons. Ever since the tournament, he read everything he could get his hands on regarding dragons and he, like Charlie before him, was obsessed with them. He couldn't believe that he helped the dragons – that he could speak to them and helped them, even a little bit.

"It's the Romanian Dragon Reserve." Harry broke the seal of the letter. Unseen by Harry, Sirius exchanged a look with Remus, not saying anything further.

Dear Lord Harry Potter,

During the Triwizard Tournament, it was brought to our attention that you have the unique skill of dragonspeak. We would like for you to visit our facility and see if you would fit well in our dragon handler family. Please reply with your availability.

Thank you,

Julian Ellington

Director of the Romanian Dragon Reserve

"Oh, my god." Harry gasped. He couldn't help it – both Hermione and Harry struggled with using the magical curses when they were truly surprised. And he was definitely surprised.

"What is it?" Sirius leaned forward.

"They want me." He breathed. He never thought this would happen. That he'd get to see Opal again, Onyx, Jade, Amber, Azure.

Sirius snatched the letter and read the short missive.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He demanded.

"I can't believe it." Harry murmured to himself.

"What's so hard to believe, pup?" Sirius had grabbed a spare piece of parchment from the air when he summoned it.

"That someone wants me because of my ability to speak to dragons, not because I defeated Voldemort." Harry met Sirius' eyes.

Sometimes, he forgot how much shit his godson had put up with. How many trials he was put under. How he had to scan all his mail because he couldn't trust the public, how the public assumed they had a right to know what was going on in his godson's life, who he was dating, who his friends were, what his sexual orientation was. He marveled at the strong man that he had a small hand in raising. He hoped that Prongs was proud of how he shaped Harry's later years, when he had influence. He knew he was as proud as a peacock over his godson's accomplishments and he knew James and Lily would be too. His throat tightened and he struggled to say what he needed.

"Your…" He felt the tears stinging his eyes and Remus looked at Sirius, hearing the emotion in his voice. Remus reached under the table and squeezed his thigh, letting him know that he was there for him. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Harry." He got up and wrapped his godson in a hug, Harry squirming under his strong arms.

Harry didn't like to be touched much. He never heard of his godson speak of anyone in more than friends sense and he noticed that even with Hermione, he hugged her and put his arm around her in a friendly manner, but he never seemed to have an interest in anyone. But he didn't care. His godson was who he was and he just hoped he would find someone to share his life with, to be passionate about something with.

That's all he wanted.

Harry squirmed out of his embrace.

"Padfoot." He whined as he straightened his shirt.

"I can't help it, pup. I just love you that much." He smacked a kiss on his hair. "I always will."

Harry looked like he was annoyed but he was secretly loving the familial affection. He grew up being told that he was a burden, feeling that no one would love him. That no one would want to hug him, that he would have no friends, that he wouldn't have the life he had now. And to look at his life and spend time with his godfather who loved him no matter what he did, where he went with his life, he knew that Sirius would always have his back and fight tooth and nail for him.

And honestly, that feeling that so many people took for granted, the feeling of being loved – he would never take it for granted.

Never.

OoOoOoOo

Julian had gathered the dragon handlers at the office, calling a meeting.

"Hello." He greeted everyone as they filed in.

"So, what's going on?" Charlie spoke for everyone in saying that he was confused why all the handlers were here.

"Well, I have an exciting visitor today. I want to see if this person is a good fit for our Reserve. Please treat him kindly and welcome. He's an asset I think could be beneficial." Julian levelled a stare on all the handlers, who nodded quickly.

They learned very soon that Julian wasn't someone people wanted to mess with, he was a generally kind man but turned into a different person when he got angry.

The Floo flared and a young man toppled out, rising to his feet, feeling proud he didn't fall into the floor.

He stood, flipping his shoulder length, curly, black hair back, revealing vibrant green eyes behind modern glasses.

Merlin's Beard. It was Harry Potter.

"Harry." All the handlers whipped their head to Charlie – they all thought he had nerves of steel for dealing with the dragons as well as he did. Going straight up to them and the dragons tolerated Charlie a lot more than they did for any other handler.

And Charlie sounded fond and familiar.

"Charlie." Harry's voice was warm. He strode forward and extended his hand in a handshake, which Charlie used to pull him close into a hug, which Harry allowed and even held on for a second or two longer than he would tolerate from anyone else. He released him, beaming at him. "It's so good to see you." Harry's eyes roved his face and saw something satisfactory, nodding once.

"Um, Charlie?" A handler spoke behind him.

"Yes?" He spun to face the handler.

"How do you know, um, Mr Potter." He asked timidly.

"I was at his brother's wedding." Harry bent around Charlie's massive bicep to peer at the handler.

"What a nightmare." Charlie muttered.

Harry laughed deeply.

"Just one brother was a nightmare." He pointed out.

And of course it was Ron. Fleur Delacour had applied for a job at Gringotts after her graduation, hoping to improve on her English, which it did. But she also fell in love. Bill was transferred to the London branch upon completion of his latest quest, and he ended up working with Draco on his new business that he wanted to start – Bill was doing the start-up work while Draco was still in school. Bill met Fleur and she was utterly charmed by someone that wasn't influenced by her Veela heritage and Bill thought that Fleur was a lovely woman and fell in love quite quickly.

His mother wasn't as pleased as he was. She thought he should be dating an English witch, not some French one. But Bill hadn't cared what his mother thought of his decisions since it was his fifth year when she was trying to tell him what career he should take. He didn't take that well, ended up applying to Gringotts to get away from his overbearing mother, Charlie taking his lead and moving to Romania to escape her as well.

But Bill didn't care – he saved up money and bought a ring and made a down payment on a house. And he proposed to Fleur and she happily said yes.

His mother wasn't as happy.

But she helped him with the wedding and they were married.

However, Charlie and Harry had to wrestle Ron into not destroying Fleur and Bill's wedding. Ron had gotten shit-faced drunk and spouting some nonsense about his brother marrying a creature and Harry tried to assure Charlie that he didn't mean it but Charlie wasn't convinced. Charlie and Harry wrestled him into the house so he didn't ruin Bill and Fleur's special night. They were relatively successful.

Good times.

"Which one?" One handler joked, breaking the ice, at which Harry laughed heartily.

"Bill, Charlie's older brother." Harry smiled at the handler that made the joke. "Charles, here is the baby brother to him." Harry peered up at Charlie, smirking.

"Charles…" The handler cooed.

"Shut up." Charlie playfully.

"Anyways…" Julian interrupted. "Why don't you, Charlie, take Harry around and show him what's what and then we can have a meeting." Charlie nodded and the other handlers dispersed, moving through the reserve to their usual spots.

Harry followed dutifully behind Charlie as he led them through the reserve, the dragons not greeting the new person, but soon the dragons were alerted to the new presence when Opal and Onyx started making a ruckus.

"Speaker!" Opal cried out, the dragons standing to attention, looking to glimpse at the dragon speaker.

"They aren't usually this excitable…" Charlie tried.

"That's because Opal let them know there was a speaker here." Harry offered. Charlie stared at Harry.

"I always forget that you can do that." Charlie murmured to himself.

"I can speak to snakes too." Harry offered, dimpling at him.

"You have the craziest life." Charlie commented.

"Tell me about it." Harry stepped up to the barrier holding the Hungarian Horntail's dragons. "Hello Opal…" He greeted.

Charlie watched as the young wizard started communicating in dragon speech, which sounded like hissing and growling to him but Harry seemed to be understanding what he was saying.

Harry was an extremely strong individual – he had heard from his twin brothers that Harry was definitely abused as a child but came out of it extremely strong and on top. He didn't let it defeat him.

All too soon, Harry wrapped up his conversation with the dragons and left some feedback for the handlers on the needs of the dragons. Then, Charlie and Harry made their way back to the main building, where Julian was holed up, having a boisterous conversation with someone in the office.

Charlie shrugged at Harry's questioning look and gestured to the door and left Harry alone at the door. He gently knocked on the door and it opened to a disgruntled look on Julian's face and his look softened and he gestured for him to come in.

"Harry, I'll be with you in one second. I'm just wrapping up with the French Minister." Julian smiled reassuringly at him. He turned back to the French Minister who had his back to Harry and was looking over the documents in front of him.

"I must protest, Julian, these prices are obviously inflated…" He spun and caught the eye of Harry, recognizing him immediately. "Mister Potter."

"Yes?" Harry sheepishly asked.

"Why is Mister Potter here?" He asked Julian.

"Well, I was hoping he would be one of my dragon tamers, he has the dragonspeak you see. I feel we could really make some strides in our understanding of our dragons."

"I want to!" Harry interjected. Julian spun.

"Really? We haven't discussed salary or anything…" Julian pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"I have enough money from my family." He had a point. The Potter and Black wealth was well-known.

"Well, if you have the sense to hire Mister Potter, perhaps your prices are adequate." The French Minister suddenly turned and signed off on the contract. "It is wonderful to see you again, Mister Potter."

"I hope Fleur is adjusting to her new life well, it was lovely to see you all at the wedding. Fleur looked beautiful." Harry commented to the Minister.

"Yes, yes. I think she is excited for her new life." Minister Delacour puffed up proudly. "It's always hard to see your children married but I think Bill is the right choice for her. Her mother is over the moon at the match, even if he is English, no offense meant." He added quickly.

"None taken. Let Fleur know to just ignore Molly. She's too pushy for her own good. If she wants to work and have a family and feels comfortable with that, it's Fleur's choice." Harry advised.

"You have experience?" Minister Delacour sat down near Harry and Julian worked on some paperwork, unable to believe that he scored Harry Potter as an employee.

"Yes." Harry settled in to talk about the Weasleys. "Molly has her heart in the right place but has a bit of an abrasive way of coming across. The twins, her middle children, they have a joke shop and she's always cutting them down. I invested in them early, they're geniuses but she doesn't think it involves any sort of cunning or intelligence, doing what they are doing. It's frustrating. I've learned to just do what you want and Molly will always have something to complain about, so why not do it your way anyways?" He shrugged.

"I see. I know that Fleur was having some issues with Molly. I will speak to her about it."

"Good. I like Fleur." Harry smiled at the Minister.

"She is fond of you as well." He inclined his head as he got to his feet. "Well, Julian, I am glad we sorted this out." He stretched out his hand.

"Of course. Harry and Charlie will be leading the team rescuing the dragon in the French Alps, Charlie is my best handler and Harry can help with understanding the immediate needs of the young dragon." Julian informed him.

"Sounds lovely. Thank you again." He said goodbye to Harry and flooed back to his office.

"Well, Harry, aren't you a surprise." Julian smirked at him. Harry stared at him.

"A surprise?" Harry questioned.

"I've been fighting with the French government to give us the contract for extracting the young dragon and yet you were able to get it done so easily."

"Oh, I rescued his daughter from the Black Lake during the tournament." Harry demurred.

"No small feat, having the French government in your pocket." Julian laughed as Harry flushed. "Anyways, here is an employment contract. Standard stuff, you can't say where the reserve is located, you can floo in or live here, your choice. We reimburse for clothing destroyed. Why don't you read it over and let me know if you have any questions." Julian handed over a piece of parchment. Harry read it carefully and he had no questions and signed with the quill.

"When do I start?" Harry asked.

Julian grinned.

"Right now."

The French extraction was successful, as was the one after that and the five after that and Harry was regarded as one of the top handlers, despite being there the least amount of time. The other handlers often came to Harry and Charlie for advice on how to handle their dragons and provide the ultimate comfort so that the dragon population would increase. As that was their ultimate job, that the dragon population would increase due to the severe poaching and killing of these huge animals for their skin and organs for potions.

Harry finished doing his rounds and made his way to Opal's enclosure, wanting to see her before he retired for the night. They talked for a short time before he made his way back to his cottage.

He didn't think that he would love this reserve as much as he did. He never really had a place of his own. He lived with the Dursley's and then with Sirius and as much as he loved living with Sirius, he didn't organize the New York house exactly to his specifications but this little cottage did that exactly. He had a glass tank for Delilah and a perch for Hedwig. He had a huge fireplace covered in bricks, for those cold winter nights and a soft comfy couch in front of the fireplace, a squishy rug in front of the couch. He had a couple bookshelves covered in books on snakes and dragons alike, one resting on his side table to the side of the couch and a sprawling kitchen.

Although it was something that wasn't really done in the wizarding world, or at least slightly frowned upon, he still enjoyed cooking his own meals. He wasn't about to let the Dursley's take that away from him, his love of cooking. He had Dobby around to help clean his cottage and stock up on groceries if he was too busy, but he still cooked his own meals. The reserve employees had him hold a dinner once a week, where they all piled in his small cottage and he cooked them all dinner, in a warm night full of laughs, drinks and happiness.

He was happy. Genuinely happy. He loved his job and he loved his friendships and he was just happy. It was a different feeling.

He made his way to his bedroom to change into lounging clothes. He had a large bed, taking up most of the room, a walk in closet and colorful posters taking up the walls. He changed into a pair of snitch pajama pants and an old Quidditch teeshirt.

As he was putting his feet in his slippers, he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, he thought to himself.

He made his way to the door and opened it and saw Charlie standing there.

"Charlie?" He queried, tilting his head.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I never thought I would feel like this about anyone. Can I kiss you?" Charlie rushed through his words, leaving Harry's mind whirling.

"Yes." He said simply, Charlie surged forward and embraced him.

All too soon, he pulled back, his calloused hands framing Harry's face, his eyes tracing Harry's face, memorizing it. Harry placed a hand over his that was laying on his face, squeezing gently.

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked softly, feeling shy that he was in his snitch pants while Charlie was standing there, effortlessly attractive as always.

"No, love." His chest warmed at the pet name.

"I was going to make shrimp scampi." He offered.

"Sounds amazing." Charlie stepped in further and closed the door that he had absentmindedly forgot about.

The romantic tension had been building for a while between the two of them, they were really good friends and got along really well and had long deep talks when they were on overnight watch together.

They just vibed and it wasn't in a sexual way. They both were averse to being touched and they were realizing that there were other people like that, that understood them. And they were lucky to have a friend that understood.

And now to have a boyfriend to understand.

It was an amazing feeling.

Sirius was completely unsurprised when Harry told him that he was seeing Charlie.

Someone who was surprised was Molly Weasley. She was completely shocked.

"But…but…A wife, Charlie!" She cried out, aghast.

"Harry and I have only started dating, Mum. If we decide that marriage is a viable option, then we will be husbands, but no. No wife for me." Charlie tried being patient but his mother was so irritating sometimes.

"But Harry was supposed to be with Ginny." Molly tried again. Ginny paused in painting her nails, bored of this conversation.

"Ew, gross. I'm dating Blaise." She scoffed. "I don't want Scarhead." She bit her lip as she concentrated on painting her non-dominant hand, feeling accomplished when she finished and spelled them dry. "Don't bring me into your little spat. I'm happy for you and Harry. Bye!" She chirped as she darted off to her room, red hair flying behind her.

"That girl." She scoffed.

Charlie rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

And this is why he stayed in Romania.

He returned home and home had changed for him. His home was moving in with Harry and sharing his cottage, his belongings, sparse as they were, fit in perfectly.

They spent time in, reading, cooking and falling in love.

Who could ask for more?

The fellow handlers were completely unsurprised when they started dating. They were, however, surprised when a year after they started dating that Harry came in with an engagement ring on.

"Are you engaged, Potter?" A handler asked curiously.

Harry grinned and looked at the black ring with an emerald in it.

"Yes. Charlie proposed last night, I said yes." He grinned happily.

Charlie entered the room and went to Harry and hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his head before heading off to talk to another handler.

Life may have dealt Harry a troubling card for his childhood and school years but Charlie made up for it in spades.

He was completely, incandescently happy.

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading! I painted Harry and Charlie's relationship as a homo-romantic asexual relationship. Nothing explicitly stated but I enjoyed writing this. I like reading asexual relationship fics, it is a valid sexual identity and I hope I represented it well in this story.


	26. Through Neville's Looking Glass

Through Neville's Looking Glass

It finally was here. He had graduated, with top marks for Herbology, and he finally had more time to dedicate to finalizing the cure for his parents. He was very excited.

He had been working with Sebastian since fourth year and they had some setbacks but the most recent revision of the potions seemed to be the perfect balance and the mice responded extremely positively and they were almost ready to test on humans – they just needed one more approval. And since Neville was the one in charge of his parent's health – he could test it on them, if it didn't work, they engineered it so it would not harm them in any way.

After his fourth year, he went to Los Angeles with Sebastian and enjoyed himself thoroughly. He discovered that he liked both genders, with a slight inclination to wizards.

One in particular.

Orion Black. Draco's older brother.

Some might think that he shouldn't have been in a relationship with his best mate's cousin's brother, it was less confusing than it sounded, but Neville didn't really care. Orion was attractive as hell and he was a sweet, affectionate and lovely man who Neville was thoroughly in love with.

It started really organically. He was over Harry's house during the summer after fifth year and Orion was there, helping Sirius with his healing as he really wanted to go into healing – he was helping Sirius with lots of things around the house and Harry wanted Neville to hang out in New York some over the summer.

Orion and Neville had a moment and since that moment, Orion wrote asking for a date.

Neville wasn't planning on entering a courtship as he didn't find any girls that interesting so he was open to it and he had a few flings with boys and girls his first summer with Sebastian.

He went on a few dates with Orion and enjoyed himself thoroughly. They wrote each other quite often and said all sorts of promises to each other and spend lots of time together, alone.

They were in love.

Neville's confidence gained by leaps and bounds – by being in a relationship who loved him as he was and by Sebastian raising his confidence in his Herbology and Potions skills. He was flourishing under both attentions.

But it all came to a crashing halt at the end of the summer after his sixth year.

He had a bad feeling when Orion asked to see him.

He had been offered an exclusive offer in Canada – where a reputable healing school was located.

Orion was in tears.

"I don't…" He stopped and gathered himself, Neville looking at him like he was ripping his heart out which wasn't helping. "I don't want to hold you back from finding someone while I'm gone." He whispered, his heart breaking as he said the words. Neville looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, though, Orion." He took a step back.

"I love you too, Nev. Always." He grabbed his hand.

"Why can't we be together then?" He whispered.

"I have no idea how long this education program will be; it varies for everyone. I don't want you to miss out on someone amazing because I was finishing school."

"I don't want others! I want you!" Neville cried, tears leaking out of his eyes, despite Neville trying to stop them from running down his face.

"Neville, could I have a hug before I have to go?" Orion asked. Neville wiped his eyes.

"Of course." He whispered and moved into the familiar arms of his now ex-boyfriend, Orion enclosing his arms tightly around Neville, as if afraid that he would never hold him again.

"I love you, Neville." Orion whispered in his ear and pressed a kiss to his head.

"I love you too." Neville mumbled into his shoulder and all too soon, Orion released him.

"Bye." He turned and disapparated, not wanting to spend another second looking at Neville's face. It was for the best, even if his heart was completely broken.

Neville dried his face and turned and made his way back to Harry's house and Harry stopped when looking at his face.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, putting the book down.

"Orion and I broke up." He felt the tears starting up again.

"Why?" Harry cried.

"He got an opportunity to go to Canada for healing, which he's always wanted to do. He doesn't want me to miss out when I'm in my last year of school." He sniffed, not wanting to go much further into it.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." He wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry too, Harry. I think I'm going to go home." He sniffed.

"I understand, let me know if you need anything." Harry rubbed his back in encouragement, Neville nodding.

He flooed back to the house he shared with Sebastian, heart heavy.

Sebastian took one look at him and after exchanging a look with Mark, stood immediately.

"Neville." Sebastian said, Neville looking up and bursting into tears. Sebastian shot up and embraced Neville, his heart breaking that the child he had such fondness for and love for would be sobbing.

There was only one reason that he would be this upset. Heartbreak.

Mark was looking at him concerned. He tilted his head. Sebastian mouthed 'Orion.' Mark understood immediately.

"I'll get some ice cream." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Come, Neville, let's eat some ice cream and we can talk about how much of an idiot Orion is."

"He's not!" Neville wailed. "He's wonderful." His cried intensified. Sebastian quietly sighed as he settled in to help Neville.

But eventually, he made it past his heartbreak. He was quite upset for the remainder of the summer. You never really forget your first love but Neville tried to. He didn't quite throw away everything that Orion gave him or burned his picture, or anything dramatic like that, but he did try and get over him with as many people as he could.

And it didn't work.

He didn't feel happy like he did with Orion. Witches, wizards, didn't matter. He loved Orion but hopefully he would meet someone who would replace Orion in his heart.

He had other matters to attend to. Sebastian and Neville were ready to start applying the potion to Neville's parents after the final approval that they were heading to right now.

Neville and Sebastian were making their way to the Ministry, a few days after Neville had graduated – to the Potions Advisory Council – who oversaw the implementation of new potions to make sure all potions that entered the magical world were legal and humane and not torture devices.

"Potions Master Sebastian McCray and Apprentice Neville Longbottom-McCray."

Oh, and Sebastian adopted him. Neville on a whim, had his grandmother sign some adoption papers as she, to be quite honest, never really liked him. He wasn't his father. He realizes that he never could be and she couldn't understand that. He just wanted his trust fund, his plants and to be free of her. The adoption wouldn't be public notice, as it had nothing to do with her being found to be an incompetent guardian – she could keep her Wizengamot seat without any issues until Neville came of age, which he was now but he informed her she could keep voting for a few more years, as he was working on educational pursuits.

Like this one.

Neville and Sebastian rose and Sebastian led the way into the room, as Neville smoothed down his formal robes nervously, fingering the apprentice cords on his shoulder before straightening his shoulders and entering the room and sitting next to Sebastian.

They faced eight separate potion masters with at least 40 years of experience and Neville was very nervous. Sebastian was cool as a cucumber. He was confident that their Herbology and Potions work was airtight and all the mice test had been successful. Sebastian was confident that the potion would work flawlessly. He would have done it illegally, for Neville, of course, not for his own curiosity, but it would have raised too many questions.

The files in front of them were the application, proof of the trials and this was the last hoop they will have had to jump through.

"Potions Master Sebastian Julian McCray." The severe woman intoned, frowning.

"Yes." He stated, serious as can be.

"We have reviewed your application and we are impressed." She looked down at her parchment. "You are aware that this could change the medical field as we know it." She looked up.

"My son, Neville, and I have been working tirelessly to do that very thing. So another child, who's parents are targeted by a mad person who was a little too spell happy, wouldn't have to sit by and not be recognized by his own parents, who were tortured for protecting their son." He stated impassionedly.

The woman's eyes flickered to the boy sitting at his side, looking at the name, before looking at Neville again and understanding crossed her eyes. She inclined her head.

"I understand." She replied, not emotion coming into her face. "I must say, we see hundreds of these potions applications, people trying to submit the same potions that already exist, potions that have not followed the trials that we require to keep the magical people safe. We have found this potion, to have passed all the trials we have put forth. We have gone through the theory, found the theory solid. We have went through all the ingredients, found the ingredients untampered and unenhanced. We have went through the documentation of the trials with the mice, who have been, lawfully, subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, and have been cured, with no side effects of note. We have declared this potion a Master level potion and we have approved it." She pushed a piece of parchment across the table. Sebastian picked it up, raking his eyes over the text, nodding when he saw the authenticity.

"The Longbottom cure…" Neville gasped, placing his hands over his mouth, tears filling his eyes, as he looked at Sebastian.

The woman minutely smiled at the young man in front of her.

"The Longbottom Cure is legally available as of today to administer and it will be in Potions Quarterly with our hope that other young minds will work on other ideas with Potions Masters to create more good in the world, as you two have done. Congratulations." She stated, as they rose and filed out of the room.

"Let's celebrate." Sebastian grinned as he snatched up his authenticity document.

Sebastian sent word to Mark and they soon settled into a booth at a nice restaurant, toasting to their latest accomplishment. As they settled into their meal, the happiness was sapped from Neville slightly, wishing that he had someone to celebrate his successes with. But he no longer had anyone like that.

He forced a smile to Sebastian, who looked over at him concerned.

"We will go to the hospital tomorrow, Neville. Post haste." Sebastian promised as he put his hand over Neville's, squeezing slightly.

Orion unlocked the door to his apartment in magical Ontario. He placed the keys on a table in his entry way and shrugged off his healer coat and hung it on a peg.

The magical world was more entwined with the muggle, or no-maj, as they called it here, than in England and in France, where he grew up.

Thankfully, he was fluent in French, although the French was slightly different in Canada, so he had no real issues.

He sighed as no one was in the apartment with him. No one ever was, no significant other. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a spot of tea. He could use a pick me up.

He took his mug and made his way to the sitting room, picking up the latest issue of Potions Quarterly Breaking News Issue.

On the cover was his ex-boyfriend, Neville with his adoptive father.

They did it. They finished the potion. But Orion had no doubt that they would complete the potion. Neville was brilliant. And amazing and gorgeous.

He looked at the repeating picture.

He probably found someone lovely in England to take his place. Someone who didn't want to get their healer certification even though Neville is who made him want to get into healing. He went a few times with Neville to visit his parents and Neville would often rant that he didn't understand how the healers never even tried to heal his parents, not a healing draught or anything. They just let them sit there.

He wanted to help people like Neville's parents and he felt like he did that. In the year that he had the intensive training, he was at the point where he would get assigned a place in the world. His clinicals were all completed and he did exceedingly well. All his advisors on his shifts wrote glowing reviews for him.

Speaking of assignments, his should be coming any minute.

In a flash of light, a scroll appeared hovering in front of him. He grasped the parchment and unrolled it.

_Orion Black is assigned to the care of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Janus Thickey Ward, Saint Mungos, Scotland. _

"Where is that healer?" Neville ranted as he paced. Damn it all to hell! They couldn't do anything without the healer here to oversee any issues.

"Neville. Someone is being assigned from the Canada Academy, they come highly rated." Sebastian rubbed his shoulder, feeling some anxiety.

"Great." He sighed, knowing that was where Orion went.

The door opened and his head snapped up and he swallowed his tongue. It was Orion, looking more gorgeous than ever.

"Neville." Orion smiled gently at him.

Sebastian looked between Neville, who looked completely shocked and Orion who looked to be drinking in the look of his adopted son and looked decidedly nervous.

"Orion?" Neville exhaled.

Orion stepped forward and extended his hand to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, lovely to see you again." Orion shook his hand and didn't say anything more. He reached his hand out to Neville. "I always knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you." His eyes glittered but he didn't say anything and Neville wrapped his hand around Orion's, noting that it felt the same. It felt like nothing had changed.

But he couldn't be distracted.

"Let me get set up and we can administer the potion, alright?" He asked both of them, acting professionally and as if they didn't have a history. Neville nodded.

He opened his healers kit and took some basic readings of Neville's parents and made some notes on the medical charts.

"Alright. We can begin." Orion nodded. "Let's start with Mr. Longbottom first, he has less mental trauma."

Neville looked at Sebastian, who shooed him. Sebastian was letting him take the lead in their recovery.

He stepped forward and produced a vial of the antidote.

"Is this a one dose or will it be a multidose regime?" Orion asked Neville.

Neville knew the answer but looked at Sebastian.

"You know the answer, Neville." Sebastian gently coached. He nodded.

"It should work immediately, it is quite strong." He said confidently.

"Alright." Orion took the potion and gently opened Neville's father's mouth and poured it in, massaging his neck to make the potion go into his body quicker.

Frank Longbottom's eyes were open and looking ahead. Frank never muttered much, his lips always moving, never making a sound, for sixteen years. His eyes sharpened, he blinked rapidly. His legs jolted and he looked around and tried to jolt his body but Orion placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Longbottom." Orion sternly spoke. Frank made eye contact with the healer. Orion looked at his eyes which looked shockingly lucid. "Sir, you have been in a state of comatose for sixteen years. Your body is incredibly weak. Please remain calm. We will have you started on a regimen of body exercises to get some strength back but pushing yourself too much will hurt you." Orion took a gentle nod to be agreement. "I am going to run some preliminary tests on you. Please remain calm." He waved his wand and removed his hand to write the results. "Very good. Very good results, Mr. Longbottom."

"Where's Neville? Where's my son!" Frank cried out, grabbing the healer's robes. Orion grabbed his hands and held them in his so Frank couldn't hurt him, accidentally. Orion freed one hand and reached out to Neville, who immediately grabbed onto it, removing one hand from his face, which was wet with tears. He pulled him closer to the bed and placed Neville's hand on Frank's.

Frank jolted from the healer to the young man standing next to him. He looked just like a male version of Alice.

"Neville?" He gasped. Neville let out a sob.

He never heard his father's voice and he finally did it.

He smiled bravely.

"Hi, Dad." Frank sat there, disbelieving. He then smiled huge and gently pulled on Neville's hand, Orion stepping back to have their moment.

"You are so handsome. I always knew you would be." He whispered as he patted his hand. Neville swallowed. Frank looked around. "Where's Alice?"

"We healed you first." Neville informed him.

"Let us work on Mrs. Longbottom, Neville." Orion turned from Frank, feeling he was too weak to make a move for any objects and he was definitely nowhere near the suicide watch, for now at least.

They did the same thing to Alice and she took a little longer to wake up but when she did, she found herself overwhelmed by being able to communicate, that she kept crying out for Neville. She couldn't understand that Neville was safe, she just kept crying out for her child. It was heartbreaking to hear, she wouldn't listen to Neville, or Frank and eventually, Orion hit her with a sleeping spell.

"She'll be alright. She needs a bit more time." Orion pulled the blanket over her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face. Frank looked on concerned but he was unable to restrain a yawn.

"Can we visit again?" Neville pleaded.

"Of course. I would say wait a few days and your parents will be a lot stronger." Orion promised. He went to Frank and started tucking him in, so he could have a nap.

There was an awkward silence where Sebastian was looking between Orion and Neville, feeling the tension and he silently snuck out the door, leaving the two of them, looking pointedly not at each other.

"When did you finish school?" Neville tried to make small talk.

"Last night." Orion answered, smoothing out the bedsheets.

"Oh."

"Yes, it's why I was so late this morning, I had to pack up my apartment, thank god I don't have any pets. I'll need to contact Draco so I can get my flat back in the Manor." Orion made some notes on his chart and moved to make some notes on Alice's chart.

"Well, I should go." Neville hedged towards the door.

"Oh…Yes." Orion nodded his head, swallowing. Why should he expect that Neville would want to get dinner or anything? That was silly. He filled out more info that he should have, not bearing to watch Neville leave. He never could.

Neville charged up two days later to the ward where his parents always were and walked in to see them sitting up and lucid. Alice had greying hair and looked so much like him. Alice's eyes widened.

"Frank." She hissed.

He snorted and woke up.

"Oh hello, Neville." Alice squeaked in happiness. "Orion told us you'd be coming by today."

"Neville? My baby boy?" Alice's eyes filled with tears. Neville went immediately to his mother and enfolded her in a hug. "I am so glad you were safe. I would do everything I did, all over again, if I knew that you were safe and away from that demon." She squeezed his shoulders and looked at his face. "Oh, you're so handsome. Frank, isn't he the most handsome young man you'd ever met?" She held his face in her hands.

"Looks just like his mum, he does. Course he's handsome." Frank promptly replied and Alice blushed.

"Oh hush." She flushed happily at the compliment though. "The light of my life, you are, Neville."

"Oi!" Frank playfully acted offended. Alice rolled his eyes.

"Ignore your father, dear." She smiled gently at him. His eyes filled with tears. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" She wiped away a tear that escaped.

"I never thought I'd get this. Grandmother always dragged me here but you didn't know who I was, you didn't know who anyone was. I never thought that I'd be able to talk to you let alone see you both in love and happy. It's such a gift." He cried.

Alice held him as he got a hold of himself.

Soon, Neville was telling his parents about his accomplishments, the potions, his hand at Herbology. About slaying Nagini.

"Never do that again, Neville." Alice threatened him.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to in the first place, Mum." He complained.

"Still." She admonished. She quickly changed the subject. "Any girlfriend we should be meeting? You haven't courted a young lady yet have you?"

"No!" He almost yelled. Alice's eyes went wide.

"Methinks he like the men, Alice." Frank teased, a blush appearing on Neville's face. Alice smiled conspiratorially.

"You know our healer is pretty fit." Alice told him.

"I'm right here!" Frank scoffed, winking at Neville.

"I'm a married woman, I didn't mean for me, you're the only one for me, dear." She patted his hand the little bit she could, reaching across the small valley inbetween the beds. "Do you think he's fit, Neville?"

He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was saved by Sebastian coming in.

Or at least he thought.

"Neville thinks he's incredibly fit, seeing as Orion broke up with him to finish his healer training and didn't want to stop Neville from finding someone better than him. Didn't stop Neville from completely pining over him." He teased.

"Oh, Neville. We can get another healer if you're uncomfortable." Alice was quick to comment.

"I think Neville's a different kind of uncomfortable." Frank waggled his eyebrows.

"Frank!" Alice cried out.

"So, who are you?" Frank ignored Alice, eyes on the newcomer.

"Well, I am Sebastian McCray and I worked with Neville on the potion." Neville thought it was too simple of an explanation.

"Mum, Dad. Sebastian adopted me when I was 15." He braced himself for the questions.

"Is Mother still alive?" Frank asked.

"Yes. But she is getting older and…" Neville hastened to defend his grandmother.

"She didn't want to provide Neville with the necessary structure and support he needed. But I'm very proud of him. And I know you will be too." Sebastian smiled at the two parents.

"We are."

"How are my two favorite patients doing today?" Orion smiled broadly as he entered the room and tried not to react to Neville being there. Orion immediately took readings and handed over potions for them to take.

"Are you taken? You're so handsome." Alice batted her eyes and grinned as Neville glared at her.

"I am not." Orion humored her as he continued to jot down notes.

"Isn't my Neville such a handsome boy?" Alice cooed.

"Mum." He hissed through his teeth.

"I've always told him he's gorgeous." Orion stated, eyes widening as he realized what he said without meaning to.

"Awww." Alice cooed at Orion. "You should take Neville on a date."

"We've been on several." Neville stated.

"Well, you should go on another one. Orion, tell Neville you want to go on a date." Alice demanded. Orion laughed good-naturedly.

"Neville can decide for himself who he wants to date." Orion smiled at all in the room.

Clearly, he wanted Neville to make the next move.

Orion promised himself he wouldn't be disappointed if Neville didn't want to date him again.

"Okay." Neville whispered, embarrassed.

"What was that, dear?" Alice asked.

"I'd like to go out to a dinner with you, Orion." Orion's eyes snapped up to his, searching for any sign of a joke. Seeing none, he agreed immediately.

"We can go to Le Bistro at 7 tomorrow night, if you're free." Orion offered, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Okay." Neville confirmed. Alice clapped her hands together, happily.

"Perfect! Can we go?" The tension broke and the occupants of the room laughed.

"Not quite yet, Alice. Soon, you'll be able to walk outside." Orion teased with a wink. Alice pouted.

Orion was trying not to be nervous and tell himself that if it didn't work out with Neville, there were plenty of other men out there. He could find someone that he wanted to be with.

Someday.

After he ate his weight in ice cream and bon-bons. And wine. Lots of wine.

Merlin, why was he doing this to himself? He smoothed out his robes and waited for Neville, who came rushing up.

"Hi, sorry!" Neville exhaled. Orion opened the door for him.

"Name?" The hostess asked, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"Orion Black."

"Follow me."

They ordered appetizers and some wine and Neville started some small talk and eventually they got to what they've been doing.

There was an awkward silence where they stared at their side of the table.

Soon, Neville blurted out, "I miss you."

Orion immediately reached over the table and Neville wrapped his hand around Orion's.

"I miss you too, Neville. More than anything." Orion stated with his whole heart.

"I hate that you left."

"I hate that I left."

"I wanted to hate you."

"I hated me too."

"But I still love you." Neville brought up his eyes to meet Orion's.

"I never stopped." Orion locked eyes with him.

"Can we get out of here?" Neville asked. Orion nodded.

The next morning, Neville opened his eyes blearily and felt a familiar weight across his abdomen. He looked down and recognized those meticulously trimmed cuticles, the fair skin.

Orion.

He turned around and saw Orion's face, still relaxed in sleep. His nose twitched as he felt Neville moving, his eyes opening slowly and smiling when he saw Neville staring at him.

"Hey." Orion greeted sleepily.

"Hey." Neville leaned down to kiss him good morning.

"I love you, Neville." Orion said as soon as they separated.

"I love you more." Neville said as he leaned in for another kiss, when they heard a gagging noise and they sprang apart.

Orion and Neville snapped their eyes to the doorway, where a smirking Draco was leaning against the doorway, smug as ever.

"Ugh." Neville groaned as he flopped down on the bed. He definitely didn't miss, Draco barging in and interrupting them.

"What do you want, Draco?" Orion sighed.

"Oh, nothing. Celeste and Lyra wanted to know if you were dating again." Draco eyed their rumpled clothes, deducing nothing. "Orion, you certainly don't waste time, you've been back in England for, what? Two days? And already have your claws into poor Neville?" He teased.

"He definitely had his claws in my back last night." Neville grinned evilly as Draco lost his grin and looked disgusted.

"Gross."

"Leave us alone, you prat." Orion waved a wand and locked him out of the room. He brought Neville back into his arms. "Now, where were we?" He asked, looking at Neville with no shortage of affection.

"I'm in no rush, we have all the time in the world." Neville smiled.

And they did.


	27. Through Hermione's Looking Glass

Through Hermione's Looking Glass

Hermione has definitely had an eventful few years. Since her fifth year, she had been in constant contact with Viktor, exchanging at least one letter a week. She was often asked by many of her fellow female classmates how she handles a famous boyfriend.

Not any more than how she handled her regular life being one of Harry Potter's best friends.

She often wrote congratulations as a footnote of her letter at him winning his latest match. He didn't like too much attention forced upon him of his Quidditch matches.

On the day that she turned sixteen, she received a lot more than she expected. She knew about courtships, of course, from the book that Draco had given her but she hadn't expected an actual offer.

It was from Viktor. He had crafted her a glass rose with a note _No petals will fall as my love is eternal_. That got a lot of sighs from her fellow roommates.

"That's really special, Hermione. No one ever crafts courtship gifts anymore." Lavender sounded positively green with envy.

"Viktor is special." Hermione beamed at the note. She told him about the muggle fairy tale Beauty and the Beast but she didn't think that he was really paying attention. But it seemed he was.

Lavender sighed in hopes that she would get something that lovely as a courtship present.

Over the next year and a half, as Hermione finished her sixth and seventh year, with visits from Viktor and constant letter writing, she had received many gifts and eventually a very lovely engagement ring appeared on her hand one day, to the surprise of everyone around her. They knew that Hermione was being courted by Viktor and Viktor seemed very in love with her and vice versa. She came back from Easter break and during it, Viktor proposed to her. She immediately said yes and he beamed happily.

Ron seethed in jealousy that Hermione was still dating Viktor and the end of their relationship didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. He really needed to find someone who he would love and who would love him. But he wouldn't really find that person in Hogwarts. He burnt too many bridges here.

Upon her graduation, Viktor surprised her by buying a beautiful flat in London for them to have with the news that Viktor retired from Quidditch.

The entire world was in an uproar. Some were claiming that Hermione was an evil vixen who stole the best seeker the word and others thought that Hermione and Viktor had "twue wuv" and it overpowered everything else in their way. That they were soulmates.

But Hermione was extremely happy.

She got a job in the Ministry in the Department of the Regulation of Creatures. She was also asked to be a new recruit on the Muggleborn council.

Dumbledore was successful in strong arming the Wizengamot into allowing some alternate viewpoints to make an impact on the legislation. It was true that the Ministry had an unfair preference for purebloods in positions but as she was a best friend of Harry Potter as well as an academically accomplished Muggleborn witch, she was awarded one. This gave her a foot in the door as she really wanted to make a difference in the magical world.

She didn't like to use Viktor's blood status but he was a pureblood and they had discussed their political views and they aligned and using Viktor's political savviness that he learned from his father, she was successful on the Wizengamot council and was able to sway some of the purebloods to agree with her and successfully was able to convince them that werewolves were beings and not beasts and they should not be persecuted but instead, be provided the wolfsbane potion and given help and not to be discriminated against.

And she wasn't biased at all in assigning Remus to be the liaison to the Werewolf Liaison office.

But now, she had arrived at the Hogwarts gate, with her co-worker from the Department of the Regulation of Creatures, Agatha Barnthy. She was an older witch that was capable of providing backup.

They were attempting to locate the Cerberus that had been freed after the incident with the stone in her first year. She was randomly selected for the mission, although she was pretty thrilled, as she knew more than Barnthy did and she was sure it would make her seem more knowledgeable about the creatures she wanted to help and protect. And perhaps make her co-workers listen to her about the treatment and welfare of house-elves.

She trapezed over thick roots and made her way deep into the heart of the forest when she heard it.

Three deep growls.

Barnthy paled and brandished her wand.

"Um, hello, Fluffy." She nervously laughed.

"You know this creature?" Barnthy hissed.

"It's been a while. I went to Hogwarts, you know." Hermione replied.

Barnthy sniffed.

Fluffy rose to his intimidating twelve-foot-tall stature. Hermione stepped back, cautiously. Fluffy's lip snarled and drool started to drip as they snarled and advanced on her.

She quickly summoned a harp and started playing it.

Slowly, the Cerberus' eyes drifted shut and he relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

She exhaled in relief as Barnthy summoned a cage and enclosed the Cerberus in it.

Her coolheadedness earned her an advance in her position in the Ministry.

The Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures was located on the fourth floor of the Ministry and it had three factions: Beast, Being and Spirit. Hermione was fast-tracked to being head of the Being division – she slowly advanced over the years. Under the being division, there were three main areas – Goblin Liasion, House Elf Relocation Division and the Werewolf Liaison. Hermione recommended Fleur Weasley for Goblin Liasion as she had worked for Gringotts and had a respect for them and they her as they valued her employment. She had married one of their most loyal employees and the relationship between goblins and wizardkind were stronger than ever.

Hermione recommended Remus Lupin for the Liason to the werewolves, not only because she was one, but as proof that even if one was attacked by the most evil werewolf, like Remus was, the personalities weren't contagious. Remus was bitten by Greyback and eventually Greyback was taken down shortly after Voldemort was destroyed, but Remus had no evil traits. Remus was one of the most even tempered, kind men she had ever met. She helped provide Remus with plenty of support with potions and helping the werewolves find jobs and housing and find happiness within their lives, much like Remus had now.

Hermione had a feeling that there was more between Sirius and Remus than anyone else thought, but it wasn't her place to pry into the personal feelings of someone she respected and liked as much as she liked Remus.

As for the House Elf Relocation – that was her primary area. And she loved it.

Over the four years that she had been employed at the Ministry, she made significant strides in the treatment and abuse of house elves. She had explained Fair Labour Acts in the muggle world and why the muggleborns had such significant issues with the house elves when the muggleborns entered the wizarding world, and although some older, crueler Pureblood houses disliked it, new laws were governed to protect the house elf population and more elves than she thought she could help, could petition for new placement. For various reason. Perhaps their humans were getting too old and the elf wanted to take care of young ones, perhaps their humans were abusive, perhaps their humans passed away, perhaps the human couldn't take on the elf's offspring and wanted to find a new home for the elfling. Lots of different reasons and they were all valid and kept Hermione on her toes.

She loved her job.

And she loved her husband.

Viktor and her had been married for some time, around three and a half years at her fourth year in the Ministry and they recently had their first child. Viktor and her were surprised but very happy with the new addition, Aphrodite Krum. Viktor was usually with her as he only had the Wizengamot duties as his job, which paid enough for him. He had a fortune to fall back on and he loved spending time with his daughter and made sure to visit his wife often, bringing Aphrodite, much to the entire department's delight, especially the elves. They loved when Aphrodite visited.

And one day, Viktor spoke to her about something in a serious tone.

He spoke to her about running for office. For the Minister position. She thought he was joking.

He told her about his strategy, about how he could convince Purebloods to join his vote as he would provide Pureblood point of views when she was in office, try to trick the Purebloods into thinking they would get two leaders for the vote of one.

And damned if it didn't work.

She was sworn into the office of Minister of Magic, the first Muggleborn in history.

She knew she could do great things in the magical world if she applied herself. She looked at her life. Fulfilling job, helping creatures and helping people, a wonderful husband, supporting friends, an amazing daughter.

She posed for her painting that was going into the Ministry of Magic as she thought back on all her trials that she went through.

But she made it and she loved her life.


	28. Through Draco's Looking Glass

Travelling Through Draco's Looking Glass

* * *

Severus looked up from the owl that just arrived. Draco was watching his godfather's face carefully. It was almost the summer and he didn't want to chew his nails in anxiousness, that would be uncouth. But he was nervous. He needed this to work. It was vital. He selfishly wanted Astoria healed.

"Well?" Draco demanded. He couldn't take anymore.

Severus smirked. "It was accepted." He watched, amused, as Draco sagged in relief.

"And the plan will move forward as planned?" Draco pushed.

"Yes. I will, surreptitiously, of course, let the Greengrass family know about this potion that I helped bring into existence." Severus remarked. Draco nodded and left the meeting feeling satisfied.

* * *

Severus arranged some parchment as he waited for the Greengrass family to arrive. He arranged it at his office at Hogwarts, as a neutral place for them to converse. Gareth Greengrass held the arm of his beautiful wife, Adelaide – their daughters, Daphne and Astoria, not with them.

"Severus." Gareth intoned. Severus inclined his head.

"Gareth, Adelaide, please sit." He gestured for them to take a seat. They gently took a seat, sitting down gracefully. "Tea?"

They politely declined.

"What is this new potion that you feel would help Tori?" Adelaide couldn't help but burst out. Gareth didn't reprimand her but he felt the same, staring down the intimidating potions professor.

Severus pulled out a couple pieces of parchment and passed them to the parents of Astoria.

"I have been helping a student develop a cure for the bone curse. It will have the victim to the bone curse live a long and fulfilling life, whether she gives birth or not. I know you have been trying to heal Astoria and I believe this could help her. It was just released to the public last week. Here is the accreditation." He passed over two more pieces of parchment. They quickly scanned the document for the important facts.

"What does it entail?" Gareth asked. He had put Astoria through so many surgeries, potion regimens, she eventually refused to do any of them. Nothing would help. She would rather live her life the best she could, for as long as she could.

Severus produced a picture of a human skeleton. "All along the bones on the human body, there are bone marrow. We will take the bone marrow from a muggle to Astoria and the bone curse will render itself useless as the muggle bones are unaffected. However, because the core of her magic is not in bones, it will remain unaffected by the inclusion of the muggle DNA. She will be weak during the transfusion but she will be strong after the transfusion." Severus explained all of it patiently.

"Who came up with this?" Gareth demanded.

"Gareth." Adelaide chided.

"I want to know if this is some damned Gryffindor wanting to punish my little girl for being a Slytherin! I won't have any more harm come to my daughters!" He cried, slamming the desk with his fist. Adelaide jumped. Her husband wasn't a man quick to anger but he took Astoria's affliction very seriously. He went with Astoria to all her appointments, he chose which treatments she would undergo and he listened to Astoria when she refused them all. He was there for all the tears of pain, all the healer visits, all the agonizing hours where Adelaide felt to blame, even if it wasn't her fault, crying into her husband's shoulder at night, muffling so her daughters wouldn't hear her. He was there for babying Astoria, not letting her fly, not letting her get near dangerous plants. And it was all for naught. His youngest daughter would die before she was 35, before that if she decided to have a child. All the overprotecting did nothing in the grand scheme of things.

But this treatment could change her life. She could live without worrying that she was going to die.

He wanted this to work. His child was already having pains in her limbs, even if she tried to hide it.

But he would be damned if he let someone steal his daughter from her sooner than the disease would.

"I confirm it is not anyone who would cause your daughter harm, quite the opposite." Severus told the demanding father.

"Are you sure?" He growled.

"Extremely. They have sworn me to secrecy so I cannot divulge their identity but I assure you, they wanted me to talk to you for Astoria's sake." Severus met Gareth's gaze and Gareth found no lies.

Gareth had known Severus for a long time and knew that Severus wouldn't lie to him, not about his daughters. Because Severus knew that Gareth would find the most painful way to kill him if he caused his daughters an ounce of grief.

"I'll talk to Astoria." Severus inclined his head, knowing that was as sure as an acceptance. Astoria was extremely close to her father and would do anything for him. Even go back on her insistence that she didn't need any healing.

* * *

She stared at her father in disbelief.

"Tori, please just hear me out." Her father pleaded to her. She wanted to pout and outright refuse. But she felt that she did need to hear him out. Her mother was looking earnestly at her and Daphne was watching the conversation with an aloof air about her that wasn't fooling anyone, especially due to the way she was folding her arms, clutching her arms.

"Okay, I'll listen." Astoria bobbed her head up and down. She just finished her fourth year and she was old enough where she could make some decisions for herself and she grew increasingly frustrated with the immaturity of her dormmates. Who cared about hair charms and what color to paint her nails when she had to worry when she was going to drop dead prematurely due to some bone curse that she inherited. She had to be mature as she realized that childishness was not going to do her any favors. Not in this situation and not in any other aspect of her life.

"There is a new procedure that was just accredited. The potions master will take muggle bone marrow and switch it with yours and give you potions to slowly increase your strength, to lower chance of infection. It will take a couple weeks of constant supervision but I think this has the merit of helping you." Her father spoke to her like an equal, telling her about the procedure.

Astoria was quiet for a couple minute.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked quietly.

"Professor Snape assured us it would help you." Adelaide spoke up, she had her hands white with pressure as she nervously awaited what her youngest daughter would say. Astoria pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear, a nervous tick.

"Okay." She sighed. Her father looked at her earnestly.

"Tori?" Gareth asked for clarification.

"I'll do it. It can't hurt." Astoria pushed a smile on her face, belaying her nervousness and doubt that it would go how they all thought it might go.

Gareth clutched Astoria to him, smoothing her hair down multiple times and pressing kisses to her head, knowing that this could be the cure to finally helping her daughter.

* * *

Severus Snape administered the potion to both the muggle and the unconscious young witch. There were two healers from Saint Mungo's in the room as well as a squib doctor on standby for the muggle. It was hard finding the perfect Muggle. They had to not have a drop of magical blood or else the muggle would be affected by the curse. But the had found the perfect muggle and Astoria, during the searching process, was engrossed in the muggle world. She found it fascinating. Gareth didn't see the appeal but since the muggles had a huge influence in the procedure so she got her hands on all she could. A modified record player that could play music around magic and played records for weeks. She was currently obsessed with Joan Jett. She was getting into muggle fashion, Daphne and her have been bent over magazines for weeks.

It was humbling for the Purebloods. It seems that the muggles were more advanced than them, in certain aspects and better than they were. After all, it was helping their daughter's chance of survival.

Gareth and Adelaide were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news, hands clutched, waiting for the outcome. Severus assured them that there would be some small side effects but none that were life threatening but one never knew that for sure.

Daphne felt her parent's worry but she tried to read her book and get involved in her magazines. Her best friend, Tracey Davis, was by her side for moral support.

Severus exhaled as he and the two healers started the tedious process of transfusion of bone marrow between the two unconscious individuals.

The doctor oversaw the effects it was having on his patient but nothing was happening so far. He checked the young woman's heart beat, pulse and blood pressure. They were all in good levels.

The Saint Mungo's healers were impressed with the beginning of the procedure. Things seemed to be going well.

A few hours later, they had completed her main extremities, her legs and arms being replenished. They would stagger the transfusions as to not shock either person's system and create a smooth series of procedures for the Greengrass heiress.

Severus exhaled as he took a look at the muggle, she was fine, both Draco and Severus agreed on giving each donor five thousand pounds for the experimental procedure they had agreed to, as that was their story for getting them to agree.

"Thank you for coming." Severus shook the hand of the doctor.

"Thank you for treating my patient with respect. And me, for that matter, most don't." He scoffed. Severus thanked him sincerely again.

A healer escorted the two to the gate and to safety from the school, before making their way back to bring Astoria out of sedation.

Astoria's eyes fluttered and she felt very groggy and the familiar feeling of pain. But it wasn't the regular sort of pain, it wasn't as sharp. It was more dull.

Severus looked at her as she escaped her sedation.

"How are you feeling, Miss Greengrass?" He asked, quill at the ready to jot down any notes.

"Pain." She whispered feebly.

"Better than usual or worse?" He jotted down that she awoke with pain.

"Better. Different." She croaked. Severus took a glass of water and gave her a little. She licked her lips and weakly smiled her thanks.

"This should be the most painful part. The other sessions will be easier. We found traces of the curse strongest in your arms and legs and we took care of that first." Severus explained.

"My arms and legs hurt quite often." Astoria remarked, her eyes drooping, despite her best efforts. "Mum said it was growing pains."

"It very well could have been, most young ladies have them but I believe…" He trailed off when he saw that Astoria had dropped into sleep. He brought her blanket up to her chin. She had been put through a lot today, she deserved the rest.

He walked out to the waiting room and Adelaide and Gareth stood immediately, followed by Daphne and Tracey.

"How is she?" Gareth demanded.

"She has pulled through the hardest part of it. It will be smooth from this point. She is doing very well. She's very weak and tired, she fell asleep again of her own volition. You can go in and see her." Severus offered and they immediately took him up on it.

* * *

The rest of the procedure went smoothly, Draco read the missives that Severus would send to him. Astoria pulled through and rebounded quickly after the transfusions – he heard she had a huge row with her parents to finally be able to fly and she was in the sky more often than not.

He didn't want any recognition and he received none. But the greatest gift of all was during his seventh year when he started walking to his dorm room, Astoria ran by, giggling with her year mates, laughing about something, a glow in her face. She was full of life. Much like the Astoria he knew in his time.

It was fantastic to see.

Draco's seventh year passed uneventfully. Sure, there was some relationship drama – Neville was moping over his brother's moving to Canada for healer training – would that ever make sense? He thought not.

He made it a point to be extra kind to Astoria – not improper in any way. He did not want his courtship to be refused in any way, so he was kind to her but didn't push for anything further.

Astoria had a bit of crush.

Okay, more than a crush.

It seemed very juvenile but Draco Malfoy was so kind and so handsome. He was only two years older than her and that wasn't too bad, she often coached herself.

She pulled her sister to the side, pulling her into an alcove.

"Daph." She hissed. The blonde girl glaring at her sister who pulled her away from her studies.

"Tori, I have exams!" She cried incredulously.

"I have a question. Is Draco seeing anyone? Courting anyone from your year?" Daphne sighed, gazing upwards as if to ask, why her.

"No. And no." Daphne answered shortly. "He has never expressed an interest in any female – not even the…" Daphne paused, thinking how to say super available girls without putting them down for their promiscuity. "Ones more free with their affection."

"He's so nice." Astoria sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Astoria." Daphne warned. "If he hasn't set his eyes on anyone in our year, boys don't usually go for the younger girls when they're still in school."

Astoria sighed, she was right.

"Yeah, you're right." She drooped her shoulders and made her way out of the alcove and made her way to her class, leaving her older sister staring after her. She sighed. She didn't have the time to worry about her sister's love life. Or Draco Malfoy's.

She rushed off to the library to cram for her Potions exam that was coming up.

* * *

All too soon, in Draco's opinion, he had graduated. He felt it went by so quickly. Of course, he was much busier in this reality versus his past one – and less weighed down. He was lighter, no Dark Mark, no guilt weighing him down. His reputation was intact and pristine. His father was in Azkaban, his mother was seeing someone new (He had a feeling it was Severus but no concrete evidence towards that hypothesis), his house was completed and he was kind of at a loss of what to do now.

He had no school, he didn't have to worry about any of the Death Eaters as they had been captured, having not gained a big following due to an uprising. He was adequate in all of his courses but had no real interest in any of the previous careers he was attempting but couldn't in his previous timeline due to being ostracized. He only had his Wizemgout duties to fall back on, and while that gave him a good background in understanding the muggle-borns, he didn't necessarily need to do that this time. Although it was a good character-building exercise.

Then, one day, during the summer, he invited Daphne Greengrass over. There was no real reason. Well there was, but hopefully he was sly enough to not let Daphne know the real reason.

He wanted information about her younger sister. He was intending on courting her and he wanted to know her birthday and what flowers she liked, although he wasn't sure how much information he would get.

Daphne was confused why she was being invited to Draco Malfoy's Manor. Astoria was having a good sulk about not even getting the chance to go with her older sister. Her parents had firmly said no.

Daphne stepped into the main Floo room and was surprised at the simplicity of the décor.

A house elf popped up in front of her.

"Floppy be telling Master Draco that Miss Daphne has arrived." She declared and then popped off.

Daphne made her way into the main living area. There were four ornate staircases. One red, pink, green and blue.

Draco Malfoy was dressed in muggle clothes and walking down the blue staircase.

"Glad you could make it, Daph." Draco smiled easily.

"Why do you have four staircases?" She couldn't help her curiosity. A spark of mischief went into his eyes.

"I renovated the Manor after Lucius' imprisonment. Each of the four staircases leads to each of my sibling's wing. Would you like a tour of mine?" He asked.

"I would love that." She smiled as they went up the blue staircase, the stairs had marble flooring mixed with some blue and the staircase was decorated with aquamarine and sapphire stones, glistening in the light, the stones catching the sun's rays. "I thought the Manor was a lot darker than this." She commented.

"Oh, it was. I worked with Gringotts for construction while I was in school." They arrived at the top of the staircase. "Each wing, including mine, has a few bedrooms, a study, copy of the Malfoy library, potions lab, and a master bedroom along with a few miscellaneous rooms and a couple bathrooms." He showed her each room and she was very impressed.

"Miscellaneous rooms?" She queried.

"Yes, my brother, Orion, wanted a kitchen and I wanted all of them to be almost the same, so I have one as well, it seems that the muggles really love cooking and it's a hobby, career and they have amazing restaurants as well. It's very interesting and I've been taking some classes and I quite like it." Draco really had changed without Lucius' undue influence, she noted.

"Astoria loves to cook." She offered.

"We all do, my sisters like to bake a bit more than Orion and I but they are still very good at cooking." Draco smiled as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Wow." She gaped at the extravagant kitchen, all state of the art muggle appliances, small appliances and lights were everywhere. "Are those muggle?" She breathed out as she walked in.

"Oh, yes." Draco started the coffee maker. "Coffee?" She nodded.

"How did you do this?" She demanded. "It shouldn't be possible to do this around magic."

"Oh." He seemed so nonchalant about it. "Runes. I used runes to protect the electricity from being compromised by the magic in the house. Bill Weasley and I worked on it." He shrugged.

She gaped at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"What?" He was genuinely confused.

"Can you do this to my house? Mum and Dad would love it! And Astoria would too! And Tracey! You should do this for like a business, you'd make a killing!" She was amazed that he was able to do this. Of course, she was half serious about the business part of it, she was just amazed by all the things that he was able to do with just rune work. She missed the calculating look on Draco's face. Well, that was certainly an idea.

"But the real reason I brought you here, Daphne, is…" The coffee pot was done. He poured a cup for each of them and added some cream to his and Daphne added a criminal amount of sugar to hers. "My sisters." He sighed. Daphne arched an eyebrow.

"What about them?" She vaguely knew of them. They were older than she was.

"Lyra's birthday is in a month and Celeste's is in December. And honestly, I barely know what to get them. Could you help?" He sighed. Daphne giggled around her sip of coffee. "I mean honestly, what do you get Astoria?"

Daphne considered Draco. He didn't seem to be fishing for anything, genuinely frustrated about what to get his older sisters. Men, she sighed.

"Well, Astoria's birthday is near the Yule holidays, when we are on break. Although, we try to separate her birthday from Yule – her birthday is December 21st so I usually get her new dress robes for a ball we have to attend but lately she has really like muggle fashions so I might get her a really nice ball gown. But I would say for Lyra, some dress robes and books and for Celeste, some potions ingredients."

Draco nodded.

"That's very helpful. Thank you, Daphne." He smiled at her. She nodded back and they conversed back and forth before Draco walking her back to the floo and seeing her off safely.

Astoria was on her as soon as she stepped into the Floo.

"What did he want? Is he courting you? How could you do that to me? You know how much I like him, Daphne?" Astoria seemed at the edge of tears. Adelaide hushed her daughter. She mouthed, Sorry, to her eldest daughter, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Honestly, it was a bit weird. He knew I had a sister and wanted some advice on their birthday presents. No, we're not courting, you weirdo." She brushed off some invisible lint.

"Oh, Daphne, I'm sorry!" She hugged her sister and Daphne immediately forgave her.

"No worries, Tori." She smiled. She knew how much of a crush her sister had on Draco. It was so obvious. And Draco didn't help the situation by carrying her books and helping her with her homework, all in public of course, no situations that could impinge on her honor.

* * *

Daphne was home from her job at the Ministry, she had signed up after graduating and she had joined the medical testing division, her exemplary scores helping her. She wanted to help other people get healed, just like her sister did. And look at her sister now, no longer trying to fit so much life in a small amount of time, she was loving life, loving every minute.

Although that meant that she felt emotions more strongly than she probably would have. Her hormones are definitely playing a role in that, she was quicker to cry, although her mother said her sister was like that and it tapered off after she turned sixteen and her hormones started to level out. She hoped it was soon.

She arrived at her parent's house, for the small party they were having for Astoria. She was turning sixteen and it was an important moment in a witch's life. It was the moment where, if someone wanted to, they could offer to court her, for her hand in marriage. It seemed very old fashion but times had definitely changed. It was no longer the father that would choose the husband for his daughter but the daughter that would choose the husband she wanted. Although, Astoria was extremely close to her father so she would definitely take her father's opinion into consideration.

They were exchanging gifts, Astoria thanking her family profusely for the presents, already excited to listen to the two new records, to read her new cookbook and try on the dress robes and muggle dress she had gotten.

Then an owl appeared. Gareth immediately got quite serious. He knew what this was.

Astoria shakily reached out for the parchment, hoping it was not anyone disgusting from her year or older.

Astoria read the parchment carefully and gasped when she saw who it was from.

"Daphne!" She hissed.

"Let me see it before Daphne." Gareth's tone booked no argument.

"Gareth." Adelaide laid a hand on her husband's arm. Astoria handed over the note and her father read it quickly.

Dear Astoria,

I would like the chance to get to know you better and for you to see if we would be a good match. I have greatly admired you from a distance and have enclosed my first gift, I hand crafted it and hope to hear from you soon.

Best, Draco Malfoy

Lord of the House of Malfoy

Draco Malfoy? Well, it could be worse, Gareth murmured to himself.

"Daddy?" Daphne asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Draco Malfoy." Gareth answered and both Daphne and his wife's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well, let's see his gift then." Gareth motioned to the pouch that Astoria had in her hand. It had a little tag that said _Enlarge Me_.

"Could you enlarge it for me, Daphne?" She turned to her sister and she enlarged the package. It looked to be about four inches wide by four inches. She opened the string holding the pouch shut and pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet with sapphires and aquamarine stones and a small vial of algae, it looked like.

"Wow, how did he know that I had algae as part of my procedure?" Astoria wondered, admiring the bracelet.

Gareth wondered the same thing.

Astoria went to put her gifts away in her bedroom.

"Daddy." She got her father's attention. "She has a huge crush on Draco. You need to find if he's genuine."

Gareth understood immediately. And he had a sneaking suspicion who he could speak to about this indeed.

* * *

Severus woke early on December 22nd to find someone pounding on his door at seven AM. He reassured Narcissa, who was next to him that he would take care of it. He got on some dressing robes and his wand and went to the door.

It was Gareth Greengrass. He looked livid.

"Is Astoria okay?" Severus asked immediately.

"Yes! But she's being courted!" Ah, Severus thought, a father's worst nightmare.

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that…" He offered.

"By Draco Malfoy!" He cried out.

"Well, he certainly works fast." Severus muttered to himself, not able to censor himself – it being so early.

"What did you mean by that?" Gareth asked slowly .

"I am unable to clarify." Severus hedged away from the conversation.

Gareth stared down the potion's professor.

"Was Draco the one who saved Astoria?" He asked, quietly.

Severus sighed. "Don't tell him I told you, but yes." He answered.

"Why?" Gareth pleaded, utterly confused why he would save some girl two years younger than him.

Severus couldn't tell Gareth that Astoria was Draco's wife in an alternate timeline and he wanted more time with her, now could he.

"He ran into a seer." That was a safe bet, most wizards believed in seers. Severus thought they were a bunch of hooey but perhaps Gareth did have some stock in it.

"A seer?" He relaxed a bit.

"Yes. He was told that he could help a girl of green with a plant of blue green." Severus was making this up as he was going along. "He was confused and came to me, I told him of an affliction that a lot of pureblood ladies had but the girl of green could be Greengrass and I told him of the trials that you went through to heal Astoria. I assume he had some conversations with her and wanted to help." Severus shrugged.

Gareth was quiet as he processed this information.

"Okay, thank you. Sorry to disturb your morning." He said in goodbye, turning to apparate away.

Severus turned and saw Narcissa in the doorway.

"What was that about?" She asked sleepily.

"Well, Narcissa," Severus smirked. "That's Draco's future father-in-law."

"What!" She squawked.

"It seems that Draco is attempting to court young Astoria."

"Oh." Narcissa seemed more calm. "She's a beautiful girl. Beautiful children they could have." She trailed off, thinking of future wedding plans and children they could have.

Severus rolled his eyes, they obviously weren't getting back to sleep, he should make some tea for them.

* * *

From that little hiccup, Astoria and Draco's courtship went on without a hitch.

They exchanged letters and Astoria received more courtship gifts. The other girls in her year were extremely jealous that Astoria got a courtship from the rich, successful and cool older boy. Draco's business, fledged from Daphne's comment, was booming. A good portion of the Purebloods wanted to be fashionable and have their homes fitted with muggle electronics, half bloods scooped it up, finally having a way to marry the two cultures in one household and the muggleborns loved it, as they liked certain aspects of the muggle lifestyle, but loved using their magic.

Needless to say, Draco was very busy. He worked with Bill Weasley full time, adding more employees, forging the small company into a home renovation powerhouse. They teamed up with Gringotts, making the process extremely easy, simplifying the loan process, if the family was unable to afford it, letting Gringotts home renovation team work with Draco's company and soon, it was odd if you didn't have his company come to your home and improve at least something.

But he still made time for Astoria. He tried to attend as many Hogsmeade weekends as he could, escorting her to the stores and holding her purchases and walking her back to the castle, holding conversation with her easily, leaving her with a kiss on the back of her hand.

Astoria was in love. Draco was so kind and handsome and she would never entertain any one else's affection. It seemed apparent that the jealous twits at the school wanted to interrupt her happiness. It appeared weird to her that so many boys kept asking her out, when she was clearly in a courtship. She always said no.

One day, it came to a head.

"Why can't you just let Draco be with an actual witch? One that isn't _compromised_." A particularly vile Ravenclaw hissed at her after slamming Astoria into a stone wall.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria demanded heatedly.

"We all know about your bone curse. That you're supposedly _cured_. Draco deserves more than half a witch!" She raised her wand and luckily, a friend of hers stunned her and made sure that Astoria was okay.

Astoria never felt any sort of thoughts that she wasn't a full witch.

Draco knew something was wrong during the next Hogsmeade visit. She tried to handle it herself but eventually she ended up confessing.

Draco was furious. Astoria had never seen him so angry.

"You're not half of anything. I would be lucky to have you as my wife, as I intend to. They can go drown themselves in the Black Lake." He said, crossing his arms. "Don't let them bother you."

She shouldn't have felt so relieved, but she did. He wasn't angry at her but at the other people that made fun of her.

She sighed.

* * *

Astoria was graduating and she was relieved. Not to be done with classes, no, she liked classes. She had some thoughts about becoming a teacher, possibly. She liked working with the younger kids and throughout her years at Hogwarts, she realized she had a real aptitude for charm work. Professor Flitwick had secretly confided in her that he would like to retire in five years and that she was the most promising Charms student he had since Lily Potter (and wasn't that a compliment!) and he recommended a Charms master in Los Angeles to contact. The Charms professor would fit Astoria's temperament perfectly and she would flourish under her tutelage. She told Draco immediately about the Charms mastery but she was afraid that he would break off their courtship, but he didn't bring it up again. Maybe he was waiting until she was less stressed, after exams were over.

But the main reason she was excited to be free was the other girls. The other girls have been downright nasty to her. She had been pranked, water had been thrown at her, she had been hit with hexes, curses and potions, trying to make her break off her courtship with Draco. And she wouldn't let them win. Headmistress McGonagall tried her best to help but she couldn't see everything all the time.

But the day was finally here. She was graduating.

She saw her sister, her parents and Draco in the crowd, cheering for her. The girls were glowering at her, but didn't dare do anything to her, with so many witnesses.

Draco picked her up and swung her around, as she laughed happily. Her parents looked on in pride and her sister was grinning from ear to ear. As if they knew something.

And before she knew it, Draco was on one knee, in front of all the girls that tried to get her to break off her courtship. She barely heard what he said, all she could think of was 'Oh Morgana, I love this man and I can't wait to be his wife.'

Before Draco even finished his speech, which he nervously went through, his voice shaking – he was interrupted by a resounding, "Yes!"

She immediately leapt in his arms when he got back on his feet and she cried happily into his shoulder. He pulled back and kissed her and placed the ring on her finger and she looked at the ornate ring with awe. She looked up at him happily.

"Come on, fiancé." He drawled out the word, gaining a pleased flush to his bride-to-be. "I have something to show you." She went along with him easily, her family offering congratulations as they apparated to the Greengrass house.

When they got there, there was a bunch of people waiting for her. The one that stood out the most was Draco's family.

His mother was overjoyed by their engagement announcement.

"When's the wedding?" Narcissa asked playfully.

"We just got engaged!" Astoria cried out, incredulous. She was joking and sent a wink to Narcissa.

"I was thinking in one year, we are moving to Los Angeles for Astoria's Charm Mastery, I already arranged a small house that will suit us and I can gain more inspiration while I'm there for ideas here in England." Draco proudly declared. "If that's okay with you, darling?" She flushed happily.

"That sounds perfect." She gazed happily at her fiancé.

And it was.

Astoria and Draco moved to Los Angeles and lived together, sleeping in the same bedroom, although they told their parents differently, what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.

Astoria indeed flourished under the Charm Master for the first year. She was gaining experience and charm mastery left and right. Astoria met often with Daphne, Narcissa and her mother to discuss wedding plans. Astoria was quite busy but trusted Daphne not to lead her wedding too far astray. She wanted the colors to be blue and white and to have a lemon cake and blue flowers accenting the wedding, but other than that, she just wanted to be married.

Draco was quite busy as well, being inspired by the Los Angeles' luxury homes. He often took tours and became quite the architect, designing new wizarding homes in the process. He often met with his teams when Astoria was busy with her Charms work, telling them all his ideas and they were all very excited for when Astoria and Draco could return to England and put these ideas into fruition.

* * *

The wedding day had finally arrived. She was dressed in a beautiful muggle wedding gown, muggles really had the best wedding gear out of all of them. Draco wore a designer muggle suit and the wedding was the most extravagant event of the year. Wedding subsequent to theirs had elements of the Draco and Astoria wedding for years afterwards. The wedding was beautiful, with the accents that Astoria wanted.

The only real surprise was when Harry Potter brought the older, very handsome Charlie Weasley to be his date at the wedding.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Astoria gasped as she greeted him, Draco by her side.

"Oh." Harry seemed flustered, looking at Charlie, who wrapped an arm around his waist, lovingly. "Yes. We are having the wedding next year. Would you like an invite?" He asked.

"We would love to go, wouldn't we, Draco." Astoria looked up at her now-husband.

"Of course, we would love to go. Will it be in Romania?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, Opal wants to be a part of it." Harry replied happily.

"Opal?" Astoria tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, the Hungarian Horntail from the Tournament, I'm her favorite." Harry beamed, Charlie nodded firmly, his happiness evident.

Draco shook his head, brave Gryffindor's to the end.

"A d-dragon?" She squeaked. Astoria felt a bit faint.

"Oh, she won't bother anyone. Don't worry." Charlie smiled genially.

"Okay…" Astoria exchanged a look with Draco. "Thank you for your well wishes, we look forward to seeing your wedding." She told him earnestly, before moving on to other guests. Harry and Charlie cheerily waved her off.

* * *

About a year after their wedding, the Charms Master had certified that Astoria was ready for Flitwick to take over and they started their trek back to England. They loved Los Angeles, the warmth, the ocean, the sunshine. But they missed their family and their home.

Flitwick had taken Astoria on as an Assistant Professor and she flourished, teaching the lower charm classes. She definitely had a greater respect for the grading side, now that she was on the other side of things!

She went home at night, as most professors did, after the detentions, married professors were on a schedule so that no one professor took the brunt of the patrolling for wayward students.

She was in her profession as a professor for a year before she started feeling a bit sick. She thought she had food poisoning and when she saw Madame Pomfrey and she told her she was pregnant, she was over the moon.

She no longer had her death held over her head and she was given the best gift of all. Motherhood.

She begged off her lessons from Flitwick, telling him the news.

"You must go to your husband!" He cried, happy for his assistant. He loved hearing the good news that young couples brought.

"Yes!" She cried and immediately flooed to his work and demanded to see him immediately.

Draco came rushing to her.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, looking at her. Astoria never came to his work, not because she wasn't allowed but he knew how much she liked her job and wouldn't excuse herself from work unless something was wrong.

"I'm pregnant!" She cried happily. Draco's eyes bulged and looked at her stomach, before whooping happily, swinging her around as she laughed happily.

Their families were overjoyed, her parents were buying her everything she could possibly need and already signed themselves up for babysitting when they were working, which was appreciated and accepted immediately. Narcissa was overjoyed and demanded the Greengrass' to share the responsibility.

Her stomach was growing with her child, getting bigger every day. She knew it was going to be a boy. She could only imagine grey eyes and blonde hair, looking like her gorgeous husband.

Her baby kicked, she rubbed her stomach, soothing the baby.

She thought of names… She so loved the name Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The perfect addition.

She couldn't wait to meet him.

Fin.

* * *

DONE!

Thank you to all that left a review and followed this story! You're all so kind!


End file.
